Fallen Angel
by tlsnhe
Summary: La dernière partie d'une Saga commencée il y a 5 ans et mettant en scène le dernier affrontement entre Clark et Lex... ce dernier cachant bien son jeu puisque accompagné d'une arme purement dévastatrice: Doomsday!
1. Chapter 1 The World's Ending Has A Name

**Fallen Angel (l'ange déchu)**

Disclaimer :

Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
Smallville © The Warner Bros Television & DC Comics  
Smallville created by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar

Superman © DC Comics  
Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Cette histoire n'existe que pour le plaisir des fans. Je n'ai pas été payé pour l'écrire et n'en tirerais aucun avantage lucratif

Droits :

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

**Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur, cela vaut aussi pour tous les partiels qui seront écrits sur ce topic Fallen Angel étant la suite directe de The Heroe's Birth, cette dernière a les mêmes droits.**

_**Résumé de The Hero's birth :**_

_Après avoir passé plus de quatre mois dans sa forteresse de solitude, Clark revient à Smallville, terriblement changé et beaucoup plus mûr. Quelque chose en lui l'a métamorphosé, il sait qu'il ne peut pas rester dans sa ville natale et qu'il doit voir plus grand, il doit aller et vivre à Métropolis , même si Martha restera seule (Jonathan étant mort) !__  
__En parallèle, Lex toujours possédé par Zar-El, le frère diabolique de Jor –El, prépare un projet secret nommé Doyle et qui est pour lui le pouvoir destructeur dont il a toujours rêvé. Lois quant à elle est devenue mondialement célèbre grâce à l'article qu'elle avait écrit sur Lex et vient à collaborer avec le Pr Swann pour avoir découvert tous les pouvoirs de Lex et pour être un élément primordial dans la destinée de Kal- El alias Superman.__  
__Deux années passent et leur vie viennent à être chamboulées. Clark est maintenant Superman, le grand homme d'acier qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin et combattant le crime trop présent de nos jours, mais est aussi le fameux reporter au Daily Planet faisant équipe avec la sublime Lois Lane. Cette dernière après avoir martyrisé psychologiquement le nouveau super héros commença à s'attacher à lui pour finir dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, son petit ami n'était pas comme les autres, elle était amoureuse de l'homme dont la grande destinée la touchait au plus profond de son âme, par l'intermédiaire d'un tatouage qui était apparu le jour où Clark était revenu de la Forteresse de Solitude. Lex, lui, est devenu le président des Etats Unis( son élection reste encore très discutée, les statistiques avaient montré qu'il n'était pas le favori, loin de là) mais cache lui aussi un terrible secret, un secret qui pourrait mener la Terre à sa destruction, un secret qui vise tout d'abord a tuer Superman. Ainsi donc après quelques semaines d'affrontements psychologiques, Superman et Lex/ Zar- El décident de combattre jusqu'à la mort, un combat d'une rare violence qui voit la victoire de Superman( qui n'était pourtant pas de taille face à Zar-El) grâce à Lois qui, avec de la kryptonite noire, met à terre Lex, prenant le pouvoir sur Zar- El qui disparaît finalement de son corps après un rude combat intérieur. L'immeuble dans lequel ils avaient combattu s'effondre et emporte avec lui le pauvre Lex qui venait juste de réussir à vaincre son double diabolique. Lois connaît finalement le secret de Clark et Swann marche de nouveau, son rôle dans la destinée de Clark étant achevé. Le Bien a donc vaincu le Mal jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoive que Lex n'est pas mort, au contraire il est encore plus déterminé à soumettre les Terriens à sa puissance et surtout à vaincre une fois pour toute Superman, grâce à son projet Doyle qu'il renommera : Doomsday_.

_**Maintenant voici FALLEN ANGEL (l'ange déchu):**_

**Partie 1**

**Laboratoire secret, désert.**

Lex(_ fixant étrangement Doyle qui ne réagissait même pas_) : Mon cher Doyle, la Terre va être enfin nôtre. Superman devra être anéanti, il devra faire face à ma cruelle vengeance, il ne sera plus qu'un tas de poussière et nous pourrons gouverner le monde, grâce à ta force et à mon intelligence (_Après un temps _) Tu seras dès maintenant Doomsday.

_Les derniers mots du milliardaire venaient de résonner dans ce dôme de verre comme si tout bruit significatif avait disparu, comme si la nature environnante désirait que tout le monde entende les propos tenus par l'impitoyable Lex Luthor.__  
__Ce dernier avait réussi à survivre à la destruction de l'immeuble dans lequel il avait combattu Superman dans une violence et une détermination rarissimes. Le plus dangereux n'était pas qu'il avait survécu mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ait crée une créature des plus extraordinaires, des plus dévastatrices et des plus dangereuses. « Cela ne fait malheureusement que commencer » avait dit Lara et on comprenait maintenant toute la portée de ces mots, le destin du monde n'allait se jouer qu'à partir de maintenant, le Mal s'était enraciné dans les profondeurs de la planète, il se répandait petit à petit sur toute la surface de cette misérable Terre, il venait d'être libéré de sa prison corporelle, il pouvait maintenant donner vie à son ambition de dominer le monde entier. Cette créature qui était aux mains du grand Luthor allait devenir l'arme dont il avait toujours rêvé, l'arme qui lui permettrait de tuer définitivement l'homme d'acier et ainsi de se libérer de toutes menaces éventuelles pouvant nuire à son projet démoniaque.__  
__Doomsday était resté de marbre depuis l'apparition du président, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, il était resté comme paralysé, comme dominé par un être insignifiant, même s'il s'agissait de Lex. La caméra nous offrant un plan assez large, on pouvait constater que l'énorme monstre qui faisait face au président mesurait environ deux mètres cinquante et qu'une simple claque pouvait l'envoyer voltiger à travers les portes blindées. Sa carrure, son physique et ses yeux terrifiaient la caméra, elle était restée figée depuis l'annonce de Lex, elle n'avait pas réussi à quitter la bête des yeux, elle avait peur. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua, ce n'était peut être qu'un détail mais elle préféra opter pour un autre plan afin de se rassurer mais ce qu'elle voyait ne l'a rassura pas du tout, bien au contraire. Debout face à Doomsday, il exposait fièrement un collier et une bague de couleur verte qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'il les rapprochait de la bête, qui, comme instinctivement, se recula de quelques pas ou titubait. Cette situation était similaire à celle de Superman lorsqu'il s'approchait trop prêt de la fameuse kryptonite, une situation qui montrait bien qu'il ne contrôlait pas entièrement le monstre, il avait certes le pouvoir sur lui mais qu'arriverait il si jamais il ne possédait pas avec lui ce collier, qu'il portait autour du cou, et la bague qui ornait son index droit ? Le Mal avait beau avoir ressuscité il n'en demeurait pas moins inapte à contrôler, seul, par la force de sa pensée ou de sa puissance l'unique intérêt qui le préoccupait durant des années.__  
__Lex, sans crier garde, commença à se diriger vers la créature pour ensuite la contourner vers la gauche afin de se retrouver derrière elle et afin de la dominer encore plus, pour lui montrer qui il fallait respecter ici. La créature bien mal en point se retourna_.

Lex( _touchant vulgairement son collier, puis se frottant les mains afin de montrer la bague_) : Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Doomsday mais si tu veux qu'on règne ensemble sur cette planète il va falloir que tu acceptes certaines conditions…(_fixant intensément Doomsday_) Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

_Comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, Doomsday ne pouvait pas parler, et pour une simple réponse il grogna, il hurla comme si quelqu'un venait de l'égorger, comme s'il recevait un pic de glace dans son horrible cœur, la créature qu'il était, souffrait atrocement. L'haleine putride qu'il dégageait incita Lex a se boucher, ironiquement, ses deux narines et à ce moment même, à cet instant bien précis, on se posait la question de savoir qui était le plus monstrueux des deux ? ? ! ! Il montra lentement, de sa main gauche, son collier et sa bague afin qu'il n'ait pas à se répéter_.

Lex( _souriant cyniquement, montrant toujours son collier et sa bague_) : Mon cher Doomsday depuis le début, depuis le jour où je t'ai crée j'ai su que tu allais devenir le pouvoir destructeur dont j'avais toujours rêvé…

_Doomsday se remit à grogner, comme s'il désirait communiquer avec Lex , fou de rage à l'idée qu'on lui ait coupé la parole. Son visage baissé, ses mains crispées, il continua à parler, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, fixant ses chaussures de luxe_.

Lex(_ne regardant pas la créature, d'un ton sec_) : Ne me coupe plus jamais la parole(_ à ces mots il releva rapidement la tête, le regard sévère_) C'est clair ?( _voyant Doomsday titubé à proximité de la kryptonite_) Bien…Tu es le pouvoir destructeur dont je parlais et tu vas me permettre de dominer cette misérable Terre sauf qu'en voyant l'instabilité dont tu as fais preuve durant toute cette expérience je me suis permis de prendre quelques libertés.(_ il remontra le collier et la bague_) Tout comme Superman (_levant rapidement les yeux vers la carcasse de verre qui constituait le dôme, souriant_) comme c'est ironique(_ baissant a nouveau la tête et faisant face à sa création_) tu ne peux rester proche de cette roche pendant une éternité, ce qui me permettra de te garder sous ma protection, pour éviter tout malentendu ou maladresse de ta part…(_voyant le monstre froncer atrocement ses sourcils, puis se remémorant quelque chose_) Oh, j'allais oublier…

_Lex se retourna quelque secondes, pour faire dos à Doomsday et surtout pour sortir une sorte d'interrupteur de sa poche droite. Comme un enfant qui réalisait un petit secret avec lui même, il se cacha grossièrement pour avoir un tant soi peu d'intimité. Puis après une minute de réflexion le créateur refit face à sa créature en lui présentant une petite boite noire, avec en son milieu, un petit bouton rouge, situé à quelques millimètres d'un cadran composé d'une aiguille et de chiffres, disposés de manière croissante. Il sourit_.

Lex (_exposant fièrement sa boite, toujours en souriant_) : Il faut que je mette les choses au clair dès maintenant, ce collier et cette bague ne sont pas les seuls moyens que j'ai à ma disposition pour te garder auprès de moi et surtout pour te calmer…Je sais très bien que tu comprends ce que je dis, c'est moi qui t'ai crée et c'est moi qui t'éduquera. Le petit bouton rouge qui se trouve sur cette boite va me permettre , aux premiers de tes faux mouvements, de déclencher une décharge électrique dans tout ton corps, réveillant ainsi le dispositif constitué de kryptonite reliant tous tes organes, tous tes membres, toutes tes terminaisons nerveuses. Quoi que tu décides de faire, cela ne changera en rien le fait que tu es constitué de kryptonite, j'ai eu cette idée pour ton bien Doomsday, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, crois moi. (_Ses yeux réveillaient la folie de Lex, il devenait fou, s'approchant de Doomsday_) Tu es mon bébé, je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal. Je sais que tout ça peut paraître radical, mais un jour tu me remercieras, à ta façon, crois moi, c'est la meilleure solution.

_Lex qui s'avançait de plus en plus vers Doomsday, et accompagnée par la caméra, qui le filmait par dessus son épaule, contourna une nouvelle fois son « bébé » pour s'approcher lentement des portes blindées, restées ouvertes depuis l'entrée du milliardaire. Lorsqu'il se retourna son regard glaça littéralement la caméra, elle n'avait jamais vu le milliardaire dans cet état là, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un monstre diaboliquement humain, un monstre qui sans peine, ni remord arriverait à exploiter cette Terre sous l'influence de ses responsabilités de Président d'Amérique : Un président américain qui avait, par on ne sait quels moyens, réussi à gagner les élections et qui allait minutieusement et tranquillement, sans que personne ne le sache, étendre tout son pouvoir maléfique sur une planète qui croyait en cet homme, un homme qui n'avait cessé de tromper merveilleusement bien la population_.  
_Lex , dos aux portes, faisait une nouvelle fois face au monstre mais aussi à la caméra qui s'avança vers lui pour ensuite se retourner et se retrouver à la même place que lui , elle pouvait constater que Doomsday lançait un regard extrêmement noir dans sa direction. Une nouvelle fois, elle était terrifiée_.

Lex : Je vais devoir te laisser Doomsday, j'ai énormément de responsabilités à remplir à la maison blanche….(_ se parlant à lui même, comme si le monstre avait répondu_) Oui je sais, être président n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais j'ai choisi de le devenir donc il faut que j'y fasse face. (_fixant intensément Doomsday_) Tu vas devoir rester ici encore quelques temps, je ne peux pas te faire sortir dès maintenant sinon mon…heu…notre plan échouera, je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Il va falloir que le peuple américain comprenne que je suis bien plus performant que ce ringard d'homme d'acier, que je suis digne d'être leur président.(_ faisant un signe de la main droite en guise d'au revoir_) Je reviens te chercher Doomsday, sois juste patient.

_Sur ce, Lex se retourna, sans attendre un quelconque grognement de Doomsday pour rejoindre le fameux couloir, longé par les deux baies vitrées, menant de l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'antre de la destruction. Après avoir posé ses deux pieds dans le couloir, il ferma les portes blindées grâce au dispositif électronique à reconnaissance d'empreintes puis s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement provenant tout droit des profondeurs de la Terre se fit entendre, un hurlement qui traversa le blindage, pourtant réputé pour éviter ce genre d'inconvénients, d'une manière totalement brutale. Cet hurlement fit sourire Lex, qui continua tout de même de marcher en direction de l'autre extrémité du couloir_.

Lex(_tout en marchant, le sourire aux lèvres_) : Tu comprendras un jour Doomsday que tout ça ce n'est que pour ton bien…

_Il se rua dans l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent juste avant que la caméra ne puisse rentrer, l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner vers cette porte blindée sur laquelle était inscrit, en majuscule et de couleur orange vive : « Danger ». Le danger portait le nom de Doomsday, il était plus qu'un danger, il était le parfait synonyme de fin du monde, rien ne pourrait lui échapper, il était né pour détruire et répondre aux exigences et aux ordres du président américain, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin sanglant, il allait anéantir la Terre entière.__  
__Après avoir entendu un autre abominable hurlement de la créature du jugement dernier, la caméra fixa intensément et longuement une ampoule, accrochée au plafond, qui clignotait anormalement. Reprenant ses esprits, la caméra voulait une nouvelle fois s'attarder sur la porte mais étrangement nous avions changé de décor_.

**Immense demeure, lieu inconnu**.

_La caméra fut étonnement surprise de constater qu'une immense bibliothèque remplaçait maintenant la porte blindée qui était jusqu'alors l'intermédiaire entre le dôme de verre et le couloir. En analysant les alentours, on pouvait s'apercevoir que nous prenions place dans une immense salle où régnait le calme plat, il y faisait bon vivre, les lumières étaient chaleureuses, l'atmosphère froide venait de laisser place à une ambiance boisée et chaude grâce notamment aux chandeliers situés sur le rebords d'une longue et large table, d'une couleur et d'une forme qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement. Les murs quant à eux exposaient de magnifiques tableaux, de peintres toujours allemands et d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une beauté qui s'alliait à merveille avec les autres chandeliers qui ornaient chaque recoins de la pièce, l'éclairant d'une faible mais magnifique lumière . Cette pièce se composait aussi de deux grandes portes boisées, chacune à l'extrémité de la pièce. Celle qui faisait face à la caméra et qui était à proximité de la grande bibliothèque, bondée de livres en tout genre, était fermée contrairement à l'autre, entièrement ouverte, qui était à proximité d'un ravissant fauteuil en cuir à côté duquel se trouvait une table en bois d'une rare beauté qui exposait en son milieu ce qui ressemblait à une étrange statue de chauve souris. La caméra intriguée par cette trouvaille décida d'accompagner la lumière qui se concentrait sur cette statue pour l'analyser mais elle fut stopper dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendu des bruit de pas, se rapprochant de plus en plus.__  
__Paniquée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour chercher un endroit facile d'accès et surtout très propice pour se cacher. Elle se cacha en dessous de la magnifique table et faisait face à quelques reliures usées de certaines livres, positionnés au bas de la bibliothèque. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et se transformèrent en un sifflement discontinu, un sifflement qui devenait seconde après seconde mélodieux, similaire à une chanson. Bien que la peur ait été vaincue, la caméra préféra restée clouée au sol, en dessous de cette table, et fixa à nouveau les livres qui lui faisaient face jusqu'à ce qu'un bas de costume, parfaitement établi dans deux jambes, s'interposa…quelqu'un faisait face à la bibliothèque. Tranquillement et discrètement la caméra se recula puis arrivée juste derrière la table, elle s'éleva petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la carrure impressionnante d'un homme brun, vêtu d'un costume noir éclatant. Ce dernier sifflotait toujours et après voir parcouru brièvement de sa main gauche de nombreuses reliures, il inclina un livre intitulé « Les fleurs du Mal » pour le remettre à sa place. Une seconde plus tard, la bibliothèque qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire, tourna sur elle même, comme si elle était placée sur une plaque tournante , pour laisser le temps à cet homme d'emprunter un passage secret. Ni une ni deux, sans réfléchir, la caméra qui était avide de mystères, s'engouffra elle aussi dans le nouveau passage qui s'était formé après l'ouverture de la bibliothèque.__  
__Il y faisait très sombre, seules quelques bougies positionnées tous les dix mètres, permettaient à la caméra de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle emprunta différentes marches qui formaient un escalier de pierre, un escalier longé par différents tableaux, des tableaux sur lesquels figuraient d'étranges symboles, d'étranges créatures s'y combattaient, les couleurs se contrastaient, cet art, même si c'était dans la laideur, véhiculait de nombreux messages, dont les interprétations pouvaient variées selon les personnes. L'atmosphère contrastait, elle aussi, avec l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la précédent salle, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'approchait de celle ressentie au laboratoire secret de Lex Luthor mais quelque chose de mystérieux y sommeillait et plus la caméra se torturait à descendre tranquillement les marches plus une sensation étrange et indéfinissable se formait. Elle suivait les pas répétitifs du mystérieux homme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas loin du but, elle arrivait presque à voir ou à ressentir une autre source lumineuse, cette fois ci d'une couleur bleuâtre.__  
__La surprise fut de taille en arrivant au bas de l'escalier. La caméra était située au beau milieu d'une sorte de grotte souterraine, une grotte immense, dans laquelle régnait une douce obscurité, une obscurité qui n'effrayait pas, au contraire, on s'y sentait à l'aise, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un veillait sur nous. Elle continua son chemin vers une plate forme, d'où on pouvait constater qu'il n'y avait que du vide apparent et seuls deux longs et fins ponts en pierre se croisant en une large plate forme, dans laquelle un long vide se présentait, permettaient de rejoindre l'autre bout de la grotte. La caméra qui faisait face à ce spectacle original se retourna et se retrouva face à une étrange pièce en total contraste avec les alentours. Similaire à l'immense salle du premier étage, cette dernière renfermait une odeur boisée exquise, une odeur si parfumée qu'on aurait pu y rester des heures entières. Mais ce qui incita la caméra à reprendre ses esprits était la présence charismatique d'un très bel homme, dont le visage était musclé et angélique et qui était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil juste devant son très beau meuble en bois sur lequel étaient disposés un écran plat, un tapis de souris, un clavier, une boite de crayon et un interphone, posé délicatement sur le coin gauche de sa table. Il appuya sur un des boutons de celui ci, puis desserra sa cravate, composante du costume_.

L'homme(_ d'une voix divine, très calme_) : Oui Alfred, j'aurai besoin de vous voir maintenant, si c'est possible…

_De l'autre côté, une voix se fit entendre, une voix tremblotante, ressemblant à celle d'un vieil homme_.

Alfred( _d'une voix posée_) : Très bien Monsieur, j'arrive tout de suite…

_L'homme qui faisait face à la caméra relâcha le bouton, qui servait à communiquer avec le vieil homme, puis disposa ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour mieux se positionné sur son fauteuil, qui s'inclinait petit à petit. Il fixait le plafond, il restait perdu dans ses pensées_.

L'homme ( _à lui même, inquiet_) : Pourquoi maintenant ? Il m'avait bien dit…qu'il me re-contacterait si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

…(_le coupant, d'une voix tremblotante_) : Si vous vous posez toutes ces questions, pourquoi n'allez vous pas voir la personne concernée, monsieur ?

_Tout d'abord surpris l'homme se redressa puis sourit lorsqu'il vu à qui il avait affaire_.

L'homme(_souriant, d'une voix posée et calme_) : Heureusement que vous êtes là Alfred, que ferais je sans vous ?

_La caméra alors se retourna pour faire face au mystérieux Alfred et pour remarquer que notre intuition fut bonne puisqu' Alfred était un vieil homme, assez maigre, les cheveux grisonnants et le crâne quelque peu dégarni, il était vêtu comme l'étaient les majordomes, d'où le titre « monsieur » à chaque fois qu'il parlait. On sentait en lui, une personne de confiance, une personne heureuse, malgré le peu de sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage, une personne qui était fière de ce qu'elle faisait et de ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle était heureuse d'être là_.

Alfred(_souriant timidement, rougissant quelque peu_) : Je ne sais pas monsieur, peut être seriez vous encore entrain de combattre vos ennemis sans les moyens nécessaires à votre quête ?

L'homme ( _Honteux, inclinant la tête_) : On en a déjà parlé Alfred, je vous promets que je ne ferai pas exploser la prochaine Batmobile, c'était un accident…(_souriant à son tour_) J'en toucherai quelques mots au Joker…(_changeant de sujet_) enfin bon ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir…(_prenant un temps, se levant de son fauteuil et s'approchant d'Alfred_) Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un vous avait appelé dans la soirée, avant que je ne revienne ?

Alfred( _fronçant les sourcils, se remémorant la soirée_) : Heu…non Monsieur Wayne pas dans mes souvenirs, pourquoi cela ?

_Nous faisions ainsi donc face au grand Bruce Wayne, industriel multimilliardaire et actionnaire principal de Wayne enterprise, un homme apprécié de tous dans la grande ville de Gotham City. Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, comme l'étaient ceux d'Alfred il y a de ça quelques secondes, ne comprenait rien à la situation, quelqu'un lui avait laissé un message, sans passer directement par son majordome et ami Alfred_.

Bruce Wayne ( _se grattant l'arrière de la tête, le regard dur_) : Parce que je viens juste de recevoir un message de Clark Kent et…ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'il ne soit pas passé par vous, alors que depuis toujours il vous fait confiance, là j'ai sincèrement du mal à le comprendre…

Alfred(_posant une main sur son épaule droite, d'un ton paternel_) : Monsieur, s'il n'a pas voulu passer par moi c'est qu'il y a forcément une bonne raison, ça devait être trop important pour que cela me concerne…(_se retournant et s'apprêtant à quitter la salle_) Vous savez monsieur Wayne, je commence à connaître Monsieur Kent et je reste persuadé que si le message ne vous était que destiné c'était pour la seule et unique raison que cela ne concerne que votre statut de super héros, ni plus ni moins…(_quittant la pièce sans laisser le temps à Bruce de répondre, mais continuant à parler tout en montant l'escalier_) Je tiens à ce que la nouvelle Batmobile reste en état Monsieur Wayne…

_Le sourire aux lèvres, Bruce Wayne posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du meuble puis se redressa après quelques minutes de réflexion. Le regard déterminé, il se retourna et fit face à un des murs de la pièce, puis il appuya sur un minuscule bouton vert, invisible si on n'y prêtait pas attention, déclenchant l'ouverture latérale d'une tout petite pièce dans laquelle étaient exposées toutes les armes et gadgets de l'homme chauve souris, ainsi que son fameux costume qui trônait derrière une belle vitrine, faisant face à la caméra. Le masque, les gants ainsi que tout le reste du costume en cuir de Batman était à sa portée. Bruce Wayne allait une nouvelle fois devenir le « dark night », le prince de la nuit….Batman_


	2. Chapter 2 A Lie Is A Lie Clark

**Partie 2**

**Métropolis, 23h15.**

_Il y a quelques heures de cela le soleil faiblissait en intensité, progressivement ses rayons se dissimulaient derrière une épaisse fumée, une fumée qui se condensait et se transformait en brouillard. L'horizon cachait maintenant la lueur qui se projetait sur toute la ville de Métropolis, la nuit avait fait son entrée d'une bien belle manière, accompagnée de ses millions d'étoiles et de sa lune toujours aussi parfaite, elle introduisit une légère brise sur toutes les avenues, sur toutes les rues et ruelles, sur tous les carrefours et jardins de cette magnifique ville qu'était Métropolis. Tous ses habitants vivaient paisiblement dans leur maison chauffée par le feu de cheminée, ils riaient devant leur télévision, ils regardaient le ciel quand un avion passait juste au dessus de leur tête, ils achetaient discrètement des vêtements pour faire plaisir à leur conjoint, ils sortaient avec leurs amis pour faire une soirée cinéma, ils étaient heureux. Cette naïveté croissante les tuait seconde après seconde, ils ne s'imaginaient pas dans quel monde atroce ils pouvaient vivre, si jamais ils connaissaient le moindre mouvement de la menace qui planait sur leur vie si parfaite ils prendraient certainement leurs jambes à leur cou et déguerpiraient sans hésiter à l'autre bout du monde. Pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient à l'idée de voir leur équipe de base-ball favorite gagner le championnat ou pendant qu'ils réservaient une soirée romantique pour leur amour de jeunesse, un homme qui, depuis quelques années, arpentait les rues et le ciel en tant que Superman, combattait un mal qui ne cessait de s'amplifier, les jours passant, les feuilles et fleurs fanant, la vie défilant paisiblement. Ce combat qui s'était déroulé à l'abris des regards indiscrets avait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, détérioré psychologiquement et physiquement les acteurs de cette confrontation ainsi Clark, Lex et Lois en étaient sortis totalement changés et bouleversés, leur vie avait pris un tournant dont ils n'imaginaient toujours pas les répercussions, les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur futur respectif.__  
__Personne sauf exception ne comprenait la dure réalité des choses, le déroulement de cette vie n'était que le fruit du destin, chaque acte avait sa conséquence, chaque pensée était prédéterminée, quoi qu'on en disait ou quoi que l'on faisait c'était le déroulement normal des choses, personne ne pouvait le changer, c'était quelque chose qui nous dépassait, une force supérieure nous guidait et nous ne ressentions rien, nous nous laissions guider sans rien dire. Il y a de nombreuses années un couple décida de l'avenir de leur fils, ils l'obligèrent à suivre une destinée qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, une destinée qui le poussait à croire des fondements inconnus, des fondements qui le révulsaient. Cet homme fut le seul à décider de son avenir, il n'écouta que la voix de sa raison, il pria chaque jour intérieurement pour que cela soit le bon choix, il se remettait toujours en question, il se sentait coupable de chaque malheur qui se produisait à ses alentours et il comprit que chacun de ses mouvements, que chacun de ses choix entraînaient un enchaînement de répercussions, des répercussions qu'il avait lui même crée mais qui étaient en même temps indépendantes de sa volonté. Il ressentait depuis toujours un poids qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus sur ses épaules, le temps avait changé et après avoir eu la responsabilité d'une seule ville, il devait maintenant secourir le monde entier, c'était sa mission, mais une mission qui en devint très vite banale. Au fur et à mesure que le danger s'agrandissait et que les sauvetages devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, les terriens se jouaient de l'importance du super héros, ils ne le respectaient presque plus, ses sauvetages devenaient inexorablement habituels, banales comme si la vie de l'homme d'acier faisait partie intégrante d'une journée ordinaire d'une personne quelconque, comme si ses sauvetages étaient devenus normaux, comme si Superman était quelqu'un de normal._

_La caméra s'était pris de passion pour les balades nocturnes, elle arpentait tranquillement les rues de Métropolis en évitant, bien entendu, tout contact avec les passants qui marchaient en tas, même à cette heure tardive, sur les trottoirs aux côté des nombreuses voitures de luxe qui circulaient dans les deux sens, la vie de la nuit prenait le pas sur la bien belle vie du jour. La caméra qui s'était retournée pour regarder un groupe de jeunes ivres, des valoches de bière dans les mains, titubant tout en déviant de leur trajet rectiligne, se recadra pour continuer sa route vers une immense et magnifique cathédrale. Cette dernière était resplendissante, des fresques d'une beauté mémorable ornaient la façade extérieure et s'équilibraient à la perfection avec la qualité de la pierre avec laquelle avait été construit ce monument. Des anges étaient sculptés à l'entrée, ils fixaient la caméra comme s'il étaient toujours vivants, l'artiste avait fait un travail prodigieux, proche de la perfection, tellement proche que les anges paraissaient lunatiques, on aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient changer, comme ils le désiraient, d'humeur, ainsi, peut être du à la fatigue, se dessinaient des sourires pour ensuite laisser place à des chagrins remplis de bonheur… Quelque peu perturbée la caméra s'éleva progressivement tout en filmant devant elle, les fresques étaient encore plus somptueuses de plus près, cette beauté laissa la caméra en suspens quelques secondes juste avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience et ne s'élève à nouveau. Plus nous nous dirigions vers le sommet de la cathédrale plus l'air se faisait glacial, il y faisait beaucoup plus sombre, les étoiles se rapprochaient, une main aurait pu les recueillir et les parsemer un peu partout sur cette ville, qui était devenue, la nuit, la scène des atrocités et des mille mystères. Nous étions enfin arrivés au sommet et devant nous ,en rang, se reposaient de nombreuses gargouilles, plus hideuses les unes que les autres, le dos courbé et leur tête se reposant sur leur bras droit qui prenait appui sur leur cuisse, eux aussi étaient dégoûtés des changements qui opéraient dans la ville, eux aussi se sentaient oppressés par des petits détails qui étaient mauvais signe et bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler, leur visage absolument déformé représentait à merveille les pensées de beaucoup de personnes ayant du bon sens. Levant quelque peu son objectif, la caméra fut surprise de distinguer tout au bout de la rangée une autre forme indéterminée, elle aussi - enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait- était courbée, à la différence près que cette dernière était agenouillée sur une des gargouilles. La caméra instinctivement se rapprocha petit à petit de cette forme tout en zigzagant les différentes têtes monstrueuses pour enfin la filmer de profil, il s'agissait de Superman comme pouvaient l'indiquer la cape rouge qui flottait grâce à la légère brise qui s'était levée, mais aussi au S qui y figurait. Les bras croisés se reposant sur ses genoux pliés qui s'étaient rétractés sur son torse musclé, Clark fixait l'étendue de gratte ciel qui lui faisait face, il pensait à quelque chose de bien déterminé, il était triste, ses yeux le trahissait, il essayait de rester stoïque mais ses yeux pensaient autrement, il était effondré, comme s'il avait fait le mauvais choix. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? A son combat éprouvant contre Lex ? A Lois qui avait finalement découvert son secret ? Ou a toute autre chose qui nous est complètement inconnu ? La caméra qui lui faisait maintenant face admirait délicatement et minutieusement son visage parfait, un visage qui était illuminé par la douce lumière de la lune et qui reflétait à merveille l'espoir et le courage, un visage qui ne cessait de faiblir plus le temps passait, un visage qui lâcha toute pression et qui tomba sous les larmes qui coulèrent en rafale_.

_L'homme d'acier que tout le monde connaissait en tant que super héros sans faiblesse venait à l'instant même de montrer son visage le plus humain, la tristesse qui le rongeait depuis le début surmonta tous les obstacles surhumains qui constituaient le corps de Clark pour enfin se libérer et crier tout le mal qui l'habitait. Les yeux devenus rouges, Clark essuya d'un revers de sa manche les larmes qui avaient déjà séchées et respira, d'une manière très saccadée, un long moment pour renifler silencieusement. Les mains maintenant posées sur son visage dur et musclé, il repensa aux merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécu durant toutes ses années, il contempla le ciel dépourvu de nuage et imaginait ses parents, tous les deux, courbés au dessus de lui, l'aidant à surmonter, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années, une aide, presque divine, qui l'incita à prendre sur lui et à attendre… La caméra sans crier garde s'avança presque trop rapidement vers le super héros pour intégrer l'iris de son œil gauche et afin de suivre le système nerveux qui reliait ses deux yeux au cerveau et à tous les autres organismes. Après avoir balayé de nombreux filaments rougeâtres, représentant sûrement les liaisons nerveuses, la caméra, comme miniaturisée s'échappa de sa tête par l'autre œil. Arrivée de l'autre côté, l'étendue de gratte ciel venait de laisser place à un ciel transcendant, d'une beauté magistrale, les nuages se berçaient généreusement dans les rayons orangeâtes du soleil qui disparaissait petit à petit à l'horizon. La caméra était comme attirée violemment et rapidement vers l'avant, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses mouvements, elle était à la merci de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, elle se laissa donc faire et admira le paysage, même s'il défilait à tout allure. Après quelques minutes de vive allure, la caméra sentit comme une inclinaison vers la terre en effet les nuages disparaissaient pour nous ouvrir la voie vers un quartier de l'immense ville de Métropolis. Comme intuitivement la caméra comprit qu'on se concentrait petit à petit sur un petit balcon, composant d'un très bel appartement, situé à quelques étages au dessus des ruelles de la ville. Toujours attirée, elle réussit à se poser délicatement par terre, juste en face d'une magnifique petite baie vitrée, entre ouverte, puis se retourna pour voir avec qui elle avait à faire. Le choc fut de taille puisque nous étions face à Superman qui venait juste de poser les pieds au sol, avec dans ses bras la sublime reporter et partenaire, Lois Lane. Les deux amoureux, le visage serré et dur, s'introduisirent dans l'appartement de la jeune femme en poussant délicatement la vitre vers la droite. Lois se dirigea vers un interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière qui restait tamisée puis commença une nouvelle route vers la cuisine, pendant que de l'autre côté du mur, Superman alias Clark Kent, était resté debout, les bras croisés, tout en regardant et analysant chaque petit objet de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Quelques bruits se firent entendre dans la cuisine, il ne s'agissait seulement que de casseroles et de tasses mais Clark préféra utiliser sa vision-x afin de constater les dégâts éventuels, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Lois était avachie par terre, elle était assise, dos contre le meuble, des larmes coulaient timidement sur son visage angélique, ses mains tremblaient, elle était simplement en état de choc, elle n'avait sûrement pas pu résister aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant. Les yeux baissés mais déterminés, Clark stoppa sa vision- x avant de se diriger normalement vers la cuisine._

Clark( _serrant sa mâchoire, le regard à la fois triste et dur_) : Lois est ce que tout va bien ?

_Lois ne mit que quelques secondes avant de répondre_.

Lois( _reniflant silencieusement , se grattant le nez et essuyant ses larmes, d'une voix sèche_) : C'est bon Clark, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton aide pour préparer mon café….(_après un temps_) Donc reste où tu es et laisse moi faire ce dont j'ai envie…

_Clark se frotta le bas du visage avec sa main droite, il savait parfaitement qu'elle lui en voulait mais que devait-il faire alors ? Rester là sans rien dire ou engager la conversation ? Et si jamais il l'a perdait ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais surtout que tout cela serait de sa faute, pourquoi ne lui avait il rien révélé ? Pourquoi n'a t il pas pris son courage entre ses mains afin de lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Il n'avait jamais su faire le premier pas, et voilà où tout ça le menait, Lois n'aurait jamais du faire le lien entre lui et Superman, elle n'aurait jamais du faire partie de sa destinée, elle n'était pas prête…Il s'en voulait désespérément, comment avait il pu passer à côté de tout ça, la sincérité lui faisait défaut et il le savait mais jamais il n'avait pris le temps d'y remanier, un défaut qui le tuera un jour…__  
__Clark respecta la volonté de Lois et s'installa, empreint d'une certaine gêne, sur le canapé qui figurait dans le salon. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et s'affala tout en soufflant sur le dossier, il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête mais rien n'y faisait, il pensait toujours à ce combat traumatisant, il voyait encore le choc entre le mur et Lois, il la voyait encore morte et amnésique, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, tout ceci appartenait au passé, il devait se concentrer sur le présent et s'activer pour résoudre le problème qui se posait…Soudain…_

Lois( _toujours dans la cuisine, prenant sur elle, d'un ton sévère_) : Tu veux un café ou pas ?

_Voilà elle avait recommencé à parler, c'était bon signe, elle réussissait petit à petit à lui pardonner, elle lui proposait un café, quoi de plus logique après un dur combat comme l'avait été celui contre Lex, intérieurement il souriait, il pouvait maintenant enchaîner et entreprendre un dialogue d'adulte et enfin mettre les choses au clair sans dispute_.

Lois(_continuant sur sa lancée, toujours du même ton_) : A moins que tu détestes ça ? Peut être est ce là encore un de tes nombreux secrets, peut être que tu jouais là encore un double jeu ?

_Cette phrase résonna comme un coup de couteau en plein coeur du jeune Kent, il était tellement persuadé qu'elle commençait à lui pardonner qu'il occulta le fait qu'elle puisse encore lui en vouloir. Les sourcils froncés et la tête baissée, il respira profondément et décida de lui répondre_.

Clark( _Ne sachant plus quoi dire pour la soutenir, toujours la tête baissée_) : Lois je t'en prie, écoute moi, je suis sincèrement désolé…je sais que j'aurai du te le dire beaucoup plus tôt mais…

Lois( _le coupant sèchement sans équivoque, toujours du même ton_) : Hop là, mauvaise réponse… Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie tu comprends ? Tu le veux ce café ou pas ?

Clark(_timidement, d'une voix très basse mais tout de même audible_) : Oui, oui…mais…

_Cela ne servait à rien qu'il continue, il envenimerait la situation au lieu de résoudre le problème, il se résigna donc à clore le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prouve son amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui…jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise la vérité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lois sortit de la cuisine, avec une seule tasse, dans sa main droite, dont une légère fumée s'introduisit à l'intérieur de ses narines. Le regard neutre elle vint s'installer juste en face de son petit ami afin de poser la tasse sur la petite table en verre. Elle touilla le liquide avec une de ses cuillères puis commença à boire une gorgée avant de remettre la tasse à sa place étant donné que c'était trop chaud_.

Clark( _la fixant étrangement, comme s'il voyait une inconnue, fronçant les sourcils_) : Heu…Lois?Je n'ai pas le droit à ma tasse de café ?

Lois(_relevant à peine les yeux, toujours le regard sur sa tasse, toujours neutre_) : Je crois que tu es assez grand pour aller la chercher tout seul, non ?( _Après un temps, ironiquement voire blessant_) Oh et puis ne t'inquiète pas tu peux utiliser ta super vitesse devant moi, je suis digne de confiance…

_Quelque peu excédé par le comportement de sa petite amie, Clark exécuta son « conseil » en super vitesse. En deux trois mouvements, Clark avait disparu puis réapparu devant Lois avec sa tasse de café dans les mains. Il regarda Lois attristé, ils n'auraient jamais du en arriver là, la voir dans cet état le perturbait et lui faisait du mal, son cœur était noyé dans le désespoir mais aussi dans un amour profond et sincère_.

Clark( _posant sèchement sa tasse sur la table, fixant intensément Lois, prenant sur lui même_) : Il va bien falloir qu'on en discute, c'est toi même qui me l'a dis tu te rappelles ?

Lois( _relevant finalement les yeux pour faire face à Clark, le visage dur et serré_) : Il doit y avoir quelques vêtements à toi dans l'appartement, de quoi te pouvoir t'habiller…Tu pourras, une nouvelle fois, changer de personnalité car franchement je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état là…

Clark(_se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir_) : C'est à dire ? Tu veux que je mette des vêtements pour cacher le costume ? (Intérieurement) Merde, mauvaise réponse…

Lois( _serrant sa mâchoire pour ne pas crier, d'un ton extrêmement dur_) : Je veux que tu redeviennes Clark Kent, un point c'est tout…

_A ces mots Lois se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui était toujours entre ouverte, elle fixa les étoiles pendant que Clark, en super vitesse, cherchait et mettait ses nouveaux vêtements. Il ne lui fallu que dix secondes pour changer de personnalité et c'est à ce moment même qu'il comprit tout la rancœur que pouvait accumuler Lois, depuis la révélation. Il resta à quelques mètres de Lois, qui regardait toujours le ciel, puis il décida d'entamer une nouvelle discussion, il ne savait pas ce que ça allait donner mais il espérait tant que ça marcherait, il tenta le tout pour le tout_.

Clark( _Nostalgique, regardant Lois puis le ciel_) : Je me rappelle de ma première soirée ici, tu étais exactement la même, tu étais parfaitement identique, tu regardais les étoiles avec un verre de champagne à la main, tu voyais dans certaines étoiles le reflet de ta mère et tu te disais que de là elle pouvait toujours veiller sur toi…et je crois que ce fut à ce moment là que je me suis le plus rapproché de toi, j'imaginais la même chose, c'était comme si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec toi…

_Il stoppa son récit après avoir entendu Lois verser une nouvelle fois quelques larmes, elle essayait de feindre que tout allait bien mais rien n'y faisait, elle était en larmes, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir c'était plus fort qu'elle, tellement de choses rentraient en compte, tellement de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête et aucune réponse ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle était perdue_.

Lois(_toujours face à la ville, reniflant bruyamment, d'une voix tremblotante_) : C'est fou car je croyais te connaître Clark mais en fait je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre, tu m'as menti depuis le début alors que je t'ai donné tout mon amour…(_Prenant un temps, respirant profondément, reniflant une dernière fois_) Tu essaies tant bien que mal de me rassurer, de me retrouver et de me comprendre mais sache que tu n'y arriveras pas, tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que tu puisses réussir aussi facilement…( _Avalant sa salive puis se retournant progressivement vers Clark, insistant de plus en plus phrase après phrase_) J'ai été invitée dans ta destinée, une destinée que je ne connais pas, j'ai collaboré avec l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde sans savoir où j'allais, j'ai eu en ma possession une roche et un tatouage extraterrestres, j'ai failli mourir en voulant aider Superman, en voulant t'aider, j'ai vu le mal que pouvais te faire Lex Luthor, j'ai appris que tu étais en réalité Superman et j'ai failli te perdre (_ N'en pouvant plus, laissant tomber toutes les larmes de son corps mais continuant à parler_) et toi tout ce que tu as à me raconter, c'est cette histoire qui n'intéresse personne ?

Clark( _honteux, désespéré, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais se résignant, le regard baissé_) : Mais je voulais juste…

Lois(_le coupant sèchement, toujours en larmes_) : Attends seulement que je finisse ce que j'ai à dire… J'ai vécu des atrocités que personne d'autres ne vivra jamais et toi tout ce que tu as à me proposer c'est une histoire comme celle là ? Mais attends tu te prends pour qui là hein ? J'aurai du faire le lien bien avant mais je devais être sûrement trop aveuglée par l'amour que je te portais mais maintenant que je sais tout, tout a changé crois moi, ma vie est totalement chamboulée, la faute à qui, Clark ?

Clark( _ne pouvant plus accepter de ne rien dire, sortant de ses gonds, aimant_) : Oui je sais que tout ça est entièrement de ma faute, oui je sais que j'aurai du te dire tout ça il y a bien longtemps mais je n'ai fait ce choix que pour te protéger…imagine ce qui se serait passé si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que tu connaissais l'identité de Superman hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait à ton avis hein ? Tu en a eu un parfait exemple tout à l'heure, il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que moi aussi j'ai pu souffrir atrocement en te voyant gisant sur le sol ? Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse t'aimer à la folie, t'aimer à en mourir ? Je t'aime trop pour penser une seule fois qu'il t'arrive malheur, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, je ne pourrai jamais accepter que je puisse te faire du mal, que je puisse te faire souffrir…

Lois(_retenant douloureusement ses larmes, essuyant celles qui coulent toujours, désolée_) : Et pourtant c'est ce que tu es entrain de faire…

_Les deux amoureux se fixèrent longuement sans que personne ne parle, la phrase avait provoqué un choc, en aucun cas Clark ne se serait attendu à une telle réplique, il n'avait jamais vu Lois dans cet état, il s'en voulait terriblement, il savait qu'il se répétait mais c'était tellement vrai, c'était tellement de sa faute qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il devait vivre avec ça, chaque acte avait sa conséquence. Toujours en pensant à cette dernière phrase Clark s'avança doucement vers Lois qui secoua sa tête de gauche à droite_.

Lois( _passant sa main droite dans les cheveux, le regard vraiment triste, toujours désolée_) : J'aimerai que tu…(_reniflant, et prenant un temps_) que tu quittes l'appartement, j'ai besoin d'être seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé….J'ai besoin que tu sois loin de moi…

_Clark sans broncher accepta les conditions de sa petite amie il savait qu'il devait respecter ses choix, c'est pour cela qu'il se dirigea vers le balcon, après que Lois se soit décalée vers la droite pour s'assoire sur le fauteuil, puis s'envola rapidement vers l'étendue nuageuse, accompagné d'un bruit de tonnerre. La caméra se retourna puis rapidement se dirigea vers le fauteuil sur lequel Lois était assise, la tête entre ses mains, et était entrain de pleurer bruyamment et sans pudeur, elle était effondrée, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix mais elle avait du le faire.__  
__Le plan, qui était toujours le même, opté par la caméra se scinda par une légère ligne noire verticale en deux parties avec dans chacune d'elle, des évènements différents. Celle de gauche filmait toujours Lois, totalement bouleversée et effondrée par la scène qui avait précédé ce traumatisme, alors que celle de droite fixait le regard dur et serré de Clark qui volait à travers les nuages, son regard était froid, tel un robot sans âme. Le parallèle était terrible, un couple scindé en deux avec d'un côté une femme en plein désespoir ne cachant pas ses larmes et prête à tout pour éviter le dialogue avec son petit ami et d'un autre côté nous faisions face à l'impassibilité du super héros, un super héros qui ne voulait pas faire face aux malheurs qui s'enchaînaient trop rapidement depuis quelques années, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé, c'est ce qui lui faisait défaut, il devait changer pour espérer retrouver la Lois qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait.__  
__L'image de droite prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à effacer totalement celle de gauche qui disparu en quelques secondes ainsi donc nous étions maintenant véritablement face à Clark, qui tout en volant se transforma en Superman. Furieux il redoubla d'effort et accéléra d'une manière totalement surprenante entraînant, inconsciemment avec lui, la caméra qui le filmait toujours de face. Les nuages défilaient à tout allure, le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon, les étoiles la regardaient amoureusement mais commençaient à s'éloigner de plus en plus, la caméra savait qu'ils s'approchaient du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêtèrent. Il laissa la caméra un instant en disparaissant rapidement derrière elle. Elle se retourna donc et fut surprise de voir que Clark était exactement dans la même position avant même qu'elle ne se soit introduite dans son œil gauche. Il était ainsi donc agenouillé sur la même gargouille, les bras croisés se reposant sur ses genoux pliés qui s'étaient rétractés sur son torse musclé. Il fixait péniblement et d'un regard nostalgique, l'étendue des gratte ciel, il était tranquille ici, personne pour venir le déranger, il était seul. La caméra toujours face à lui se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers ses yeux mais cette fois si elle s'introduisit dans celui de droite pour suivre les terminaisons nerveuses et ressortir, quelques secondes plus tard, par l'œil gauche. Toujours les yeux rouges Clark était toujours posté sur la gargouille rien n'avait changé depuis tout à l'heure excepté le fait que maintenant on savait la cause de son malheur. Alors qu'il était paisiblement installé au sommet de cette cathédrale, une voix surgit de nulle part…_

…( _Voix grave, sans interruption_) : Je dois t'avouer Superman que j'ai mis un bout bon de temps avant de te trouver, qu'est ce que tu fais là, à cette heure ci ?

_Comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir de la visite Superman ne fut même pas étonné, il ne se retourna pas et resta fixer la ville qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Une lueur d'amitié envahissait ses yeux, le sourire qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'invisible commença à se former, Clark savait de qui il s'agissait et le fait d'entendre sa voix le rassura_.

Clark(_sans même se retourner, fixant la ville_) : Je t'aurai cru plus perspicace Batman, il y a quelque chose qui te tourmente ces temps ci ?

_Le sourire s'agrandit et Clark se releva pour ensuite faire face à Batman, vêtu de sa combinaison en cuir moulante, seule une petite partie de son visage était visible, il préférait opter pour cette solution afin de ne se faire jamais démasquer. Un léger rictus se forma sur son visage, il était très posé, la question qu'avait posé Clark en aurait fait sourire plus d'un mais Batman resta quelque peu stoïque et n'offrit timidement qu'un minime rictus , comme pour être poli_.

Bruce ( _Le visage sérieux, fixant Clark_) : Tu sais très bien que ma vie est un enchantement, je me demande encore pourquoi je revêtis ce costume…( _le regard posé, changeant de sujet_) J'ai reçu un message de ta part il y a quelques heures de cela, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clark( _fronçant les sourcils, se retournant vers la ville_) : Tu savais que je préparais mon combat contre Lex depuis déjà des années, je ne te l'apprends pas…(_voyant Batman acquiescer _) mais voilà il y a quelques heures je l'ai enfin tué…

Bruce( _posant ses mains sur ses hanches, toujours fixant Clark_) : Je ne comprends pas, ça devrait être une excellente nouvelle, depuis le temps que tu voulais mettre fin à cet affrontement, pourquoi n'avoir pas prévenu les autres ?

Clark( _serrant sa mâchoire, le regard dur_) : Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je reste persuadé que Lex est toujours de ce monde, il n'est pas mort sous les décombres de cet immeuble et j'ai bien peur qu'il en revienne encore plus fort et plus dangereux…

Bruce( _le regard quelque peu inquiet, avalant sa salive_) : Comment peux tu en être aussi sur ? Tu l'as bien vu périr sous ces décombres, n'est ce pas ?

Clark( _ne sachant plus quoi penser, perdu, se retournant vers Batman_) : Mais oui là n'est pas la question, je suis comme toi, j'ai des pressentiments qui ne trompent pas…( _marchant entre les gargouilles en tournant le dos à Batman_) Tu te rappelles il y a un an quand le Joker avait réussi à sortir de prison, tu l'avais ressenti bien avant mais personne ne t'avais cru sauf moi…Aujourd'hui c'est exactement la même chose excepté que c'est moi qui ai besoin de ta confiance et ton amitié…Est ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

Bruce( _se rapprochant de Clark, sans zigzaguer entre les gargouilles, marchant assurément _) : Bien sur que tu peux compter sur moi, j'ai toujours eu foie en ton jugement, si tu penses que Lex reviendra hanter ta vie alors je serai là pour t'aider à le vaincre , une fois pour toute…J'ai juste une seule question à te poser(_ voyant que Clark s'était retourné_), pourquoi n'en parles tu qu'à moi, pourquoi ne préviens tu pas les autres ?

Clark(_fixant intensément Batman, se mordant les lèvres_) : Tout simplement parce que je préfère être sur que mon intuition soit la bonne et parce que je n'ai pas envie de créer la panique dans la ligue juste pour un fort pressentiment, qui peut être totalement erroné… Je veux voir Lex de mes propres yeux , il faut que je me prépare au pire…( _Voyant que Batman regardait sous une de ses manches de costume_) Tu dois partir je suppose ?

Bruce( _d'un sourire crispé, confus, mais toujours en restant très posé, sans faiblir_) : Oui, je suis désolé Superman j'ai d'autres gangsters à fouetter, dans ma très chère ville de Gotham City…Je mènerai mon enquête concernant la résurrection prochaine de Lex, peut être a-t-il laissé des indices quelque part, il a beau être minutieux, il n'en demeure pas moins humain, il a certainement une faille, il faut juste que je la trouve….(_sortant un grappin d'un étui et l'accrochant au sommet d'une église, juste en face d'eux_) Passe le bonsoir à Lois Lane…

_Après un léger sourire moqueur, Batman se balança , grâce au grappin, d'immeuble en immeuble, sans que personne ne le voit, jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit la plus totale et la plus sombre. Superman était resté debout, fixant l'horizon sans prononcer un seul mot, il n'avait retenu de la dernière phrase que « lois Lane », un prénom qui fit ressurgir en lui de nombreux souvenirs douloureux qui étaient jusqu'alors perdus au plus profond de son inconscien_t.

Clark(_ fixant l'horizon, tout en se reposant dans la même posture sur la même gargouille_) : Je n'y manquerai pas (_d'un vois plus douce, presque inaudible_) Je n'y manquerai pas…

_La caméra faisait face à Clark et sans trop de bruit elle le laissa seul , perdu dans ses pensées, afin qu'il réfléchisse calmement et sereinement au futures épreuves auxquelles il sera malheureusement confronté, dans cette équation s'additionnait le combat qui l'opposerait à Lex à la relation tumultueuse qui l'unissait à Lois. La caméra se décala vers la droite puis pointa son objectif vers le sol dur et froid que constituait le béton de ces routes. Arrivée très rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, la caméra faisait face maintenant aux deux anges réalistes et angoissants. Ces derniers fixaient encore une fois intensément la caméra et comme pour un mirage nous pouvions remarquer que ces anges étaient tristes, de nombreuses larmes coulaient sur leur visage, la tristesse, le désespoir et l'incompréhension les habitaient. La caméra se rapprocha de l'un d'entre d'eux pour apercevoir un petit écriteau inscrit sur une colonne miniaturisée qui servait de reposoir pour cet ange, un écriteau qui portait une inscription divinement bien écrite, il s'agissait de deux mots : « __Fallen Angel __»._


	3. Chapter 3 He's Not Dead For Sure!

**Partie 3**

**Smallville, le lendemain matin, 7h53**.

_Il y régnait un calme olympien, la brise qui venait de s'installer sur cette charmante petit ville balaya quelques grossières pelotes poussiéreuses qui avaient pris place dans les ruelles et sur quelques magasins, sur lesquels figuraient l'écriteau « A Vendre ». Loin était l'époque où tous les habitants se levaient de bonheur pour aller au marché ou pour accompagner leurs enfants à l'école, loin était cette époque où de nombreux touristes voyageaient jusqu'ici pour résoudre le mystère , si pesant et si réel, des fameuses météorites tombées du ciel il y avait de ça environ une vingtaine d'années. Smallville était devenue, comme la plupart des villes d'Amérique, une ville tout à fait banale, sans grands lots de surprise, avec à sa tête un Maire des plus respectables et des moins connus, dans laquelle quelques braquages figuraient dans les grands titres du journal local, une ville qui s'effaçait petit à petit, le temps jouant son rôle d'effaceur, la page Smallville devenait, les années passant, de plus en plus vierge, au profit ou au dépend, suivant les personnes, du roman Métropolis.__  
__Indirectement Clark avait fait sombrer sa ville d'enfance dans la quiétude la plus totale, son œuvre héroïque avait bouleversé l'ordre naturel des choses, en s'exilant à Métropolis, le futur avait émigré avec lui, ceux et celles qui pouvaient faire de Smallville une grande ville ont disparu pour aller se réfugier dans une voie qui leur appartenait, un travail qui leur convenait. Tout le monde, maintenant, posait ses yeux sur Métropolis qui avait vu naître Superman, un héros qui était devenu, en moins de quelques mois, la star internationale œuvrant pour la paix et la justice, combattant le mal et sauvant la veuf et l'orphelin. Mais voilà, le héros avait déjà fait ses preuves bien avant cette épopée, le jeune Clark Kent faisait déjà bien des miracles avant même que le monde entier ne sache son identité, Smallville était Métropolis. Les yeux rivés sur cette dernière, personne ne constatait l'évolution désastreuse qui anéantissait petit à petit et qui mettait en péril la popularité, si prédominante il y avait quelques années, de la ville des Météorites.__  
__Sans s'en rendre compte Clark avait invité ses plus proches amis à suivre un destin qui dépassait les limites de cette ville, un destin qui les avait séparés mais qui leur avait permis de jouir dans leur profession rêvée. Ainsi quelques semaines après le départ de son petit ami, Lana avait elle aussi quitté le Talon pour aller s'inscrire dans une prestigieuse école d'Art à New York, afin de réaliser son rêve d'enfance, celui d'être reconnu en tant qu'artiste véritable. Depuis lors, ses retours furent inexistants, personne n'avait revu le magnifique visage d'ange qui avait fait la une des journaux lors de la pluie des météorites en 1989, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, peut être que son engagement sérieux dans les études l'avait empêché de reprendre contacts avec qui que se soit ? ? Ou peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la ville de son passé afin de ne pas revivre les cauchemars sans cesse récurrents liés à la mort de ses parents et de profiter un maximum de son présent et de son futur ? En tout cas Lana ne fut pas la seule à ne donner aucun signe de vie en effet quelques mois après ces deux départs, Chloe se sentant seule, même aux côtés de Pete, se décida à suivre son ambition première, celle du journalisme. Après une année d'étude, Chloe se volatilisa, comme par magie, elle disparu de la surface de la Terre, plus personne n'entendit parlé d'elle, comme si quelqu'un voulait qu'elle reste cachée, même Clark n'avait eu aucune nouvelle et même si ses responsabilités de super héros l'empêchaient de faire ce que bon lui semblait, il ne cessait de penser à ses proches qui lui manquaient terriblement. Contrairement à Lana qui n'était plus revenue à Smallville et à Chloe, qui avait étrangement disparue, Pete, qui suivait les traces juridiques de sa mère, rendait de nombreuses visites à Martha Kent, depuis que Jonathan été décédé. A chacune de ses visites, Pete se sentait responsable de la situation dans laquelle vivait Martha, elle était seule mais elle continuait toujours de s'occuper de la ferme, peut être la force psychologique et physique de son mari la guidait ? La connaissance du secret le rapprochait terriblement de Martha, il était toujours le bienvenu à la ferme et il était toujours considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille Kent mais les études devenant de plus en laborieuses, les retours de Pete se transformaient en rares moments d'intimité et ça, Martha le ressentait. Tout le monde était donc parti, chacun avait fait ses premiers pas dans la vie d'adultes, une vie qui les responsabilisait de plus en plus, une vie qui les éloignait, tout doucement, de leur petite ville. Cette vie était réellement là leur ? Leur appartenait-elle entièrement ? Une part de Nostalgie n'envahissait-t-elle pas leur cœur lorsque leurs souvenirs refaisaient surface ? Pourquoi laisser tomber une ville aussi grandiose et magnifique qu'était Smallville pour rejoindre l'obscur univers qui happait Métropolis vers le fin fond des ténèbres ? Était ce leurs propres choix ou n'étaient ils guider que par leur propre destin , un destin qui les mènerait vers une route déjà tracée depuis bien longtemps ? Smallville disparaissait tout doucement, petit à petit, les jours, les mois et les années s'écoulant….___

_La caméra, au centre de la rue principale de Smallville, déserte à cette heure ci, s'éleva pour s'apercevoir que le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un certain moment, comme pouvaient le prouver les rayons d'un jaune et d'une luminosité éclatants se répercutant gracieusement sur la ville entière. Comme attirée par cette lumière, la caméra continua sa route en survolant le paysage qui s'offrait en dessous d'elle pendant quelques secondes. Juste après avoir dépassé une immense forêt, la caméra pointa son objectif vers une étendue de champs, traversés par une route, pour ensuite se diriger vers, ce qui était au loin, une ferme. Elle rasa le sol et accéléra la cadence, elle allait de plus en plus vite, la ferme qui était, il y a quelques secondes de cela, à quelques kilomètres de notre position précédente, se rapprocha dangereusement, elle devenait de plus en plus concrète, des détails se distinguaient, des barrières blanches se formaient, des vaches meuglaient en mangeant l'herbe….Nous étions arrivés chez les Kent.__  
__La caméra positionnée juste devant une de ces barrières se releva et fut surprise de la tranquillité qui régnait en ces lieux, une ferme qui paraissait bien vide, nous étions attristés de constater que cette ferme, à l'image de la ville, n'était plus celle d'autrefois. Jonathan n'avait pas survécu au coup de couteau donné par Lex, deux ans auparavant, et Clark avait quitté le refuge familial pour accepter entièrement sa destinée héroïque en allant à Métropolis, Martha était donc seule, ici, pour réussir à remplir toutes les tâches qui étaient pourtant attribuées aux deux hommes de sa vie. Etait ce elle que nous apercevions juste devant l'ancien loft de Clark, entrain de ranger des meules de foin ? Etait ce elle qui les enfourchait pour les placer et les plaquer correctement contre l'une des façades de cette grange? S'il ne restait plus qu'elle à la ferme, il était sur et certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle mais la caméra, toujours aussi incertaine, préféra voir de ses propres yeux et pour se faire elle commença une marche des plus discrètes vers cette femme, qui continuait, sans relâche, de travailler.__  
__Lui faisant maintenant face, la caméra fut ravie de voir qu'il s'agissait bien de Martha Kent, les cheveux tirés en arrière et mis en boule par un chignon, les yeux fatigués et les cernes honteusement creusés, elle était à bout de souffle, elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ce travail la fatiguait, pourquoi était elle toute seule ? Pourquoi son mari n'était pas là pour la soutenir ? Néanmoins elle gardait toujours le sourire, un sourire qui rappelait celui qu'elle offrait toujours à son fils lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, un sourire maternel et merveilleux, un sourire dont émanait une certaine force angélique. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, Martha chantonnait, nous n'arrivions pas à reconnaître ladite chanson mais le chant était mélodieux, une douce berceuse qui ensorcela l'esprit, si malléable, de la caméra. Mais reprenant, après quelques secondes d'étourdissement, ses esprits, la caméra, sans raison apparente, se recula de quelques mètres tout en gardant dans son objectif cette maman et cette femme que tout le monde admirait et qui, de dos, enfourchait encore et encore les nombreuses meules de foin qui traînaient ici et là. Alors que la caméra s'était momentanément arrêtée, une légère brise se révéla et débroussailla des petits tas de pailles, répartis juste devant l'objectif, ainsi que des graviers et de la terre. Soudain des pieds se déposèrent à quelques millimètres de la caméra, d'une manière assez étrange, ce n'était pas comme si l'individu avait enjambé la caméra après avoir marché, non c'était comme si il volait. Intriguée, elle se recula encore de plusieurs mètres, tout en s'élevant de quelque peu, elle opta pour un plan qui permettait de voir le nouvel arrivant en premier plan ainsi que Martha, située au deuxième plan et à gauche de l'individu, eux aussi étaient espacés de nombreux mètres_.

…( _d'une vois attristée, sincère_) : Je me sens si coupable, si tu savais…

_La caméra , curieuse, se retrouva en même pas dix secondes, face au visage de cet inconnu qui n'était autre que Clark Kent, elle s'en doutait mais elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction et son bonheur, elle se retourna donc vers Martha pour lui en faire profiter mais décida de revenir vers le super héros, qui faisait profil bas, il était terriblement peiné. La phrase qui était sortie correspondait parfaitement à l'état dans lequel il était, il se sentait manifestement coupable et responsable de la situation actuelle, voir sa mère travailler autant et durement le rendait malade, il était furieux contre lui même….__  
__Après un bref aperçu de ses yeux mouillés, la caméra se retourna et s'aperçut que Martha avait sursauté discrètement, l'apparition de son fils l'apeurant quelque peu_.

Martha ( _se retournant et prenant appui, avec ses deux mains, sur le haut de la fourche, souriant_): Clark, tu sais que les coups de fils ne sont pas interdits…J'ai encore toute ma tête pour décrocher le combiné et répondre…

_Clark imita son sourire et marcha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras musclés. Martha était vraiment heureuse de revoir son fils, la tête posée sur son épaule elle reniflait élégamment l'odeur de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu que cette étreinte maternelle touchante et émouvante s'immortalisa durant de nombreuses minutes. Les yeux fermés, elle profita de ce rare moment d'intimité, maintenant qu'elle était seule, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était de revoir son fils et de le prendre dans ses bras, comme autrefois…ce désir était enfin réalité_.

Clark ( _se retirant normalement de sa mère qui en fit autant, il la regardait tendrement_) : J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, je savais que si je t'avais appelé tu m'aurai accueilli en préparant un repas digne de ce nom et…(_prenant un temps_) je n'aurai pas pu l'accepter( _voyant l'incompréhension de Martha_) Tu travailles déjà trop dur pour la ferme, tu es seule et je ne prends même pas le temps pour t'aider, comment ne pourrais je pas me sentir plus responsable de ce qui est entrain de se passer?

_Martha souriait, elle savait pertinemment que son fils se faisait trop de mourons pour elle, qu'il se sentait responsable de tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur le monde entier, son amour et son altruisme le rendait fou et le poussait à croire des choses qui n'étaient pas d'actualité_.

Martha (_prenant le visage de Clark entre ses mains, les yeux dans les yeux_) : Clark, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, j'ai voulu de cette vie, j'ai continué à croire à notre destinée… Si j'avais voulu stopper tout ça, je serai sûrement à Métropolis en ce moment, dans un bureau entrain de remplir des fiches d'inscriptions ou des formulaires et je serai plus proche de toi…mais non, j'ai voulu rester ici pour vivre la vie que je poursuis depuis déjà bien longtemps, je ne peux pas l'abandonner et toi non plus, Clark. Ton destin doit être endossé en dehors des limites de Smallville, tu es né pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand, crois moi…

Clark( _posant ses mains sur celles de sa mère, se mordant les lèvres_) : Et si je n'avais pas voulu de cette vie, et si je voulais rester auprès de toi pour que tu ne sois plus seule ? Pourquoi devrais-je aider les autres en abandonnant la seule femme sur cette terre qui m'ait élevé, qui m'ait soutenu et qui m'ait aimé depuis le début ?

Martha( _émue par les propos tenus par son fils, souriant légèrement_) : Parce que tu le dois Clark. Nous faisons tous, un moment donné, un choix qui est particulièrement contraire à nos principes mais ce choix nous ouvre des portes refermant des moments magiques, inoubliables et uniques. Contrairement à ce que tu peux pensé je ne suis pas seule, tu es toujours là( _montrant de sa main gauche son cœur_), comme ton père, et vous me donnez toute la force nécessaire pour continuer et persévérer . Et puis tu sais Clark, le père Locke et de nombreux autres habitants de Smallville viennent me donner un coup de main, j'ai de quoi me reposer…

Clark (_toujours pas décidé à laisser passer ça, le regard déterminé et attristé_) : Mais toutes ces personnes ne pourront pas me remplacer, ils ne pourront jamais terminer ces tâches en moins de trois secondes, ils ne pourront pas reconstruire la grange quand tu viendras passer un week-end à Métropolis, comme tu le faisais avec papa… Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as besoin de moi, maman…Tu as besoin de moi, regarde…

_Dès lors Clark, en super vitesse, sous le tendre regard de sa mère, prenait les meules de foin pour les ranger comme il le fallait dans la grange, il était encore plus rapide que d'habitude et en moins de trois secondes, le foin qui gisait au sol, avant qu'il n'arrive, était reparti équitablement entre l'escalier en bois et l'entrée de la grange. Il était de nouveau face à sa mère, il se frotta les mains…_

Clark( _souriant, fixant Martha_) : Tu vois comme c'est plus facile pour toi ? Tu ne feras plus rien dorénavant, je pourrai être là pour toi, tu seras moins fatiguée, tu pourras profiter de la vie, tu pourras lire, faire à manger pour les voisins lors des fêtes…Comme avant maman…

_Clark essayait de comprendre la réaction de sa mère mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se remettait, encore une fois, en question, elles n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête, il les voyait partout. Et si sa mère, enfin de compte, lui en voulait intérieurement de l'avoir laissé seule ? Et si elle feignait d'être heureuse ainsi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas emmené avec lui ? Et si sa mère était déçu de ses choix ?_

Martha(_ compréhensive, d'un regard et d'un sourire maternels_) : Je sais que tu essaies de comprendre ma réaction face à ça et que tu n'y arrives pas mais Clark j'ai fait ce choix car c'était le meilleur possible (_voyant Clark baissant les yeux_) Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir laissé seule car je sais que tu es toujours au plus profond de moi, je suis ta mère Clark, je ne feins pas d'être heureuse pour te faire plaisir, je le suis vraiment car j'arrive à m'épanouir dans quelque chose qui m'a échappé durant toutes ces années…(_toujours face à son fils, lui prenant la main droite_) Je ne suis en aucun cas déçue pour ce que tu es devenu, comment pourrai je l'être ? Tu es le super héros que tout le monde admire, tu ne cesses de sauver des vies, tout le monde aimerait te connaître comme je te connais, tu es le portrait craché de Jonathan…je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que je ne le suis, crois moi….

Clark( _comprenant petit à petit, mais se sentant toujours fautif_) : Mais alors qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce choix ? Pourquoi rester ici alors que tu pourrais t'épanouir encore plus ailleurs ?

Martha ( _se retournant et rangeant le fourche que Clark avait oublié de ranger, toujours en souriant_) : Comme ça je n'empiète pas sur ta vie et toi sur la mienne… Nous avons chacun notre route à faire, je reste à la ferme car c'est ici que je me sens le mieux, je ressens toujours la force de ton père, cette ferme est trop importante pour lui, pour que je l'abandonne, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi de là où il est…(_prenant un temps, après avoir repensé aux doux moments passés avec son mari_) Et puis de cette façon tu peux œuvrer pour la paix comme il se doit, tu dois vivre sans ma présence, il faut que tu apprennes à consolider chaque moment de ta vie future toi même, cette vie ne m'appartient pas…je suis à Smallville et tu es à Métropolis.( _Ouvrant la marche vers la maison, faisant signe à Clark_) Je pense que j'arriverai mieux à te convaincre, devant une bonne tasse de café, hein ?

Clark(_ souriant à la remarque de sa mère, l'accompagnant, la prenant par le bras_) : Je ne dis pas non Maman…( _voyant l'allée de fleurs, regardant tout autour de lui, étonnamment surpris _) Il est vrai que tu as fait un travail remarquable, je pense que même avec mes pouvoirs je n'aurai pas réussi un tel résultat, c'est bluffant…

Martha( _D'un ton ironique, à la Lois Lane_) : Comme quoi, j'ai plus d'inspiration quand tu n'es pas là….

_Un regard complice s'installa entre la mère et son fils, la scène était magnifique, ils étaient vraiment soudés, Clark ne pouvait pas mériter mieux, Martha et Jonathan avaient fait de lui un homme comblé et heureux. Le regard complice laissa place à des rires qui résonnaient même dans la grange, la réflexion de Martha avait été le déclencheur, Clark adorait ces moment là, des moments qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec elle, des moments qui lui étaient propres et comme destinés. Clark aimait sa mère. Martha aimait, plus que tout au monde, son fils_.

Clark (_pendant que sa mère ouvrait et poussait la porte d'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres_) : Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne connais pas Lois car là c'était son portrait caché ?

_Le sujet Lois Lane était rentré indirectement sur le devant de la scène, le visage de Lois était comme sous le feu des projecteurs, comme s'il ne pouvait pas disparaître de l'esprit de Clark. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, Clark savait déjà que sa mère lui poserait des questions sur sa petite amie, il ne pouvait pas éviter la conversation, il ne pouvait pas se cacher sous la table ou dans un placard, il devait y faire face et dire la vérité à sa mère…Oui mais s'il dit la vérité à sa mère à propos de Lois il devra aussi parler de Lex et aussi de son mauvais pressentiment ? Non…chaque chose en son temps…._

Martha( _préparant le café, pendant que Clark s'assoit tranquillement dans le salon_) : Lois Lane ? Ta coéquipière au Daily planet ? Alors comment ça se passe avec elle ?

_Elle arborait un sourire des plus mesquins, elle savait très bien que son fils entretenait une relation plus que professionnelle avec la jolie brune mais elle voulait le piéger, soi dit en passant Clark s'était piégé tout seul. Elle apporta deux tasses de café qu'elle posa délicatement sur la petite table, situé entre deux fauteuils. La télé fonctionnait, un reportage était entrain d'être tourné mais aucun son ne venait perturber la discussion, Martha avait du le mettre au minimum_.

Clark( _avançant une des tasses vers lui, avec un léger sourire, fixant sa mère_) : Tu dois te douter qu'entre elle et moi il y a beaucoup plus qu'un rapport entre partenaires ? (_Voyant sa mère qui ne répondait pas mais qui buvait une gorgée de café, le sourire aux lèvres_) D'accord donc je ne te l'apprends pas… Je ne sais pas si je le savais depuis le début mais je ressentais quelque chose de fort dès que je la voyais, tu sais cette douleur au ventre qui t'empêche d'être normal ?( _Nostalgique, le sourire s'accentuant_) Et puis petit à petit, les enquêtes nous ont rapproché et on a décidé de franchir le cap après, presque deux ans….

Martha( _reposant sa tasse, heureuse pour son fils_) : Tu l'as enfin trouvé, la femme qui partagerait ta vie…Je me rappelle, quand tu étais encore au lycée, tu te montais la tête avec cette histoire de solitude éternelle, tu me disais que tu n'arriverai jamais à trouver une fille qui pourrait t'accepter tel que tu es et…(_voyant la tête de son fils, ne continuant pas et préférant rebondir sur autre chose_) Clark ? ! Tu lui as révélé ton secret ?

_Clark prit la tasse dans ses deux mains et cria intérieurement. Pourquoi avait il prononcé le prénom de Lois alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ? Est ce que sa mère aurait abordé le sujet s'il n'avait rien dit ? Sûrement que oui mais il aurait pu plus facilement dévier sur autre chose, là il devait y faire face, il devait dire toute la vérité, il devait encore une fois se faire du mal. Après Lana voici Lois_.

Clark( _faisant une grimace, buvant une gorgée puis reposant la tasse, fixant la table_) : Ce n'est pas exactement ça, à vrai dire elle l'a découvert elle même et elle…

Martha( _peinée par l'état dans lequel était son fils, finissant sa phrase pour le soutenir_) : Elle ne l'a pas accepté ?

Clark( _relevant le regard, fixant sa mère_) : Je ne sais pas…enfin si je le sais mais… je n'ai pas envie de la perdre, elle est trop importante pour moi. J'aurai du le lui dire bien avant, je sais que c'est de ma faute mais je pensais qu'elle l'aurait mieux pris, qu'elle m'aurait compris mais je crois que je me suis trompé….

Martha( _d'un ton diplomate, rassurant, maternel_) : Et si tu lui laissais un peu de temps pour y réfléchir calmement ? Je sais que vous avez du en parler longuement et ce n'est pas pour prendre sa défense mais il faut la comprendre, tu lui a caché ta véritable identité pendant plus de deux années, je pense qu'elle a le droit de se poser des questions, mais si elle t'aime vraiment, si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre alors crois moi elle l'acceptera bien avant que tu ne le réalise…Clark, sincèrement, comment aurais tu réagi si tu avais découvert un terrible secret que cachait Lois depuis plus de deux ans ?

_Clark venait à l'instant même de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'avait pu endurer Lois lors de la découverte du secret, comment avait il pu ne pas se mettre à sa place ? Comment avait il pu être aussi égoïste et ne pas essayer de la comprendre ? Encore une fois Martha avait tapé dans le mille, Clark aurait du se mettre à sa place et endurer toute la peine ressentie lors de la découverte, il aurait du le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait, était ce pour autant trop tard ?_

Clark(_prenant conscience, comme si les propos de Martha l'avait transformé en Lois_) : Tu as raison, j'aurai du me mettre à sa place, j'aurai du la comprendre et je n'aurai sûrement pas gâcher notre relation…

Martha( _souriant, le réconfortant_) : Ne t'inquiète pas je reste persuadé que vous allez formé le plus beau couple de Métropolis, tu te rends compte Superman et la meilleure, la plus réputée des reporters se mariant ? Ca ferait sûrement les gros titres de tous les journaux…( _Martha éclata de rire, son fils l'accompagna, elle savait y faire_) Et sinon comment se passe ton travail au Daily Planet ? Tu réussis à vivre avec ces deux responsabilités ?

Clark( _se calma après avoir bien ri, il se frotta les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, d'un ton ironique_) : Je t'avoue qu'au tout début c'était très dur mais excellant de plus en plus dans le domaine du mensonge, c'est devenu de plus en plus facile…(_reprenant son sérieux_) Sincèrement c'est pas facile tous les jours, je déteste mentir à mon entourage, je pensais qu'en allant à Métropolis et en devenant Superman ça aurait été plus facile que durant mes années de lycée mais je me suis trompé, c'est encore plus dur et éprouvant…heureusement qu'il y la Ligue sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas…

Martha( _fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas, intriguée_) : La Ligue ? Est ce un mot typiquement super héros ou bien j'ai raté quelques épisodes ?

Clark( _souriant mais restant confus_) : Non, non c'est de ma faute maman j'aurai du te prévenir…En fait ça fait plus d'un an déjà que cette Ligue est constituée, si tu veux c'est un regroupement de super héros pour vaincre les voyous( _à ce mot, Clark ne pu s'empêcher de sourire_) et nos ennemis respectifs…( _Voyant sa mère captivée par ses propos_) Tu te souviens de Bart ? Bart Allen, le garçon qui courait beaucoup plus vite que moi et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Et ben figure toi que ce Bart est devenu Flash Gordon, un autre super héros œuvrant pour le bien et notre rencontre fut assez hasardeuse, je dois dire…Nous avons discuté longuement et il m'a fait part de cette idée de groupe, un groupe qui était déjà formé depuis quelques mois et qui attendait de nouvelles arrivées. J'ai accepté et au fil du temps beaucoup d'autres nous ont rejoints notamment Batman dont tu as du entendre parler, non ?

Martha( _n'en revenant toujours pas, elle allait de surprise en surprise_) : Heu…oui…. oui…oui, oui j'en ai entendu parler. Alors comme ça tu as fait la connaissance d'autres super héros ? Tu vois bien que tout ceux affectés par la kryptonite ne sont pas tous voués à être habités par le Mal en personne….

Clark( _souriant à sa remarque, se passant les mains dans ses cheveux_) : Oui, sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été en contact avec les météorites…( _Après un léger sourire, Clark devint étonnamment sérieux_) Maman, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose de très important…

Martha (_Elle aussi devenant sérieuse, n'aimant pas que son fils aborde ces sujets fâcheux_) : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Clark ? Encore un problème avec Lex…enfin Zar-El… il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ?

Clark(_ posant sa mère droit sur celle de Martha, avec un léger sourire_) : C'est bien au sujet de Lex mais pas de la façon dont tu crois… En fait Lex est mort depuis hier soir après m'avoir combattu( _Remarquant le visage étonné de sa mère_) Il voulait me combattre pour rehausser son orgueil mais il a échoué, grâce à Lois - et oui il faut croire qu'elle était destinée à me rencontrer et à connaître mon secret – Il a péri sous les décombres d'un immeuble et personne n'a eu de ces nouvelles, ce qui est tout de même bon signe…

Martha( _Difficile de définir son sentiment, elle est à la fois peinée et ravie_) : Je suis tout de même triste du sort qui lui est réservé, j'avais toujours eu foi en lui même si ses agissements n'étaient pas toujours honnêtes et bons mais depuis le début il n'a été que manipulé par son père, il aurait pu être quelqu'un de bien si jamais Zar-El ne l'avait pas contrôlé, vous auriez pu devenir amis…

Clark( _serrant fortement sa mâchoire, fixant sa mère_) : Ca j'en doute maman, même sans la présence de Zar- El, Lex aurait fini par disjoncter et faire des choses dont tu n'as pas idée, Lex est Zaguis et je dois le combattre…

Martha( _le comprenant, hochant la tête_) : Mais d'un autre côté je suis tellement ravie pour toi, c'est vrai maintenant que Lex est mort, le Mal est enfin anéanti et la menace Zaguis n'est plus d'actualité…

Clark( _baissant la tête, désolé_) : Au contraire maman, cette menace ne fait que commencer…(_Voyant l'incompréhension totale de sa mère_) J'ai depuis hier un mauvais pressentiment, quelques heures après la fin de ce combat je n'ai cessé d'avoir cette intuition qui me faisait penser que Lex était bel et bien en vie et qu'il préparait dans sa tombe son retour, sa vengeance… Je dois me préparer au pire, si jamais il revient d'entre les morts il sera plus fort et plus dangereux qu'avant, je dois l'anéantir une fois pour toute car c'est l'u…

_Clark stoppa son récit en voyant que sa mère regardait ailleurs, elle fixait quelque chose au dessus de l'épaule droite de son fils, quelque chose l'intriguait grandement, quelque chose qui valait plus que les paroles de Clark. La caméra qui faisait face à Martha depuis quelques instants, se retourna progressivement vers Clark pour fixer, elle aussi à son tour, l'objet d'attention. Il s'agissait de la télévision, un reportage en direct était diffusé, un groupe de journalistes s'affolait devant la maison blanche, une estrade avait été conçue pour l'occasion, quelque chose d'intriguant allait se dérouler. La caméra se décala vers la droite pour faire face à Clark qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère…_

Clark( _fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet_) : Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pl…

Martha( _lui coupant la parole, affolée_) : Oh mon Dieu mais c'est pas possible(_ elle prit la télécommande posée sur la petite table et augmenta le son_) Clark ? ! tu avais raison….

_Alors que le son ne cessait d'augmenter, la voix d'un reporter se fit entendre, il était lui aussi étonné_.

Voix du reporter à la télévision : Le président Luthor a convié tous les journalistes devant la maison blanche pour une conférence de presse…

_La voix se fondit, au premier plan nous faisions face à Clark qui d'un geste très bref se retourna vers la télévision et découvrit avec effroi l'abominable réalité qui se donnait devant ses yeux. Lex était bel et bien en vie, son intuition était donc vraie, Lex n'avait pas péri sous les décombres de cet immeuble et le fait qu'il donne une conférence de presse aujourd'hui ne révélait rien de bon. Clark aurait bien voulu se tromper_.

Clark( _les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère, prêt à combattre_) : C'est pas vrai mais quand est ce qu'il se décidera à mourir…

_Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il savait dès maintenant que son combat ne faisait que commencer et qu'il devait redoubler d'efforts pour espérer le battre. La caméra se décala donc un peu vers la gauche et se dirigea vers l'écran de télévision qui disparu et qui laissa place à la conférence de presse en direct, nous avions changé de lieu en quelques secondes, nous avions parcouru des centaines de kilomètres en avançant seulement de quelques mètres. Nous étions parmi des centaines de journalistes, devant l'estrade, sur laquelle figuraient un drapeau américain et des micros afin que Lex Luthor, le président des Etats Unis, prenne la parole. Lex était debout stoïque, seul un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il avait posé ses mains sur les contours de cette estrade, il imposait tellement, il était le symbole du pouvoir, le Mal avait le pouvoir et même Superman ne pouvait rien y faire. Lex avait changé, ce n'était plus Zar-El qui le contrôlait, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus mûrs et déterminés, Lex était réellement devenu diabolique et Zaguis l'envahissait de toutes parts ! !_

Lex(_après avoir tapoter sur l'un des micros pour voir si tout fonctionnait, se raclant la gorge_) : Chers citoyens américains, je vous ai tous réuni en ce jour de résurrection pour vous annoncer qu'hier soir j'ai échappé de très près à la mort…Je sais que ceci n'est pas de la plus haute et grande importance, qu'il y a de nombreux éléments sur cette Terre qui méritent d'être débattus et discutés mais en tant que président des États-Unis, tout ce qui me touche, touche le peuple américain, j'ai frôlé la mort mais vous aussi… Un homme que tout le monde connaît, que se soit par les journaux, la télévision ou la radio a voulu me tuer, je ne sais pour quoi, mais ce dont j'en suis certain c'est qu'en ressuscitant j'aurai ma revanche, je ne peux accepter de me laisser dominer de cette façon, si je suis toujours en vie c'est bien pour une raison…( _Lex se mit alors à fixer la caméra principale, celle qui permettait de retransmettre la conférence de presse dans le monde entier_) Je suis plus puissant qu'auparavant, j'ai été métamorphosé et j'ai une arme supplémentaire Superman…

_Cette annonce provoqua la stupeur générale, les journalistes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ni leurs yeux, Lex avait bien prononcé le mot « Superman » ? Tous les journalistes se regardaient, ils se dévisageaient, avaient ils tous mal entendus, était ce du à un problème technique ? Pourquoi Superman aurait voulu tuer Lex, qu'avait il fait pour vouloir la mort du président américain ? Personne aurait pu s'attendre à cette révélation sans précédent, le super héros que tout le monde adulait était en fait un meurtrier, enfin c'est qu'il avait essayé d'être ? Lex avait réussi ce qu'il voulait, tout le monde maintenant doutait de la sincérité de Superman, certains savaient intérieurement qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce soi disant attentat mais beaucoup d'autres, en ce moment même, remettait leur jugement en question.__  
__Comme instinctivement et collectivement, tous les journalistes levèrent une de leurs mains mais une seule d'entre eux fut choisi par Lex, qui avec son index montra une magnifique femme brune, vêtu d'un splendide tailleur_.

La reporter( _se levant, et posant sa question_) : Monsieur le président, Lois Lane du Daily Planet, en prononçant en fin de phrase « Superman », voulez vous dire par là que l'homme qui a essayé de vous tuer est Superman ?

Lex( _Souriant étrangement, fixant intensément Lois Lane_) : Exactement Mlle Lane, Superman est bien l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer, pourquoi ?Cela vous semble impossible ?

Lois( _avec son calepin à la main, le regard dur_) : Etant donné qu'il a toujours œuvrer pour le bien, qu'il n'a cessé de combattre le mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi il essaierait de vous tuer ? A moins que vous nous cachiez quelque chose, monsieur le président ?

_Les autres journalistes qui étaient à ses alentours n'en revenaient pas, encore une fois, Lois se permettait des choses que nul autre n'aurait tenté, elle posait des questions qui dépassait l'ordre concret de la discussion d'aujourd'hui, elle voulait entrer directement dans la vie privée des gens, même- voire surtout- celle du président_.

Lex( _Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, il savait maintenant à qui il avait affaire, ironique_) : Oh vous savez Lois, si je peux me permettre( _son sourire se fit plus étrange_), j'ai véritablement trop de secrets à cacher…Je suis entrain de faire un pacte avec des extraterrestres pour envahir la planète entière et ainsi la dominer de bout en bout, peut être est ce pour ça que Superman a voulu me tuer ?

_L'assistance ainsi que les journalistes pouffèrent de rire, Lois s'en moqua, elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait, elle restait de marbre face à la blague si douteuse de Lex et si proche de la réalité. Elle mit fin à la discussion avec « Merci tout de même, Lex- si je peux me permettre »._

Lex( _redevenant sérieux, reposant ses mains sur les contours_) : Mais une autre menace plane sur le territoire américain( _il capta l'attention de tout le monde, c'est ce qu'il recherchait_) Je n'ai là qu'un pressentiment, il se peut que je regarde dans la mauvaise direction et que cette menace n'existe pas, mais je sens que quelque chose va se passer prochainement. Il ne s'agit pas de Superman mais de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus dangereux…Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais s'il vous plait restez sur vos gardes…( _après un bref signe de la tête, Lex dit au revoir à tout le monde_) Merci de votre attention, j'organiserai une autre conférence pour de plus amples informations…

Tous les journalistes exceptée Lois( _les un après les autres, certains en même temps_) : Monsieur le président, s'il vous plait…Monsieur le président ? !

_Il était déjà parti, il les avait laissé dans le flou le plus total, entre rires et révélations, Lex avait réussi à embrouiller tout le monde, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait parlé de cette menace si terrible pour le sol américain, personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer, personne ne connaissait la menace Doomsday, tout le monde restait néanmoins sur ses gardes comme l'avait conseillé le président.__  
__La caméra qui faisait toujours face à l'estrade se recula quelque peu pour ainsi voir tout le groupe de journalistes et se retrouver à quelques millimètres de l'écran de télévision. Nous étions de retour chez les Kent.__  
__Elle recula de nouveau puis se décala vers la droite pour faire face à Clark qui but son café en cinquième vitesse puis vint embrasser sur le front sa mère après lui avoir glissé tendrement « Je t'aime terriblement maman ». Il disparu en super vitesse, la porte d'entrée se referma quelques secondes après_.

Martha( _en regardant en direction de la porte, doucement_) : Je t'aime aussi Clark…

_La caméra la fixa longuement puis se remit à fixer la télévision qui diffusait un Journal Télévisé américain qui s'était concentré sur l'annonce faite par Lex Luthor il y a de ça quelques minutes. Un beau jeune homme, d'un trentaine d'années, des cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, fixait la caméra et lisait quelque unes de ses fiches_.

Reporter(_fixant la caméra_) : Comme vous avez pu le voir le président des États-Unis a révélé des choses incroyables durant sa conférence, d'après lui Superman, le héros national, et international, pour certains, aurait porté atteinte à la vie de Lex Luthor, il aurait voulu le tuer… Des propos qui font maintenant le tour du monde, mais qui faut il croire ? Pourquoi le président mentirait ? Mais pourquoi Superman qui est le symbole de la justice et du Bien pourrait en vouloir à Lex ? Pour répondre à ces questions, le très célèbre psychologue Walt Hurley est parmi nous ( _fixant ledit psychologue_) Monsieur Hurley, bonjour, alors que pensez vous de tout ça? Qui a raison, qui a tort ?

Walt Hurley ( _serein, les doigts entremêlés, reniflant avant de prendre la parole_) : Les propos de Lex Luthor et les soi disant actes de Superman tendent à définir ces deux hommes d'anges déchus dans le sens où ces deux personnalités…

_La caméra se retourna vers Martha qui ,la télécommande en main, éteignit la télé, s'en était trop pour elle, le fait de qualifier son fils d'ange déchu lui était insupportable, cela dépassait l'entendement. Le regard froid et dur elle prit les deux tasses qui étaient toujours disposées sur la petite table et rejoignit la cuisine, la caméra quant à elle fixait l'écran noir de la télévision, un écran noir qui submergea la totalité de l'écran_.


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Broken

**Partie 4 : Heart Broken**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Métropolis.**

_L'annonce de Lex Luthor avait encore plus animé le cœur de Métropolis. Tout le monde avait été bien entendu déboussolé par les propos du président des États-Unis mais cela ne se ressentait pas concrètement, on sentait bien que quelque chose avait dérapé, que quelque chose avait mal tourné, mais seuls les esprits s'étaient échauffés. Nombreuses sont les personnes à avoir baissé le son lors de l'analyse très poussée et très ardue du fameux psychologue Walt Hurley, beaucoup ont éteint leur télévision, tellement outrés par l'irrespect de certains auteurs, de certains spécialistes du comportement alors que parallèlement une multitude d'américains était restée cloîtrée dans leur maison, sur leur divan ou leur fauteuil analysant les moindres faits et gestes du psychologue, une attention qui se voulait rassurante, une attention qui avait momentanément explosé pour savoir sur quel pied danser. L'annonce du président avait divisé le peuple américain voire le monde entier, il était fort intéressant de constater qu'une simple phrase, que de simples mots pouvaient traumatiser, pouvaient désunir des collectivités, des familles, des clans. Cette force dialectique avait réellement fait changer les choses, peut être que pour le moment ceci ne changeait pas grandement mais il en serait autrement pour l'avenir et ce déclencheur était – pour un grand nombre d'entre eux – plus que dévastateur, il prenait ses racines à l'instant même où Lex s'était présenté dans une élocution parfaite, cette division était actuellement en marche et on pouvait même se demander si elle n'était pas déjà produite. Le fait était que l'avenir des deux anciens meilleurs amis – qui maintenant étaient les deux ennemis les plus médiatisés - ne s'était pas joué sur le combat épique qui s'était déroulé dans une furie indéfinissable mais bien à partir de l'interview, à partir de l'annonce. Le choc était abstrait certes, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins très puissant psychologiquement, les deux amis avaient beau être de grands super héros, œuvrant chacun pour une finalité bien précise, ils avaient une part d'humanité qui ressentait cette peur ou cette adrénaline parcourant leur veine à la recherche d'une lueur de défi, de duel. Lex avait donc réussi son coup de maître, sa résurrection était sans demi mesure, sa vengeance n'avait plus de prix, il avait réussi à manipuler une bonne part de la population pour estimer avoir gagné contre Superman. Ce dernier qui pensait – même si un pressentiment le guidait bien avant que la conférence ne soit officialisée – avoir combattu et anéanti le Mal qui habitait Lex, avait été bien surpris par cette renaissance. Il avait été bien plus que surpris, pour la première fois, il était effrayé, effrayé de voir la prestance si majestueuse et sereine de Lex, de constater tout son caractère posé et déterminé, d'analyser ses gestes et ses paroles habillement et diaboliquement millimétrés…des actes qui ne le trahissaient pas, Lex avait un plan en tête, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, la date, le lieu, les personnes invitées de cette conférence n'étaient qu'une infime goutte dans l'océan vengeresse qu'il avait édifié. Lex était vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre, le pouvoir qu'avait exercé Zar-El sur lui avait beau être très contagieux, il n'en demeurait pas moins inférieur au potentiel diabolique qui contrôlait les différents membres du grand Luthor et ça Clark le ressentait. Il le ressentait tellement fortement que ses veines et son cœur avaient failli éclater en mille morceaux, une explosion qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec sa mère, une future explosion qui l'avait poussé à quitter la ferme. Quel avenir, alors, attendait les deux ennemis ? Allions nous faire face à un autre combat – peut être cette fois ci plus psychologique que physique – entre les deux hommes ? Peut être que tout ceci allait s'ordonner, se calmer pour arriver à une certaine alliance entre le Mal et le Bien ? D'autres acteurs allaient- ils jouer un rôle important durant ce combat historique ?___

_La caméra fixait l'horizon, les rayons du soleil transperçaient les pauvres nuages grisonnants qui osaient s'aventurer dans le ciel, pourtant d'un bleu éclatant. C'était une journée parfaite, un temps magnifique qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur les douces rues de Métropolis, la ville où étaient réunis Lex et Clark, une ville qui avait vu, sans le vouloir, la confrontation se matérialiser et s'intensifier, les mois passant, après l'arrivée – presque simultanée – des deux hommes. Bien que l'annonce ait été véritablement perçue comme un véritable choc moral, la ville était toujours autant animée, les ruelles fleurissaient de passants et d'automobilistes, ils faisaient leur petit bout de chemin, peut être que deux grands forces se combattaient le pouvoir mais eux – ces simples habitants – vivaient aussi leur vie. Ils connaissaient sûrement l'ampleur de la situation - ou peut être pas – mais leur vie ne s'arrêtait pas là, heureusement, puisqu'ils devaient bien survivre, ils devaient aller au travail pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent, afin de nourrir leur famille, de jouer au bowling le samedi soir avec leurs amis, de s'offrir un petit restaurant pour leur 10 ans de mariage…toutes ces petites habitudes qui s'harmonisaient pour constituer un ensemble de vie, paraissant cohérent et plaisant. Des habitants qui s'offraient une part de bon temps pour pouvoir respirer un petit peu, souffler, se décontracter et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à soi même, qu'à sa petite vie bien tranquille, bien reposée. Ils avaient besoin de ça, ils avaient besoin d'être mis à l'écart de ces combats psychologiques perpétuels, ils ne devaient plus être cette tiers partie s'assimilant à une paire d'yeux scrutant l'échange de paroles fluctuant suivant les personnes. Il arrivait un moment où une limite devait être établie, une limite qui posait des règles bien précises... leur morale, leur conscience leur montraient la voie à prendre, certains s'en contre fichaient – ce qui était compréhensible – alors que d'autres préféraient opter pour leur vie privée, pour leur train-train habituel qui alimentait leur existence.__  
__La caméra qui avait opté pour un plan très large de la ville s'offrit, presque normalement, un plan de plus en plus serré, un plan qui se concentrait sur un immeuble, une masse de briques rouges constituant indéniablement une succession d'appartements. Cet immeuble rassemblait environ une centaine de personnes, des habitants qui louaient de magnifiques pièces, assez vastes dans lesquelles ils résidaient de manière discrète, de manière à ce qu'une réputation naisse…une réputation qui ne mit pas longtemps à se profiler puisque ce quartier était considéré comme l'un des plus respectueux et des plus calmes de la côte Est des États-Unis. La caméra, toujours en resserrant son plan, se trouvait en face même de la grande porte d'entrée, qui s'entrouvrit lors du passage d'un homme barbu reflétant une vie passée bien garnie et bien longue. La caméra le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'ascenseur encastré entre deux murs crépités, une action qui l'indiqua l'autre chemin à suivre, celui des escaliers. Elle savait où elle devait aller, c'était pour cela qu'elle s'engouffra sur les marches d'escaliers, qu'elle enjamba de cinq en cinq. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle stoppa son ascension pour se décaler vers la droite et fixer une porte, peinte d'un rouge ancien et verni, sur lequel était affiché le chiffre 16. Étrangement celle ci était entre ouverte, une situation qui aurait fait réagir peu de monde, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la caméra puisque celle ci en profita pour intégrer l'appartement. Dès son entrée, elle pouvait constater la propreté déconcertante du lieu où elle se trouvait, tout était ordonné, rien ne traînait, le locataire avait un soucis de détails vraiment intransigeant, d'un côté c'était parfait mais d'un autre côté on pouvait ressentir une certaine peur, néanmoins très minime. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'avoir un appartement aussi resplendissant que celui ci ? La caméra, depuis déjà quelques secondes, faisait l'état des lieux, elle s'immisçait dans la vie privée de quelqu'un en inspectant les moindres pièces, une chambre et une salle de bain qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle avait cette étrange impression d'avoir déjà été dans cet appartement. Des cadres présents sur une petite table aux côtés d'un lit éclaircirent son jugement, il s'agissait de l'appartement de Clark Kent. Ce sentiment de « déjà-vu » s'était intensifié depuis le début, elle savait au plus profond d'elle que cet appartement ne lui était pas méconnu et pour cause. Mais quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose ressortait comme inconnu, indéfinissable mais nous n'arrivions pas à reconnaître quoi. Tout semblait si semblable à la dernière visite qu'on aurait passer notre chemin sur cette futilité mais non quelque chose avait bien changé. C'était l'atmosphère qui y régnait, une palette de sentiments, d'émotions qui n'étaient pas présent la dernière fois avait pris place. Culpabilité, peine, souffrances imprégnaient les moindres partiels de chaque cloison. La blessure qui avait été causée par la rupture – définitive ?- entre Clark et Lois n'avait pas disparu, au contraire cela ne faisait que commencer, les deux amoureux n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises dramatiques, et ils le savaient au plus profond d'eux. Cet effritement de leur relation ne s'était pas déroulé chez Clark mais deux moitiés viennent à former une unité lorsqu'elles s'assemblent non ? Dans cette histoire, les deux partenaires étaient liés, ils avaient à la fois tout les deux torts et tous les deux raison, mais seront ils assez forts pour le comprendre assez tôt, avant le point de non retour ?__  
__La caméra qui avait quitté la chambre et qui prenait la direction du couloir principal ressentait de plus en plus cette multitude de sentiments, plus elle se rapprochait du salon plus cette palette d'émotions s'accentuait et venait engloutir la personne entrant. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, elle était juste en face de Clark, assis sur l'un de ses canapés. Le téléphone posé sur son oreille droite, tenu par la paume de sa main, il attendait quelque chose. Le haut de son front semi- encerclé par son autre main et le regard perdu, vide de pensées, il désespérait, rien ne pouvait le satisfaire. Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant le faire souffrir ? L'annonce de Lex et les répercussions que cela entraînerait ? La dure réalité qui s'organisait autour de son couple ? Après un long souffle, sûrement signe d'abandon, Clark s'efforça de parler, de dire quelques mots._

Clark ( _Fronçant les sourcils, le regard mouillé_) : Lois, je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable mais s'il te plait réponds au moins au téléphone…C'est le cinquième message que je te laisse, réponds s'il te plait, réponds…( _Après un long temps, reprenant son souffle_) J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix, j'ai envie que tu me comprennes, s'il te plait…Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi . Réponds-moi !

_Le message laissé, Clark, dans un excès de colère et de haine envers lui même, projeta son téléphone portable à travers la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce dernier heurta violemment le dossier d'un divan, situé non loin du canapé, pour ensuite atterrir sur le siège en lui même. Clark, après avoir repris ses esprits, se décontracta et commença à fixer ledit portable, en attendant la moindre sonnerie, le moindre signal qui lui permettrait de savoir que Lois avait répondu. Les minutes défilaient d'une manière étonnement longue. Une minute, puis deux, puis trois mais rien. Clark fixait quelque chose qui n'allait jamais sonner, il avait fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait, il avait brisé un cœur si ouvert, si amoureux de lui, il avait malheureusement mis fin à…Mais un miracle apparut, le portable sonna enfin. Clark n'en revenait pas, il courut en super vitesse, prit le portable puis décrocha_.

Clark( _Le sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme jamais_) : Ah Lois, enfin…J'ai eu peur que ( _Mais le sourire disparut comme par magie, d'un ton terriblement déçu_) Oh Perry excusez moi […] Non, non ça va très bien , juste que j'ai un mal de crâne atroce […] Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? ( _Clark recula et s'assit sur un canapé_)[…] Quoi ? maintenant ? Mais vous êtes sur que ça ne peut pas attendre ? […] Mais je […] D'accord Perry, j'arrive tout de suite.

_Clark raccrocha d'une manière extrêmement rapide, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, et si le coup de fil avait été donné par Lois, est ce qu'il serait entrain de lui parler en ce moment ? Est ce qu'elle lui aurait pardonné tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Des questions qui demeuraient sans réponse malheureusement, Clark n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir lui parler il devait au lieu de ça, rejoindre Perry au Daily Planet, pour une affaire importante à en croire la rapidité de Clark pour se préparer. En super vitesse, il se changea, pris une mallette et disparut normalement à l'extérieur de l'appartement. La caméra quant à elle était restée au beau milieu du salon, fixant une magnifique photo du couple, posée sur la table, sûrement prise dans un photomaton à en juger la date et le style de photographie. Une photo qui figurait juste à côté du portable que Clark avait oublié, peut être du à sa précipitation. C'est alors qu'il se mit à sonner, le vibreur était en marche, le portable sursautait au diapason du mode de sonnerie, quelqu'un l'appelait mais personne ne pouvait y répondre. La caméra se décida donc à se rapprocher de l'écran tactile pour constater qu'il y était affiché « Port. Lois ».__  
__La caméra alors recula de quelques centimètres, tourna sur sa gauche puis s'avança vers une fenêtre fermée, recouverte d'un magnifique rideau brodé d'une manière très originale. Elle filma l'étendue de passants qui envahissait les grandes rues de Métropolis, une étendue dans laquelle Clark essayait de se frayer un chemin . La caméra l'avait aperçu, c'est pourquoi elle traversa la plaque de verre qui constituait la fameuse fenêtre, pointa son objectif vers trois étages plus bas et se mit à suivre –bien que difficilement – le jeune Kent, toujours la mallette en main et le regard triste mais déterminé. Elle était derrière lui, elle pouvait presque le toucher mais elle resta quelque peu en retrait pour filmer juste au dessus de ses épaules, un plan qui confirma la destination de Clark. L'enseigne du Daily Planet lui faisait face, ce bâtiment était immense, une véritable structure de verre, ultra moderne, un édifice qui avait été construit après l'incendie survenu il y avait de ça plus de quatre ans. Le Daily Planet était l'un des monuments phares de cette grande ville, il était réputé comme étant le Journal le plus côté et le plus lu au monde , sa notoriété ne cessait de s'accroître, plus les années passaient et plus le monde s'offrait la joie de pouvoir lire leurs rubriques, toujours aussi bien structurées et pertinentes. Clark avait de la chance de travailler ici, quelle chance d'avoir rencontré Perry White lors de sa descente en enfer à Smallville, il avait échappé belle, il aurait pu deviner son secret et l'entente entre le patron et l'employé n'aurait pas été la même. Perry White devait se douter de quelque chose, il était certain que cet homme, l'un des plus fouineurs de son temps, l'homme qui avait voulu porter atteinte à Lionel Luthor, avait une idée derrière la tête mais rien ne pouvait le prouver. Depuis le temps cette idée avait du tomber aux oubliettes, son travail étant trop important à moins qu'elle n'ait cessé de se renforcer mais qu'il avait l'intelligence de ne rien dévoiler ?_

**Daily Planet, quelques minutes viennent de s'écouler**.

_La caméra faisait profil bas, au ras du sol elle filmait ce qui ressemblait à une cage d'ascenseur dont les portes étaient comme blindées, comme super sophistiquées. Elle resta là, entrain de fixer les fameuses portes, pendant que des reporters- s'il s'agissait de cela – marchaient devant eux, lui brouillant la vue. Quelques secondes après, une sorte de sonnerie succincte apparut, s'enchaînant directement avec l'ouverture des fameuses portes imitées , presque simultanément , par l'autre cage d'ascenseur qui les juxtaposait à droite. La caméra toujours face à la première cage d'ascenseur constat une horde de jambes s'avancer vers elle, et comme si rien ne l'effrayait elle resta comme elle était, pendant que ces dernières la dépassait, dans une allure à chaque fois différente, seulement une personne resta comme clouée au sol. Elle faisait face à la caméra. Elle releva donc son objectif au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éleva de sa position initiale, celle au ras du sol. Elle arriva au visage, il s'agissait de Clark, lunettes délicatement posées sur son doux nez, les lèvres minces et sensuelles, des yeux néanmoins tristes. Elle se recula pour mieux le déshabiller et remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa mallette dans sa main droite, un mécanisme habituel qui le poussait tous les jours à la prendre de cette main et non de l'autre, à assortir d'une bien belle manière ses lunettes avec ses chaussures ou son costume. Clark avait un goût très prononcé de l'esthétique, de la mode, il vivait dans son temps et il adorait entendre quelques moqueries de la par de ses collègues et surtout de Lois…Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer, il avait l'air désorienté, comme si sa moitié lui était essentiel dans ce boulot, comme s'il ne pouvait pas venir travailler sans l'apercevoir, sur son bureau entrain de fouiner dans l'agenda de son partenaire. Clark dévisageait tout le monde, il essayait de reconnaître son amour mais personne ne lui ressemblait de près ou de loin, Lois était peut être dans le bureau de Perry se disait il. Une phrase qui le rassurait momentanément. La caméra le contourna et se posa délicatement sur son épaule droite, elle fixait ce qu'il voyait, elle pouvait presque ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait. Et non Lois n'était pas là, son bureau trop ordonné ne lui correspondait pas, elle n'était sûrement pas encore arrivée, elle devait être trop occupée par le prochain titre qu'elle inventerait sur Lex Luthor. Rien que de prononcer son nom, des frissons lui parcourait le bas du dos, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, il devait enlever cette idée de la tête, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas le grand Superman, il était là pour une destinée héroïque, il ne devait pas mourir aussi tôt. Clark reprit son souffle et commença une marche vers son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son ami Jimmy, le sourire aux lèvres, bousculant tout le monde qui osait s'aventurer sur son passage. Arrivé tout près de Clark, il manqua de trébucher sur une ravissante reporter qu'il évita de justesse et qu'il fixa d'un regard amoureux. Il se dirigeait vers Clark, tout en regardant la magnifique jeune femme qui venait de passer à l'instant_.

Jimmy (Toujours_ entrain de la fixer, bavant presque_) : Je crois que le destin a voulu qu'on se rencontre elle et moi, elle est faite pour moi, j'irai la voir à la fin de la journée…

Clark( _hochant sa tête, souriant à la remarque de son ami_) : Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions mon cher Jimmy, le destin peut être d'une grande complexité, crois moi…(_ Fixant par dessus l'épaule de Jimmy, il regardait une femme âgée, cheveux gris, des rides lui parcourant tout le visage_) Et qui te dit que tu n'es pas destiné à cette magnifique jeune femme qui ne cesse de te dévisager ? ( _Remarquant la tête de son ami, souriant mais tristement_) Ben Quoi ? Elle aussi tu as failli l'heurter…

Jimmy ( _se retournant vers Clark, reprenant ses esprits, exagérant ses premiers mots_) : Ah, ah, ah…très drôle Clark, vraiment très drôle ( _Inclinant sa tête vers les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains et changeant complètement de sujet, le grand sourire aux lèvres_) Je passe du coq à l'âne mais j'espère que tu as vu l'annonce de Lex Luthor à propos de ton grand ami Superman, hein ?( _Insistant encore une fois pour être plus compréhensible_) Hein ?

Clark (_Le timide sourire disparu au dépend d'une mine presque coléreuse, fixant Jimmy_) : Comment aurais je pu passer à côté ? Toutes les chaînes la diffusait, tout le monde ne cesse d'en parler, bien sur que je l'ai vu…

_Son ton se voulait moins naturel et plus démonstratif, il voulait, implicitement, dévier de sujet en montrant à Jimmy que cette annonce le touchait plus particulièrement. Un désir implicite qui ne trouva pas la compréhension du jeune photographe puisque celui ci continua de s'acharner sur Clark en lui posant toute sorte de questions. Clark, désespérait et préféra aller s'asseoir à son bureau_.

Jimmy (Suivant_ Clark qui se dirigeait vers son bureau, d'un ton surexcité, mâchant presque la totalité de ses mots_) : Et c'est tout ? Tu ne me dis que ça ? C'est tout de même un de tes grands amis, je pensais que tu aurais été plus…heu…comment dire…plus solidaire avec lui…

Clark (s'apprêtant_ à s'asseoir, fixant énervement son ami, d'un ton franc et neutre_) : Je suis solidaire mais s'il te plait arrête de me poser toutes ces questions tu vois pas que je suis…

…( _une voix grave interrompant le dialogue entre les deux jeunes amis_) : Kent dans mon bureau…tout de suite !

_Clark qui avait posé une fesse sur son siège se releva immédiatement, tout en détournant son regard vers le bureau de Perry. Celui ci, toujours un cigare posé sur sa lèvre inférieure, était les bras croisés et fixait d'un regard amusé, même si sa voix disait le contraire, le jeune super héros.__  
__Clark fixa de nouveau son ami Jimmy, lui fit signe qu'il devait remettre leur discussion à plus tard et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique. Clark depuis la révélation de Lex, n'avait cessé de courir dans tous les sens, ceux qu'il voulait voir n'étaient pas disponibles ou ne désiraient pas lui parler et ceux qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir affaire – surtout vu la journée qui l'attendait – ne cessaient de lui tourner autour et de lui demander de l'aide, du travail. Perry White, bien que fort sympathique, faisait partie de la seconde partie. Clark savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui demander de travailler sur l'histoire de Lex Luthor, il en était persuadé car au vue des circonstances, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler dans son bureau pour autre chose, il allait devoir lutter contre cette rage, cette envie de tuer son ex-meilleur ami de ses propres mains, il devrait y faire face.__  
__Après avoir fermé la porte, Clark s'installa sur le siège qui faisait face à celui de Perry qui était entrain de feuilleter un dossier avant de le signer et de le mettre dans un de ses tiroirs. Perry était enfin prêt à pouvoir discuter avec un de ses deux meilleurs éléments._

Perry( _déposant son cigare sur le cendrier, puis fixant Clark_) : Je crois que tu commences à me connaître et tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau, n'est ce pas ? ( _Ne laissant même pas le temps à Clark de pouvoir parler, le sourire aux lèvres_) Donc ça va être rapide. Lex est un sale type, je le sais et tu le sais mais voilà ces abrutis d'américains vont certainement tomber dans le panneau de cette mascarade qui ne sent pas très bon, moi je te le dis…Il faut quelqu'un sur l'affaire, quelqu'un qui puisse mettre à mal cette conspiration dont la tête est ce président de malheur. Rassure toi je ne vais pas mettre Jimmy sur le coup, il est trop jeune et en plus…c'est un photographe.

Clark( _comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir, il l'admirait pour ça_) : Hum…hum. Ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre c'est que cette personne c'est moi ?

Perry( _prenant une bouffée, reposant son cigare, le sourire aux lèvres_) : Non Clark (_Voyant la surprise de son interlocuteur_) se sera toi et Lois, comme d'habitude. Vous êtes inséparables, trop performants lorsque vous mettez vos compétences dans le même sac donc je ne peux pas laisser cette opportunité me passer sous le bras.

Clark ( _secouant la tête, grimaçant_) : Mais Perry je…

Perry( _le coupant sèchement, beaucoup plus sérieux_) : Non, non Clark tu ne comprends pas, cette opportunité n'arrivera qu'une seule fois dans cette putain de vie. J'ai déjà essayé avec Lionel Luthor et je me suis ramassé, j'ai presque fini alcoolique et ma femme allait me quitter. Je ne referai pas la même connerie immature, j'ai les deux meilleurs reporters au monde, vous faites un boulot cent fois mieux que je ne l'avais fait donc s'il te plait accorde moi cette chance…

Clark( _Souriant, acquiesçant timidement, fixant Perry_) : Bien sur que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber mais…et Lois ? Vous l'avez prévenue ?

Perry( _se mordant les lèvres, reniflant bruyamment_) : Tu crois que je dois le faire ? Elle est déjà sur l'affaire la pauvre, elle est allée, sans que je le sache à cette pseudo conférence…Pas besoin de le lui dire elle le sait déjà et puis te connaissant tu prendras un malin plaisir à le lui dire hein ? (_Remarquant que Clark avait baissé la tête, il rebondit sur un autre sujet_) Donc je te mets sur l'affaire dès maintenant, il faut que tu me trouves tout ce qui peut détruire sa réputation, des conversations téléphoniques, des dossiers compromettants, des projets qui lui sont chers depuis sa jeune enfance…tout ce que tu peut trouver sur lui, ok ?

Clark(_ se levant de son siège, se dirigeant vers la porte, se retournant_) : Pas de problèmes, je vais trouver le maximum d'informations mais bon je risque de me heurter à ses larbins encore une fois…

Perry(_ se levant à son tour, rejoignant Clark, posant une main sur son épaule gauche, un grand sourire aux lèvres_) : Rah j'adore quand tu parles comme ça Clark, on dirait moi( _Il pouffa de rire suivit de très près par Clark. Le poussant délicatement vers la sortie_) Au fait, j'allais oublier mais Suzette et moi même, nous vous invitons, toi et Lois, à la maison pour un petit repas entre couples…Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser Clark sinon je me fais tuer. Je te tiens au courant ne t'inquiète pas.

_Perry claqua la porte au nez de Clark qui – même en étant surpris – ne pu s'empêcher de sourire grand en repensant aux derniers mots de Perry. Aux premiers abords il pouvait passer pour un supérieur autoritaire et sans cœur mais en réalité c'était tout le contraire, Perry était un homme de confiance qui les mettait tous à l'aise par son franc parlé et son humour propre.__  
__Clark se retourna et se mit directement au travail. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lois, le dépassa puis stoppa son allure. Il revient sur ses pas, se décala vers la droite pour faire face au bureau, s'inclina pour prendre un crayon et un post-It . Il écrivait quelque chose mais le plan de la caméra ne permettait pas de distinguer les différents mots inscrits petit à petit sur le feuillet. Après quelques secondes Clark, re-bouchonna le crayon, le rangea à sa place, prit le post- It et le colla sur l'écran même de l'ordinateur. La caméra – cette fois ci sans intérêt curieux - suivit les actes et gestes de Clark. Ce dernier qui avait happé sa veste, laissée sur le dossier du siège, il y avait de ça quelques minutes, repartit en direction des cages d'ascenseur. Cette fois ci Jimmy ne lui barra pas la route, il était trop occupé à discuter avec la jeune et ravissante jeune femme qui lui était – soi disant – destinée. Il faisait donc face au premier ascenseur duquel il était sorti, il fixait les chiffres situés juste au dessus de la cage représentant les numéros d'étages. Rouges à la base, certains se coloraient en jaune lorsque l'étage venait d'être passé. Le numéro 8 venait de jaunir, il ne restait plus que 7 étages avant que de nombreuses personnes sortent au même endroit que Clark. Le numéro 9 venait de s'afficher, s'en suivit d'une progression rapide le chiffre 10, puis le 11 , le 12, le 13…Une voix surgit de derrière, une voix qui fit retourner Clark_.

Jimmy( _voyant Clark prendre l'ascenseur, courant presque_) : Hey Clark, au fait j'ai…

_Clark se mordait les lèvres, il avait presque réussi à l'éviter. Jimmy avait beau être son ami, il n'en demeurait pas moins très envahissant lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, c'était un tout autre garçon lorsqu'il venait dans son appartement. Il était vraiment agaçant_.

Clark ( _Se retournant, montrant de sa main droite la montre encerclant son poignet gauche, souriant_) : Je suis désolé Jimmy, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…une autre fois, d'accord ?

_La même sonnerie, le même bip que tout à l'heure retentit. Le 15eme étage venait d'être atteint, les portes de l'ascenseur pouvaient s'ouvrir et laisser rentrer, dans l'une des salles du journal, les différents reporters. Clark fit un signe de la main à Jimmy puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la cage d'ascenseur mais il se heurta à quelqu'un_.

_Clark, dans un mécanisme de réflexe, releva la fameuse personne, qui était tombée et allait s'excuser mais le choc fut total. A la fois psychologique et physique, ce choc bouleversa le cœur de notre super héros, depuis le temps qu'il voulait la voir, c'était enfin chose faite. La personne qu'il venait de bousculer n'était autre que Lois Lane. Cette dernière n'ayant toujours pas identifié « __la sale petite ordure qui mérite un bon coup de boule__ », s'aida de la main qui lui était proposée et commença à jurer. Sa réaction violente fut maîtrisée lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Les deux amoureux se fixèrent longuement, rien ne paraissait exister autour d'eux, les bruits avaient cessé, le contact qui unissait leur bras les avait placé dans une bulle protectrice comme si une explication devait se faire maintenant et non un autre jour ou autre part. Clark était embarrassé mais il était déterminé à tout lui dire, à tout lui révéler, il ne lui avait pas laissé six messages sur le portable et un sur l'ordinateur pour rien, il devait faire face à cette situation qui les réunissait, il devait parler. Lois quant à elle le dévisagea avec une pointe d'amour qui était presque totalement cachée par un flot de sentiments haineux et coléreux qui parcourait son corps gracieux et sublime. Elle le fixa et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Elle fit glisser son bras de bas en haut pour pouvoir se détacher de l'emprise de son petit ami et continua sa marche. Clark, réagissant quelques secondes plus tard, sauta sur un mètre et lui retint le bas. Elle se retourna_.

Lois( _Se retournant, énervée, retirant son bras encore une fois_) : Clark lâche moi… Qu'est ce qui te prends hein ? Tu crois que je vais tomber dans tes bras et te dire que j'ai tout oublié…crois mois, tu rêves.

Clark( _Fixant toutes les personnes qui les entouraient et qui assistaient au clash, fixant Lois_) : Tu peux éviter s'il te plait de tenir tout le monde au courant de notre vie privée et amoureuse ? ( _Il prit Lois par l'épaule et la dirigea dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les entendre ni les voir_) C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qu'il te prend( _Voyant la surprise de Lois_) Je sais que ma révélation a été un immense choc pour toi mais tu ne peux pas faire l'effort de respecter notre intimité hein ? J'ai l'impression que tu veux le crier sur tous les toits( _L'imitant en exagérant_) « _Ca y est je sais que Clark Kent est Superman_ »…

Lois( _Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, désolée par le comportement de Clark, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Tu parles d'efforts ? Tu veux vraiment parler d'efforts ?( _Son ton devenait de plus en plus menaçant et de plus en plus fort, fixant toujours Clark_) Quand tu arrêteras de me mentir, là on sera à égalité. Là on pourra entamer une relation sincère et forte. Pour toi c'est facile, t'es de l'autre côté de la barrière mais moi je marche sur des mines depuis le début, je manque à chaque fois de me faire tuer. Une d'entre elles m'a été fatale donc(_ insistant bien sur chaque mots, d'une froideur logique_) laisse moi le temps de respirer et de mettre les choses au clair. (_Voyant la cage d'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir, toujours du même ton_) Traîne pas trop, ton ascenseur va partir sans toi.

_Clark se retourna pour nuancer l'exactitude des propos mais c'était la stricte vérité, l'ascenseur allait partir sans lui et Lois désirait qu'il parte, rien ne la changerait d'avis, il devait obéir pour espérer la garder auprès de lui. Lois s'était déjà défaite de l'emprise de Clark, elle avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir de ce coin sombre et se diriger vers son bureau. Lorsque Clark se retourna, elle était déjà partie, il la fixait, elle marchait comme un ange, il ne pouvait rien faire, il devait faire face à ce malheur qui ne ce cessait de le torturer depuis sa tendre enfance. Et s'il était voué à finir tout seul et si aucune femme ne pouvait le comprendre et partager sa vie ? Cette interrogation le traumatisa, il l'enleva directement de sa tête et se retourna pour entrer dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait bien sagement. La caméra, en retrait, fixait Clark qui était debout attendant que les portes ne se referment. C'est ce qu'elles firent quelques secondes plus tard, elles se refermèrent doucement, effaçant petit à petit la personne de Clark, qui disparut derrière.__  
__A ce moment, l'image se scinda, par une fine ligne verticale, en deux, nous proposant ainsi à gauche Clark dans l'ascenseur et à droite Lois qui, au ralentit, s'approchait de son bureau. Clark était donc dans l'ascenseur, avec derrière lui un couple de jeunes adolescents, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, riant et parlant de leur première rencontre. Leur image devenait floue, et la caméra se concentrait sur Clark qui baissa la tête en repensant à Lois. Cette dernière, toujours au ralentit, la mine affreusement triste arriva à son bureau et s'assit sur son siège. Elle aperçut le petit mot laissé par Clark, un petit mot qui figurait toujours sur l'écran même de l'ordinateur, la caméra s'en approcha et put lire « Je t'aime trop Lois. Pardonne moi pour tout, s'il te plait. Ton super héros. » Toujours au ralentit et d'un coup vif, Lois détourna son regard à gauche et à droite pour voir si personne n'avait assisté à cette lecture puis arracha le post-it pour le lire plus minutieusement pour le chiffonner dans l'une des ses poches de jeans. Elle faisait donc face à son ordinateur, elle attrapa la souris de sa main droite, parcourut son post de travail et double cliqua sur une icône. Une première page du Daily Planet sans les titres et les exposés des journalistes venait d'apparaître. Elle emmena le curseur dans la bordure « Gros Titre » pour cliquer une nouvelle fois . La caméra fixait le clavier, ses mains venaient taper différentes lettres mais elle s'arrêta. Une larme venait d'atteindre la lettre « S ». La caméra alors se retourna et pouvait constater que Lois pleurait silencieusement, sous cette carapace de femme forte, de femme sans scrupule qui défie à chaque fois son petit ami, il existait une Lois complètement tourmentée, complètement affaiblie par la pression qui s'accumulait et grandissait sur ses épaules mais aussi – et surtout – par l'histoire difficile qui traînait en longueur entre elle et Clark. Elle était à bout, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans une telle situation lorsqu'on lui avait présenté Clark comme étant son futur partenaire, quand on lui avait dit qu'elle était primordiale dans une destinée d'un extraterrestre qui n'était autre que Superman, quand on lui avait annoncé que Lex était lui aussi possédé par un kryptonien et surtout quand Clark lui avait révélé sa véritable identité. Tout ça la dépassait, elle n'était pas faite pour vivre ça, loin de là, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette double vie, elle devait faire quelque chose.__  
__Une voix la sortit difficilement de ses pensées tumultueuses, c'était la voix de Perry. Lois se tourna vers la gauche pour faire dos à son supérieur et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. Elle renifla délicatement, pris un mouchoir sur son bureau et s'essuya le nez_.

Perry( _De la même intonation que d'habitude)_ : Lane dans mon bureau. Maintenant !

Lois( _se retournant, prenant son souffle, et reniflant_) : J'arrive Perry. J'arrive.

_Difficilement, elle se leva de son siège, déposa le mouchoir dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers le fameux bureau devant lequel Perry l'attendait, toujours aussi souriant et toujours entrain de fumer ces bons vieux cigares colombiens. La caméra quelque peu en retard accéléra la cadence et s'approcha de Lois avant même que la porte ne se referme mais il était trop tard, Perry l'avait déjà claquée. La caméra alors se contenta d'écouter aux portes. Le discours était le même qu'avec Clark, il lui offrait la possibilité de travailler sur Lex Luthor car cela lui permettrait d'avoir une certaine revanche….Presque mot pour mot, Perry annonçait le même plan pour Lois, qui n'arrivait pas à placer à un seul mot. La caméra, connaissant le refrain par cœur se retourna et se dirigea vers l'écran d'ordinateur de Lois qui était encore allumé. Elle faisait face à la première page du Daily Planet, semblable à celle vue tout à l'heure à l'exception du gros titre qui avait été esquissé par Lois. On pouvait lire « __Superman, notre futur ange déchu ?__ »_

**Lieu inconnu, quelques secondes plus tard.**

_En un seul coup nous avions une nouvelle fois changé de lieux, nous n'étions plus au Daily Planet mais dans ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de Taxi. La route défilait à toute allure, la caméra tournait la tête vers le paysage qui défilait puis fixa le vieil homme qui conduisait. Soudain la voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur se retourna, fixa la caméra et lui sourit. Une main, provenant de derrière cette dernière offrit une petite liasse de billets au chauffeur qui remercia la caméra comme il se devait. Elle détourna son regard vers la portière de droite, une main enclencha la poignée vers elle et poussa la porte vers l'extérieur. La caméra en sortit, elle s'éleva quelque peu, se retourna et claqua la porte. Elle contourna le taxi jaune, ouvrit le coffre et deux mains vinrent attraper les deux valises qui y figuraient Elle referma le coffre, reprit les valises et fit signe au chauffeur, qui partit en trombes . Une immense grille noire nous faisait face, derrière laquelle nous pouvions distinguer un immense château tout au fond d'un majestueux jardin et d'une très longue allée. La grille s'ouvrit, la caméra entreprit une marche sur l'allée de graviers. Des bruits de talons se faisaient entendre, le contact de ses chaussures sur le sable qui séjournait entre deux partiels d'herbe parfaitement coupés était moelleux, comme si nous marchions sur un doux nuage, comme si on pouvait voler. Le château se rapprochait de plus en plus, on pouvait identifier quelques statues invisibles a l'œil nu, lorsque nous étions derrière la grille. La caméra poursuivait la très longue allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à quelques marches qui menaient à une très grande porte d'entrée. Arrivée devant, une main assena la porte de trois coups bien distincts et bien comme il faut. Elle attendait. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit et un vieil homme en sortit, le crâne dégarni, les cheveux grisonnants, vêtu comme un majordome. Il s'agissait d'Alfred._

Alfred ( _A la fois ravi et étonné, faisant signe de la tête_) : Mlle Sullivan ? Quelle surprise…( _L'invitant de la main droite_) Je vous en prie, rentrez donc…

_La caméra alors se décala vers la droite, recula de quelques mètres et sourit à la vue d'une jeune femme , de dos, les cheveux blonds mi courts mi longs, qui entrait les valises à la mains et aidée par Alfred dans la demeure de Bruce Wayne_


	5. Chapter 5 I've Missed You, Alfred

**Partie 5 : I've Missed You, Alfred .**

**Avenue 330, Madison Street. 15h42**

« Future prodige du journalisme me disait-on lorsque j'étais encore à Smallville, tout le monde voyait en moi comme la future Bill Gates du journalisme. Il est vrai que j'avais des qualités dans ce domaine, il est vrai que je poussais souvent Lois à se dépasser pour aimer sa vocation qui je croyais était la mienne et il est vrai aussi que grâce à moi – et ce indirectement – Clark collaborait avec ma cousine mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et le temps des doux songes était maintenant révolu. Je me rappelle encore de cette première année d'études en Fac, l'année où je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule de ma vie –enfin c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque - l'année où tous mes amis les plus proches et les plus authentiques étaient soit à l'autre bout du continent soit dans une zone fantôme où personne ne pouvait y pénétrer ou y jeter un œil. On m'avait pourtant prévenu mais j'avais osé espérer que ça aurait tourné en ma faveur, une sorte de remerciement du destin en me faisant glisser dans un monde où tous mes rêves les plus fous auraient pu être réalisés…toc, toc, toc Chloe il faut se réveiller, il faut arrêter de vivre dans un monde idyllique où tout est beau, tout est rose. Arrêter de vivre et de penser au passé est l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il soit donné à quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire, je sais que je dois avancer et que je dois penser à mon avenir mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, les souvenirs viennent s'interposer dans notre petite cervelle alors qu'on n'avait rien demandé : L'amour que je portais à Clark qui s'est transformé en amitié, le mépris envers Lana qui s'est métamorphosé en une amitié sincère et profonde, les retrouvailles succinctes avec ma mère, le pacte conclu avec Lionel, les étranges révélations de certaines personnes, le mur des bizarreries, mes enquêtes, mon esprit tordu…Tout ça ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête comme un film qu'on adore et qu'on ne cesse de regarder, rien que pour stopper un court instant les pressions du monde extérieur qui s'appuient lourdement sur notre dos. Certes l'esprit peut nous jouer de terribles tours mais il reste immuable sur un seul point : la sincérité des souvenirs.  
Lors de cette année universitaire, j'ai longuement réfléchi à mon passé, à ce que je devais ressentir à propos de ça, si je devais me prendre la tête ou pas, si je devais arrêter de me poser des questions et me tourner vers le futur, droite et fière de mon parcours ? Des questions qui en fin de compte se sont dématérialisées au fil du temps, le travail m'absorbant et me fascinant, et je m'étonnais même de la facilité avec laquelle je pouvais ne plus penser aux autres. Odieux ? Non, je ne pense pas, il suffit de mettre les éléments dans le contexte, je pense que tout le monde peut être dans mon cas, je ne dis pas que c'est une généralité loin de là mais pour moi ne pas penser à mes amis ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime plus au contraire. Mais j'avais besoin de faire du vide dans ma tête, d'expérimenter de nouvelles aventures qui n'avaient aucun lien avec ce que je pouvais ressentir ou faire avec Clark, Lana et Pete. La fac était en réalité un tout autre univers que le lycée, d'une il n'y avait plus de timbrés mentaux exposés aux météorites prêts à tout pour faire sauter la ville entière ou pour créer un monde de poupées et de deux les étudiants ne profitaient pas du temps libre pour vous pointer du doigt ou pour essayer de vous draguer en sortant des chemises hawaïennes et la voiture de papa. Un autre univers –loin d'être parfait – qui recelait de petites merveilles pour une fouineuse et travailleuse telle que moi , leurs ouvrages étaient inestimables et incroyables, la bibliothèque ressemblait plus à un musée qu'à l'ensemble des bouquins de l'université, les endroits calmes et sereins où je pouvais faire reposer ma tête sur l'herbe en pensant – et oui je suis un être humain, trop sentimentale à mon goût – aux sourires craquant de Clark, au magnifique visage de Lana et aux blagues nullissimes de Pete.  
Une année qui passa drôlement vite, les semaines s'enchaînaient sans que je puisse les voir défiler, Noël paraissait être le lendemain de mon anniversaire, les partiels qui duraient presque une semaine s'amenuisaient à un seul jour dans ma tête…Et il y a eu le fameux dossier sur « _le monde économique et ses enjeux principaux_ » Comme quoi notre destin se joue à peu de chose quand on y pense bien car si jamais je n'avais pas opté pour ce dossier et que j'avais pris l'intitulé « _Les rapports sociaux internationaux_ » je serai sûrement - aujourd'hui- dans ma chambre étudiante entrain de finir mon mémoire et je n'aurai pas cette affreuse cicatrice qui me fait souvent mal…merci Alfred. Ce dossier, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, j'y ai travaillé d'arrache pieds, jour et nuit pour avoir la meilleure note et qu'est ce que j'ai eu ? Ben rien… Je n'ai jamais pu le rendre et dans un sens ça me fait doucement rigoler. J'avais exploité la mine d'or de la bibliothèque pendant près de deux mois et j'avais enfin réussi à avoir un rendez vous avec le Président de la Banque de Gotham City, l'une des banques les plus réputées et les plus importantes de ce monde. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes n'est ce pas ? J'avoue qu'entre Métropolis et Gotham City, le chemin avait été long car je déconseille vivement de rouler sur plus de 150 kilomètres sans musique et avec la vieille voiture – si on pouvait appeler ça une voiture - de papa. Mais ce qu'il y avait au bout en valait nettement la chandelle, deux objectifs étaient atteints lorsque je déposais hors de la voiture mes jambes : Je rencontrais le directeur Skinner et je revoyais ma mère. L'une des choses à laquelle je suis le plus fière reste tout de même ces recherches qui m'ont permis de la retrouver et de la revoir tous les mois. J'ai conscience qu'elle est encore internée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique de malheur mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi là bas ? Mérite-t-elle se sort ? Mérite-t-elle d'être internée en compagnie de grands malades mentaux et de côtoyer d'immondes criminels qui ont perdu la tête depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? On devrait lui réserver une autre vie, elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état là, elle doit respirer un petit peu, elle doit voir la lumière du soleil et arrêter de s'engouffrer encore et encore dans cette part de ténèbres qui engloutit cet hôpital. Je ferai tout pour la changer d'endroit même si pour le moment je ne peux rien faire, mais je continue d'espérer, je continue de croire en cette bonne étoile qui m'a toujours suivi même dans les moments les plus durs et douloureux de ma vie. Cette partie de ma vie devait être mise de côté, je devais me consacrer à mon futur, quitte à être égoïste autant l'être pleinement –même si c'est un sentiment qui me donne le mal de ventre. J'avais donc enlevé ma mère de ma tête pendant l'entretien avec Mr Skinner, un entretien qui se déroula à merveille, il avait réussi à m'expliquer d'une manière simple, formatrice mais efficace le fonctionnement de tous les flux qui partaient et qui rentraient de son établissement, qui parcouraient le monde en moins d'une minute chrono, leur rôle primordial dans les marchés économiques. Il avait vu que j'étais intéressée par la moindre syllabe de ses paroles et il continua de plus en plus bel, il voulait me donner le plus d'informations possibles, bégayant quelques fois. Cet homme fut quelqu'un de vraiment respectable, honnête, aimé et aimant, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Pourquoi être allé voir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi s'était il levé ? »

**Gotham City, Banque Sculler**.

_La caméra était au centre d'une immense pièce dans laquelle deux personnes discutaient, l'une assise en face de l'autre. Un bureau d'un bois exquis les séparait, mais la discussion n'était pas rompue pour autant, au contraire. Derrière les cheveux blonds et relevés aux pointes de Chloe, un homme au crâne dégarni et vêtu d'un beau costume deux pièces analysait chaque flux économique qui entrait en contact avec sa banque, il expliquait les moindres détails de toutes opérations, il avait une rhétorique presque parfaite, seul un léger problème d'articulation venait entacher les propos de cet homme. Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, il alimentait son discours de gestes mimant ses paroles pour ainsi être le plus explicite possible, pour permettre à la jeune future reporter de recevoir une bonne note à son dossier de fin d'année. Chloe restait fascinée par le charisme de cet homme, en le rencontrant elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu affaire à quelqu'un de cette envergure, elle pensait que son interlocuteur aurait été un homme aigri qui lui aurait donné quelques informations mais sans plus sous prétexte qu'il aurait plusieurs rendez-vous en attente. Comme quoi tout le monde peut se tromper. L'entretien venait de toucher à sa fin, Mr Skinner – le président de la Banque – se leva de son siège et allait proposer à Chloe de faire la même chose mais il fut interrompu par une immense explosion qui retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Des cris vinrent étouffer le bruit strident de l'alarme qui résonnait dans toutes les pièces. Sous le poids de cette secousse, la pièce trembla et quelques livres de la bibliothèque se retrouvèrent à terre, quelques pages se détachaient et venaient s'intercaler entre les pieds de certaines chaises. Apeurée Chloe se leva et regarda le directeur pour se rassurer mais ce dernier était encore plus inquiet. Il se retourna en direction de son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un revolver, sous les yeux terrifiés de Chloe. Là, elle comprenait la gravité du moment, un directeur ne sortait pas son revolver pour jouer à cache-cache avec ses employés, l'explosion devait être le signe avant coureur d'un gros braquage de banque_.

Mr Skinner ( _Regardant les balles qui lui restait, se dirigeant vers la porte et se retournant vers Chloe_) : Restez là Mlle Sullivan je vais voir ce qui se passe

_Le directeur était à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée et s'apprêta à tourner la poignée lorsque Chloe l'interrompit, le faisant sursauter_.

Chloe( _Déstabilisée, pensant au pire, fixant intensément le directeur_) : Vous avez entendu, comme moi, l'explosion n'est ce pas ? Donc vous savez très bien que ce que vous comptez faire n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il soit…( _fixant maintenant le revolver, souriant nerveusement_) Et sincèrement qu'est ce que vous comptez faire avec cette simple petite arme ? Combattre en héros une horde de truands armée jusqu'aux dents ?

Skinner( _baissant la tête vers le revolver, réfléchissant quelques instants, fixant Chloe_) : Je vais juste voir ce qui se passe, le revolver c'est juste au cas où j'en aurai besoin. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Sullivan je serai de retour pour terminer l'entretien…

_A ces mots, Skinner réserva un magnifique sourire à la pauvre Chloe tétanisée juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir en laissant la porte entre ouverte. Les cris et les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Chloe restait dans la pièce, sur le siège sans rien faire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle restait terriblement indécise. Que devait-elle faire ? Essayer de s'échapper et avec la chance qu'elle a se faire attraper par un gangster et se faire tuer ? Ou bien rester là tranquillement en attendant que la petite troupe prenne le magot et disparaisse ? Elle tremblait de toute part, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, quelqu'un n'était plus là pour la sauver, Clark lui manquait_.

Chloe( _prenant son sac, fouillant à l'intérieur et relevant sa tête vers le bureau_) : Et merde j'ai laissé le portable dans la voiture…(_Mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche et secouant la tête_)La seule fois où tu dois apporter ton portable, tu l'oublies mais qu'est ce que je peux être co…

_Elle stoppa son insulte, Dieu était avec elle aujourd'hui, heureusement que les directeurs pensaient à avoir un téléphone fixe dans leur bureau. Elle se leva, s'appuya avec son ventre sur le bureau et attrapa le téléphone. Elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro. Malheureusement la chance n'était vraiment pas avec elle_.

Chloe ( _Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de tonalité, raccrochant violemment et se levant paniquée_) : Mais c'est pas possible, je demande juste un petit coup de téléphone aux flics.( _se ressaisissant, réfléchissant aux moyens de s'en sortir_) Ils savent s'y prendre, ils font venir le directeur en bas pour le torturer, ils coupent le téléphone pour qu'on ne puisse pas appeler…Comment est ce que je vais faire pour sortir de là moi ? Et comme par hasard Clark n'est pas là…

_Sa réflexion tourna court puisque des cris d'hommes vinrent l'interrompre, des cris qui ne ressemblaient pas aux autres, ils provenaient de beaucoup plus près comme s'ils s'approchaient de la pièce principale, comme si Chloe allait rencontrer les ravisseurs. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et faisant confiance à son instinct, Chloe, après avoir balayé du regard les moindres recoins de la salle, se précipita à l'extérieur mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit le président Skinner_.

Skinner(_ Dans le couloir, terrorisé, bégayant_) : Je…je…je vous jure que je…je…je ne sais pas où sont les cl…cl…clés du coffre…

_Mais quelqu'un l'interrompit, une voix grave et moqueuse lui coupa la parole, une voix qui déstabilisait Chloe, restée en retrait et écoutant d'une oreille la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de sa position_.

…( _D'un ton moqueur, l'imitant_) : Si tu pouvais arrêter de…de…de bégayer et de…de…de chialer en même temps se serait sincèrement un gain de temps. Dis-nous juste où trouver les clés du coffre, c'est une question à laquelle tout bon directeur responsable d'une banque réputée mondialement peut répondre, non ?

_Après avoir respiré un long moment, Chloe pris les jambes à son coup pour espérer sortir de cette situation horrible. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche, prit soin de ne faire aucun bruit et commença à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Les braqueurs se rapprochaient, Chloe devait faire vite, la porte de sortie n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, le sourire se dessinait sur son visage, elle allait réussir à leur échapper. Elle regarda un moment en arrière pour voir s'ils étaient encore loin et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait tout son temps, elle allait pouvoir être enfin libre et elle pourra appeler les flics. Elle se retourna en direction de la porte et se heurta au torse musclé d'un grand gabarit, une cagoule mise sur la tête et une mitraillette dans les mains_.

Un des braqueurs ( _D'une voix extrêmement grave, fixant méchamment Chloe qui sourit honteusement_) Tu comptes allez où comme ça ma petite blondinette ?

A ces mots, l'immense marmule souleva – à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol – par le col la pauvre Chloe qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle était pourtant si près du but, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas être plus attentive ? Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais le plus dur allait venir, la partie de plaisir était terminée, elle allait devoir affronter la bande. Toujours aux prises du braqueur armé jusqu'aux dents, Chloe entendait les pas se rapprocher et le plus traumatisant pour elle c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner, elle devait faire face au regard glacial du gargantua. C'est alors qu'il sourit bêtement. Il fixait le fond du couloir, une troupe d'individus moins imposant que celui ci mais pas moins très armés venait d'apparaître. La caméra solidaire avec Chloe se rapprocha d'elle et se posa sur son épaule droite, elle fixait à son tour le visage et les yeux benêts de l'individu. Une voix retentit.

…( _Même voix grave que tout à l'heure, d'un ton beaucoup moins moqueur mais beaucoup plus ravi_) : Edmond, qu'est ce que tu m'as trouvé là ? Tu m'épates depuis certains temps, tu le savais ça ?

Edmond( _Les yeux mouillés, souriant toujours bêtement_) : Non patron je savais pas, si j'aurai su je vous aurai apporté cette fille dans un papier cadeau…

Patron ( _Prenant un temps, reniflant et faisant taire les rires de ses larbins_) : Edmond, combien de fois je dois te dire que c'est « _si j'avais _» et non « _si j'aurai _», t'entends bien que ça sonne faux tout de même ? ( _Rejoignant la pièce où étaient le directeur et Chloe tout à l'heure, faisant signe à Edmond_) Allez viens nous montrer ton petit cadeau…

_Edmond, toujours aussi grand et aussi fort, marcha en direction de la pièce, en portant Chloe juste devant lui, d'une seule main. Il referma la porte de l'autre main et lâcha Chloe au sol qui se protégea avec ses mains. Elle se retourna pour lui cracher au visage mais un homme s'interposa entre les deux, un individu qui reçut le mélange de salive sur son beau costume. La caméra fixa un long moment la tâche laissée puis commença à relever son objectif pour se concentrer sur son visage inquiétant et monstrueux. La peau blanchie, les cheveux verts et des lèvres étirées en une grimace rouge horrifiante le Joker nous faisait face. D'un large sourire, il fixa étrangement la pauvre Chloe_.

Le Joker ( _s'agenouillant, étirant les joues de Chloe, lui caressant les cheveux_) : Quel magnifique cadeau tu m'offres là mon cher Edmond, tu auras le droit à deux desserts se soir…( _Fixant Chloe intensément, lui parlant à quelques centimètres du visage_) Alors ma belle comment te prénommes tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci tardive ?( _Attendant une réponse mais voyant le réflexe muet de Chloe, mimant la déception_) Oh elle est timide la pauvre petite, c'est pas grave on en discutera un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

_Après avoir terminé sa phrase avec un immense sourire atroce, il se releva et se dirigea vers le directeur qui avait été forcé de s'asseoir sur son siège en cuir. Avec son arme, le Joker parcourait la salle en chantonnant, il jouait avec, il parcourait le corps du directeur avec le canon, toujours avec se sourire traumatisant_.

Le Joker( _Se grattant la tête avec son arme, s'agenouillant à nouveau aux côtés de Skinner_) : Alors monsieur le directeur, je repose une dernière fois la question( _insistant bien sur les mots_) où sont les clés du coffre fort ?

Skinner( _Essayant de rire dans ce moment dramatique, fixant le Joker_) : Heu je crois que je les ai oublié chez moi, j 'ai cette manie de tout oublier ! !

Le Joker( _Eclatant de rire, se retournant vers sa petite bande et les invitant à rire, toujours en riant , d'une voix très forte_) : Vous avez entendu ? Il me dit qu'il les a oubliées chez lui, mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour…

_Il stoppa son rire immédiatement et braqua Chloe à une vitesse impressionnante pour tirer dans sa direction. La balle qui en sortit rasa le doux visage de Chloe et vint s'écraser dans la paroi du mur qui juxtaposait la porte d'entrée. Un filet de sang s'était tracé sur la joue droite de Chloe. Le Joker respirant exagérément fixa de nouveau le directeur qui resta bouche bée_.

Le Joker( _Souriant encore une fois, se levant et fixant Skinner_) : La prochaine fois je ne louperai pas mon coup… Où sont les clés Monsieur le directeur ?

Skinner(_ Fixant Chloe, défigurée partiellement et brièvement, tremblant de toute part_) : Vous prenez le livre _A Little Paradise _et les clés seront à l'intérieur.

L'un des larbins du Joker s'exécuta, il se retourna, glissa sa main sur les reliures des différents livres et s'arrêta sur _A Little Paradise _de **Lusaviln Rivocelc**. Il l'ouvrit et prit les clés qui étaient dans un renfoncement. Le Joker sourit machiavéliquement et se retourna vers Skinner.

Le Joker : Merci.

_Il pointa son arme et logea une balle en pleine tête du directeur, qui s'écroula sur le côté du siège. Le sang vint s'éparpiller sur la moquette. Chloe détourna sa tête, tellement horrifiée par le spectacle macabre auquel elle venait d'assister. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent sur son doux visage, des larmes qui venaient effacer le peu de sang existant sur l'une de ses joues. Le Joker, pendant que sa petite troupe était partie chercher l'argent dans les coffres, s'agenouilla aux côtés de Chloe et prit son visage dans l'une de ses mains gantées. Chloe voulait se débattre mais l'emprise du Joker était bien trop forte._

Le Joker(_Le sourire aux lèvres, fixant Chloe_) : Ne t'inquiète ma jolie, si tu ne fais pas la même erreur et que tu ne t'avises pas de me faire faux bond, tu pourras retourner chez toi et nourrir tes chats et ton ptit chien…

« Cette voix n'arrête pas de trotter dans ma tête, elle revient sans cesse, comme si j'étais destinée à l'entendre encore et encore. Cette fin de journée fut la pire de toute ma vie, c'est un moment que je n'oublierai jamais, un spectacle atroce qui défilait devant mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit, j'étais réellement tétanisée. La soirée aurait pu encore plus mal tournée si jamais il n'avait pas fait son apparition et si jamais le Joker avait réussi son coup. Je vois encore la tête de tous ces abrutis, ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir là. Quelle aisance tout de même pour les neutraliser tous, enfin tous est un bien grand mot… »

… ( _Une vois étouffée tout de même imposante, sereinement_) : Alors le Joker toujours à braquer des banques à ce que je vois ? Explique-moi comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide à chaque fois ?

_Après avoir entendu cette voix qui apparemment leur était très familière, les larbins du Joker et leur patron se retournèrent, ils avaient presque terminé le chargement dans les gros sacs servant à transporter l'argent. Chloe prisonnière de la puanteur du Joker fixa l'inconnu qui prenait place à une dizaine de mètre d'elle et qui venait défier cette bande de truands. Elle l'admira, vêtu d'un costume intégralement conçu en cuir, il fixait tout le monde depuis quelques secondes d'une posture qui en imposait déjà. Un casque noir moulant et se mariant à merveille avec sa cape contrastait avec le fluorescent de son insigne et de sa ceinture jaunes. Batman était seul mais il comptait bien les combattre tous sans exception, surtout le Joker, son ennemi le plus redoutable_.

Le Joker( _Tenant toujours Chloe par le bras, d'un sourire presque dédié à Batman_) : Je crois que je n'ai pas tes capacités intellectuelles, on vient de me laisser sortir d'Arkham donc j'avais pas beaucoup d'argent en poche faut me comprendre…

Batman( _Le visage dur, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Tout de même étrange qu'on te laisse sortir de cet asile alors que j'avais indiqué le besoin de te voir enfermer là bas pour le restant de ta misérable petite vie. Comment est ce que tu as fait pour t'échapper, tu as fait tes fameux tours de passe-passe avec tes cartes ?

Le Joker( _Regardant rapidement par dessus ses épaules, voyant ses larbins continuer leur travail, fixant de nouveau Bruce_) : Cette fois ci j'ai préféré innover, tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire mais une fan m'a rendu visite et en même temps elle m'a permit de retrouver la liberté…Si jamais tu entends parler d'Harley Quinn tu me tiens au courant, j'aimerai faire les présentations ! ! ( _Constatant qu'ils avaient fini de charger tous les billets dans le sacs_) Allez les mecs on remballe tout et on se casse.( _Fixant Batman_) C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi mon cher Batman.

Batman( _Esquissant un léger sourire, baissant quelque peu ses yeux_) : Tiens un ptit cadeau de ma part, comme au bon vieux temps…

_D'une rapidité déconcertante, Batman prit avec sa main droite un gadget qui figurait sur sa ceinture, l'actionna pour le transformer en une sorte de freesbee ultra sophistiqué qu'il envoya à travers l'immense salle. Ce dernier ricocha sur toutes les têtes des acolytes du Joker qui formèrent un demi cercle derrière lui pour revenir presque instantanément dans la main gauche de Batman. Ils étaient tous à terre inconscients, dans la même posture, il ne restait plus que le Joker et Chloe_.

_La mine déconcertée, le Joker coupait à moitié la respiration de Chloe avec son bras droit qui venait s'appuyer sur la gorge de la jeune femme et de son autre main braquait son arme sur la tempe gauche de la jolie blonde. Les yeux apeurés, Chloe faisait face à Batman qui ne réagissait pas_.

Le Joker( _Une nouvelle fois entrain de sourire exagérément, se servant de Chloe comme un bouclier_): Tu n'oserais tout de même pas risquer la vie de cette pauvre jeune fille, n'est ce pas Batman ?( _Chuchotant à Chloe_) Comment tu te prénommes ma belle ?

Chloe( _Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, le souffle coupé_) : Chloe Sullivan…

Le Joker( _A la fois surpris et ravi, le sourire large_) : Sullivan comme Béatrice Sullivan ?

« Le Joker avait connu – par je ne sais quels moyens - ma mère, il se rappelait de son prénom comme si c'était évident. Je n'ai jamais su les relations qu'ils entretenaient, je n'ai jamais pu savoir pourquoi le Joker avait eu l'air d'être surpris lorsque je lui avais dit mon prénom et mon nom, il devait avoir un lien avec ma mère mais lequel ? J'aimerai tellement le savoir mais pour le moment je ne peux pas, il me retrouverait et me tuerait sinon… »

Le Joker( _Fixant Batman, heureux_) : Hein Batman tu n'oserais pas porter atteinte à la vie de Chloe Sullivan ?

Batman( _Rangeant délicatement son gadget à l'arrière de sa ceinture, restant sur ses gardes, fixant le Joker_) : Tu n'es qu'une véritable ordure et ça je ne te l'apprends pas, la seule chose que tu n'arriveras jamais à comprendre c'est que j'arrive toujours à mes fins quelque qu'elles soient.

_Malgré ses belles paroles Batman ne savait pas quoi faire, il était bien trop loin pour espérer atteindre le Joker et sauver cette jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas risquer ça, il aurait sa mort sur la conscience, celles de ses parents était un tel fardeau qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais être dans la même situation. Batman et Chloe se fixèrent, cette dernière était effrayée, elle sentait ses battements de cœur qui faiblissaient de minute en minute, la voix du Joker résonnait péniblement dans sa tête, elle commençait à avoir des vertiges, ses jambes tremblaient et sa vue devenait floue, elle sentait la mort rôdée autour d'elle, seul ce nouveau super héros pouvait l'empêcher d'être engloutie par les ténèbres. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle ressentait ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux le trahissaient, il imposait une force psychologique extrême mais quelque chose en lui le dépassait et elle le voyait parfaitement. Il voulait cacher ses faiblesses mais celles ci le rattrapaient, il avait peur pour elle, et elle avait peur pour elle. Comme si un lien de télékinésie les unifiait, Chloe comprit ce qu'elle devait faire, elle comprit les attentes vitales de Batman. Après un vif clin d'œil aux maître des chauves souris, Chloe transcendée par une envie de vivre infligea au Joker un coup de coude qu'il reçut dans le bas ventre l'empêchant de tenir plus la jeune femme qui s'échappa en courant. __  
__La scène alors se déroula au ralentit : Le Joker plus qu'énervé s'opposa à la douleur qui le démangeait pour se repositionner comme il le fallait et fit face à Chloe qui courait en direction d'un petit couloir. Il arma son revolver, prit le temps de bien viser et appuya sur la détente déclenchant le départ d'une balle qui transperçait le vide. A ce même instant, Batman profitant de la diversion – convenue avec Chloe – arma un pistolet à fléchettes et visa la nuque du Joker qui s'écroula, endormi, au sol. La caméra fixait la trajectoire de la balle qui rattrapait petit à petit une Chloe tétanisée qui faiblissait en courant. La balle fendait l'air et atteignit Chloe, dans le flanc droit. La scène revint à la normale. La jeune blonde dans un hurlement viscéral fut projeter violemment à terre.__  
__Batman d'un regard dur et froid remarqua son corps gisant au sol, une marre de sang l'encerclant petit à petit. Le héros ne se contrôlant plus et fou de rage s'approcha du Joker, le souleva et le projeta contre un des murs de l'enceinte banquière avant de se diriger peiné vers Chloe. Cette dernière respirait trop difficilement, la balle qui l'avait atteinte l'empêchait de pouvoir parler ou de faire quoi que se soit. Le plus délicatement possible et contrastant avec la fureur dont il avait fait preuve avec le Joker, Batman souleva la jeune Chloe pour la déposer sur son épaule gauche, son sang s'écoulait sur la cape noir du justicier. En prenant toutes ses précautions et jetant un regard en arrière vers le Joker et ses larbins, il s'aventura à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la Batmobile, garée juste devant la banque Sculler. Il la déposa le plus soigneusement possible à l'arrière de la voiture, elle était maintenant allongée, et recouverte d'une couverture. Elle avait terriblement froid, elle ne respirait presque plus, le sang entachait la propreté parfaite qui résultait du caractère intransigeant de Bruce. Ce dernier, après avoir refermé sa portière appuya sur un bouton au milieu du tableau de bord qui invita un petit écran à s'allumer. Alfred apparut_.

Bruce ( _Regardant Chloe sur la banquette arrière et démarrant en trombes sa voiture, fixant Alfred_) : Alfred, préparez votre expérience médicale tout de suite, une importance de code rouge…

_Sans tenir compte d'une remarque possible d'Alfred, Batman éteignit l'écran et accéléra le plus possible, pour arriver le plus rapidement à sa demeure_.

« Bizarrement je n'ai vu aucun tunnel lorsque j'étais à l'arrière de la Batmobile, comme quoi tout ce qu'on raconte sur la soi disant pré-mort c'est que des bobards…Sérieusement, je ne me rappelle pas grande chose de cet instant, je me souviens juste de la douleur que m'avait provoquée cette satanée balle et mon réveil dans la chambre. Je devrais pourtant me souvenir de ce que j'ai rêvé ou pas mais apparemment je ne suis pas comme les autres ce qui me vaut de ne rien savoir sur mon état de coma ou de transe. Peut être qu'un jour tout me reviendra en mémoire et là je pourrai me dire Ah ouè j'ai rêvé de ça ? C'était qui lui ? Clark sortant avec Lois, drôle de rêve, non ? »

**Bruce Wayne. 22h15**.

_Chloe allongée sur une table d'opérations était transpercée au niveau de ses bras par de multiples tuyaux par lesquels Alfred lui injectait des composés médicinaux afin de l'anesthésier. Alfred opérait seule la pauvre Chloe, Bruce ne voulait pas assister à ça, il se sentait trop responsable par ce qui se passait. Ce dernier était à l'extérieur, fourmillant de toutes parts, il faisait les cents pas, il attendait une réponse positive d'Alfred qui n'arriva que deux heures et demie plus tard. Enfin positive était un bien grand mot, et ça Bruce le comprit assez vite_.

Alfred( _poussant la porte de la salle d 'opérations, enlevant ses gants, se dirigeant vers Bruce d'un air désolé_) : Mr Wayne, je crois que votre nouvelle protégée va devoir être très forte car le combat contre le coma n'est jamais simple…

Bruce( _se retournant vers le mur, voulant tout ravager, se calmant et baissant la tête_) : Et tu as une idée de la durée de son coma…enfin est ce que tu sais si on peut parler de jours, de mois ou d'années ?

Alfred( _Posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de Bruce, d'un air paternel_) : C'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie donc n'en demandez pas trop Mr Wayne.( _Le faisant retourner délicatement, lui faisant face, fronçant les sourcils_) Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyée à l'hôpital ?Ils auraient été sûrement beaucoup plus performants que je ne l'ai été…

Bruce( _Relevant sa tête, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Tant que le Joker n'est pas mort ou en asile, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser marcher dans la rue, sortir avec ses amis, se faire soigner à l'hôpital. Je connais trop le Joker pour penser qu'il abandonnera, j'ai réussi à l'avoir mais seulement grâce à elle, il voudra sa vengeance et elle sera double cette fois ci.

**Une semaine plus tard, Bruce Wayne**

_Chloe était allongée dans un lit, toujours liée à un moniteur qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque, elle n'était toujours pas sortie du coma et d'après Alfred il ne fallait pas espérer la voir se réveiller de si tôt. Bruce venait de rentrer, il s'asseye sur le rebord du lit, il l'admirait_.

Bruce( _Remettant les cheveux de Chloe en place, lui caressant le visage_) : Apparemment, les personnes qui sortent du coma disent qu'ils entendaient les voix de ceux qui prenaient la peine de leur parler donc j'espère que vous allez entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans ce lit, c'est de ma faute si le Joker a réussi à vous faire du mal, je n'aurai jamais du vous inciter à faire ce que je pensais être la meilleure solution. Mes parents sont morts alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin, je me suis toujours senti responsable, cette colère qui m'habitait m'a transformé et sincèrement je n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise. Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé avec vous Chloe donc sache que dès maintenant vous êtes ma protégée, il ne vous arrivera rien tant que je serai là, je ne peux pas me permettre de revivre cette sensation qui m'a poussé à devenir ce que je suis maintenant…c'est à dire Batman.

**Cinq mois s'écoulèrent. Bruce Wayne**.

« Cinq mois plus tard je revivais, j'avais ouvert les yeux un jeudi matin alors qu'il neigeait. Quel réveil, la vue était superbe, je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je me sentais comme chez moi, l'odeur boisée du lit tendait à me faire rendormir, les couleurs saisissantes de la chambre papillonnaient à l'intérieur de mes yeux, le propriétaire de cette maison - enfin de cette demeure après avoir su où j'étais – avait un goût vraiment raffiné et c'était tout à son honneur. A peine m'étais je mise assise pour me dégourdir les jambes qu'il entra, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La première vision que j'ai eu était de lui, entièrement vêtu de son costume de super héros, à vrai dire c'était la dernière image dont je me rappelais avant d'être tombée dans le coma. Je ne savais pas que Bruce Wayne était Batman mais mon intuition ne s'était pas trompée, j'avais en face de moi l'homme qui était à mes côtés tout le long de cette période comateuse et il avait raison, je l'avais entendu, sa voix n'avait cessé de transparaître comme le chemin de la bénédiction, je savais que je devais l'écouter et revenir à la vie mais cette puissance démoniaque qui me traînait en arrière gagnait du terrain. Bruce avait été plus qu'adorable, il m'était difficile de résister à son charme machiavélique, à cet instant, je ne me sentais pas amoureuse, j'avais juste quelques fourmillements dans le bas de ventre quand je le voyais mais ça s'arrêtait là…enfin tout ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle car sa voix m'enchanta dès les premières secondes. Je sais tout ça fait trop fleurs bleues et vieux films romantico-dramatique des années 70 mais pourtant c'est ce que je ressentais, il était heureux de me revoir en vie, il s'était senti tellement coupable, je ne lui avais rien demandé mais monsieur le grand seigneur avait tout fait pour que je me sente au mieux. Il m'expliqua pourquoi il faisait tout ça, le rapport que j'avais avec ses parents, le fait que je doive restée chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse interner le Joker qui avait réussi à échapper aux patrouilles de police…et le programme qu'il me réservait pour la soirée. Je me rappellerai toujours de cette phrase… »

Bruce( _Assis sur le rebord du lit, fixant Chloe_) : Le joker doit payé pour tout ce qu'il vous a fait subire Chloe( _Changeant complètement de sujet, le sourire immense, un sourire de conséquences_) Vous préférez homard ou coquilles St Jacques ?

« Je savais que ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi romantique, je voyais en lui un homme torturé, l'histoire de ses parents me réconfortait dans cette intuition mais quelque chose me disait que c'était l'une des rares fois qu'il proposait un choix comme celui là. Bien sur j'étais restée modeste, comment une fille comme moi aurait pu avoir une chance quelconque avait un milliardaire et qui plus est super héros comme Bruce Wayne ? Ma réponse me fait encore doucement rigoler, je me serai étranglée si je l'avais pu, vu l'idiotie de ma phrase… »

Chloe (_Remarquant le magnifique sourire de Bruce, timidement, sans répondre à la question initiale_) : Je n'avais pas remarqué votre magnifique sourire( _prenant un temps, toussotant discrètement_) sûrement à cause de votre costume bien moulant ! !

« Rien qu'en me la remémorant j'en ai honte, heureusement qu'il l'avait bien prit, il en était mort de rire et je crois que la nervosité ajoutée à la magnifique honte que je m'étais payée m'avaient entraînée dans un fou rire mémorable. Notre relation a réellement commencé après trois dîners aux chandelles, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre et je crois que lui non plus, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour l'embrasser…un baiser qui mit très longtemps avant d'être imité. Je crois que le plus surpris des deux était Bruce, son visage me fit esquisser un léger sourire, il avait rougi, je crois que c'est bien l'une des premières fois que je voyais un homme rougir. Encore un truc chez lui qui me fait craquer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me trouve mais notre relation débouche sur une troisième année de moments inoubliables et de rêves réalisés dans une simplicité déconcertante. Je crois que je peux le dire : Je suis amoureuse de Bruce Wayne alias Batman »

**Avenue 330, Madison Street. 15h52**

« Les vacances que je me suis offertes touchent à leur fin. Un mal pour un bien puisque d'ici quelques minutes je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre Bruce qui n'a cessé de s'inquiéter tout le long de ces deux semaines passées à Paris. Comment voulait il que le Joker me trouve là bas ? Je sais qu'il m'aime mais de là à penser que ce malade pouvait me retrouver à Paris y'avait tout de même un gouffre. Le paysage ne cesse de défiler, je suis assise à l'arrière d'un taxi, le temps passe à une allure impressionnante, les temps ont changé. J'aperçois les grilles, ca y est j'y suis déjà. »

_La caméra filmait un taxi qui venait juste de s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, la porte arrière droite s'entre ouvrit, Chloe en sortit juste avant de refermer la portière. Elle fixa quelques secondes les grilles puis se décala vers le coffre afin de l'ouvrir et de récupérer de grosses et grandes valises. Après avoir refermé le coffre, Chloe reprit ses bagages et continua sa route après les grilles. Des bruits de talons se faisaient entendre, le contact de ses chaussures sur le sable qui séjournait entre deux partiels d'herbe parfaitement coupés était moelleux, comme si nous marchions sur doux nuage. Le château se rapprochait de plus en plus, on pouvait identifier quelques statues invisibles a l'œil nu, lorsque nous étions derrière la grille. La caméra poursuivait la très longue allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à quelques marches qui menaient à une très grande porte d'entrée. Elle accéléra le mouvement et fit face à Chloe, le sourire aux lèvres, qui assena de trois coups la grande porte. Elle ne se fit pas attendre puisque quelques secondes plus tard, une voix résonna derrière la caméra_.

Alfred ( _A la fois ravi et étonné, faisant signe de la tête_) : Mlle Sullivan ? Quelle surprise…( _L'invitant de la main droite_) Je vous en prie, rentrez donc…

_Chloe portant une valise et laissant l'autre à Alfred qui était venu l'aider entreprit une marche vers le grand hall de la demeure de son petit ami. Elle y avait vécu pendant presque trois années mais le fait d'avoir pris ses deux premières semaines de vacances tout lui semblait étranger ici, elle admirait les moindres vestiges collectionnés sur différents meubles, eux aussi très anciens. Elle était revenue à la maison, et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique_.

Chloe( _Se retournant vers Alfred, lui souriant_) : Vous m'avez manqué Alfred.

_Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ce dernier fut extrêmement étonné mais se laissa faire…au bout du compte elle faisait maintenant partie de la famille_.


	6. Chapter 6 Hope And despair

**Partie 6 : Hope And Despair**

**Family Valley, 23h22**.

_Un voile de nuages faiblissait l'intensité lumineuse si puissante de la lune faisant profil bas dans l'immensité de l'univers. Aux côtés de millions d'étoiles qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans le ciel, cette lune pleine veillait sur une douce ville de l'Est des États-Unis, une ville qui sommeillait paisiblement depuis quelques heures déjà. La caméra, elle, après avoir transpercé le secret de cette lune avec son objectif, l'abaissa pour se retrouver en plein milieu d'un vaste terrain de football. Des centaines de mètres de gazon étaient délimitées par de fines bandes blanches formant le terrain de jeu et à chaque extrémité se trouvait d'immenses colonnes représentant – pour les fans de ce sport ainsi que pour les joueurs – la finalité de l'activité. Alors qu'habituellement des tribunes jonchaient ces terrains, ici il en était tout autrement puisque le contour du terrain ne se résumait qu'à de simples bancs ou quelques barrières grisâtres jaunissant avec le temps. Toujours aux aguets, quelques soit la situation, la caméra fut surprise d'entendre un filet de discussion qui venait se réfugier juste à côté d'elle, une discussion interrompue par quelques lancés de balles – enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, étant donné qu'elle était de dos. Elle se décida donc à se retourner pour distinguer les deux individus discutant depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais la faible lumière provenant des projecteurs ou ce qui ressemblait à des lampadaires ne pouvait nous renseigner sur l'identité de ces joueurs, toujours pas endormis comme pouvait l'être la plupart des habitants. Alors même qu'elle tentait d'avoir un peu d'aide avec la lune qui était restée cachée derrière des nuages gris et denses, elle commença une démarche tranquille et rassurée malgré l'atmosphère angoissante qui s'installait. Un mouvement régulier pouvait se distinguer, dans l'obscurité, on pouvait constater l'apparition puis la disparition d'un projectile passant devant la caméra de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche.__  
__Petit à petit ce petit projectile se matérialisa en une balle de base-ball qui passait d'un gant à l'autre. En effet, deux jeunes garçons, dont l'âge ne devait pas dépasser les 19 ans, se relançait la balle systématiquement quand l'un des deux la recevait dans la main gantée ainsi ils avaient pu prendre une cadence soutenue et régulière. De part leur expression qui figurait sur leur doux visage juvénile, la caméra ne mit pas très longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait soit de deux amis ou bien de deux membres d'une même famille. Le plus grand se situant à gauche de la caméra était vêtu – presque de la même manière que le plus petit – d'une veste polaire beige qui recouvrait la moitié de son jean délavé tellement elle était trop grande et trop large pour lui. Son maillot qui s'assimilait à l'une des plus grandes équipes de base-ball de tous les temps contrastait avec le teint sombre des habits de son compagnon qui vêtu aussi d'une belle veste polaire et d'un jean marron recevait et renvoyait la balle comme un futur professionnel. Certaines lumières faiblardes provenant des mêmes lampadaires que tout à l'heure venaient à l'instant même – surprenant à la fois les deux garçons et la caméra - d'éclater sûrement à cause de leur désuétude flagrante et du manque certain d'entretien.__  
__Alors qu'ils jouaient depuis déjà quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes, ils commencèrent réellement à discuter pendant leur lancés forts et précis_.

Le plus jeune (_Recevant la balle dans le gant, la prenant et la faisant tourner dans son autre main_) : Jim, je voulais te demander quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire…

Jim (_attrapant la balle en plein vol, retombant sur ses pieds et souriant_) : J' t'écoute frérot qu'est ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

_La caméra avait donc raison depuis le début, il ne s'agissait pas en fait de deux amis mais de simples frères soudés et heureux._

Le petit frère (_prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes pour réceptionner normalement la balle, fixant son frère_) : Je t'ai déjà parlé de Jess et tu sais que je suis vraiment attiré par elle, mais voilà en me disant qu'elle est réputée pour être la plus belle fille du lycée j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Jim ( _S'arrêtant de jouer quelques secondes, restant debout et fixant son frère avec une légère déception_) : P'tite tête, crois tu vraiment qu'elle aurait pris la peine de t'inviter au cinéma sans avoir l'intention d'aller plus loin ?( _Mimant ses paroles par des gestes caricaturaux_) Regarde bien, tu vois la balle( _La désignant de son index_) et ben c'est toi. Maintenant regarde ton gant et dis toi que c'est Jess. Ce que tu dois faire c'est exactement ce que fais la balle, c'est à dire que tu dois aller vers elle, n'aie pas peur d'affronter cette crainte d'être rejeté, ok ?

Le petit frère (Grimaçant_, toujours pas rassuré par les propos si explicites de son frère_) : Hum…hum, c'est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu vois je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux mais je ne me sens pas capable d'entamer une relation avec une aussi belle fille, j'aurais l'impression de ne pas la mériter, je vois déjà tout le monde se dire « _hey t'as vu, Brian sort avec Jess, qu'est ce tu penses qu'elle lui trouve ?_ » et blablabla…

Jim( _Balançant la balle plus fortement puis rassurant son frère une nouvelle fois_) : Tu m'as bassiné la semaine dernière avec cette histoire qu'elle ne reste pas insensible à ton charme, tu n'as pas arrêté de parler de demain soir pour le film que vous allez voir, tu étais tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir sortir avec elle et maintenant tu veux te dégonfler ? ( _Ironiquement et se mordant les lèvres_)T'es vraiment sûr que tu es bien mon frère ?

_A ces mots un fou rire entre les deux amis se déclencha les déstabilisant dans leur cadence si régulière et ininterrompue. Jim avait été le déclencheur et il devait être celui qui devait arrêter ce moment d'intimité fraternelle. C'est pourquoi il stoppa progressivement son rire nerveux et incita son frère à en faire de même_.

Brian ( _Souriant tout en étant un peu vexé par les propos de Jim, jouant avec la balle dans ses mains_) : Ouais t'as sûrement raison, il ne faut pas que je me décourage, c'est pas cette réputation qu'a Jess qui va me faire faiblir (_Fixant son frère d'un air déterminé, mettant la balle dans sa main gauche_) Je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour si peu, si elle ne voulait vraiment pas sortir avec moi elle ne m'aurait pas proposer d'aller au ciné avec elle…( _D'un ton rêveur, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, plus calme et plus basse, regardant ses pieds_) Je vais sortir avec Jess, moi Brian Oxford je vais sortir avec la plus belle fille du lycée…

Jim (fier_ de son frère, le regardant avec le sourire_) : Et ben voilà je te reconnais bien là. Maintenant si je veux être à égalité avec toi il faut que j'arrive à régler le plus rapidement cette histoire avec Hélène.

Brian (Extirpé_ de son doux rêve, fixant honteusement son frère tout en fronçant les sourcils_) : Pourquoi ? Ca ne fonctionne plus avec Hélène ? Ca m'étonne ça, qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez en froid ?

Jim( _Plus trop attentif au jeu, ratant presque la réception de la balle_) : Ben je crois que si je le savais je ne serai pas là entrain de t'en parler frérot.( _Faisant quelques part en arrière, s'éloignant un petit peu plus de son frère, parlant plus fort_) Je sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe entre nous et c'est ça qui me fait peur, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état et ça m'enrage depuis le début de la semaine.

Brian (_Jouant le rôle de son frère, le fixant et le rassurant_) : Il y a bien une seule chose dont j'en suis sur aujourd'hui…en fait plutôt deux. D'une que tu es vraiment mauvais lanceur (_ Il esquissa un immense sourire_) et de deux que toi et Hélène vous formez le couple parfait par excellence. Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon satané grand frère mais bien parce que tout le monde le dit et tout le monde le voit. Rien ne pourra vous séparer, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble donc je ne pense pas que cette discussion est de mauvaise augure. Calme toi et demain soir tu verras que ce mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_Jim, gardant la balle dans son gant et touché par les propos de son petit frère, se rapprocha de ce dernier et débroussailla ses cheveux avec sa main droite. Alors qu'il allait repartir pour rejoindre sa place de jeu, il prit son frère dans ses bras et déposa un léger mais significatif « merci » au coin de l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà placé sur le terrain mais cette fois ci un peu plus éloigné que d'habitude_.

Jim (Reniflant_ vulgairement, se préparant pour lancer et criant_) : Alors comme ça je suis un mauvais lanceur et toi tu te crois plus mature que moi ?( _Forgeant un magnifique sourire destiné à son frère_) Et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir morveux…

_Ses derniers mots déclenchèrent une réaction presque mécanique de sa part puisqu'il prit appui sur sa jambe droite fléchie derrière son autre jambe et balança son bras droit d'arrière en avant pour projeter la balle vers son frère. Comme si les derniers propos de Brian résonnaient dans nos têtes comme la stricte vérité, la balle n'atterrit pas dans le gant de Brian mais passa au dessus de sa tête pour se réfugier dans un sous bois jonchant de quelques mètres le terrain municipal de Sweet Valley. Brian n'osa pas rire au nez de son frère de peur qu'il réagisse mal et finisse par arrêter de jouer. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs moments, le fait de jouer avec son frère était vraiment quelque chose d'unique pour lui, il avait la chance de subir un frère génial donc autant en profiter un maximum, autant ne pas le gâcher. Au lieu de rire, il se permit quelques remarques ironiques_.

Brian (Applaudissant_ son frère en rigolant, regardant le sous- bois puis fixant de nouveau son frère_) : T'as eu un problème avec la luminosité ou c'est encore la faute du vent inexistant ?(_ Riant à ses propres remarques et constatant le visage souriant de Jim_) Je préfère aller la chercher, on sait jamais il peut arriver que tu fasses encore des boulettes…

_Après que Brian ait laissé son gant sur la pelouse – entretenue d'une façon parfaite – et alors que son frère s'engouffrait progressivement dans le sous bois qui restait tout de même dense et étrange, Jim essuya les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient sur son front et s'avança vers le gant laissé par terre. Il était à quelques mètres des premières branches du bois et tout semblait trop calme_.

Jim( _S'étirant tous ses membres et fixant l'entrée passée de son frère dans le bois_) : Et pourquoi toi qui est si fort tu ne tentes pas ta chance dans l'équipe régionale ? Ca serait une belle opportunité, tu ne crois pas ? (Après_ quelques secondes sans retour_) Brian ? (Un_ vent de panique soufflait et balançait ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux_) Hey frérot tu m'entends ?

_Alors qu'il s'apprêta à se diriger – lui aussi – vers le sous bois une branche se cassa et fut suivi par l'apparition d'une voix_.

Brian(_ quelque peu énervé, d'une voix plus grave et moins déterminée_) : Tu me revaudras ça Jim, je suis entrain de tout déchirer mon jean, les parents vont être furax, moi je te le dis ( _Revenant au sujet de la balle_) Et t'aurais pas pu la lancer encore plus loin la balle, hein? Car j'ai beau chercher je ne la trouve pas. Si jamais je joue dans l'équipe régionale je te promets que tu auras un stock de balles tout à toi.

Jim (_Souriant tout en basculant légèrement sa tête de gauche à droite, voyant en son frère son portrait craché_) : Ca serait un honneur la future star, je pourrai en offrir à mes enfants et à Hélène en leur disant qu'elles viennent de toi, ils seront tellement émus. T'es sur que tu veux pas que je t'aide pour la retrouver cette foutue balle ?

Brian( _Se voulant rassurant, prenant quelque peu de haut son frère_) : Attends je suis bien capable de retrouver une punaise dans le bordel qu'est ta chambre alors une balle blanche dans un bois sombre comme celui là, c'est un travail pour super-Brian…

Jim( _Regardant sa montre et voyant l'heure qu'il est_) : Ouais ben le super-Brian il ferait bien de se grouiller parce que si on n'est pas rentrés à la maison dans moins de 15 minutes on peut dire adieu à nos bons lit douillets. Hey p'tit génie, laisse tomber on la cherchera demain, elle risque pas de s'envoler donc sort de là et grouille toi.

_Bien décidé à rentrer chez lui et à ne pas dormir à la belle étoile, Jim se retourna sans tenir compte de son frère qui l'aurait rejoint bien après mais quelque chose le perturba. Il avait fait quelques pas mais il stoppa net son allure lorsqu'un silence parfait engloba les cris d'oiseaux nocturnes, le bruit énervant de l'électricité parcourant les différents panneaux lumineux ou autres réverbères juxtaposant le terrain. C'était trop silencieux pour être normal et ça Jim s'en rendit compte assez vite puisqu'il se retourna et courut vers Brian_.

Jim( _A quelques centimètres du bois, appelant son frère et plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre les branches menaçantes_) : Hey Brian, me fous pas les boules comme ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça donc s'il te plait sort de ce putain de bois et accompagne moi jusqu'à la maison…( _Deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans aucune réponse, d'une voix remplie de panique_) P'tit frère, répond s'il te plait.

_Soudain, la balle tant recherchée depuis tout à l'heure glissa délicatement mais sûrement sur la pelouse verdâtre jusqu'à se retrouver en plein centre du gant laissé quelques minutes auparavant par Brian. Son grand frère après avoir constaté ce mouvement de ses yeux fut pris d'une panique si forte et si fraternelle qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans ces bois. Baissant la tête, levant ses jambes, évitant certaines araignées ou autres bêtes à huit pattes, fléchissant au niveau de ses genoux, attentif aux moindres mouvements, Jim recherchait éperdument son petit frère dans l'obscurité totale formée par l'ombre des arbres. Alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de son frère, l'aîné aperçut quelques uns de ses vêtements éparpillés et déchiquetés un peu partout autour de lui. Instinctivement et sans trop regarder cette veste polaire qui s'appuyait sur un tronc d'arbre ou le jean totalement déchiré pendu à une branche, il hurla pour avoir un semblant de réponse mais rien, personne ne prit la peine de dialoguer avec ce pauvre garçon, il était seul.__  
__La caméra posée sur l'épaule droite de Jim distingua deux boules rouges vives s'amenuisant puis s'agrandissant seconde par seconde, deux grandes billes rouges qui se balançaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit et qui anéantissaient l'obscurité trop présente et trop pesante. Alors que les deux formes rouges s'agrandirent d'une manière exorbitante, un hurlement des plus démoniaques et des plus abominables s'échappa de ce coin sombre, un cri d'une rare violence qui déstabilisa le grand frère se retournant et quittant à toute vitesse le bois.__  
__Pendant qu'il rebroussait chemin, pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire arracher quelques bouts de peau à cause des branches, quelque chose d'énorme courait après lui, ses pas faisaient trembler la terre et pleurer le jeune homme qui galopait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.__  
__Ca y était, la pelouse avait été atteinte et bien qu'il continua toujours à courir, Jim ralentit sa cadence pour pouvoir respirer mais ce fut une erreur fatale puisque une sorte de bras gigantesque et monstrueux le happa par les jambes. Traîné au sol, Jim ne pouvait plus rien faire, il n'avait plus de force pour pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise, le monstre était bien trop puissant, il essayait de se rattacher à la moindre poignée d'herbe et de terre mais ses ongles ripaient à chaque fois, des ongles qui commençaient à saigner et à se craqueler. La pelouse laissa place au sol boueux du bois se refermant sur Jim qui poussa, quelques secondes après avoir été happé vers l'intérieur de la forêt, un dernier cri viscéral.__  
__Seul un gant ensanglanté fut recraché à l'extérieur du bois, un gant qui vint se réfugier sur l'autre gant, renfermant ainsi la balle qui était maintenant en sécurité_.

**Friendship's City, 23h22**

_Après l'obscurité d'un terrain de football d'une petite ville de l'Est des États-Unis, la caméra faisait place au centre d'un carrefour de rues d'une petite ville touristique de la côte Est. Il avait beau être tard, plusieurs personnes parcouraient des magasins encore ouverts proposant des réductions de dernières minutes sur des articles qui étaient devenus –malheureusement pour beaucoup - obsolètes. D'autres, de mœurs plus raisonnables, restaient assis sur des bancs d'un petit parc afin de discuter de leur premier baiser au lycée, afin de manger une part de pizza entre amis ou afin même de respirer l'odeur rafraîchissante de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Mais ce qui incita la caméra à se retrouver dans cette petite ville banale et franchement sans grands intérêts était la course poursuite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux entre deux gamins s'acharnant comme des fous sur leur vélo. Ces deux petits voyous qui ne faisaient pas attention aux passants ou aux voitures déambulaient dans les rues et sur les trottoirs comme si la route leur appartenait et comme si ils contrôlaient leur vitesse qui restait vraiment impressionnante pour de si jeunes garçons. Alors que la rue touchait à sa fin, ils s'arrêtèrent nets l'un juste derrière l'autre, le souffle coupé et le sourire parcourant leur visage baissé vers le sol. Ils se regardèrent et sa tapèrent amicalement la main. Le premier dont le visage était maculé de crasse enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et tapa son ami sur l'épaule sûrement après le contre coup de la poursuite effectuée juste avant, un petit blondinet qui était déjà musclé au niveau des avant-bras, il était vraiment charismatique. Le second par contre était quelque peu rondouillard, il respirait d'une manière saccadé et prenait appui sur son guidon pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. La sueur qui parcourait son visage rond mais attendrissant s'évaporèrent au contact du sol ou venaient tâcher momentanément le jogging de l'adolescent. Même extrêmement fatigué, il souriait aux boutades de son ami, il essayait de ne pas tenir compte de son épuisement rapide._

Le petit blondinet (_Laissant ses écouteurs pendre autour de son cou, fixant son ami_) : T'y étais presque cette fois ci, Jeff. Encore quelques mois d'entraînements et tu seras à mon niveau.

_Jeff prit son temps pour répondre, il respira profondément, après être descendu de son vélo et s'être assis sur le trottoir_.

Jeff (_Repliant ses jambes vers lui, reprenant son souffle et fixant son ami_) : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arriverai jamais à te rattraper, t'as vu comment je suis et t'as vu comment tu es toi ? Y'a pas photo je n'arriverai jamais à te dépasser ou à te rattraper…

Le petit blondinet (Laissant_ tomber son vélo sur le côté et s'asseyant à côté de Jeff_) : Mais pourquoi tu dis toujours ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quelques kilos en plus que ça t'empêchera de me rattraper, c'est pas une question de poids ou d'intelligence, c'est juste la volonté…

Jeff (Baissant_ la tête, fronçant sévèrement les sourcils_) : Ca te va bien de dire ça Michael, mais c'est pas toi qui te fait charrier tous les jours au collège, c'est pas toi qui essaie de perdre du poids sans arriver, c'est pas toi qui cherche une petite amie désespérément depuis 15 ans…( _Fixant Michael_) T'es parfait, c'est cool pour toi mais s'il te plait ne vient pas me parler de volonté.

Michael (Touché_ par les propos de Jeff et déçu par son propre comportement_) : Écoute Jeff, je sais que c'est super dur à vivre et tu sais très bien que je serai là pour toi mais je veux dès aujourd'hui qu'on fasse un pacte.( _Attirant son attention, souriant légèrement_) Si je te fais perdre du poids, jusqu'à réussir ton objectif, tu me fais la promesse de trouver une petite amie dans les deux mois suivants( _Laissant un petit temps_) Ca marche ?

Jeff( _Rougissant, essayant de cacher son sourire_) : T'es con, comme si je pouvais faire ça moi ! ( _Voyant l'insistance profonde de son ami, regardant par terre puis fixant à nouveau Michael_) Bon d'accord mais j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà ta petite idée derrière la tête, et ça me plait pas trop ! !

Michael( _Jouant les innocents, souriant ironiquement_) : Moi ? Avoir une idée derrière la tête ? Mais où tu vas chercher ça mon cher Jeff, aies confiance c'est tout. Et puis de toutes façons tu perds quoi dans l'histoire ? (_Répondant à sa place_) Rien – à part quelques kilos - donc laisse moi gérer ça s'il te plait.( _Changeant complètement de sujet, fixant son ami_) Et sinon comment ça se passe avec Gabrielle , toujours autant amoureux ?

Jeff( _Une nouvelle fois rougissant, souriant silencieusement et jouant avec quelques cailloux trouvés sur la route_) Ben je sais pas, c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans mon groupe de TD, la physique est devenue ma matière préférée ( _Son sourire s'accroît_) mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux d'elle, je ne la connais pratiquement pas…Et puis c'est pas le genre de filles qui s'intéresserait à moi.

Michael( _Le tapant gentiment dans le dos, d'une voix se voulant plus autoritaire_) : Mais c'est pas possible ressaisis toi, tu vas pas me dire que tu la connais parfaitement pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par toi, qui te dit qu'elle n'en pince pas pour toi ? Faut arrêter de te rendre malade par ton poids, si c'est ça ton problème tu verras qu'avec ma remise en forme perso tu n'auras plus du tout cette excuse. Pourquoi tu tentes pas de l'inviter au cinéma ? Apparemment y'a un très bon film demain soir.

Jeff( _Balançant les cailloux de l'autre côté de la rue, ne sachant pas quoi penser, se grattant le nez_) : Tu me vois vraiment lui demander ça demain ? Non, sincèrement je préfère attendre, j'ai pas envie de me précipiter pour être trop déçu à la fin, peut être qu'elle va se décider à venir m'accoster un jour ou l'autre…

Michael( _Voyant que ses intentions ne portaient pas leurs fruits, acceptant sa décision bien que déçu_) : Ok tu fais comme tu veux, si tu veux rester dans l'illusion toute ta vie et ne pas tenter ta chance une seule fois dans ta vie, c'est ton choix mais bon je te croyais plus intelligent que ça.( _Changeant une nouvelle fois de sujet pour ne pas trop faire dégénérer la discussion_) Enfin moi je parle, je parle mais ça ne s'est toujours pas amélioré avec Véronica…

Jeff( _Relevant la tête et se tournant vers son ami_) : Justement je voulais en parler avec toi. Elle t'envoie toujours les mêmes messages ? Il y a une fille vraiment mignonne qui veut sortir avec toi et tout ce que tu me dis c'est « _je ne sais pas quoi penser _» ?

Michael( _Haussant les sourcils et se pinçant les lèvres_) : C'est pas aussi simple que ça, c'est juste que je ne la connais pas trop encore, elle est certes mignonne mais je ne suis pour le moment pas attiré par elle. J'ai l'impression que si je sors avec elle, je profiterai de son attirance pour moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne vais pas sortir avec une fille si je me sens pas capable d'entretenir une relation avec elle, c'est logique…

Jeff( _Le coupant_) : Ben tu ne la connais pas encore assez pour savoir qui elle est vraiment, peut être qu'en la connaissant un petit peu plus, tu auras un autre jugement et elle sera faite pour toi, qui sait ? Tu parles de moi mais tu n'es pas mieux en fin de compte, on est à mettre dans le même sac j'ai l'impression.

Michael( _Souriant et préparant quelque chose_) : Pas de problème, je l'invite demain soir au ciné pour faire plus amples connaissances si toi tu bouges tes fesses pour aller voir Gabrielle. C'est 50/50, on n'a rien à perdre, on ne peut qu'être gagnants dans l'histoire et comme ça on arrêtera d'en parler une bonne fois pour toute.

_Il laissa Jeff assis sur le trottoir pour reprendre son vélo et remettre ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il se plaça de manière confortable sur la selle et invita son ami à faire de même afin de recommencer une nouvelle course poursuite mais cette fois ci moins fatigante. Ce dernier se releva difficilement avec quelques courbatures aux jambes et empoigna le guidon du vélo afin de le redresser juste devant lui. Parer pour une autre poursuite artistique, les deux jeunes amis étaient au coude à coude sur une ligne imaginaire, Jeff était concentré sur la route qui lui faisait face tandis que Michael réglait le son de ses écouteurs. Le départ fut lancé par le pédalage déjà frénétique du second qui prit de court le pauvre Jeff, pas assez concentré. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit son ami blondinet et sa volonté de le rejoindre le transcenda de telle force que ses sourcils devinrent plus matures et plus sévères et son mouvement de pédalage beaucoup plus rapide et régulier.__  
__Michael, qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance, se permit de se retourner pour voir la performance de son ami et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de sa position actuelle. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que le jeune garçon complexé était déjà rendu à son niveau ce qui fit sourire les deux artistes, surpris par la véracité du jeune garçon. __  
__A un carrefour, quelques mètres plus loin, le conducteur d'un 4x4 conduisait dangereusement, son portable à la main et une carte routière posée sur le deuxième siège, il ne pouvait pas remarquer la présence des deux jeunes cyclistes qui fonçaient toujours à vive allure. Le choc allait être éminent mais dans un réflexe miraculeux, les deux jeunes amis réussirent à éviter la carcasse métallique de la voiture et à dévier leur route dans un chemin peu pratiqué depuis un certain temps. Plus de peur que de mal, ils se retournèrent pour insulter le chauffard qui s'était arrêter de peur d'avoir heurter la moindre chose, de peur d'avoir rayé sa voiture, louée le matin même. Des insultes qui laissèrent place une nouvelle fois à l'effroi puisqu'en se retournant vers le conducteur, les deux gamins n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers un pont qui avait été détruit. Le réflexe fut de freiner de toutes leurs forces mais il était déjà trop tard, ils étaient passés par dessus bord.__  
__La caméra qui avait vu la scène d'un point de recul assez important n'osa pas se rapprocher de l'immense vide laissé par la destruction du pont, elle n'osait pas mais comme si une intuition l'avait poussée à se diriger vers le précipice, elle s'élança vers la première partie du pont. C'est ainsi qu'elle put remarquer deux mains empoignant, comme elles pouvaient, deux grosses racines appartenant à l'un des arbres situés à quelques mètres du pont délaissé.__  
__Il s'agissait de Michael soutenu par la force psychologique et physique de Jeff en effet le premier s'était rattrapé aux jambes du second qui luttait terriblement pour ne pas lâcher prise_.

Michael (_ Au bord des larmes et à bout de force, ne tenant plus qu'à une main le pantalon de Jeff_) : S'il te plait Jeff, ne lâche surtout pas. ( _A lui même mais d'une voix haute_) Faites qu'on ne meurt pas s'il vous plait, faites qu'on ne meurt pas.

Jeff (Serrant_ sa mâchoire, puisant dans ces dernières forces pour essayer de les remonter, transpirant abondamment)_ : Je fais ce que je peux Michael mais je vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps ( _Une de ses mains lâcha prise_) Merde, merde…

Michael (Hurlant_ de toutes ses forces_) : Superman, à l'aide. Viens nous sauver. Superm…

_Il ne put prononcer une deuxième fois le nom du super héros car son ami lâcha prise ce qui les entraîna dans une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un gouffre immense. Les cris avaient remplacé les paroles, ils allaient mourir et personne ne pouvait les sauver. Avant même de tomber au sol, sec et craquelé par le peu d'eau qu'il y avait dans la région, une traînée bleue et rouge s'empressa de sauver les deux enfants.__  
__Face au pont détruit, Superman venait à l'instant même de se poser à terre avec les deux enfants dans les bras. L'appel à l'aide avait finalement trouvé oreilles attentives, un appel à l'aide qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Il les laissa au sol pour repartir presque instantanément au fond du gouffre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau aux côtés de Jeff et Michael avec les deux vélos en miettes_.

Superman (déposant_ les vélos et regardant les enfants avec un large sourire_) : Je sais que ça va être dur pour vous de pédaler sur ces machins là mais je suis certain que beaucoup de personnes se feront un plaisir de vous les réparer.( _Posant ses mains sur le haut de leur crâne, se retournant et s'apprêtant à s'envoler, toujours avec le sourire_) Au fait quand vous aurez l'intention de refaire ce genre d'acrobaties, appelez moi à l'avance, d'accord ?

_Après un vif signe de la main, Superman s'envola vers d'autres cieux laissant les deux amis totalement épuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de subir. Encore une fois, heureusement que Superman était là pour donner une deuxième chance à des enfants comme eux de pouvoir vivre leur vie comme ils le désiraient_.

**Quite Desert, 00h19**.

_Encore une fois, la caméra avait décidé de changer de lieu, un changement qui se concentra sur une petite ville tranquille submergée par le sable environnant. Quelques lumières malgré l'heure très tardive étaient restées allumées, éclairant ainsi la seule rue principale – qui devait s'étendre sur environ deux kilomètres – qui avait vu s'établir depuis de très nombreuses années, des petites maisons qui restaient gracieuses de part leur simplicité et certains magasins que l'on trouvait abondamment dans les plus grandes villes du territoire américain. Alors que les principales lumières provenaient des immenses relais électriques qui s'élevaient au dessus de la ville, la caméra pointa son objectif vers le seul bar ouvert et bondé à cette heure ci. Les vitres qui permettaient d'entrevoir presque tous les habitants réunis furent en quelques secondes traversées par la caméra qui s'installa paisiblement sur un tabouret, assez élevé, afin d'établir un panorama de cette bourgade.__  
__Quelques vieillards, disposés un peu partout, s'accrochaient difficilement ou péniblement aux quelques bières qui s'éparpillaient sur certaines tables, à leur journal qui relatait la conférence donnée par Lex Luthor et à leurs discussions qui s'étendaient à des domaines et des sujets portant à confusion. On pouvait remarquer néanmoins la présence de quelques adolescents qui jouaient amicalement et en toute honnêteté au billard ou aux fléchettes. Au vu des relations que les différentes tranches d'âge entretenaient entre eux on pouvait parier qu'ils se connaissaient tous, il était assez logique que dans une aussi petite ville, les rumeurs et les connaissances se limitaient à cette petite bourgade. Ils étaient tous heureux, le sourire se dessinait sur chaque visage, malgré les rides de certains et les piercings des autres, chaque visage inspirait la joie de vivre, leur béatitude contrastait grandement avec le froid qui gelait certaines vitres à l'extérieur.__  
__Alors que tout semblait se passer merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, une masse importante vint alourdir le plafond du bar dont des bouffées de poussières s'échappèrent. Tous les yeux fixèrent ce mouvement vraiment inhabituel, le sourire qui avait prit place depuis l'entrée de la caméra se transforma en peur, en inquiétude, en questionnement. Cet énorme poids n'avait agi qu'une seule fois, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le silence demeurait maître, certains prirent la parole_.

Un vieillard (Laissant_ son journal sur la table et se levant pour rejoindre un ami_) : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Mick' ?( _Constatant le regard interrogateur de son ami_) J'espère que tu n'as pas encore oublié de remettre le bloc 815 en place , hein ?

Mick (Fronçant_ les sourcils, regardant tout autour de lui_) : Mais non je l'ai installé hier matin, tu peux demander à Mary, elle était avec moi.

Le même vieillard (Commençant_ à être inquiet, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa fille apeurée_) : Ben alors qu'est ce qui se passe nom d'un chien ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Un des ados (_laissant sa canne sur le tapis et se rapprochant de la salle principale, à la fois étonné et heureux_) : Peut être qu'il s'agit tout simplement d'un extraterrestre qui veut tous nous bouffer ?

Mick(Le_ fixant sévèrement, d'un regard accusateur_) : Mais nom de Dieu Steeve, tu peux pas te la fermer quelques instants ? Tu vois pas qu'on essaie d'être sérieux là, hein ? (Se_ retournant vers un autre vieillard, à voix basse_) Tu pourras dire à ton petit fils d'arrêter de regarder les films de science fiction parce que là il est vraiment atteint…

_Soudain, tout comme la précédente fois, un poids d'une lourdeur impressionnante força sur le toit qui manquait à tout instant de s'écrouler. La peur ne cessait de s'accentuer, il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui venait de poser les pieds sur le toit mais de là à penser à des extraterrestres il y avait tout de même des limites.__  
__La caméra se ressaisit et se recula progressivement tout en fixant la masse d'habitants qui s'étaient regroupés solidairement ici vers l'extérieur. Elle traversa une nouvelle fois la vitre – gelée par le temps qu'il faisait – et s'éleva vivement pour se diriger vers le toit et le spectacle fut atroce. En face de nous, une créature totalement ombrée et gigantesque prenait place monstrueusement sur le toit. Ses deux grands yeux rouges fendaient l'obscurité présente cette nuit là et des sortes de pics de glace segmentaient son corps, ils tranchaient sa peau à l'intérieur même de ses organes, ce monstre était vraiment inhumain et le constat fut terrible : il s'agissait de Doomsday. Après un cri des plus repoussants et des plus démoniaques – le même que celui entendu dans le sous bois de la petite ville de Sweet Valley – la création du président élança son énorme bras gauche vers le toit pour le démembrer du bar et le jeter à plus d'une centaine de mètres de la ville. La stupéfaction dans le bar était omniprésente, tout le monde se regardait sans rien comprendre, ils espéraient tellement que cette vision n'était que le fruit d'un rêve collectif et qu'ils se réveilleraient tous dans leur lit moelleux et accueillants mais la réalité macabre avait fini par les rattraper puisque Doomsday était bien présent au dessus de leur tête et bien déterminé à tous les exterminer_.

_La caméra horrifiée par la vue de ce monstre recula une nouvelle fois mais de manière extrêmement rapide afin de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la rue juste à côté d'une vieille voiture dans laquelle une petit fille écoutait de la musique provenant de ses écouteurs. La musique était tellement forte que la caméra filmait les actes de barbarie provoqués par le démon vengeur avec en son fond sonore ladite musique.__  
__Juste avant que la créature n'aie sauté dans le bar, certains habitants, proches de la porte d'entrée, réussirent à quitter ce massacre et à se réfugier en dehors – enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. La caméra face au bar opta pour plusieurs zooms afin de connaître le triste sort de ce bar, sans pour autant prendre plaisir à les voir souffrir, au contraire elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas pouvoir agir, elle souffrait atrocement.__  
__Doomsday sauta donc dans l'enceinte même du bar et commença par écraser certains habitants qui représentaient de simples vermines et continua par en dévorer d'autres, propulsant du sang tout autour de lui, que se soit sur les murs, sur les tables ou sur les verres pourtant parfaitement nettoyés. Après les premiers meurtres, certaines personnes commencèrent à le fusiller – grâce à des armes planquées sous le comptoir – l'énervant encore plus et renforçant la haine qu'il avait accumulé. Il était invincible et personne ne pouvait le combattre ainsi tous les vieillards et les adolescents de l'établissement qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'enfuir furent soit décapités, soit déchiquetés soit entièrement dévorés par l'immonde créature qui prenait place dans le bar au beau milieu de tous les corps. Le sang s'était propagé même dans les toilettes, certains n'étaient même pas encore morts, ils essayaient de ramper pour aller chercher de l'aide mais le monstre s'empressait de drainer leur vie en les plantant avec ses pics. Alors qu'il croyait avoir tout massacré et exterminé, le claquement de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua que d'autres personnes couraient dans les rues à la recherche de la moindre aide. Il prit donc appui sur ses deux immondes jambes et sauta d'une manière phénoménale en dehors du bar pour atterrir juste devant la vingtaine de personnes qui s'était échappée. D'une gifle monumentale, il envoya valser une bonne dizaine de personnes, projetées contre les murs et mortes sur le coup, leur nuque se brisant au choc extrême. Le petit groupe d'habitants restant, connaissant leur terrible sort, s'agenouilla, les uns après les autres, pour prier pendant que Doomsday s'approchait d'eux. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, la caméra préféra se focaliser sur la petite fille qui dormait toujours, elle était si mignonne. Des cris retentirent et du sang vint éclabousser le pare-brise de la voiture.__  
__Elle fixa de nouveau le monstre qui, satisfait de son travail accompli, partit en courant vers d'autres sources de plaisirs sadiques et vers d'autres stocks de sang humain. Alors que ce monstre ignoble avait pris la fuite, la jeune fille dans la voiture se réveilla difficilement, enleva ses écouteurs, tourna la poignée de la porte et sauta à l'extérieur dans une marre de sang.__  
__Un nounours plaqué contre son torse elle resta horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux : la rue rassemblait en elle même tous les habitants morts dont leur sang s'écoulait vers la jeune fille. Face à elle, elle pouvait constater la présence de dix personnes dans la même posture, il avait prié mais Dieu ne les avait pas écoutés. Pourquoi ? Pauvre jeune fille, tu fus si mignonne_.

**City Hope, 00h19**.

_Une autre ville prenait une nouvelle fois place devant nos yeux. De taille presque similaire à celle de la précédente, cette ville présentait la particularité d'être formée en U, une petite ville qui rassemblait néanmoins des milliers de touristes par mois pour leur traditionnel pain aux épices. Réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs pains de l'Amérique, il a permis à cette ville d'être mondialement reconnue et même si son patrimoine culturel ne lui permettait pas de vivre aussi dignement et généreusement que dans la plupart des grandes villes elle avait le mérite de toujours offrir une hospitalité des plus savoureuses et un exemple d'intégrité profond.__  
__Aujourd'hui fut un jour particulier pour les habitants de City Hope puisque cette dernière à la suite d'un disfonctionnement interne était à cet instant même proie aux flammes qui dévastaient petit à petit tout sur leur passage. Les habitants essayaient de jouer en leur faveur et celle de leur ville en tentant de diminuer la gravité du feu mais rien n'y faisait, ils aggravaient la situation plutôt qu'autre chose. Alors même qu'ils avaient le matériel pour, qu'ils avaient une compétence spécialisée dans ce genre de situation, les pompiers désespéraient au vu des heures passées à tenter de l'éteindre. Le feu attaquait tous les bâtiments, il restait sans pitié et certaines personnes étaient restées bloquées à l'intérieur, elles ne pouvaient pas s'échapper au risque de se tuer dû à l'importance de leurs brûlures. Les pompiers restaient impuissants face à ce cauchemar de tout homme et après des minutes de concertations ils décidèrent de tout arrêter_.

Un des pompiers( _A ses partenaires, baissant la lance, criant à travers son casque_) : Ca suffit les mecs, on arrête tout, on n' arrivera à rien…

Un autre ( _ne comprenant pas, regardant les bâtiments prendre feu_) : Mais chef on peut pas y'a…

Le 1er pompier( _d'un ton catégorique_) : C'est un ordre, il faut qu'on stoppe tout, on aggrave la situation et j'ai pas envie que d'autres personnes périssent à cause de nous.

_Un des habitants ayant entendu la décision des pompiers s'empressa de lui faire face et de le prendre par le col. Le pompier se laissa faire sachant la peine que pouvait endurer cette personne_.

Homme(En_ pleures et en colère, fixant le pompier_) : Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, j'ai ma fille qui est restée coincée à l'intérieur, elle a besoin de votre aide. Faites quelque chose s'il vous plait.

Le pompier (Sincèrement_ touché par les propos de l'homme, désolé_) : Je ne peux pas monsieur, je suis sincèrement désolé…

Homme (le_ prenant par le col, serrant la mâchoire, les yeux noirs_) : Vous allez le faire, espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas sauver ma fille sinon…

…( _Une voix provenant de quelques mètres au dessus_) : Sinon quoi ? Vous vous vengerez ?

Homme( _lâchant prise, levant ses yeux vers la personne, totalement surprise_) : Superman ? Non…mais…c'est que ma fille est coincée à l'intérieur de la maison et je…

Superman(les_ bas croisés, esquissant un léger sourire_) : Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, votre fille pourra de nouveau être dans vos bras.

_A la suite de cette courte discussion, Superman se retourna vers la source de l'incendie et commença par expirer grossièrement afin de garder l'essence même du feu au plus profond de son être. Les flammes disparaissaient peu à peu, seules quelques bouffées de chaleur venaient à subsister, les personnes prises au piège réussirent enfin à sortir. Superman s'envola de nouveau et s'arrêta stoïquement pour extirper toute cette accumulation de flammes dans sa bouche dans le ciel provoquant un éblouissement des plus prodigieux.__  
__De nouveau à terre, Superman contempla les joies du père à retrouver sa douce et mignonne petite fille. Quelques traces de brûlures venaient entacher sa beauté pure et infantile mais elle continuait de rester mignonne La petite ville vint féliciter à la fois le travail de Superman mais aussi des pompiers qui le remercièrent de toute son aide venue du ciel. Le super héros disparut rapidement laissant les habitants se remettre de leurs émotions. La jeune fille se décala de son père afin de voir le départ de Clark Kent sous le costume de Superman. Heureuse et jeune fille, tu étais si mignonne_.

_**Désert, 00h41**_.

_La caméra faisait face à des pas gigantesques laissés sur le sable froid par un animal extraordinaire. D'un travelling vers la droite, elle poursuivait ces fameux pas et remonta à sa source. En effet quelques mètres plus loin des premiers pas observés, une coupure nette figurait devant nous, un complexe métallique immense se rassemblait sur le sable sur plus d'une cinq centaine de mètres, il s'agissait du complexe édifié par Lex Luthor de nombreuses années auparavant. La porte principale qui était toujours verrouillée était cette fois ci entre ouverte et nous laissait la place pour intervenir dans le couloir maculé de sang. La blancheur de certaines parties contrastait terriblement avec la cruauté du rouge qui saisissait la majeure partie du mur. Trois hommes étaient avachis contre le mur, un pic de glace au beau milieu du front ou en travers de la gorge, leur sang ne cessait de dégouliner, le spectacle était affreux.__  
__Alors qu'habituellement, une cage d'ascenseur prenait place à l'extrémité du couloir, aujourd'hui nous faisions tout simplement face à de simples câbles distordus et coupés de toutes parts, la cage d'ascenseur s'était en réalité écrasée quelques étages plus bas. La caméra s'en approcha donc et distingua certaines mains ensanglantées sortant des portes. Elle s'avança donc vers le nouveau couloir qui nous amenait vers la porte « Danger » derrière laquelle habituellement Doomsday était gardé en sécurité, où il ne faisait de mal à « personne ». Les salles qui juxtaposaient ce couloir étaient la scène de massacres comme vu auparavant dans les différentes villes, des chercheurs amputés étaient empilés sur les tables ou sur les chaises, de nombreux civils – croyant travailler pour le progrès et la science – finirent par se retrouver complètement vidés de leur sang et projetés horriblement contre les vitres : Doomsday avait une nouvelle fois fait un carnage des plus monstrueux et inhumains.__  
__« Attention danger » entaché de sang était inscrit au centre de l'immense porte blindée, une immense porte qui était anormalement entre ouverte. Doomsday était enfin libre, il allait pouvoir étendre son pouvoir destructeur sur le monde entier_.

_**Washington, Etats-Unis.1h15**_

_Nous étions à présent dans le bureau ovale du président des États- Unis, ce dernier, debout face à l'une de ses immenses vitres, avait les mains réunies derrière son dos. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la caméra se décida à se rapprocher de l'homme qui avait crée le pouvoir destructeur anéantissant petit à petit chaque ville du territoire américain. Un large sourire sur son visage, Lex Luthor admirait brillamment les étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux dans le ciel, il admirait sa future victoire sur l'homme d'acier_.


	7. Chapter 7 It's Time To Pay, Doomsday

**Partie 7 : It's Time To Pay, Doomsday**

**Immensité de l'univers.**

_La Terre était si belle, la Terre était si ronde, cette planète que tout le monde adulait était loin d'être la seule dans l'univers. Certains s'obstinaient à penser qu'ils restaient le centre de la galaxie, que la Terre et ses habitants résultaient de la pensée de Dieu, de sa simple volonté et que la simple idée de croire en une certaine divagation de l'esprit divin le poussant à matérialiser d'autre peuples plus ou moins avancés par rapport à eux se répercutait en un symbole blasphématoire. N'était-ce pas une prétention exacerbée de penser ainsi ? Pourquoi seraient-ils les seuls êtres doués d'une intelligence capables de confectionner des technologies évolutives rendant obsolètes l'histoire passée et tout ce qui avait pu fournir un semblant d'intérêt ? La caméra au centre de millions d'étoiles vagabondait dans l'espace, elle parcourait un nombre illimité de kilomètres de secrets, d'incompréhension, de fascination et d'histoire. Elle stoppa net son allure pour fixer une magnifique planète ruisselant de couleurs plus majestueuses les unes que les autres, une planète qui avait vu naître des milliards d'êtres humains, bons ou mauvais, naïfs ou perspicaces, talentueux ou ridicules, beaux ou monstrueux dont la seule caractéristique commune était la fatalité liée à la mort. La Terre avait cette particularité, la Terre résonnait en son cœur comme un humain puisque son évolution, puisque son métabolisme indéfiniment fragile s'assimilait au corps quelque fois meurtri d'un terrien, néanmoins à un degré supérieur. L'existence de cette planète reposait sur la vie qui l'habitait ainsi plus l'histoire avait été redéfinie et plus son cœur ralentissait, un ralentissement qui se marquait par une dégradation progressive de sa faune et de sa flore qui restaient des éléments vitaux pour l'ensemble des individus partageant leur vie. Et si des personnes avaient la faculté de repousser la mort, auraient-ils la capacité de la transposer universellement ? En d'autres termes, existeraient-ils des hommes ou des femmes ayant une proportion naissante pour vivre plus longtemps que les simples humains ? Il était intéressant de remarquer que oui et que la Terre en accueillait plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer.__  
__Nous étions donc dans l'espace, la caméra sans trembler et toujours aussi surprenante nous offrait un plan inédit de la Terre, cette planète aux mille mystères partiellement illuminée par le soleil restant si charismatique et proportionnellement essentiel. Sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, cette caméra se retourna et observa au loin la lune froide qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie et qui était maintes fois visible depuis la planète Bleue. Cette lune était d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle recelait de mystères et de légendes répertoriés dans l'esprit de jeunes enfants et , pour une minorité, des adultes, en manque de sensationnel. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été le fruit d'une guerre technologique et idéologique entre deux grandes puissances terriennes dont la simple motivation était la victoire sur l'ennemi sans se concentrer sur l'apport historique et social que pouvait nous offrir ce satellite. Ce manque d'opportunité se révéla être mis à jour permettant ainsi aux hommes de percer certaines zones d'ombre propres à cette immense masse rocheuse et de découvrir tout le potentiel qu'elle pouvait apporter à la race humaine…Comme fascinée, la caméra s'en approcha tout doucement sans s'affoler pour bien la filmer et afin d'opter pour le meilleur angle qu'il soit mais tout en analysant le comportement qu'elle devait prendre elle ne remarqua pas le petite satellite qui tournoyait depuis quelques minutes autour de la planète. Alors que la collision était certaine, elle réussit dans un surcroît de réflexes à l'éviter mais elle fut étrangement magnétisée vers le sol froid et bombardé de la lune. Arrivée à terre, arrivée sur le sol poussiéreux, lequel avait vu marcher plusieurs entités robotiques et un seul être humain vêtu d'une combinaison plus lourde que confortable, la caméra put constater que cette dernière nous offrait un magnifique panorama de ce que pouvait être l'immensité universelle et la beauté intemporelle de notre Terre à tous. Était-ce une coïncidence d'assimiler la Terre à l'univers ? Au jour d'aujourd'hui, on pouvait prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un simple hasard puisqu'il existait depuis la nuit des temps des êtres doués d'une intelligence et d'une force hors du commun dépassant la moindre capacité exceptionnelle que certains humains pouvaient détenir. Qu'ils soient bons au mauvais, ces anges qu'ils soient déchus ou adulés ont su montrer aux yeux de tout le monde que Dieu avait eu la nécessité de développer dans l'infini espace plusieurs formes d'existence, sur différents plans dimensionnels, sur différentes terres d'accueil et sur différents axes historiques. Mais pourquoi la caméra prenait-elle en observation la lune ? Nous savions très bien qu'elle dominait certaines hantises de voir apparaître une autre forme de vie, certaines anxiétés quant aux mystères qu'elle engrangeait depuis sa création, son développement mais pourquoi étions-nous ici aujourd'hui ? Alors que la caméra manifestait un intérêt surdimensionné pour la qualité désastreuse mais si spectaculaire de la roche lunaire, cette dernière réussit à nous surprendre d'avantage grâce à l'existence d'une crevasse qui, bien qu'elle soit splendide à la fois par sa grandeur et sa consistance, réservait une surprise encore plus impressionnante et ahurissante. Au centre du gouffre, formé par l'ombre jaillissant de chaque cratère, séjournait une spectaculaire plate-forme spatiale brillant par sa technicité, son immensité et son originalité. Elle dépassait tout ce que nous – humains et terriens – pouvions imaginer, à la fois magnifique et inquiétante elle réussissait à s'immobiliser grâce à deux gigantesques ponts métalliques, dont la substance ressemblait à celle connue sur terre néanmoins brandissant certains aspects extraterrestres, qui étaient incorporés à même la roche lunaire constituant la crevasse. Quatre grandes structures composaient cette station invraisemblable, quatre grands blocs qui jouissaient d'une technicité et d'une esthétique somptueuse faisant pâlir les plus grandes innovations de notre temps. Mais seule une incroyable baie vitrée semblait intéresser la caméra puisque cette dernière quelque peu craintive et irresponsable se décida à s'en approcher de plus en plus. Les détails lunaires s'estompaient petit à petit alors que l'intérieur structurel se complexifiait de plus en plus accroissant sans précédent la tension cardiaque de la caméra. Ayant traversé la vitre, cette dernière put constater qu'un immense tableau de bord accaparait la majeure partie de cette nouvelle pièce, une nouvelle pièce qui au vu des éléments technologiques la composant semblait être la salle des commandes. Seuls plusieurs sièges y figuraient derrière, des sièges confortables et moelleux qui étaient détaillés depuis déjà un certain temps par la caméra. Loin d'être la pièce la plus importance du puzzle, la beauté de ces sièges hypnotisait tellement la caméra que celle ci ne prêta pas attention aux voix qui résonnaient aux alentours. Prise d'un vent de panique, suspecte et introduite dans un « domicile privé », elle se jeta aux pieds du tableau de bord afin de se cacher et de se faire la plus petite possible. Des bruits de pas commençaient à s'approcher de la cachette, la peur envahissait tout son être et alors qu'elle eut l'intention de quitter la pièce avant l'arrivée des étrangers, deux paires de jambes vinrent obstruer la seule issue de sortie. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était compactée entre ces jambes et la structure du bureau, elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur échapper, elle devait attendre. Alors qu'elle s'immobilisa, l'un des deux arrivants racla sa gorge pour parler._

…( _Nerveux, bougeant sa jambe droite_) : Je vais le tuer, tu peux me croire, je vais tuer Clark Kent...

L'autre personne ( _les jambes bien raides, d'un ton calme, reposant_) : Barry, tu sais très bien que je lis dans toutes vos pensées, ça va faire bientôt trois semaines que tu me rabâches cette sottise, n'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ?

Barry( _Reculant de quelque pas, souriant_) : John, regardes moi s'il te plait, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi mais monsieur Clark Kent a décidé de se la jouer solo…

John( _Laissant échapper un court soufflement, toujours calme_) : Tu oublies Bruce, lui seul a été convié au plan qu'avait confectionné Clark.

Barry( _S'emportant, en furie_) : Et ben tu vois, toi même tu le dis sous tes airs supérieurs martiens ( _Imitant horriblement son ami_) _Seul Bruce a été convié à sa surprise partie_. Pourquoi nous, on reste ici à surveiller la base ? On pourrait très bien rejoindre Orin, Diana ou Han mais non, nous, nous sommes la troisième roue du carrosse, on est moins intelligents qu'eux, on a moins de pouvoirs ( _S'interrompant quelques secondes_) Bon ok, j'avoue que le dernier argument tombe en miette vu tes capacités mais merde pourquoi on est scotchés ici, on a des familles aussi…

John( _le plus sérieusement possible_) : Ah bon ?

Barry( _Gêné, souriant quelque peu_) : Non mais on pourrait en avoir. Qu'est ce que tu en penses de tout ça toi ? T'en as pas marre de rester planter derrière ton tableau de commandes, à regarder des petites roches voler ou des étoiles scintiller ?

John( _Calme mais avec une pointe d'énervement_) : Barry Allen, s'il te plait calme toi…

Barry( _baissant d'un ton, avec un sentiment de culpabilité_) : Rah je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je préfère nettement Flash…

_La caméra , vu que Barry Allen lui avait laissé un champs d'espoir, contourna la seule paire de jambes qui lui faisait face et s'éleva à mi hauteur derrière les deux personnages présents dans la pièce. Seul une personne lui faisait face, vêtu d'un costume moulant rouge au milieu duquel figurait le symbole d'un éclair jaune se mariant habilement avec des bottines de même couleur, cette dernière baissait la tête. Comme prise d'une migraine, la caméra vacilla et un phénomène de flou commença à subjuguer son cadran, elle avait le tournis. Soudain un flash retentit_.

… : Hey papa, tu sais quoi ? Mon ami Fred a réussi à dégoter des places pour le dernier match des Snakers, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

_Étrangement, nous n'étions plus face au tableau de bord et aux deux personnes qui discutaient de Clark mais bien au centre d'une belle pièce chaude et chaleureuse dans laquelle miroitait un feu de cheminée majestueux offrant de sa personnalité à l'immense bibliothèque qui le juxtaposait. De magnifiques tapis jonchaient le sol, un bureau boisé et sentant la fleur de pin contrastait avec le vent glacial et la pluie ténébreuse percutant les vitres teintées d'un bleu turquoise et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était confortablement assis sur un siège en cuir d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Les yeux rivés sur un paquet de feuilles, il ne fixa même pas le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer_.

Le père( _Toujours fixant ses feuilles, pointant avec son crayon, fronçant les sourcils_) : Mais tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ? ( _Levant sa tête, d'un air sévère_) Et ben voilà, t'es content de toi, je viens de perdre la ligne. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Barry( _Baissant la tête, se mordant les lèvres_) : Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir avec moi et mon ami Fred voir le dernier match des Snakers ?

Le père( _Se balançant sur son siège, les bras derrière sa tête, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ?Ton père travaille et ça il faut l'accepter, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. Allez va-t-en Barry, laisse moi tranquille !

_D'un grognement significatif, le jeune garçon tourna les talons, courut à l'extérieur et claqua violemment la porte. Le sursaut du père lui fit prend conscience qu'il avait eu tort d'agir comme ça et qu'il devait réparer la chose_.

Le père( _Prenant appui sur son siège, fixant la porte, criant et d'un air coupable_) : Je suis désolé Barry, je voulais pas dire ça, reviens s'il te plait…

_Au même moment, Barry courrait à travers l'immense résidence dans laquelle il vivait, il était en furie, des larmes dégoulinaient sur son doux visage blond, son père le décevait terriblement. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, une magnifique femme descendit les escaliers qu'il avait dévalés quelques secondes plus tôt. Vêtue d'un simple peignoir rose, cette jeune blonde s'appuya sur un petit pilier et interrogea le petit garçon_.

La femme ( _Surprise par l'attitude de Barry, fronçant délicatement les sourcils, d'un ton apaisant_) Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ?( _Le garçon s'arrêta, il avait la main sur la poignée_) C'est ton père, c'est ça ? Il ne faut pas faire attention, il a beaucoup de travail tu sais et…

_Alors que la jolie et jeune femme voulut progresser dans son argumentation simple mais efficace, son fils claqua la porte après être sorti. Il était à l'extérieur, la pluie battait son plein, le vent terrifiait les pauvres oiseaux qui essayaient de se nicher en haut d'un arbre. Rien ne terrorisait le pauvre Barry. Ni une ni deux, il dévala les premières marches de l'escalier en pierre et suivit la direction d'une allée boueuse l'invitant à rejoindre un petit cabanon situé au fond de son jardin, pourtant très grand. D'une vivacité extrême, il ouvrit puis referma la petite porte en bois et secoua ses cheveux entièrement mouillés. Au centre d'une multitude de fioles conservant des substances multicolores et visqueuses et d'un grand nombre d'appareils électroniques sophistiqués, le jeune garçon rageait et pleurait tout la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée au fond de lui. Il s'assit finalement sur un tabouret et commença à verser certains contenus dans d'autres fioles, il expérimentait des mélanges assez compliqués et dangereux.__  
__La caméra inquiète le laissa à son travail et préféra sortir du petit cabanon afin de rejoindre le temps pluvieux mais sûr. Après une dizaine de pats en arrière, la caméra resta bouche bée par le spectacle qui venait à l'instant même d'avoir lieu. En effet alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention au tonnerre qui grondait dans l'obscur ciel, un éclair frappa le petit cabanon, dans lequel était installé le jeune Allen, qui explosa instantanément.__  
__Attirés par l'énorme boucan, les parents du défunt sortirent de leur demeure et constatèrent avec effroi le drame qui venait à l'instant de se produire. La mère, accompagnée quelques secondes plus tard par son mari, s'approcha dangereusement du cabanon, détruit et éparpillé en mille morceaux, l'eau déversée par le déluge naissant calmait l'ardeur de certaines flammes. Elle pleurait et criait en même temps, la pluie transperçait l'amour qu'elle portait pour Barry, son fils était mort, le cabanon était son lieu de refuge, il y était au calme, peut être trop. La réconfortant, le chef de famille regardait tout autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir une petite mèche blonde appartenant à son fils mais rien, il avait finalement disparu. Le père tomba lui aussi en larmes, il se sentait entièrement responsable, il aurait du l'écouter au lieu d'être obnubilé par son foutu travail, pourquoi avait-il fait passer son travail avant tout ?_

…( _Décontenancé, ahuri_) : C'est pas possible, comment j'ai fait pour arriver là ?( _Regardant ses mains et l'état miteux de ses vêtements_) Je devrais être mort pourtant…

_Un nouveau flash venait de retentir, la même sensation de vacillement empêcha la caméra de suivre plus longtemps le malheur de cette famille et de connaître l'identité de la troisième personne._

Clark( _Sur les marches de sa grange, fixant un blondinet_) : C'est à cause de la pluie de météorites à Smallville ?

Le blondinet( _A la fois surpris et moqueur_) : Désolé de te décevoir fermier mais c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cette bouse et je crois que ça sera la dernière ( _Voyant l'incompréhension de Clark, souriant_) La foudre m'a aidé à devenir celui que je suis maintenant.

Clark( _Montant quelques marches, se retournant vers Barry_) : Tu veux dire que tu as eu tes dons grâce à la foudre ?

Barry( _Enchaînant sans laisser le temps à Clark de respirer_) : Et certains produits chimiques de mon crû. (_Son sourire laissa place à la mélancolie_) Et depuis ce jour là, mes parents m'ont considéré comme un véritable monstre, je n'étais plus leur enfant, ils ne me regardaient plus comme quelqu'un de leur famille…j'avais changé pour eux, j'étais plus rapide, plus intelligent et ça, ça les énervait !

_Plus intense que les précédents, une violente image blanche interrompit le dialogue des deux futurs amis pour laisser place à une nouvelle scène dans un nouveau lieu. La lumière intensivement blanche s'estompait petit à petit pour se matérialiser en une magnifique plaine verdâtre_.

Superman( _Fixant Flash, le sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés_) : Que me vaut cette prise en otage Barry ? Ou devrais-je plutôt te surnommer Flash Gordon ?

Flash( _Mimant le sourire ravageur de Clark, lui tapotant sur l'épaule_) : Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Clark, toujours habitué aux blagues paysannes à ce que je vois ?( _Voyant le visage souriant de Clark, calmant le jeu_) Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te faire subir ce voyage qui ne m'était pourtant pas programmé mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu que je me suis dit qu'il serait plus qu'opportun d'organiser une petite discussion privée.

Superman( _scrutant les horizons, se mordant les lèvres, souriant de plus belles_) : Privée, tu peux le dire. Je crois que seuls certains lézards pourront entendre notre conversation, ça risque d'être assez dangereux pour notre sécurité…

Flash(_ Grimaçant, essayant d'être sérieux_) : S'il te plait Clark, essaie juste d'être sérieux quelques instants, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas très drôle, loin de là. (Posant_ les choses à plat, attirant l'attention de Clark, très sérieux_) Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je t'avais dit en blaguant que j'irai parcourir le monde pour rechercher d'autres personnes avec des pouvoirs comme les nôtres afin de créer une sorte de Ligue…et ben…heu…c'est fait!!

Superman (Esquissant_ un large sourire, quelque peu surpris_) : Je suis fier de toi Barry, je vois que mes conseils ringards ont finalement porté leurs fruits mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné ?

Barry( _Haussant les sourcils, écarquillant ses yeux, souriant_) : Il manque plus que toi pour que la Ligue des Justiciers soit parfaite…

_L'image se fondit délicieusement pour réapparaître dans un tout autre genre, quittant les plaines verdâtres la caméra était revenue à l'endroit même qu'elle avait quitté au tout début. Devant elle se trouvait debout, la tête baissée, le jeune super héros Flash qui en voulait depuis déjà quelques semaines à Clark. Derrière lui, un monstre vert vêtu d'une simple cape bleue reliée à une sorte de caleçon de la même couleur par certaines bandes rouges le fixait les bras croisés. Terriblement musclé, il esquissait un léger sourire fronçant les quelques rides de son front._

John ( _Fixant Barry, d'un air sérieux, calme_) : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense de tout ça ?( _Barry se retourna_) Clark et Bruce, tout comme le reste de la Ligue, ont toujours été là pour nous mais surtout pour toi donc s'ils ont décidé d'unir leurs simples forces sans nous demander de l'aide, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. Si nous étions à leurs côtés, nous polluerions leur atmosphère et leur karma, nous ne sommes pas pour le moment nécessaires mais crois moi Barry, s'ils sont pris au piège ou s'ils pensent que l'un d'entre nous est en danger, tu peux être sûr que nous serions les premiers informés…

_Alors que Flash avait été l'élément déclencheur des violentes interruptions de tout à l'heure, ce fut au tour de John. La caméra prit d'un violent mal de tête et ressentant une large fièvre tournoya dans tous les sens, zigzagant dans toute la pièce et perdant le fil de la discussion. L'image devenait floue et se matérialisait en un autre lieu, plus sombre et plus chaotique_.

J'onn J'onzz (Regardant_ tout autour de lui, remarquant le chaos qui y régnait, faisant face un homme de la même carrure_) : Dr Erdel, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?( _Avant même qu'il prenne la parole_) Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez de notre planète mais si jamais vous ne me dites pas ce qui se passe on mourra sans connaître la vérité…

Dr Erdel ( _Recherchant dans sa blouse, paniquant_) : J'onn, je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça maintenant et je ne pourrai même pas le faire après, ce virus télépathique est bien trop puissant pour que l'on puisse se permettre de rester là à parler, il faut faire vite J'onn, très vite( _Sortant une petite capsule de sa poche, d'un ton grave, fixant J'onn_) Regardez-moi( _Prenant le visage de J'onn entre ses mains)_ vous êtes le seul martien capable de survivre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous avez échappé à ce terrible fléau, votre destin tend à des limites qui me dépasse et je me dois de vous donner ceci (_ il lui tend la capsule et la place dans sa main gauche_)Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle vous aidera dans votre périple bien plus que vous ne le croyez.( _Après un grand souffle_) Merci J'onn !

_Alors qu'il referma sa main gauche sur ladite capsule, un tourbillon temporel l'éleva et le balança violemment dans un tunnel qui parcourait l'espace. Flottant dans ce dernier, J'onn voyait sa vie martienne défiler à toute allure, son cœur battait bien trop vite, il se sentait partir mais son destin était bien plus important qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Le tunnel avait une entrée mais aussi une sortie et J'onn comprit assez vite qu'il venait d'atterrir sur la planète Terre.__  
__La violence des flashs était moindre que celle subie pour voir succinctement le passé de Barry Allen, une seule brise de vent balayant quelques feuilles avait marqué la transition entre l'arrivée de John sur Terre et sa présence sur la lune. Ce dernier était actuellement devant le tableau de bord de l'unité spatiale aperçue brièvement par la caméra. Il pianotait sur quelques touches avant de sourire largement_.

John ( _Fixant la baie vitrée, appuyant sur une touche, souriant_) : Monsieur Allen, bienvenue parmi nous !

_A ces mots, un cylindre lumineux apparut derrière lui. La lumière s'estompant, une forme se distingua, il s'agissait d'un homme et plus précisément d'un super héros à en juger son costume. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Barry Allen alias Flash Gordon, un jeune homme qui paraissait totalement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Le regard ailleurs, il dévisageait la créature qui lui faisait face et dans un excès de peur il voulut déguerpir d'ici mais en vain. Il était bloqué, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger_.

John( _S'avançant paisiblement, souriant légèrement_) : Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez, monsieur Allen ! Vous imaginez un plan du professeur Zoom visant à vous tuer et ce plan se serait moi, n'est ce pas ?

Flash( _Pris de panique, ne pouvant même pas bouger, fixant John_) : Mais qui êtes vous, nom de Dieu ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

John ( _Souriant gentiment, se rapprochant encore plus de Flash_) : Et là vous vous demandez précisément si je vais vous tuer ou bien si je vais vous livrer à ce professeur Zoom.( _Souriant nerveusement_) Désolé de vous décevoir monsieur Allen, je n'ai simplement qu'une offre de collaboration à vous proposez, ni plus ni moins !( _S'approchant du cylindre, appuyant sur un bouton libérant ainsi Flash, souriant toujours et d'un ton vraiment calme_)J'espère que vous serez plus en position pour me répondre ?!

Flash ( _S'écartant intrigué, esquissant un léger sourire_) : Mais qui êtes vous bordel, comment pourrais-je être sur d'avoir en face de moi un…homme ?!…de confiance ?

John( _Fixant Flash, croisant les bras, s'adossant au tableau de bord_) : Je suis un martien, monsieur Allen mais vous pouvez m'appelez John Jones, on évitera ainsi les formalités. Ce que j'ai à vous proposer sera en accord parfait avec l'une de vos principales priorités d'adolescent…

_Sans un phénomène de flou ou de flash, la caméra faisait une nouvelle fois face à John et Barry qui étaient restés tous les deux dans la salle principale des commandes. Alors qu'ils allaient enchaîner sur un autre sujet, un bip sonore répétitif retentit non loin des différentes commandes. Les deux amis se fixèrent, et John prit la parole_.

John( _Souriant, tout en prenant une sorte d'oreillette et la plaçant dans son oreille droite_) : Je te l'avais dit qu'ils allaient nous appeler, apparemment ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous( _Prenant une autre oreillette, la balançant à Flash qui l'introduisit dans son oreille, appuyant sur un bouton_) John Jones de la JLA, je t'écoute…

…( _Voix grave, complètement sérieux_) : Salut John, je me permets de te déranger car nous avons un gros problème, j'ai toute ton attention ?

John( _fixant Flash, appuyant sur son oreillette_) : Bien sur Bruce, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Bruce (_ Ne mâchant pas ses mots, articulant merveilleusement bien_) : Je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps de faire une longue tirade mais je crois que nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche( _Prenant un temps_) Chacun de nous…

Flash ( _Prenant la parole, fixant John, les sourcils froncés_) : Je déteste quand tu es sur la réserve Bruce, dis nous ce qui se passe une fois pour toute…

**Désert, au même instant**

_Batman nous faisait face, il était de dos mais seulement à quelques centimètres de notre position. Il discutait avec Flash et John grâce au système élaboré pour leur ligue. Si elle le voulait, la caméra pouvait toucher son costume en cuir mais elle préféra s'abstenir pour identifier le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait mais quelque chose la retenait, comme si une force supérieure l'interdisait de poser les yeux aux alentours, comme si elle devait fixer la cape si énigmatique de Bruce Wayne, toujours aussi stoïque et invulnérable. La caméra devait patienter et écouter la conversation qui se déroulait actuellement._

Batman( _Faisant un mouvement de bras, détournant sa tête de gauche à droite, d'une voix calme_) : Oh à ce que je vois tu n'es pas tout seul John, je te prie de m'excuser Barry je ne savais pas que tu nous écoutais.

Barry( _fixant John, souriant légèrement_) : Aucun problème Bruce, je t'en prie, continue…

Batman( _Inspirant profondément, rentrant dans le vif du sujet, marchant droit devant lui_) : Je pressens quelque chose de réellement mauvais et vous vous doutez bien que je ne dis pas ça à l'aveuglette ( _S'arrêtant net, fixant en hauteur_) Quelque chose d'effroyable va se passer, quelque chose qui est pire que tout ce qu'on a pu voir auparavant et qui va demander une parfaite connaissance de nos capacités ( _Parlant à John et Barry comme s'ils étaient juste devant lui_) Mes amis, cette chose a un lien avec Lex Luthor et tout ça est loin de me rassurer.

John( _essayant de le calmer, relativisant_) : Bruce, je te sens terriblement paniqué, pourquoi ne nous dis tu pas tout ?( _Laissant un temps_) Si jamais, tu as d'autres renseignements plus précis à nous dévoiler, fais le maintenant afin qu'on se prépare au pire.

_La caméra filmait depuis tout à l'heure Bruce, à quelques centimètres d'intervalle, mais sans indiquer quoi que se soit, elle put se libérer de la force qui l'empêchait d'agir librement. Elle s'éleva quelque peu et fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle se tenait au centre d'une boucherie humaine : Nous étions revenus dans le gouffre de la création de Doomsday. Une multitude de corps restaient éparpillés dans tout le couloir, une marre de sang séchée imprégnait le sol froid et glissant du couloir si blanc. Batman se tenait au cœur du massacre, il discutait en même temps qu'il esquivait les corps, qu'ils soient pendus ou complètement arrachés. Il serrait les dents, son regard était noir_.

Batman( _Désolé, fixant la grande porte blindée_) : Je suis désolé John, je n'ai rien de plus pour vous aujourd'hui. Il faut me comprendre, je préfère en parler directement avec Clark qui est le principal concerné dans l'histoire, ça le touche profondément, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu et celle de la planète entière. Je suis désolé…

John( _Souriant tout en fixant Flash, posant sa main droite sur le tableau de bord_) : Sache Bruce que tes décisions ont toujours été les meilleures et les plus justes, espérons seulement que celle ci ne fera pas exception.

Barry( _Se sentant comme incompris, décontenancé, fixant John_) : C'est tout, John ? Vous vous paieriez pas trop ma tête par hasard ? J'ai l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard, celui qui est toujours hors course et qui est sur le banc de touche.( _Appuyant sur son oreillette, fixant l'espace_) Je pourrai savoir Bruce, pourquoi on est encore mis à l'écart ?

Batman( _Levant les yeux au ciel, se mordant les lèvres, prenant son calme_) : Barry, il y a longtemps que ta crise d'ado est terminée donc s'il te plait calme tes ardeurs et comprends ma position. Je vous avertis juste mais je préfère que Clark soit le premier informé de ce qui est entrain de se passer, ensuite on avisera en fonction du choix qu'il aura pris. Barry, je te conseille juste d'être prêt à combattre plutôt que tu ne le crois, on aura tous besoin de tes compétences qui restent primordiales à nos yeux donc stoppe tes caprices et regroupe le plus de monde possible. ( _S'adressant à John, le visage dur_) Je vous re-contacte le plus vite possible.

_Batman amena sa main gauche pour récupérer l'oreillette glissée quelques instants plus tôt et expira grossièrement. Il contempla le massacre perpétré par le monstre qui avait fait ses premiers pas diaboliques ici même, derrière cette porte blindée, à l'intérieur d'une forêt contrastant horriblement avec la cruauté innommable de cette créature. Bruce attrapa l'une de ses poches intérieures et sortit une deuxième oreillette gravée d'un minuscule « s ». Il l'introduisit finalement au creux de son oreille droite, appuya une seule fois dessus et s'immobilisa quelques instants. Il patientait, il semblait attendre une réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix résonne dans sa tête_.

Bruce( _un léger sourire se dessine, il marche vers la porte blindée_) : Clark ? Tu n'es pas trop occupé, j'espère ?

Superman( _Calmement, sachant à qu'il avait affaire_) : Tu me connais Bruce, je n'ai pas une minute à moi.( _Poussant un petit soufflement, sérieux_) Comment ça se fait que tu me contactes avec le système de la Ligue, ce n'est qu'en cas d'urgence normalement, n'est ce pas ?

Bruce( _Soufflant désespérément, posant ses mains sur le mur _) : Et c'est le cas Clark, je ne t'aurai pas appelé si jamais ce n'était qu'une broutille. Clark , Lex est en position de force, la machine est en marche, un chien enragé , vu ce que je vois, vient d'être libéré…

Superman ( _Inquiet, essayant de reprendre ses esprits_) : Wowow, va pas trop vite Bruce, tu m'inquiète et je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de te le dire. Dis moi vraiment ce qui se passe car je n' arrive pas à décrypter ce que tu essaies de me dire…

Bruce ( _Fixant la vitre, derrière laquelle des scientifiques sont entassés_) : Viens le voir de tes propres yeux et on pourra en discuter plus longuement.( _Sortant un petit écran, serrant sa mâchoire_) Rejoins moi en suivant mon traceur, tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, une légère brise fit grincer les câbles déchiquetés de l'ascenseur. Batman se retourna et se trouva face à Superman. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa part trop importante d'humanité restait muette par le spectacle auquel elle assistait, même pour un super héros cette histoire était trop macabre et sanglante pour rester fixer éternellement les corps inertes et ensanglantés de ces chercheurs. Le visage dur, serré et terriblement froid, Clark fixait intensément Bruce qui semblait lire dans ses pensées tellement son regard s'assimilait parfaitement à celui de son ami super héros_.

Batman ( _Rangeant son oreillette, fixant Clark_) : Et oui Clark, c'est l'œuvre de Lex Luthor…

Superman( _Le regard vide, fixant au loin_) : Mais comment c'est possible ? Il n'a pas pu faire ça, c'est pas son genre, il est bien trop fier de lui pour faire ce travail de boucher…

Batman( _S'avançant vers son ami, regardant les corps_) : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Clark mais j'ai tenu ma promesse, je devais découvrir la faille du Luthor et je l'ai fait, mais à quel prix ?( _S'agenouillant, prenant le bras d'un des morts, rabaissant sa manche pour laisser en évidence une belle montre en or_) Alfred lui avait offert cette montre lorsqu'ils étaient de vieux amis, les temps ont changé comme tout le reste. Ce même ami connaissant le destin qui lui était réservé lui a tout avoué, enfin une partie car en arrivant dans ce laboratoire je ne m'attendais pas à un tel carnage inhumain…

Superman( _Fixant la montre, puis ce qui restait de cet homme, relevant sa tête et regardant Bruce_) : Et qu'a-t-il avoué pour que nos chemins se croisent en ce lieu ?

Batman( _Laissant tomber le bras, reniflant_) : Il l'a sermonné pour les chances qu'Alfred n'avait pas saisies mais il est venu à parler du projet que Lex mettait en place. Pour lui, quelqu'un habitait le président, pour lui, en même pas deux semaines, il avait eu affaire à deux Lex, l'un beaucoup plus hideux que l'autre. Ce projet était apparemment top secret et portait sur un moyen de détruire la Terre entière mais naïfs comme ils étaient, ils ont cru que ceci n'était qu'un projet faramineux destiné à faire connaître le potentiel de nombreux chercheurs, un travail qui ne devait être expérimenté qu'à l'intérieur même de cet établissement sans tentatives extérieurs…

Superman ( _Finissant la phrase de Bruce, décontenancé_) : Mais Lex ne le voyait pas de cet œil là et les a utilisé comme de vulgaires pions sur son échiquier humain. Comme à son habitude, il s'est servi des autres pour accomplir un projet qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire seul( _Rageant, soufflant nerveusement, le regard noir_) J'aurai du m'en douter, c'était trop facile, je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose, je savais que j'aurai du me méfier…( _S'avançant vers Batman, le dépassant et visitant le dôme tropical, se retournant vers son ami_) Regarde-moi ça, il avait tout préparé, tout était finement joué depuis le début, il avait tout prévu depuis notre première rencontre, cette bombe humaine va exploser sous nos yeux sans qu'on puisse faire quelque chose…

Batman( _Regardant tout autour de lui, touchant chacune des fleurs, chacune des plantes, à la fois fasciné et terriblement inquiet_) : Que penses-tu qu'il a crée ? Un super héros à sa sauce ? Un nouveau moyen pour te détruire ?

Superman( _Ramassant une sorte de grosse bête visqueuse, montrant à Batman la horde de mêmes bestioles complètement déchiquetées non loin de ses pieds_) : Je ne sais pas Bruce mais en tout cas on a du soucis à se faire…Tu as remarqué comme ils sont tous déchiquetés ? J'espère que tu ne penses pas comme moi ?

Batman( _Avalant sa salive, posant ses mains sur les hanches_) : Si tu penses à un monstre avec d'immenses crocs alors oui je…

_Alors qu'il allait terminer sa phrase, des voix résonnèrent dans le dôme entier. Surpris, les deux super héros balancèrent leurs regards vers la même direction, droit vers d'immenses arbres plantés artificiellement._

Batman( _Regardant derrière lui, levant ses main à mi-hauteur, fixant Clark_) : J'ai actionné un interrupteur ?

Superman( _Laissant la bestiole tomber, regardant par dessus l'épaule de son ami, s'avançant vers ce dernier_) : Non, non il s'agit sûrement d'un mécanisme automatique. On a du l'enclencher en rentrant dans ce dôme, mais c'est étrange qu'on est rien entendu depuis tout à l'heure( _Avançant accompagné de Bruce, repoussant quelques branches avec ses mains et apercevant le visage de Lex, d'un air dépité_)C'est pas possible, quand est ce qu'il arrêtera ?

_Ils faisaient maintenant face à une télévision moyenne intégrée à même la structure métallique composant le dôme. Il s'agissait d'un reportage, Lex était à la une des investigations. Bruce, après avoir fixé Clark, fit quelques pas vers le téléviseur et appuya sur un bouton afin d'augmenter le son. Tous les deux face aux images, restaient les bras croisés pour entendre le discours diabolique de leur très cher Président des États-Unis. La caméra délaissa les deux hommes et s'approcha tout doucement de la structure métallique afin d'opter pour le meilleur cadrage.__  
__Lex, positionné sur un podium en bois, posa ses mains sur un pupitre et avança ses lèvres pour parler clairement dans les micros_.

Lex( _Faussement inquiet, fixant la caméra_) : Peuple américain, bonsoir. Je viens à vous aujourd'hui car le pressentiment qui me torturait depuis quelques jours déjà vient de se matérialiser. En tant que Président des États-Unis, il est en mon pouvoir de vous prévenir et de vous rassurer quant aux conséquences que ce problème aura sur le territoire américain. J'ai appris par notre Premier Ministre, Pete Ross, qu'une effroyable, hideuse et diabolique bête séjournait sur notre Terre et ravageait tout sur son passage. Je suis le premier homme de notre peuple mais je suis aussi humain et c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas cacher ma peur. Oui j'ai peur de ce qui est entrain de se passer, j'ai tout essayé, dès que j'ai connu la menace qui planait sur nos têtes, pour nous sauver mais aucune de mes armées n'a réussi à vaincre ce monstre, cet être venu de l'Enfer. Je ne sais pas qui a crée ce monstre mais je peux vous promettre qu'un jour ou l'autre il paiera pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ( _Regardant ses notes, fixant quelques personnes puis regardant une nouvelle fois la caméra_) Chers citoyens, je vous prie d'accepter tous mes plus sincères regrets pour les images qui vont suivre, il est nécessaire pour nous tous de comprendre à quoi nous avons affaire.( _Faisant un petit signe de la tête_) Merci !

_Le discours fut interrompu par des vidéos montrant l'horreur de certaines scènes commises par Doomsday. La violence inouïe qui ressortait de ces clichés ne fit qu'enrager encore plus les deux super héros. Après quelques minutes d'interruption et d'horreurs, l'image se concentra de nouveau sur le président, fixant machiavéliquement la caméra_.

Lex( _Sans se sentir coupable, calme, faussement inquiet_) : Ces quelques vidéos, intensément violentes, ont pour but de matérialiser la peur qui nous guette depuis quelques jours déjà. Si mes armées ne peuvent rien faire contre cette chose, je mets toute ma foi en un seul homme. Superman, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le combattre et le vaincre, vous nous avez prouvé à maintes reprises que vos dons dépassaient l'entendement, seul vous, avez tous les pouvoirs pour espérer anéantir ce véritable démon. Je vous en conjure, aidez le monde entier, aidez-le à vivre…

_Clark n'en revenait pas, il restait bouche bée devant le monologue de son ancien ami. Il ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre, il chercha du soutien dans le regard de Batman mais ce dernier était dans la même incompréhension voire plus_.

Superman( _Fixant Batman, secouant timidement la tête_) : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois cet homme, n'est ce pas ?

Batman( _Alternant le regard de Clark et celui de Lex, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Bien sur que non Clark mais avoue que son comportement est plus qu'étrange.

Superman( _Se craquant la nuque, passant la main dans ses cheveux_) : Et c'est bien ça qui me tracasse, ce revirement sent à plein nez le piège d'un Luthor. Il veut m'emmener directement dans la gueule du loup, il sait qu'en essayant de combattre son monstre je n'aurai aucune chance et là il aura sa victoire( _Revenant sur le monstre, fixant Bruce_) Tu as vu comme moi, l'atrocité de cette créature ? Tu as remarqué comme elle était puissante et enragée ? Je ne pense pas faire le poids, elle me semble bien trop féroce et dangereuse…

Batman( _Fixant Clark soufflant_) : Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Si jamais tu décides de ne rien faire, la population américaine exigera la peine de mort contre toi et je ne te parle même pas du chaos qui régnerait à cause de ce fléau ou bien tu oses prendre le taureau par les cornes et tu affrontes ce monstre. Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ? Si tu vois que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, appelle-nous et tous ensemble on pourra le vaincre, tu ne crois pas ?

_La caméra filma le discours. Lex fixait intensément l'objectif, ses yeux le trahissaient mais il réussissait à en jouer, le peuple américain tombait dans le panneau à chacune de ses manipulations_.

Lex( _D'un regard rempli de joie et de sentiments de victoire_) : J'ai foi en vous Superman, comme tout le peuple américain. Nous sommes derrière vous, nous croyons en vous, vous êtes notre ange gardien.

Superman( _Fixant Batman, le regard haineux_) : Tu sens que ça sonne faux, ça se voit qu'il manipule tout le monde avec ses discours inutiles. Batman je ne le sens pas du tout, je sais que je dois le faire mais le piège s'est déjà refermé, je ne peux même pas faire marche arrière

Batman( _Posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de son ami, baissant quelque peu la tête_) : Je le sais Clark mais la survie d'un trop grand nombre de personnes est en jeu mon ami, tu dois y aller même si tu prends la route vers l'enfer.( _Relevant la tête, fixant Clark_) Mais je suis là Clark et heureusement que tu peux compter sur nous.

Superman( _Se retournant et faisant quelque pas_) : Alors là pas question Bruce, tu ne m'accompagneras pas cette fois ci. Si jamais c'est un piège, je dois être le seul à tomber dedans, Lex est mon ennemi et non le vôtre, il veut ma tête ? Alors pas de problème mais je ne veux pas que la vie de mes amis soit touchée d'une manière quelconque.( _Alors que Batman allait le couper, il se retourna et enchaîna_) Pour le Joker tu avais fait cavalier seul, rappelle toi. Tu avais tout fait pour le coincer toi même, sans notre aide, sans mon aide. Cette fois ci, c'est à mon tour d'affronter le diable en personne, je l'ai déjà vaincu une fois donc je peux le refaire même s'il m'envoie ses subalternes.( _Remarquant l'inquiétude naissante de son ami_)Ne t'inquiète pas Bruce, j'ai beau être seul, je ne risquerai pas ma peau…

Batman( _Alors que Clark allait partir, retient son ami par le bras, lui serre la main fermement, le fixant_) : Promets-moi Clark que si jamais y'a le moindre souci, que si jamais tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur ou que cette bête prend le dessus, tu dois nous prévenir, tu dois prévenir la Ligue. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, tu sais ce que ça m'a coûté alors ne prend pas exemple sur monsieur Bruce Wayne et décide toi à nous appeler, ok ?

_Après avoir acquiescé vivement de la tête, Superman sortit de l'établissement en super vitesse laissant Batman seul au beau milieu de cette forêt artificielle. Après avoir marché quelques secondes, il se retrouva au centre de la déchèterie corporelle, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, il avait l'estomac noué. Il en avait vu des atrocités mais celle là dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de pire_.

Batman ( _Fixant les différents corps, les yeux mouillés_) : Vous avez beau être de véritables monstres, vous n'en demeurez pas moins humains( _S'agenouillant, soulevant deux corps pour les rabâcher sur ses épaules, se relevant_)Allez, je vous ramène chez vous !

_Un homme sur chacune de ses épaules, Batman le visage dur et serré dépassa la caméra qui continuait à filmer l'atrocité. Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent petit à petit, les super héros venaient de quitter les lieux et la voix de Lex résonnait toujours_.

_La caméra, aux arrêts, restait figée devant la grande porte blindée sur laquelle était inscrit « Danger ». Sans faire attention à Batman qui était revenu pour récupérer le plus de corps possible, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers l'ancien lieu d'habitation du monstre et s'approcha de grandes plantes parfaites, trop parfaites. Le visage de Lex transcendait les couleurs pourtant magnifiques de cette flore habitant ce dôme, un visage qui inspirait la peur, la crainte et le mépris. Toujours encastrée dans cette structure métallique, le téléviseur était défoncé au niveau de certains coins mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de diffuser des émissions. La caméra s'interrogea en voyant cet emplacement : Pourquoi ce téléviseur était-il là ? Était-ce une sorte d'apprentissage du monde pour Doomsday ? Devait-il se tenir au courant de tout par l'intermédiaire de la télévision ? Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et réussit par chance à l'incorporer pour se placer directement devant le Président des États-Unis. Ce dernier, vu l'air enjoué dessiné sur son doux visage de démon, avait terminé son discours, il descendit du podium sur lequel il avait brillamment manipulé le reste de l'Amérique et accompagné de ses gardes du corps il rejoignit une belle et immense limousine. Soudain, une personne l'interrompit dans sa démarche, influençant sur le système nerveux, déjà survolté, des mastodontes vêtu tous de noirs et attachant une importance à leur système ultra sophistiqué qui trottait dans leur oreilles. Ces derniers se rassemblèrent devant le président pour le protéger tandis que d'autres commencèrent à pousser cette personne vers la sortie. Lex souriait gravement, il fit signe à ses gardes du corps qui le laissèrent passer_.

Lex ( _Remettant son costume en place, marchant vers la personne, le sourire aux lèvres_) : Mlle Lane ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence, si spontanée ?

_La caméra se retourna vivement et aperçut la silhouette si fine et parfaite de la magnifique coéquipière du jeune Clark Kent. Vêtue d'un tailleur beige, elle esquissa un tendre sourire malicieux faisant fondre la plupart des gardes du corps dont l'esprit s'échauffait un petit peu_.

Lois( _Voyant la tête des gardes du corps, fixant Lex_) : Avant tout, dites à vos larbins d'éviter de me baver dessus, c'est fou ce que de nos jours les bulldogs n'obéissent plus à leur maître( _Attirant l'attention du président, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux_) Alors comme ça, monsieur le Président, vous ne restez pas insensible face à l'apocalypse qui se met peu à peu en place ?Qu'est ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas dans votre genre, à moins que je me trompe ?

Lex( _D'un regard étrange, le sourire aux lèvres_) : Sachez Mlle Lane que votre tendance à exploiter vos phrases de cette manière risque de vous jouer des tours bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…

Lois( _Faussement choquée, reprenant son souffle, serrant la mâchoire_) : Ne me dîtes pas que vous me menacez tout de même ? Étrange cette sensation de déjà-vu, j'ai la nette impression que nous avons eu la même discussion il y a de ça…heu…quelques jours, pas vous ?( _Rangeant son calepin, ainsi que son crayon, prêt à se retourner_) Je ne vais pas gâcher encore plus de votre temps, si précieux, Monsieur Luthor, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…Merci de m'accorder autant d'attention, merci !

_Lois se retourna enfin et parcourut une petite allée pour rejoindre une splendide petite voiture équivalent à sa beauté. Après un magnifique coup d'accélérateur, elle dépassa le président tout en lui souriant ironiquement. Ce dernier quelque peu pris au piège resta stoïque et préféra choisir le chemin de la grande limousine qui lui faisait face et située à quelques mètres de sa position. Un homme vint lui ouvrir la portière afin qu'il se mette en place. La caméra filma son visage dès qu'il rentra à l'arrière. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'adressa directement à cette dernière d'une voix terriblement douce, qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il parlait à quelqu'un que la caméra ne pouvait voir, comme hypnotisée par son parlé elle ne réussissait pas à se retourner, elle était bloquée, elle devait faire face à cet immonde visage qui enchaînait diverses émotions sentimentalo-romantiques_.

Lex( _Se mettant bien en place sur la banquette, resserrant son nœud de cravate_) : J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long, cette Lois Lane commence vraiment à m'agacer, si jamais j'avais pu la tuer lorsqu'il en était encore temps(_ Après un temps, fixant la caméra_) Écoute, je sais très bien que tout ça ne te plait pas, que rester dans la limousine à chacune de mes interventions t'énerve mais pour le moment je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas te médiatiser de trop ( _Se mordant les lèvres, passant ses mains derrière la caméra, les yeux brillants_) Que penseraient de toi tous tes anciens amis, de fac ou d'enfance, si jamais ils te voyaient en ma compagnie ? Ils te mépriseraient, ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi tu as quitté tout ce que tu aimais pour moi, ils n'admettraient pas le fait qu'on soit amoureux.( _Baissant la tête, se sentant faussement coupable_) Je suis désolé Lana…

_Comme démagnétisée, la caméra put s'échapper de l'emprise du dernier Luthor, elle put enfin se retourner et apprécier le visage si angélique mais meurtri de Lana Lang. Toujours aussi superbe, toujours aussi gracieuse lorsqu'elle souriait, cette dernière, les yeux complètement dénaturés, était comme pendue aux lèvres de son petit ami. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la caméra dans le sens où son corps n'exprimait aucun désir, aucune émotion, elle était possédée, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait eu beau changer, elle avait terriblement mûri, elle restait toujours la même, ce n'était plus la Lana qu'on avait connu, elle semblait ailleurs, sans âme. Elle dévorait chaque mot de Lex, elle lui était entièrement dévouée, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la personnalité de la jeune Lang, surtout qu'elle connaissait depuis son adolescence le destin malheureux qui attendait la famille des Luthor. Lex lui prit son bras par la main gauche. Soudain, l'iris des yeux de Lana d'un bleu profond, majestueux et éclatant fut transpercé par de fines lignes vertes, des lignes qui provenaient de toutes parts mais qui disparurent presque instantanément. Ca y était, elle commença à exprimer de la gaieté, son visage resplendissait enfin de bonheur, elle souriait gracieusement, ses yeux étaient bordés de fines larmes contenues dans sa paupières. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse, trop facilement._

Lana ( _Prenant les deux mains de son petit ami dans les siennes, le fixant_) : Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je comprends tout à fait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que tu préserves ta vie privée sinon tout le monde te tombera dessus, et je n'ai pas envie de ça…non, je n'ai pas envie de ça pour toi, mon amour.

Lex( _Le regard faussement bercé d'amour, s'approchant de Lana_) : Je t'aime Lana…

Lana( _Le regard vraiment bercé d'amour, s'approchant de Lex_) : Je t'aime Lex…

_Les deux amoureux se rapprochèrent dangereusement et commencèrent à s'échanger de doux baiser, faussement joués par Lex. Le regard ailleurs de ce dernier le trahissait gravement, il n'exprimait aucune volonté d'amour, Lana apparaissait une nouvelle fois comme un simple élément de sa conquête mondiale, la caméra ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi mais elle savait pertinemment que le Président jouait d'un pouvoir qu'aucun maître de l'Amérique n'avait possédé jusqu'à ce jour. La caméra dégoûtée par ce qu'elle filmait s'éleva et quitta le toit de la limousine pour s'envoler au loin_.

**Massachusetts, quelques minutes plus tard.**

_La caméra faisait face à Superman qui volait à toute vitesse. Elle était entraînée sans le vouloir par l'intensité de ce pouvoir hors du commun. Clark fixait intensivement devant lui, il guettait les alentours lorsqu'il ne pensait pas au désastre que perpétrait cette immonde bestiole. Il essayait de trouver le responsable de tant de morts, il essayait de faire face au destin qui lui était dévolu depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Comment aurait-il pu penser lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent qu'il allait devoir combattre des êtres aussi démoniaques et puissants que ceux d'aujourd'hui ? Comment aurait-il pu penser qu'il allait collaborer avec d'autres super héros, aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, afin d'amener la paix sur la Terre entière ? Comment aurait-il pu penser que sa vie allait être chamboulée sur le plan sentimental par la délicieuse mais tenace Lois Lane ? Étrangement, alors que l'heure était au drame, Clark ne cessa d'imaginer Lois qui lui faisait face et qui l'interdisait de la revoir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait vraiment responsable, cette histoire l'hantait jour et nuit et même pendant des situations comme celles ci qui lui demandaient une concentration des plus extrêmes il n'arrivait pas à enlever sa petite amie de son esprit. Il tenait trop à elle mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de lui en vouloir pour le mensonge qu'il avait traîné en longueur, comment avait-il pu la laisser interagir dans le combat qui l'opposait à Lex ? A cet instant, Clark fut pris d'une terrible rage qui le démangeait de l'intérieur, il fallait que ça tourne sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête, pourquoi pensait-il maintenant à Lex ?_

Superman (Fulminant_ contre lui même, le regard dur, fixant devant lui_) : Qu'est ce que je suis entrain de faire là ? J'accepte sans broncher les supplices de Lex ? Mais tu sais que t'es pas bien dans ta petite tête Clark, tu le sais ça, n'est ce pas ?( _Imaginant Lex en face de lui, enrageant_) Si jamais c'est l'un de tes plans démoniaques qui te personnifient tellement, tu pourras dire adieu à ces doux moment passés dans la peau du président pour pourrir en prison, crois moi…

_Sa phrase fut momentanément achevée par des cris atroces, des pleurs et des appels à l'aide déchirants de nombreuses personnes quittant une petite ville menacée de s'écrouler. Vu la folie qui guettait ces personnes, vu la peur qui les envahissait, Superman ressentait la présence de cette créature, il ne la voyait pas encore, même avec ses pouvoirs, mais il la sentait presque trop profondément. Un sentiment de nausée parcourut ses veines, ses jambes tremblaient quelque peu, il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant, avait-il peur ? __  
__Il posa ses pieds à terre juste devant un groupe de personnes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de quitter les flammes qui dévoraient leur ville. Superman en prit certains par le bras et commença à les calmer_.

Superman( _Retenant une personne par le bras, fronçant délicatement les sourcils_) : Hey madame, rien ne sert de se précipiter comme ça, je suis là maintenant.( _Voyant la panique de la jeune femme_) Calmez vous s'il vous plait, je vous assure tout ira bien, ok ?( _Fixant les autres personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées_) Cachez vous le plus longtemps et le plus loin possible, je viendrai vous récupérez plus tard…

La jeune femme( _Du sang dégoulinant du haut de son crâne, terriblement apeurée_) : Faites vraiment attention Superman, il est beaucoup plus horrible que vous pouvez le penser( _Tombant en larmes, se retenant mais rien n'y faisait_) Il a dévoré tous mes amis et toute ma famille, s'il vous plait faites quelque chose pour nous, s'il vous plait faites qu'il aille en Enfer.

_Après un bref signe de la tête, Superman leur demanda de se cacher immédiatement avant que la créature n'arrive mais un cri effroyable vint entacher les promesses du super héros. Ce dernier se retourna et fit face à Doomsday qui était à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Sans que Superman ne puisse réagir, le monstre prit impulsion sur ses deux immondes jambes détruites par les pics de glaces qui les dévoraient et s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, derrière Clark. Ce dernier complètement abasourdi ne put empêcher le spectacle macabre qui allait se produire. La créature ne mit pas longtemps pour balancer les derniers habitants qui allaient se cacher, certains vinrent s'empaler dans des panneaux de signalisation, d'autres furent envoyés aux pieds de Superman en lambeaux tandis que les derniers furent dévorés par les crocs aiguisés de Doomsday. Des hommes dans la gueule, du sang recouvrant tous ses membres, le projet de Lex fixa grossièrement le super héros, recracha les bouts de viande qui restaient au creux de ses crocs et poussa un nouveau cri insupportable, brisant certaines vitres de quelques magasins. Clark, se préparant à combattre, regarda le démon qui lui faisait face d'une façon bien déterminée_

Superman ( _Faisant un signe de la tête, le regard froid_) : Tu veux me combattre, c'est ça ? C'est moi que tu attendais, je suppose ? Ca ne te dérange pas si je venge toutes les vies que tu as détruites ?( _Après un temps, prenant appui sur ses jambes_)Avant qu'on commence, j'aimerai que tu dises à ton maître que je le remercie de m'avoir mené jusqu'à toi, je vais ainsi pouvoir mettre un terme à ton carnage humain…ne t'inquiète pas il comprendra, nous étions de très vieux amis !

_Après un nouveau cri de la bête en guise de réponse, Superman s'élança à son tour et à toute vitesse s'approcha de Doomsday pour lui décocher une belle droite. De son côté et en même temps, le démon incarné par la force fit de même. Le choc fut extrême, un nuage de fumée engrangé par la puissance des deux surhumains envahit la principale rue de la ville. Une onde de choc extrêmement violente venait de détruire la plupart des établissements qui commençaient à s'écrouler. Soudain, un cri effroyable retentit à travers le nuage_.


	8. Chapter 8 Why So Serious?

**Partie 8 : Why So Serious ?**

**Deux ans auparavant, New York**

_Nuls doutes que la vie, celle durant laquelle on espérait profiter de chaque malheureux petits moments, réservait son lot de surprises. Certains diraient que notre existence ne se résumerait qu'à une succession d'événements prédéfinis, que nos actes seraient le fruit d'une force supérieure et que chaque choix que l'on avait pu faire et que l'on pourrait produire n'auraient de substance, de contenu que grâce à ces êtres invisibles jouant avec nous comme des pantins. D'autres, à l'esprit cartésien, restaient définitivement les pieds sur terre puisque pour eux la vie ne donnait aucun signe de présence d'un quelconque destin ou d'un être capable de nous pousser vers notre avenir. Nous étions, toujours pour eux, maîtres absolus de notre voyage, nous étions les responsables de nos actes, nous devions admettre les conséquences qu'ils pouvaient engendrer, et remettre la faute sur cette destinée qui nous serait implantée d'office était sans le moindre remord un signe de pure lâcheté. Mais alors qui croire lorsque la mort vint chercher, vint happer une personne qui n'avait rien demandé ? Devions-nous nous pencher sur la question du destin ou seulement rester raisonnables en s'appuyant sur des faits ? Clark avait beau être un super héros il n'en demeurait pas moins impuissant face à cette question, sa destinée avait été mise en place depuis des siècles, certains indiens, dont le dialecte était l'Anasazi, avaient même prédit son arrivée sur Terre en inscrivant de nombreux symboles. Mais devait-il pour autant résumer sa vie en ce symbole de divinisation qui l'incarnait ? Si le destin existait vraiment, si ses actes étaient mesurés, millimétrés à l'avance, cela reviendrait à dire que tous les atroces évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant son passé et qui se dérouleraient dans son futur ne pouvaient être changés, que tout ceci devait se passer ainsi afin que sa vie corresponde parfaitement au choix des forces supérieures qui la gouvernaient. Clark y avait longtemps réfléchi, sans cesse il pensa à ses proches qui périrent devant ses yeux, à ses amis qui disparurent sans laisser de traces et sans début d'enquête possible, il fut tourmenté dès son arrivée au Kansas, il restait l'unique kryptonien à avoir survécu à la destruction de sa planète natale. Il y pensait tous les jours, des remords venaient entraver les bons souvenirs qu'il essayait de reconstituer mais rien n'y faisait, il arrivait toujours au même point de départ : Tout ceci était de sa faute. L'existence d'une destinée lui était irrecevable, il prenait partie des arguments de certaines personnes en se rendant à l'évidence, en s'appuyant sur le fait que rien ni personne ne pouvait choisir à sa place, il était le point central de sa propre vie et tout ce qui se passait à ses alentours ne résultait que de lui, que de sa destinée dont on essayait de la rendre plausible et concrète pour cet adolescent qu'était Clark.__  
__Il était maintenant à Métropolis, il avait tout pour se racheter des erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre durant ses années Smallville, il était devenu l'homme d'acier, l'homme qui courait plus vite que n'importe quelle balle de pistolet, celui qui avait la force de dix hommes, l'homme qui incarnait la beauté et la grandeur d'un ange. Néanmoins, les fantômes de son passé ne cessaient de ressurgir, les visages de son père et de ses deux plus proches amies venaient le hanter dans ses rêves, il compensait son manque de sommeil par un contrôle aérien de la ville et des sauvetages plus miraculeux les uns que les autres. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rayer un trait sur son passé, que son père était au ciel et qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir l'aider, son travail étant accompli, mais fils de Martha et de Jonathan Kent, il espérait retrouver un jour la beauté de son amitié avec Chloe Sullivan et Lana Lang. Sa détermination dans les recherches le persuadait qu'un jour ou l'autre il retrouverait leur trace. Clark Kent était Superman mais il demeurait le plus humain de tous, sa victoire en tant que symbole de la paix était remportée depuis des années mais il lui restait encore à gagner le trophée du bonheur_.

_Une jeune femme, brune avec quelques mèches blondes, tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ce dernier qui lui faisait face avait décidé de ne plus fonctionner correctement et de rester bloquer sur une page web. Essayant différentes manipulations qui se résumaient à quelques coups de coude sur les touches et à des injures prononcées discrètement, cette jolie brune ne cessa de rager devant cette technologie, elle essayait de comprendre son fonctionnement mais rien n'y faisait, elle détestait ces machines. Se baissant délicatement vers l'unité centrale, elle poussa sur l'un des boutons et sourit en guise de satisfaction face à l'écran affichant de nouvelles données de redémarrage_.

La jeune femme( _S 'adossant à son siège, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus la palissade qui la séparait des autres, se concentrant de nouveau sur l'ordinateur_) : J'ai plus qu'à retaper…

… : Alors ma belle, toujours autant de problèmes avec ton bébé ?

_Un jeune homme, habillé élégamment et exposant un brushing méticuleusement soigné, venait de faire son apparition juste derrière sa « belle ». Cette dernière, comme si elle en avait l'habitude, pivota sur son siège et le fixa avec le sourire_.

La jeune femme ( _Le fixant, attendant qu'il s'asseye sur la petite table_) : Je te signale Brad que depuis qu'on a interverti nos deux bureaux j'ai de gros problèmes avec ce foutu ordi, je ne crois pas que c'est réciproque?

Brad( _Manipulant tous les petits gadgets trouvés sur la table, fixant la jeune femme_) : Ne m'accuse pas cette fois ci, je n'y suis pour rien, les femmes ont toujours été haineuses contre les nouvelles technologies, c'est pas nouveau ça !( _Regardant une photo prise dans ses mains, la mine nettement plus sérieusement_) T'es toujours à sa recherche, je suppose ?

La jeune femme ( _Prenant vivement la photo, la fixant puis la rangeant dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble, tout en pivotant vers son ordinateur_) : Bingo, l'as de la déduction. Si tu me permets, je vais me remettre au travail car cet ancêtre du pac-man m'a bouffé toutes mes données donc si tu veux ne pas me voir me faire engueuler par le patron, laisse moi finir cet article.

Bard( _L'air désolé, se relevant de la table et s'apprêtant à partir_) : Tu sais, je voulais juste en parler, Chloe était mon amie aussi…

_Face à son écran, la jeune femme feignit de ne rien entendre et continua à naviguer sur Internet. Brad , le regard attristé, se concentra sur sa marche et arpenta les petites allées constituant cette grande salle de travail. La caméra au centre de toute cette activité ne cessa de remarquer l'innommable désordre dans lequel pullulaient tous les employés de cette section. Estimant que ceci était sans grands intérêts, elle abaissa son objectif et se concentra sur la jolie brunette. Cette dernière s'était affalée sur son siège, elle fixa le plafond qui s'ébranlait quelque peu et dans un dernier effort elle se ressaisit, passa les mains dans ses cheveux et tapa de nouveau sur son clavier. Une voix très grave retentit au sein de la pièce_.

… : Lois Lane, ramenez vos fesses dans mon bureau, et que ça saute !

_La jeune femme cliqua une dernière fois sur sa souris, craqua sa nuque et poussa son siège en arrière afin se lever. Après avoir prit sa veste, pendue au portemanteau, elle se dirigea vers le bureau, duquel la voix provenait, sous les curieux regards de ses collègues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire_

Lois( _Marchant vers le bureau, s'adressant à certains de ses collègues, à voix basse_) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il veut juste rompre avec moi, je l'aurai déçu durant notre relation, me regardez pas comme ça même moi je n'ai pas compris…

_Reprenant son sérieux, tout en secouant délicatement sa tête, réflexe d'ironie, elle frappa à la porte et entra quelques secondes plus tard. Un nuage de fumée vint l'étouffer un court instant, un étouffement qui laissa place à de graves quintes de toux, n'affectant même pas le parton. Toujours en toussant, Lois fixa méchamment son supérieur hiérarchique qui se décida à entrouvrir la baie vitrée, située à dix centimètres derrière lui_.

Lois ( _Se raclant la gorge, reniflant avec le sourire, fixant le patron_) : J'ai compris, vous m'avez appelé pour me tuer, c'est ça ? A votre place j'aurai imaginé un moyen beaucoup plus radical, je sais pas moi…un pistolet ou un couteau !

Le patron( _Ecrasant sa cigarette devant lui, prenant un dossier et le balançant à l'autre extrémité, fixant Lois_) : Brad m'a parlé de cette histoire d'enlèvement à propos de votre cousine, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme celui que vous avez remplacé, ce Mulder , qui croyait que sa sœur avait été enlevée par les petits hommes verts ? Il n'empêche que Brad a évoqué les circonstances dans laquelle elle a disparu et…

Lois ( _Le regard terriblement dur, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Brad, espèce de…

Le patron ( _La coupant et la dissuadant, se grattant la tête_) : Lois, tout ça est dans votre intérêt, jamais Brad n'a eu l'idée de vous nuire au contraire. (_ Montrant le dossier balancé un peu plus tôt_) Une jeune fille a disparu de son université à New York sans laissé de trace, personne ne se rappelle d'elle, personne n'a porté plainte, personne n'est allé voir la police pour faire une déposition, personne…Cela ne vous rappelle rien, Lois ?

Lois ( _Se rapprochant du dossier, s'asseyant, fixant son patron_) : Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un lien entre cette disparition et celle de ma cousine ? Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ? Et pourquoi vous m'offrez cette opportunité, qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Le patron ( _Posant ses coudes sur le bureau, fixant Lois, compatissant_) : J'attends juste de vous la vérité, vous êtes mon meilleur élément ici. Je ne vous le cache pas, vous êtes une teigne mais votre aisance dans l'écriture, votre cran et votre professionnalisme font de vous la meilleur reporter qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je veux que vous réussissiez à trouver votre cousine, vous le méritez et puis se sera votre dernière affaire avant de rejoindre le Daily Planet.

Lois( _Décontenancée par la dernière révélation, le regard vide, fixant son patron_) : Le Daily Planet ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez…

Le patron ( _Esquissant un léger sourire, croisant ses doigts_) : Lois, Lois une seule chose à la fois. ( _Pointant le dossier_) Cette affaire a un lien évident avec la votre, cette jeune fille n'a jamais existé pour cette faculté, et je crois que ça a été la même chose pour Chloe Sullivan ?( _Avant que Lois ne réponde, se relevant, s'approchant de Lois qui s'est levée, prenant le dossier et le lui remettant_) Mais cette fois ci quelque chose a changé, une jeune fille, Buffy Summers, a la preuve que la disparue existait. Tout est dans le dossier Lois, j'espère sincèrement que vous aurez toutes vos réponses.

_Lois, enchantée par le comportement de son supérieur et la nouvelle affaire qui se profilait devant elle, se retourna et quitta le bureau sous le regard attendri de son interlocuteur. Elle pouvait enfin avoir la réponse à toutes ses interrogations, elle pouvait surtout retrouver sa cousine disparue dans d'étranges circonstances il y avait six de mois de cela_.

**New York, Ecole des Beaux Arts.15h12**

_Les bancs de la fac venaient de laisser place aux masses d'étudiants se réfugiant dans leurs salles de cours. Les couloirs étaient maintenant vides, les casiers rouges numérotés défilaient parallèlement tout le long, seuls quelques retardataires piochaient dans leur classeur pour récupérer certaines feuilles. Lois, plantée au centre de l'établissement, zigzaguait entre plusieurs émotions, celles de la nostalgie et celle du désespoir. L'unique personne qu'elle devait rencontrer n'était pas là, l'unique personne qu'elle devait rencontrer la laissa dans le désarroi le plus total, et si toutes ses espérances récentes tombèrent à l'eau ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Sans plus tarder, la jeune reporter décida de quitter les lieux et de rentrer chez elle afin de se vider la tête et de ne plus penser à cette résolution de disparition, trop belle pour être vraie.__  
__Le chemin extérieur parsemé de feuilles et d'herbe tranchait le jardin de la faculté en trois et se dirigeait vers le parking aménagé. Lois dévalant les premières marches l'emprunta et s'apprêta à quitter définitivement ce symbole de peine et de souffrances lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, la faisant retourner_.

… : Lois Lane ?

Lois( _Se retournant, surprise par la tendresse et la timidité de la jeune fille lui faisant face_) : Oui, vous êtes Buffy Summers ?( _Remarquant son hochement de tête, lui faisant signe_)Venez, nous allons parler en privé, on ne sait jamais.

_Buffy Summers, âgée environ d'une vingtaine d'année, était vêtue d'un blouson en cuir noir totalement à même d'éclaircir à merveille ses cheveux blonds qui eux se mariaient parfaitement avec son jean moulant et son haut blanc. Sa timidité venait à être pallier par une beauté à couper le souffle, son élégance, sa démarche, son regard et son aura ne devaient pas laisser les étudiants indifférents. Lois comprit assez vite, en discutant avec elle dans la rue, à qui elle avait affaire . Elle discutait avec une jeune femme pleine de bonnes volontés, sincère mais apeurée par ce qui s'était passé_.

Lois ( _Marchant aux côtés de Buffy, intriguée par ses propos_) : Tu veux dire qu'à part toi, personne ne l'a connue ? Personne ne te parle d'elle, pas même ses amies ?

Buffy( _Hochant la tête, elle même ne comprenant pas, quelque peu stressée_) : Oui et c'est ça qui est le plus troublant, Lana était devenue une fille vraiment populaire au sein de la Fac, elle avait un talent inné pour l'art et en sachant qu'elle allait devenir mon tuteur, j'ai été vraiment ravie. Mais là où tout est devenu flou, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, personne n'a été capable de me dire qui elle était, pas même le directeur qui a regardé avec moi la liste de tous les étudiants présents dans l'établissement.

Lois ( _Fixant droit devant elle, prenant son souffle, fixant à nouveau Buffy_) : Mais tu ne lui as pas donné quelques photos ? Tu ne lui as pas prouvé que Lana était ton tuteur ?

Buffy ( _Ravie que quelqu'un la comprenne, la mine triste_) : Bien sur que si, j'ai montré toutes les photos que je pouvais avoir d'elle, elle m'en avait envoyé pour que je sache qui elle était, elle m'a même écrit certaines lettres pour me mettre à l'aise mais bien entendu il n'y avait aucun document officiel, les noms sont tirés au hasard. J'ai montré les photos à tout le monde, personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai ensuite voulu voir sa chambre puisque je lui avais répondu par lettres mais c'est comme si elle n'existait pas, quelqu'un l'avait déjà remplacée.

Lois( _Sortant une photo de sa poche, la montrant à Buffy_) : Lana Lang était une grande amie de ma cousine, Chloe Sullivan. Est ce que tu l'as vu récemment ? Est ce que par hasard Lana en aurait parlé ?

Buffy( _Prenant la photo, la regardant de plus près, fronçant les sourcils et d'un air désolé_) : Non pourquoi, j'aurai du ? Elle a disparu elle aussi ?

Lois( _Baissant la tête, grimaçant et hochant de la tête_) : Oui et dans les mêmes circonstances que Lana, c'est bien pour ça que cette affaire me touche personnellement, surtout qu'elles étaient vraiment très proches au lycée. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien mais tout porte à croire que le même ravisseur a agi pour les deux.( _S'arrêtant, prenant la photo offerte par l'étudiante, se mordant les lèvres_) Crois- moi Buffy je vais tout faire pour la retrouver, elle ne sera plus seule.

**Aujourd'hui, Washington, 1h45.**

Lois( _Faussement choquée, reprenant son souffle, serrant la mâchoire_) : Ne me dîtes pas que vous me menacez tout de même ? Etrange cette sensation de déjà-vu, j'ai la nette impression que nous avons eu la même discussion il y a de ça…heu…quelques jours, pas vous ?( _Rangeant son calepin, ainsi que son crayon, prêt à se retourner_) Je ne vais pas gâcher encore plus de votre temps, si précieux, Monsieur Luthor, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…Merci de m'accorder autant d'attention, merci !

_Lois se retourna enfin et parcourut une petite allée pour rejoindre une splendide petite voiture équivalent à sa beauté. Après un magnifique coup d'accélérateur, elle dépassa le président tout en lui souriant ironiquement. Ce dernier quelque peu pris au piège resta stoïque et préféra choisir le chemin de la grande limousine qui lui faisait face et située à quelques mètres de sa position . Un homme vint lui ouvrir la portière afin qu'il se mette en place. Après que le conducteur ait eu le volant en main, la limousine se décala du trottoir et continua sa route sur une bonne dizaine de carrefours. La caméra, cette fois ci restée immobile, contourna de nombreux journalistes rejoignant leur voiture de fonction et commença à s'attarder sur une magnifique petite voiture, une mini-Rover rouge métallisée, dans laquelle Lois, les yeux rivés sur la limousine, enfonça l'une des pédales, fit piller un camion citerne en déboulant d'une rue sensée être abandonnée, et suivit de loin Lex Luthor, le Président manipulateur.__  
__Les minutes défilèrent, Lois, empoignant son volant, rageait toute seule en imaginant, ne serait-ce que quelque secondes, un homme comme Lex, au bras de la plus grande puissance du monde, il était marié à un destin qui allait lui faire gravir des échelons, sans cesse supérieurs. Un bref coup d'œil vers la droite ou vers la gauche et revoilà Lois prête à examiner les moindres écarts, les moindres arrêts ou les moindres directions de la limousine. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une sorte de révélation l'attendait au bout du chemin, son intuition ne la trompait jamais, elle sentait les choses qui ne devaient pas être dévoilées, son don journalistique la poussait à braver l'ordinaire et à faire preuve d'un pouvoir, que même elle ignorait: Celui du hasard. Soudain, la voiture du président stoppa net devant les grilles de la maison blanche, obligeant la jeune Lane à rebrousser chemin dans une nouvelle petite ruelle sombre. Elle éteignit le contact, rangea ses clés dans son sac, posé sur le siège du passager, s'installa confortablement, croisa les pieds ainsi que les bras, prit son gobelet de café, en but une gorgée : Tout était enfin prêt pour un espionnage digne de Lois, elle était enfin prête à découvrir la vérité. La caméra, en tant que passager, observait les moindres faits et gestes du président, qui était resté à l'intérieur de sa luxueuse limousine. Le jardin de la maison Blanche grouillait de gardes relativement bien armés, ils faisaient leur ronde habituells et essayaient de détecter les mouvements suspects, pouvant se produire aux alentours. Lois était excitée, toute cette nervosité, toute cette peur qui la gagnaient petit à petit fusionnaient pour ne structurer qu'une forme d'excitation pure, une boule se produisait au bas de son ventre, elle adorait son métier, et le fait d'être là, seule, à chercher les réponses à ses questions l'incitait à prendre un immense plaisir dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, même si le danger était inhérent. Alors qu'elle posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la voiture, juste après avoir fixé les mouvements de chacun des militaires, elle remarqua la présence d'une femme, à l'instant sortie de la limousine, par la porte arrière. Réellement surprise, Lois se releva net, posa son gobelet sur le tableau de bord, s'agrippa à son siège et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, pour tenter d'y voir plus loin, mais rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'inconnue. Elle était une nouvelle fois énervée_.

Lois( _A elle même, fixant l'inconnue au loin, hochant de la tête, énervée_) : Et merde, il faut que j'oublie ces jumelles de malheur ( _Se grattant la nuque_) T'es vraiment la Reine des glandes, ma pauvre Lois…

_Alors que la jeune inconnue s'approcha des grilles, officialisant l'entrée dans le verdoyant jardin du président, la limousine démarra en trombes, dégageant un fin trait de fumée qui s'évapora immédiatement. Les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un crissement assourdissant, la jeune femme put parcourir l'allée menant vers les grandes portes boisées de la demeure de l'exécutif américain. A l'intérieur de sa voiture, Lois se mordait les lèvres et dévorait frénétiquement les bouts d'ongles qui osaient dépasser la limite autorisée, elle doutait d'elle même, elle hésitait à sortir, à parcourir la ruelle, à dévaler le trottoir comme une championne de course et à tapoter sur l'épaule de la personne qui venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Maison Blanche afin de connaître son identité. Elle avait stupidement attendue la fermeture des premières grilles pour réfléchir à cette situation, elle fulminait contre elle même, elle se détestait, tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait pu profiter de cette ouverture et accompagner celle qui la tracassait tant pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie et celle de son ami, de son mari ou de son père Lex Luthor. Lois fixait dépitée et nerveusement l'inconnue qui s'engouffra dans la demeure, après avoir franchi l'attention professionnelle de deux gardes monopolisant l'entrée. Après avoir balancé son café à l'extérieur, l'aînée des Lane s'apprêta à jeter l'éponge jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive, sur le trottoir, honteusement garée, une camionnette d'un certain, Welcome Home, traiteur gastronomique renommé dans le monde entier et garant de la nourriture présidentielle. Comme un flash, Lois éclata de rire et reprit goût à l'espoir, elle avait à l'instant trouvé son billet d'entrée, le ticket gagnant à tous les coups.__  
__Elle venait de traverser la ruelle et se dirigea vers le petit camion resté immobile depuis tout à l'heure. Pendant le trajet, elle cogitait à la façon dont elle allait manigancer les choses, avec laquelle elle réussirait à dévoiler son splendide jeu d'actrice et de menteuse professionnelle. Malheureusement, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Certes de nombreux fantasmes se mélangeaient dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure, certes elle se voyait dans le camion entrain de défoncer à coups de pare-chocs les grandes grilles noires, certes elle se voyait combattre les gardes avec seulement ses poings mais elle ne possédait pas le talent pour imaginer un simple coup de maître pour réussir à voler l'identité des traiteurs. Elle avançait encore et encore, elle regardait les barreaux défiler sous ses yeux, elle admirait les pots de fleurs sobres mais généreux qui traînaient entre les grandes barres de fer noires constituant la barrière à ne pas dépasser. Elle se tut et ses membres en firent autant. Elle resta immobile, un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent s'immortalisa, tout venait à point à qui savait attendre_.

_Un pot de fleurs dans les mains et après avoir mémorisé les tours de gardes des militaires présents de l'autre côté de l'immense barrière, elle s'approcha de nouveau de la camionnette et se mut, pour les besoins de son plan millimétré à la perfection, en parfaite touriste, émerveillée par n'importe quel objet touchant de près ou de loin à l'immense puissance qu'était celle de l'Amérique. L'homme qui déchargeait les plateaux de fruits de mer se retourna et fit face à la jeune interprète touristique_.

Le traiteur (Souriant_, rougissant face à la beauté manifeste de Lois, aimable_) : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Madame ?

Lois( _Baissant les yeux vers le pot de fleurs, souriant largement_) : Je suis française et je voulais savoir si ce pot de fleurs faisait vraiment partie de la Maison Blanche ? Pensez-vous que Lex Luthor l'a touché au moins une fois ?

_Charmant et serviable, le jeune homme entra dans le jeu de Lois, il voyait qu'elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, il voulait la rassurer et lui montrer que rien ne servait de s'extasier devant un tel objet mais il ne put se lier d'amitié trop longtemps, le pot de fleur avait déjà atteint le sommet de son crâne. A la fois désolée et ravie que son plan débute de manière respectable, Lois détourna ses yeux vers la droite, puis vers la gauche et enfin derrière elle pour savoir si personne ne l'avait remarqué ou ne la suivait. Les gardes trop occupés à se fumer des cigarettes en cachette n'avaient rien entendu, ce qui arrangea la demoiselle qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le jeune homme par les bras et pour l'installer confortablement dans une chaîne de buissons située de l'autre côté de la route. Elle fit vagabonder son regard aux alentours, il n'y avait vraiment personne, aucune voiture ne dévalait le sol dur et froid, aucun passant ne titubait, pour avoir trop bu, sur les trottoirs, elle était toute seule. Son instinct paranoïaque l'angoissa, elle ne trouvait pas ça normal, en réalité elle se faisait du tort puisqu' aujourd'hui c'était le début des soldes or quand il s'agissait du commencement, tous – et c'est ça qui était effrayant – les américains se ruaient à cette heure tardive pour acheter leurs vêtements préférés aux prix les plus bas. Lois n'y songea même pas une seule seconde, sa filature était devenue prédominante et elle devait réussir cette œuvre magistrale pour entrer dans le monde des Records, elle coiffera au poteau son grand ami Clark Kent. En deux trois mouvements, et après que la caméra se soit retournée, Lois avait réussi à emprunter les vêtements du jeune homme afin de se fondre totalement dans le personnage, un costume qui lui allait comme un gant, tout était parfait pour le moment. Elle était enfin prête pour le clou du spectacle.__  
__Les portes arrières refermées, les mains tendues sur le volant, la casquette insérée sur sa tête, les plats de nourriture emboîtés les uns sur les autres, le cœur qui battait normalement, une lecture approfondie du formulaire et une connaissance parfaite de son personnage, Lois pouvait entrer dans le monde gigantesque du président des États Unis. La camionnette faisait face aux grilles, ces dernières, au bout de quelques secondes , entamèrent leur ouverture habituelle permettant à la recrue traiteur de passer la première et de dépasser l'immense fontaine qui s'impatientait depuis sa création au milieu du jardin présidentiel. Elle s'arrêta devant les marches, les portes arrières ouvertes afin de faire des allers-retours pour amener et chercher la nourriture. Une mine ravie et merveilleuse, Lois descendit du petit camion, s'avança vers les portes, les ouvrit puis installa quelques plats dans le creux de ses bras musclés. Le formulaire, placé juste au dessus des nems et autres aliments chinois, était sa clé d'entrée, elle ne devait commettre aucune erreur, elle était à la Maison Blanche et non devant chez Perry à essayer d'entrer par effraction. Les gardes ne seraient pas dupes, sa moindre faiblesse dans la voix l'induirait en erreur, elle devait jouer son rôle d'une manière exceptionnelle frôlant la perfection. Quelque peu stressée, elle brandit les marches et s'apprêta à passer les deux gardes qui contrôlaient l'entrée lorsqu'on lui barra la route_.

L'un des gardes( _Serrant la mâchoire, le regard dur, froid_) : L'autorisation s'il vous plait ?

Lois( _Sensuellement, attrapant le formulaire, fixant le jeune homme, lui donnant le formulaire_) : Tenez, j'espère qu'il n'est pas périmé…

_La reporter essayait de jouer sur la corde de l'humour mais avec ces robots rien ne fonctionnait, elle devait malheureusement attendre qu'on lui donne la permission, qu'on lui réserve le droit de passage. Alors qu'elle fixait le garde de gauche, elle sentait un regard douteux qui se posait sur elle, un regard porté par le deuxième garde sur sa poitrine brillamment mise en valeur_.

Lois( _Le démasquant, faisant un signe de la tête, le fixant_) : Vous voulez que je vous aide, peut être ? Vous avez besoin d'une autre paire de jumelles car j'en ai justement une dans ma camionnette ?

Le deuxième garde ( _Ne sursautant même pas, fixant toujours la poitrine de Lois, extrêmement sérieux_) : John ? Mademoiselle, est-ce vraiment votre uniforme ?

_Le plan était millimétré à la perfection, enfin presque ! Lois avait tout prévu sauf ce misérable petit détail découvert par ce militaire. Tout s'était pourtant déroulé à merveille, elle pensait que c'était son jour de gloire et voilà qu'elle allait se faire rembarrer. Le jour où tout le monde l'acclamerait devrait attendre_.

Lois( _Parfaite maîtresse de son jeu, ne bronchant pas, imaginant un prétexte rapide, d'un sourire irrésistible_) : Oui c'est bien le mien mais je comprends votre interrogation, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire cette réflexion…oh que non ! ( _Fixant le garde, accentuant sensuellement chaque mot_) Mes parents avaient toujours désiré avoir un garçon, rien ne pouvait leur faire changer d'avis même pas avec la naissance de leur fille ( _Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas trop, se rapprochant de lui, extrapolant tous ses gestes, attirant l'attention_)Moi ! Je vous assure, je suis bien une vraie fille, je peux vous le montrez si vous le voulez ?( _Se penchant vers l'autre garde, d'une manière plus sec_) C'est bon j'peux passer ?

_Les secondes semblaient contenir des heures d'angoisse, Lois sentait son cœur perdre la raison, elle avait un très bon pressentiment mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la fin était peut être proche, que son aventure dans la voie présidentielle allait toucher à son terme. Le garde lui rendit le formulaire et acquiesça généreusement. Lois soulagée mais sans le montrer ouvrit les portes et dévala les différentes pièces de la grande Maison Blanche. Tout en étant rapide, elle essayait d'apercevoir un semblant de visage féminin mais elle ne rencontrait que des hommes en costard ou des militaires patrouillant dans chaque pièce. Tout ça était trop bien gardé, Lois doutait une nouvelle fois de la finalité de son travail, allait-elle réussir là où elle espérait tant ? Les allers-retours entre la camionnette et la cuisine s'enchaînèrent à une allure vertigineuse et son esprit divaguait, elle réfléchissait au moyen de parler avec cette inconnue qui devait connaître suffisamment Lex pour l'aider à le coincer. Et si elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, et si cette personne à défaut de l'aider l'emmènerait tout droit vers son ennemi juré, qui avait presque réussi à tuer son amour ? Après avoir expliqué aux gardes qu'elle allait signer les papiers avec le responsable, Lois profita d'une discussion entre deux militaires pour entrer furtivement dans une pièce choisie au hasard. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où tout ça allait la mener mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien et cette devise la guida vers une deuxième pièce, adjacente à la dernière. Elle cherchait tout ce qui pouvait agir contre Lex mais tous les tiroirs restaient verrouillés, ce qui paraissait normal pour la petite amie de Clark, un président ne laisserait pas tout ouvert quand des personnes, comme elle, réussissaient à s'introduire dans ses locaux. Tout était trop facile pour Lois mais elle continua tout de même à se déchaîner sur les serrures, peut être qu'elle allait se faire prendre en flagrant délit, peut être que sa filature n'aurait servi à rien mais elle saurait que Lex cachait quelque chose, quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler.__  
__Alors que ses efforts étaient vains, Lois fut surprise d'entendre des sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte, entre ouverte et laissant passer un filet de lumière. Laissant tomber la serrure du bureau, elle se releva, traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et poussa délicatement la porte boisée. Dans la nouvelle pièce, une jeune femme, la même que celle entrevue lors de l'arrêt de la limousine devant la Maison Blanche, était assise sur un siège en cuir et n'arrivait pas à essuyer toutes les larmes qui défilèrent péniblement sur ses joues merveilleusement bien dessinées. Hésitant, Lois resta sur place une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant d'entamer une légère marche vers la nouvelle personne. Le siège la cachait, la faible lumière des étoiles qui traversait les rideaux jaunâtres ne permettait pas d'esquisser une forme faciale familière. La jeune nouvelle « traiteur » s'en approcha encore plus et fit tourner le siège pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle devait le savoir, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'expectative aussi longtemps. Le choc fut extrême_.

Lois(_ Ecarquillant les yeux, s'appuyant sur le siège, fixant la jeune femme_) : Oh mon dieu,Lana ?

_Lana, décontenancée par ce qui venait de se passer, se leva immédiatement et recula de quelques pas. A la fois surprise et paniquée, elle fixa Lois d'un air interrogateur, s'approcha du téléphone, décrocha le combiné et s'apprêta à composé un numéro_.

Lois( _Fronçant les sourcils, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire, l'en empêchant_) : Lana, je suis là pour vous, ne faîtes pas ça s'il vous plait, écoutez moi juste quelques minutes !

_Lois insista sur son regard, elle était réellement sincère, Lana ne pouvait passer à côté de ça. Cette dernière après un court instant, posa le combiné aux côtés du téléphone mais resta sur ses gardes et préféra reculer encore un petit peu_.

Lana ( _Croisant les bras, fixant étrangement Lois_) : Mais qui êtes vous, et que voulez vous ?

Lois( _Souriant légèrement, contournant le bureau, sans trop s'approcher de Lana, d'un ton réconfortant_) : Je suis là pour vous aider Lana. Je sais que tout ça est venu trop rapidement et que je n'ai pas choisi la bonne méthode pour vous parler mais je n'avais pas le choix, vous aviez disparu depuis si longtemps, j'avais une promesse à tenir.

Lana ( _Prenant confiance, faisant quelques pas en avant, calme_) : Vous ne devriez pas être là, il va vous tuer si jamais il sait que vous êtes venue, il m'a fait disparaître et il ne veut pas qu'on me retrouve…

Lois( _Faisant le premier pas, prenant délicatement Lana par les bras, la comprenant_) : Je sais que Lex vous détient prisonnière mais il faut que vous vous échappiez de cet enfer ( _Voyant l'incompréhension de Lana_) Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je peux vous promettre que je vais vous sortir d'ici.

Lana ( _Ravie mais déstabilisée, ne comprenant pas Lois, inquiète_) : Tout ça est bien beau mais pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Lois(_ La fixant gravement, extrêmement sérieuse_) : Tout le monde vous a oublié, il vous a enlevé une partie de votre vie, je veux dévoiler cette vérité qui nous ronge tous, il faut que je montre au peuple américain le démon qui habite notre président ( _Prenant un temps, fixant encore plus intensément_) Lana, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, ça va paraître peut être bizarre mais est-ce que Chloe est ici ?

Lana( _Grimaçant, tournant dans la pièce_) : Chloe ? Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec moi ?

Lois (Déçue_, le regard posé sur le sol, souriant tout de même_) : Chloe est ma cousine et elle a été enlevée, dans les mêmes circonstances que pour vous, quelques mois avant votre disparition. Je veux savoir si Lex est derrière tout ça, je veux…

_Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, quelqu'un approchait. Lois et Lana se fixèrent, elles savaient toutes les deux que leurs chemins devaient à nouveau se séparer mais qu'ils se recroiseraient un jour ou l'autre. Lois s'approcha grandement de Lana_.

Lois( _Relevant le moindre bruit suspect, d'une manière rapide_) : Lana, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui se passe mais je dois y aller. Je vous promets que je reviendrai vous chercher, essayer de garder votre sang froid, ok ?

_La caméra était maintenant au devant de la Maison Blanche, juste devant les deux gardes qui barraient l'entrée. Celui de gauche fixait les alentours alors que celui de droite semblait s'impatienter. Il tapota son voisin_.

Le militaire (_Inquiet, soucieux et quelque peu mal à l'aise_) : Hey, tu trouves pas que la miss John met beaucoup de temps pour signer ses papiers ?

L'autre garde (Relevant_ ses sourcils, se rappelant_) : Merde, je l'avais complètement zappée celle là !

_Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps et rejoignirent les cuisines en dévalant les nombreuses pièces qui les séparaient. Les portes de la cuisine enfin bruyamment poussées, les deux gardes furent honteux de constater que Lois était entrain de signer les papiers avec le responsable. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle passa devant les deux grosses teignes et s'installa quelques minutes plus tard à l'avant de sa camionnette. Laissant échapper un long souffle de soulagement, Lois embraya et dévala l'allée centrale pour rejoindre la sortie. Elle passa devant un homme, vêtu du même costume qu'elle, les yeux baissés sur ses nouveaux achats. Le sourire s'étalant jusqu'à ses oreilles, elle disparut derrière un immense building.__  
__L'homme avec les sacs s'avança vers les marches mais s'immobilisa lorsque les deux premiers gardes lui barrèrent le chemin_.

L'un des gardes ( _Brandissant son arme, brutal_) : Wowo monsieur, qui êtes vous ? On n'ère pas dans le jardin de la Maison Blanche comme ça !

Le jeune homme ( _Levant ses bras, apeuré_) : Heu je suis le traiteur, mon assistant John a du déjà rentrer à l'intérieur puisque je ne vois plus la camionnette. Il est assez grand, blond, assez costaud, vous voyez ?

**10 ans plus tôt . Smallville**

… : Chérie, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, tout le monde te prend pour une folle et…

_Un homme, debout au beau milieu d'une pièce, discutait avec une femme blonde, semblant paniquée et parcourant le salon en se mordillant les doigts. Elle soufflait, elle regardait le plafond puis repartait dans cette démarche folle, des tocs venaient aggraver la situation. Les cernes ballottant sous ses yeux, cette dernière s'arrêta et fixa son mari_.

La jeune femme ( _Attristée, les larmes aux yeux, fixant son mari, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Gabe , pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi as-tu appeler la police ?

Gabe ( _Désemparé, ne comprenant pas_) : Mais comment tu sais que…

La jeune femme ( _Baissant le regard, n'essayant pas trop de crier, réellement triste_) : Toi aussi tu me prends pour une folle ? Toi aussi tu veux que je quitte la maison pour ne plus revoir notre fille ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi, Gabe ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai ce don, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Gabe ( _Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, n'en pouvant plus, augmentant le son de sa voix_) : Mais tu vas arrêter de parler comme si tu étais extraordinaire, comme si tu avais ce pouvoir que tu prétends détenir depuis ta naissance ? Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ?( _Ne laissant pas le temps à sa femme de prendre la parole, d'une voix enrouée_) Le président des Etats-Unis est mort par ta faute, des terroristes ont failli prendre le contrôle de notre territoire et toi tu oses me demander de te pardonner, de te laisser vivre à nos côtés ?

La jeune femme ( _Se sentant coupable, s'approchant de son mari, d'une voix plus douce voire étrange_) : Je sais que tout porte à croire que je suis la responsable mais j'ai juste mal interpréter les visions…écoutes je savais que le président allait être tué, je ne savais ni quand ni comment, j'ai du agir par moi même, personne ne me prenait au sérieux ! Il faut me croire Gabe, je ne veux pas quitter notre petite fille, je ne peux pas.

Gabe (Sincèrement_ désolé, fixant la porte d'entrée, mordillant ses lèvres_) : C'est trop tard chérie…

_La porte s'éclata en mille morceaux après qu'un coup de bélier l'eut frappée. Une équipe de SWAT s'empara du couloir, certains entrèrent dans les autres pièces pour voir si tout était clair, d'autres se réfugiaient dans le salon pour contenir la fureur et la tristesse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière criait de toutes ses forces, elle se débattait mais tout l'équipe avait réussi à la maintenir au sol et à lui attacher les poignets avec des menottes en ferraille. Elle s'immobilisa quelques instants et se remit à hurler_.

La jeune femme ( _Fixant son mari, hurlant viscéralement_) : Non, je ne veux pas aller à Arkham, non pas dans cet asile de fous…

_Deux membres de l'équipe fixèrent Gabe avec étonnement, personne n'avait prononcé le nom de l'asile, personne n'avait même prédit où elle allait être enfermée. Entourée par les SWAT et de nouveau debout, la jeune femme rejoignit l'entrée de force mais elle tomba nez à nez avec une splendide petite fille blonde âgée simplement d'une dizaine d'années. Elle passa devant elle et échangea un doux regard attendrissant et maternel_.

La jeune femme( _Se débattant, tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille, avec un large sourire_) : Ne t'inquiète pas Chloe, maman reviens bientôt. Prends soin de papa, d'accord ?

**3 Ans se sont écoulés. Asile d'Arkham**

Un infirmier ( _Fixant un formulaire, regardant son interlocuteur_) : Batman, veux que je m'occupe personnellement de cet individu ? Il veux vraiment que je m'occupe de ce clown ?

… : Soigne ton langage la baleine, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

_La voix provenait de derrière, un homme faisait face à une vitre qui donnait la possibilité de constater les dégâts de la folie sur certaines personnes. Il se retourna et fit face à la caméra, il s'agissait du Joker_.

Le Joker ( _D'un regard froid et dur_) : Te poses pas de questions, si Batman l'a demandé c'est qu'il doit avoir ses propres raisons.( _Fixant de nouveau ses futurs compagnons de chambre, désespéré_) Ne me dites pas qu'on va m'interner là dedans ? Ils sont tous fous, je n'ai rien à faire avec eux.

L'infirmier ( _Se rapprochant du Joker, fixant lui aussi les autres internés_) : Comme vous l'avez dit, si Batman souhaite qu'on vous amène jusqu'ici c'est bien parce qu'il a ses raisons, non ?

_La caméra pénétrant la glace se rapprocha de l'un des fous. Celui ci était assis sur un siège et fixait les aventures rocambolesques que s'inventaient des hommes musclés et tatoués. Il s'agissait de la même femme, emmenée de force par la précédente équipe de SWAT, et simplement vêtue d'une blouse blanche, elle se marmonnait quelques phrases. Soudain, un homme vint lui tapoter sur l'épaule avant de continuer son chemin vers les autres fous. La jeune femme écarquilla des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à crier_.

La jeune femme( _Criant vers le dernier fou, sincère_) : Rupert fais attention aux couteaux, tu risques de te blesser…

Rupert ( _Se retournant vers son amie, souriant_) : Ne t'inquiète pas Béatrice, tout ira bien, fais moi confiance. Tu me connais, je…

_Le vieil homme prêt à terminer sa phrase pencha sa tête vers son abdomen et tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il aperçu une faible marre de sang se dessinant, à cause d'un couteau planté dans sa chair. La jeune femme se releva et s'accroupit dans le coin de la salle, en se balançant d'avant en arrière et en se marmonnant une nouvelle fois des phrases. Le Joker quant à lui contemplait cette magnifique scène à en juger le magnifique sourire s'écartant sur ses joues maquillées. L'infirmier poussa le nouveau venu vers un second couloir, ce dernier resta figé, il admirait la présence charismatique de cette jeune femme_.

**Quelques jours plus tard, Asile d'Arkham**.

_Certains jours, le hasard exprimait la volonté de réunir deux personnes afin de les lier, quelque soit la relation qui les fusionnait, pour le restant de leur vie. Ces jours-là restaient déterminants pour les individus concernés, ils n'arrivaient, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui les transcendait tellement c'était rapide et indétectable. Avaient-ils le choix ou étaient-ils poussés à suivre ce qui n'était pas de leur ressort, ce qui s'élevait au dessus de toutes sciences humaines ? Béatrice Sullivan dut malheureusement se poser la question après ce qu'elle avait vu, après ce qu'elle avait provoqué.__  
__Béatrice, concentrée sur une feuille de papier, exploitait son talent artistique pour esquisser quelques dessins représentant magiquement sa fille lors de plusieurs stades de sa vie. Sur la première feuille, Chloe venait de naître, elle arborait déjà un magnifique sourire au dessus duquel une petite tâche de rousseur venait parfaire sa splendeur naissante. La deuxième présentait l'unique enfant des Sullivan bataillant sa place dans les grandes montages russes de la côte Est des Etats-Unis, une place située entre ses parents attendris par tant de bonheur accumulé. Sur la troisième, la dernière, Béatrice avait utiliser une approche beaucoup plus sombre, contrastant les couleurs vives qui se concentraient sur sa fille, âgée d'environ une quinzaine d'années , s'asseyant dans le bus et saluant ses parents , avec les nuances plus dramatiques reflétant la déception et la tristesse qui habitaient ces derniers. Le coup de crayon final porté, la jeune femme se releva, commença à se diriger vers une infirmière pour lui donner ses créations mais fut stoppée par le Joker, vêtu lui aussi d'une simple blouse blanche, tâchée de couleur rouge vive. Il fixa la mère de Chloe et l'incita avec ses yeux à faire quelques pas en arrière, pour discuter. Une fois arrivés dans le coin, ils s'assirent calmement et commencèrent à discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes_.

Béatrice ( _D'un regard craintif, fixant l'ignoble Joker_) : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, le Joker ? N'essayez pas de m'avoir, je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que vous…

Le Joker ( _Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, approchant son visage de celui de Béatrice, souriant_) : Qu'allez-vous chercher ma chère Béatrice ? Je ne suis pas aussi monstrueux que vous pouvez le penser, tout du moins je le suis autant que vous, sinon on ne serait pas là à brailler du vent.

Béatrice ( _Secouant sa tête, outrée par sa comparaison_) : Je peux vous assurer que je ne serai jamais comme vous, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici que ça vous donne le droit de me juger et de me comparer à toutes vos atrocités. Je ne suis pas vous, et je ne le serai jamais.

Le Joker ( _Baissant la tête, semblant d'être confus et déçu, laissant échapper une légère expiration_) : C'est fort dommage que vous le preniez comme ça, mes intentions étaient pourtant fortes louables. Je voulais simplement faire votre connaissance ( _Relevant la tête, fixant dangereusement la jeune femme, esquissant un trop grand sourire_) Vous possédez un don qui m'est vital…

_Sans crier garde, l'ennemi juré de Batman pointa sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Béatrice. Le temps se figea, les deux fous restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, tout comme leurs alentours. Plus personne ne bougeait, le calme régnait en maître dans cette pièce. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante jaillit de leur deux corps, poussés l'un comme l'autre en arrière par une force inconnue. Béatrice, projetée contre le mur, laissa couler quelques gouttes de sang provenant de ses légères narines alors que le Joker, maintenant à terre juste à côté du banc en bois sur lequel il était assis pendant la discussion, immortalisa ce moment en éclatant de rire devant le reste de la pièce, immobile et crédule. La femme de Gabriel Sullivan fut prise de panique, elle se sentait différente, elle ne ressentait plus tout le poids qui pesait sur elle depuis sa naissance, elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir et de ce qu'elle avait pu entrevoir en touchant le Joker. Ce dernier, toujours en pouffant de rire, fixa sa nouvelle amie et lui fit comprendre qu'il savait tout_.

Béatrice( _Comprenant la gravité de la situation, fixant le Joker, se remémorant la vision_) : Vous aussi vous l'avez vu ? Comment ça se fait ?Vous ne deviez pourtant pas avoir ces visions.

Le Joker ( _Stoppant net son enchaînement de rire, se muant en homme extrêmement sérieux, s'approchant de Béatrice_) : Oh, c'est pourtant facile à comprendre, vous me décevez chère amie. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas pourquoi moi, j'ai réussi à visionner toutes ces images qui défilaient dans votre tête ?

Béatrice ( _Écarquillant ses yeux d'un bleu exquis, n'y croyant pas, se sentant horriblement coupable, des larmes dégoulinant sur son visage_) : Ô mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

Le Joker (La_ coupant pour lui annoncer la vérité, souriant gravement, s'asseyant juste devant elle_) : Je vais tuer votre fille, Béatrice, je vais tuer la chair de votre chair. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Le destin a voulu que je vous rencontre, il a voulu me mettre sur votre chemin pour détruire la vie de votre fille mais aussi pour devenir encore plus majestueux et prodigieux, avec ma sortie prochaine…J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu apercevoir ces moments si importants de ma future vie, en si peu de temps. Comment faites-vous ?

_Béatrice n'eut pas cette force qui la transportait au dessus de tous ses esprits humains pour répondre à ce fanatique du terrorisme, elle resta clouée au sol pour déverser toute sa peine, toute sa culpabilité qui la rongeaient inconsciemment depuis sa dernière vision. Le Joker ne prit pas la peine de la réconforter ou de la remercier ironiquement, une dernière fois, mais préféra esclaffer toute sa joie en sautant dans tous les sens et en balayant toutes les feuilles sur lesquelles y figuraient les esquisses de Béatrice. Une de ces dernières finit son chemin aux pieds de la talentueuse dessinatrice qui releva la tête de ses jambes pour la prendre et la fixer. Plusieurs larmes vinrent tâcher et faire couler les couleurs si précieusement choisies pour son travail_.

Béatrice (Désemparée_, faisant ressurgir de vieux et douloureux souvenirs, laissant tomber ses larmes_) : Je suis désolée ma petite fille, je t'aime plus que tout…

**7 Ans plus tard, aujourd'hui, demeure de Bruce Wayne. 1h45**

Alfred (_Récupérant le courrier, le triant et s'arrêtant sur l'une des lettres, étonnamment surpris, haussant la voix_) : Chloe, vous avez une lettre pour vous.

_La jeune et magnifique blonde passa la porte du salon, en fronçant les sourcils, pour rejoindre Alfred et pour récupérer cette lettre qui l'intriguait, l'inquiétait plus que tout. Chloe dévisagea le majordome, resté debout entrain de fixer la petite amie de son protégé_.

Chloe ( _Fixant ladite lettre, la retournant, fixant Alfred terriblement inquiète_) : Il n'y a pas d'adresse, pas de timbre ? Vous l'avez trouvée avec l'autre paquet de lettres ?

Alfred ( _Posant les autres lettres sur un meuble, s'approchant de Chloe_) : Oui et c'est ça qui m'inquiète, si vous vouliez le savoir. Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre le retour de Mr Wayne pour l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'elle contient.

Chloe( _Secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, grimaçant_) : Je refuse d'attendre pour quelque chose qui m'est destiné, je veux savoir ce qui m'attend pour me préparer. Quelqu'un l'a mise dans la boite aux lettres, il n'a pas voulu qu'on le retrouve ça c'est sur, sinon il n'aurait pas simplement inscrit mon prénom et mon nom. On veut me défier ? On veut m'aider ? Je crois que je suis là pour le savoir…

_La digne enfant de Béatrice posa son regard sur le meuble de droite, releva la présence d'un couteau, le prit et l'utilisa pour déchirer le haut de la lettre. Après un léger souffle et un regard déterminé vers Alfred, Chloe sortit la petite feuille qui y était insérée et la déplia. Elle lit le mot inscrit dessus pour ensuite le laisser tomber par terre, tout en restant fixer impassiblement le visage de son protecteur paniqué par sa réaction. La caméra s'embarqua dans un plan qui fixa intensément le petit mot, lequel était inscrit sur le papier tombé au pied de la jeune Sullivan. On pouvait y lire « Je t'ai retrouvée Chloe Sullivan. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Le Joker »_

**Massachusetts, 2h15**

_Après un nouveau cri de la bête en guise de réponse, Superman s'élança à son tour et à toute vitesse s'approcha de Doomsday pour lui décocher une belle droite. De son côté et en même temps, le démon incarné par la force fit de même. Le choc fut extrême, un nuage de fumée engrangé par la puissance des deux surhumain envahit la principale rue de la ville. Une onde de choc extrêmement violente venait de détruire la plupart des établissements qui commençaient à s'écrouler. Soudain, un cri effroyable retentit à travers le nuage. Sa dissipation fut rapide et permit aux deux forces surhumaines de nous faire face. Le monstre prenait place dans un immense cratère, crée par ce début de combat, il était immobile et ne semblait avoir subi aucune blessure alors que l'homme d'acier était appuyé contre un mur, complètement détruit. Pour la première fois, Clark respirait péniblement, pour la première fois il était mis à terre aussi rapidement, et pour la première fois il saignait_


	9. Chapter 9 Protection 8

**Partie 9 : First Protocol And Protection 8**

_Il était une fois un homme capable de presque tout, un homme dont les capacités développées au cours de sa vie l'élevaient au sommet d'une évolution extraterrestre radicalement impressionnante pouvait courir plus vite que n'importe qui, voler au dessus des cieux, arrêter un train par la seule force de ses deux mains, lancer des rayons de chaleur avec ses yeux, glacer un brasier grâce à son souffle unique et il pouvait prendre part à des discussions entretenues à plusieurs kilomètres. Cet homme était un symbole de paix, de justice pour le monde entier, ses pouvoirs impressionnaient, les enfants en rêvaient, les parents, quelque peu jaloux, restaient admiratifs devant un être aussi dévoué et aussi extraordinaire. Son destin l'avait poussé à aider la planète, ce n'était pas son choix mais seulement une pièce de sa vie mise en face de lui, qu'il devait prendre avec son cœur, qu'il devait protéger pour le bien de tous. Il a enduré des épreuves tellement douloureuses et sentimentalement indescriptibles qu'il demeurait le plus humain de tous. Certes ses pouvoirs l'élevaient au rang de mythe, de Dieu mais sa maîtrise de lui-même, son éducation qui l'avait poussé à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, sa personnalité l'avaient garanti d'une âme humaine le poussant à considérer la Terre comme sa vraie planète. Personne n'avait remis en question ses pouvoirs, seulement la jalousie, la rancœur et la vengeance étaient des ressentis profonds et personnels qui avaient pu pousser certains groupes de truands, de malfaiteurs, d'hommes très puissants à détester ce qui était aujourd'hui, la plus grande puissance de la planète. Son arrivée aurait pu permette à l'idéologie du combat entre le Bien et le Mal d'être complètement déséquilibrée en faveur du grand super héros mais comme s'il s'agissait d'une stabilité garantissant la survie de l'humanité, plus le Bien s'aventurait dans la voie de l'obscurité et réussissait à la vaincre plus les parts d'ombre qui sommeillaient dans l'âme des plus grandes villes de ce monde revenaient d'entre les morts et terrassaient la population. Jusqu'alors il n'était question que d'un rôle de gardien, de bouclier de la paix mais depuis quelques années sa force ne résidait que dans le combat contre des forces qui l'égalaient. Cet homme avait un destin tout tracé, il savait depuis son plus jeune qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, ses proches n'ont cessé de lui répéter qu'il était le futur de leur monde, il s'était réveillé un jour, le sourire aux lèvres, et avait enfin compris que sa destinée le mènerait en dehors des limites de sa petite ville. Mais avait-il prévu tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ? Avait-il prévu que ses proches allaient autant souffrir que lui ? Avait-il pris conscience de la tâche qui lui incombait ? Avait-il prévu que l'un de ses meilleurs amis allait devenir son plus grand ennemi ? Sa belle histoire n'aura duré qu'un temps, le monde dans lequel il vivait l'avait incité à prendre des mesures contre toutes les menaces, son rôle de protecteur n'avait fait que s'accroître, il commençait à réaliser que le monde, dans lequel lui et ses plus proches confidents vivaient, n'était qu'un vaste territoire sur lequel pullulaient les plus grandes vermines maléfiques qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Durant son adolescence il vécut heureux, il pu découvrir les joies mais aussi les douleurs de l'amitié et de l'amour, ses amis le soutenaient dans tout ce qu'il faisait et même s'il n'avait révélé son secret qu'à la veille de son départ pour sa nouvelle vie il savait qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose depuis bien trop longtemps : Sa culpabilité n'en fut que renforcer. Être un super héros n'était pas facile tous les jours, il devait peser le pour et le contre et devait mener une double vie l'interdisant de révéler son identité, de peur qu'un malheur s'acharnerait encore une fois sur ses épaules. Étrange comme les destins étaient liés depuis l'union de deux personnes, depuis leur conception charnelle, personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait se produire dans sa vie, des indices étaient parsemés ici et là sans qu'ils ne fassent attention, des évènements s'accumulaient sans qu'une once de suspicion vienne gâcher l'activité normale de leur esprit mais différentes personnes étaient liées quoi qu'il advenait, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher le destin d'accomplir sa mission, celle de mener chacun d'entre nous de la vie jusqu'à la mort.__  
__Pour ce super héros, le destin avait désiré mettre sur son chemin des personnalités plus charismatiques et attachantes les unes que les autres avec lesquelles il avait passé les plus beaux jours de sa vie, certaines d'entre elles avaient vu en lui un grand homme, un grand homme qui avait pour seule faiblesse son attachement trop prononcé pour ses proches. Il n'en était que plus humain mais cette remarque ne pouvait qu'être fatale pour l'avenir d'un grand nombre de ces personnes, il était un grand super héros, contrant les plus grandes catastrophes naturelles, les plus grandes menaces causées par des hommes sans cœur et sans crainte mais il demeurait incapable de sauver toutes les personnes en danger, il demeurait incapable de garder auprès de lui ses amis, ce fardeau allait bientôt s'alourdir, son destin le mènerait non pas vers sa mort mais vers celle d'une femme à laquelle il avait dédié toute une partie de sa vie. Cette belle histoire n'était pas celle d'un beau prince, cette belle histoire n'était pas celle d'un conte de fées : Cette histoire se déroulait juste sous nos yeux, le héros n'était autre que Superman._

**Washington, 2h15. Rue sombre**.

_Une longueur d'arbres était plantée sur chaque trottoir gravitant autour d'un immense rond-point. L'heure tardive venait nous confirmer la rareté des passages de résidants ou de voitures se dirigeant vers le centre de la ville. Les lumières des réverbères faiblissaient, le gazon creusé sur le rond point s'assombrissait alors. Quelques mètres plus loin, des feux tricolores nous signalaient que les piétons pouvaient déambuler librement sur le passage clouté puisque le voyant rouge s'était figé depuis quelques secondes. Alors qu'un groupe d'amis, se bousculant gentiment avec leurs épaules et rigolant à des blagues dont l'intérêt était parfois douteux, traversait la rue pour se diriger vers le trottoir opposé, une voiture noire leur coupa la route, comme si ces jeunes n'étaient que de vulgaires bouts de papier polluant l'arrondissement plutôt qu'autre chose. La caméra, outrée par le comportement du conducteur qui avait faillit tuer une poignée d'habitants, délaissa les adolescents restés en état choc et détourna son dégoût pour visualiser la voiture, déjà très loin de sa position, et se diriger vers elle d'une vélocité déconcertante. Positionnée sur le toit, la caméra pouvait visualiser le chemin que prenait la voiture. Cette dernière, sans même réduire sa vitesse, déboula dans une ruelle, slaloma entre diverses voitures lorsqu'elle entreprit de débarquer sur la route nationale et commença à se rapprocher d'une camionnette. La caméra toujours scotchée sur le toit, prit un second envol pour atterrir en quelques secondes sur le toit de la voiture prise pour cible. Après un petit coup d'œil vers la droite pour remarquer l'inscription Welcome Home, elle initia une autre acrobatie dangereuse pour se retrouver sur le siège du passager, elle faisait maintenant face à la route. S'abstenant de révéler l'identité du conducteur, elle se tu et admira la parfaite maîtrise du volant de son coéquipier qui sans broncher, zigzagua entre les différentes voitures encore en circulation à cette heure. Un crissement de pneu l'a fit sursauter, cela provenait de derrière. Un léger clignement de cils vers le rétroviseur de droite et voilà que la caméra commença à paniquer, à la vue de la voiture noire. Omniprésente, la couleur sombre se répercutait sur toutes les pièces de la voitures, les vitres tintées ne nous laissaient entrevoir que les mauvais côté d'une telle poursuite et d'une telle vitesse. Revenue sur le siège du passager, la caméra observa les mains nerveuses du conducteur, elles tapotaient à répétition le rebord caoutchouté. Le pied droit, quant à lui, s'appuyait autant, voire plus, sur la pédale d'accélérateur tandis que celui de gauche relâchait de plus en plus son emprise sur la pédale de frein : le conducteur ne semblait vraiment pas rassuré, il semblait entrevoir ce qui allait se passer. Le constat étant fait, la caméra s'appuya sur le tableau de bord pour relever son objectif afin d'être présentée au conducteur : Un uniforme « Welcome Home » au nom de John, une casquette bleue renforçant l'unité du costume, des longs cheveux bruns, un visage radieux caché par un sentiment de peur palpable, des regards bornés d'une inquiétude manifeste à la fois tournés vers le rétroviseur et axés sur la route…il s'agissait bien de Lois Lane.__  
__Se mordillant les lèvres, essayant de calmer les tremblements survenus dans tous ses membres, la jeune journaliste prit conscience que son action, datant de quelques minutes, n'avait été réellement pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi son instinct qui la poussait habituellement à fuir le danger comme la peste ne l'avait pas incité à suivre les conseils de n'importe quel humain sur cette Terre ? Pourquoi ne s'était –elle pas avouer que son intrusion au sein de la Maison Blanche ne pouvait pas être aussi aisée? Son empoignement, fragilisant le caoutchouc déjà morcelé du volant, la déconcentrait encore plus, elle se focalisait sur un moyen déterminant pour sauver sa pauvre petite vie. Mais elle ne trouva rien, son ventre se noua, son esprit vagabondait entre un désir de se tuer pour toutes les invraisemblables filatures qui formaient son tableau de chasse personnel et la recherche immédiate d'une sortie de secours pour s'excuser auprès de Clark. Pourquoi devait-elle penser à Clark maintenant, alors qu'elle avait eu tout le temps, auparavant, pour discuter avec lui ?_

_La même question trotta dans sa tête et elle en trouva une réponse simple et rapide : C'était le seul être à qui elle avait tout donné, c'était le seul homme avec qui elle avait pu passer le meilleur de ses jours, c'était le seul qu'elle regretterait si jamais elle venait à mourir, c'était le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle sentait que son heure était bientôt annoncée, elle savait pertinemment que ce bilan sentimental venait trop tard et que même si maintenant elle demandait de l'aide à Superman, à son petit ami, il arriverait malheureusement pour constater la mort de sa petite amie. Un sourire nerveux grimaça son doux visage, elle visualisa Lex et pesta, intérieurement, contre lui. Il avait échappé à la mort, il avait presque réussi à vaincre Superman, il avait accumulé les échecs mais là, il connaissait la teneur des prochaines minutes, il devait se réjouir de la mort prochaine d'un obstacle de taille. La voiture noire déboula sur la gauche, elle commençait à doubler la camionnette. Lois, les lèvres collées pour ne sortir aucun mot, fixa son rétroviseur puis se concentra sur l'air d'autoroute, accessible dans pas moins d'un kilomètre. Une esquisse de sourire détourna le filet rectiligne formé par la larme qui venait de couler. La voiture se rapprocha dangereusement, l'air d'autoroute n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et Lois pria solennellement pour que sa vie soit épargnée. Les vitres tintées lentement baissées laissèrent entrevoir deux hommes cagoulés, chacun un fusil dans les mains, pointant respectivement leur arme sur les pneus et la vitre de la camionnette. L'air d'autoroute venait d'être dépassée, Lois baissa les yeux puis en serrant la mâchoire et empoignant de toutes ses forces le volant, elle se raidit et se pencha vers le siège du passager. Aucune voiture ne vint entraver la circulation tardive de ses deux bolides. Les balles retentirent, certaines vinrent percuter les deux pneus qui instantanément s'éclatèrent, d'autres fracassèrent le pare-brise ainsi que la vitre. La caméra fixait une Lois tétanisée et en pleurs, elle respirait péniblement et mordillait le siège tout en hurlant. Dans un dernier effort, l'aînée des Lane, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler les dérapages de la camionnette, appela à l'aide. Dans un dernier effort, elle cria Superman. Les derniers coups de feu effleurèrent le réservoir d'essence mais furent assez ciblés pour que la camionnette percute un tremplin d'herbe, situé sur le bas côté de la route, et finisse sa cascade dans les airs. La caméra emportée, bien malgré elle, dans ce dernier saut aperçut le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et prit son courage à deux mains pour fermer les yeux._

**Demeure de Bruce Wayne. 2h15**

_Assise dans un fauteuil remarquablement confortable, sûrement pour atténuer le malaise ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, Chloe Sullivan, jeune fille originaire de Smallville et destinée à suivre la voie journalistique si prometteuse, admirait le feu qui scintillait et se reflétait dans les pupilles bleues claires de ses yeux. Embrasant quelques morceaux de bois, étalés vite fait dans le creux de la cheminée, ainsi que des miettes de journaux, ce rassemblement de flammes, à la fois apaisant et menaçant, éclairait la totalité de la pièce. Le fauteuil sur lequel essayait de se reposer Chloe comblait le vide dispersé entre la cheminée et une très grande bibliothèque marbrée. Certes, l'esprit décoratif ne s'alliait pas avec la personnalité tourmentée de la jeune fille mais elle demeurait calme, ce salon la berçait dans un doux moment de quiétude sans qu'une quelconque pensée néfaste n'interfère. Éloignée de tout problème, ne ressentant aucune tension, ayant temporairement évacué les tourments de son esprit, la cousine de Lois Lane ne se concentra que sur une seule personne : Le Joker. Sa conscience avait beau être lavée de tout heurts psychologiques, elle n'en demeura pas moins obligée de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle quant à la situation qui l'opposait au plus grand ennemi de Batman. Elle sentait que les heures ou les jours prochains ne se résumeraient qu'à une lueur temporelle, laquelle se démystifierait tellement vite que la jeune fille ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passerait. Tout allait se bousculer trop rapidement, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir faire ou dire, sa destinée allait, pour elle, terminer son bout de chemin dans très peu de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, elle le savait juste. Peut être se trompait-elle, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour prédire ce qui allait se passer, nombre de fois elle s'entêta à trahir les convictions de ses plus proches amis car son intuition la harcelait et lui faisait croire qu'elle saurait exactement ce qui allait se passer or ça n'a jamais été le cas, ce qui lui avait valu l'un des sobriquets les plus risibles et les plus mémorables qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à porter. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, sa conviction était d'autant plus renforcée qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir des maux au cœur ainsi qu'au ventre, comme si tous ses organes la quittaient avant même d'avoir achevé leur cycle vital. Sa pensée vagabondant entre différentes solutions qui pourraient résoudre ce problème, parvenu dans la demeure de Bruce Wayne avec la lettre qui lui était adressée, Chloe fut troublée par l'apparition soudaine d'Alfred. Ce dernier, refermant la double porte boisée, et portant sur un plateau d'argent deux magnifiques tasses de café entre lesquelles un petit bol de sucre se reposait, s'avança vers l'excentrique table de verre, appuyée sur un tapis de fourrure remarquable, sur laquelle Chloe avait déposé auparavant une lettre. Le plateau finement placé, Alfred se retira et s'approcha d'un autre fauteuil, faisant face à Chloe et devant lequel s'interposait la fameuse petite table. Les deux proches de Bruce ne désiraient pas entamer la discussion, ils se fixèrent juste pendant un temps indéterminable. Le feu crépitant toujours symbolisait une sorte d'arbitre, comme si son corps enflammé incitait chaque partie à émettre un simple son, afin que la discussion qui porterait sûrement sur le drame intervenu plus tôt les dissuade de tout garder pour eux. Le vieux majordome se pencha difficilement pour attraper l'une des tasses puis se ressaisit pour accaparer la petite cuillère afin de verser quelques gouttes de sucre dans le noir de sa boisson. Il fixa Chloe_.

Alfred (_Versant du sucre dans son café, fixant Chloe_) : Il va falloir qu'on en parle Mlle Sullivan, on ne peut pas rester là comme si de rien n'était. Vous êtes danger, je le sais et vous le savez…

Chloe (_Coupant délicatement Alfred, passant la main dans ses cheveux, perdue_) : Mais que voulez-vous qu'on dise ? Si vous êtes sur que je suis en danger, pourquoi ne pas arrêter d'en parler ? Qu'est ce que ça va changer si jamais cette discussion dure trois heures ? Je me sentirai plus soulagée ? Peut être mais l'issue sera la même, je ne suis plus que sur un minuscule fil, Alfred. Le Joker me tient dans sa ligne de mir et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui échapper.

Alfred (_Remettant la cuillère dans le petit bol, fixant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, compatissant_) : Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous ne désirez pas partager votre fardeau avec Maître Wayne ? Il a réussi à maintes reprises à vaincre cet abominable charlatan, il vous a promis qu'il vous protégerait, pourquoi voulez-vous donc risquer votre vie en vous entêtant ainsi ? Quel est votre but ? Celui de perdre la vie ?

Chloe (_Baissant la tête, touchée par les propos d'Alfred, fixant le feu_) : Vous ne comprenez donc pas Alfred ? Depuis ma naissance je suis destinée à mourir de cette façon, je dois me forcer à l'accepter, le Joker me tient et il ne me lâchera pas. Quoi que fasse Bruce, je suivrai la même voie.

Alfred (_Inquiet de la conviction de Chloe, avançant son fauteuil et s'approchant de Chloe_) : Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi…

Chloe (_Les larmes aux yeux, se décidant à fixer Alfred, un léger sourire aux lèvres_) : Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre Alfred, c'est juste écrit. Bruce est en plein combat contre le mal, il aide l'un de mes plus vieux amis, un meilleur ami qui ne sait même pas que je suis en vie, ici chez l'un de ses fidèles compagnons super héros. Si Bruce savait le quart de ce que j'endure actuellement avec son ennemi juré, il abandonnerait sa quête contre le Mal pour venir, lui-même, enterrer la menace qui me ronge depuis des années. Si jamais il faisait ça, tout serait chamboulé et Superman ne réussirait pas à vaincre le fléau qui sévit sur la Terre. Pensez-vous que je suis si égoïste que ça ? Pensez-vous vraiment, Alfred, que je suis prête à tuer des milliards de personnes juste pour me sauver ? Je ne sais pas comment le Joker a connu ma mère mais tout est clair maintenant, cela ne sert strictement à rien d'en débattre : Tous les évènements de ma vie m'ont amenée jusqu'ici, ils m'ont directement imposée cette impasse mortelle. Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi que nous fassions, le Joker et moi sommes liés et ça Bruce devra le comprendre de lui même bien assez tôt. (Fixant Alfred, posant l'une de ses mains sur le poignet du majordome, un sourire inquiet se dessinant sur son doux visage) Je sais que vous êtes terriblement inquiet Alfred, je suis persuadée que vous luttez contre cette envie de contacter Bruce mais s'il vous plait faites que tout ceci soit notre petit secret. Si le Joker avait l'intention d'attaquer maintenant, j'aurai prié pour que Batman soit là mais cet enfoiré ne jouera pas sa plus grande carte maintenant, il va attendre le bon moment pour m'attaquer. Cette lettre n'était qu'un avertissement, il prévoit quelque chose de nettement plus grand pour moi, ça pouvez en être sur.

_Alors qu'Alfred allait lui rétorquer, il fut stoppé par un bruit sourd provenant du couloir d'entrée. Chloe, surprise également, se retourna rapidement tout en se levant pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais la porte avait été fermée par Alfred, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier, après avoir émis un signe de la tête à son amie, se décala du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il commença à incliner deux livres de la seconde rangée puis appuya sur deux autres de la troisième. Un système se déclencha, non pas à l'intérieur même du meuble mais dans le creux d'une brique formant le mur encerclant la pièce. Il sortit de cette judicieuse cachette une petite arme de poing, un pistolet d'autodéfense, remarquablement efficace dans les situations comme celle là. Le regard amusé, mais tout de même apeuré, Chloe suivit de très près le majordome, après avoir récupéré la lettre et l'avoir insérée dans l'une des poches arrière de son jean. Tous deux venaient de s'approcher dangereusement de la double porte, ils ne chuchotaient même pas, ils restaient concentrés sur ce qui se déroulait dans le couloir. Le bruit sourd venait d'être nuancé par des bruits de pas, ainsi que par quelques commentaires qui semblaient n'être destinés qu'à une seule personne, comme si celui qui venait d'entrer dans la demeure ne discutait qu'avec lui-même. Étouffés par l'épaisseur de la porte, les propos tenus par cette tierce personne ne semblaient correspondre à l'une des connaissances du majordome ou de la petite amie de Bruce. Alfred, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Chloe, abaissa calmement la poignée froide et pointa son arme tout en ouvrant la porte nerveusement. Il faisait maintenant face au malfaiteur ou à celui qui venait d'entrer par effraction. La jeune blonde, cachée derrière la porte, n'attendait qu'une chose, elle désirait connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne et savoir si oui ou non Alfred était en danger._

Alfred : Oh mon Dieu…

**Smallville, Kansas. 2h15.**

_La ferme des Kent était bien silencieuse depuis que Clark était parti pour rejoindre Métropolis et pour empoigner son rôle du justicier d'acier mais également depuis que Jonathan avait péri sous la puissance phénoménale de Zar-El, destiné à détruire le dernier fils de Krypton. Depuis lors, Martha travaillait ardûment dans ce qui symbolisait la tradition de la famille, elle devait le faire car c'était la seule manière d'évincer tous les obstacles, toutes les peines qui avaient pu saccager sa pauvre vie de mère et de femme. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle ne cessait de s'effondrer sur son lit pour libérer tout ce qui la tuait petit à petit mais un jour arriva durant lequel ce qu'elle croyait être qu'une hallucination due à sa fatigue journalière vint la soutenir dans une période très difficile et lui apprendre qu'elle était loin d'être seul en ce bas monde. Son mari, le brave Jonathan Kent, était apparu sous l'égide d'une représentation d'un ange gardien pour lui faire comprendre que même s'il était mort, une puissance qu'aucun des humains ne pouvait comprendre avait réussi l'inimaginable, son esprit avait été remodelé et replacé dans son corps, mais sa conscience avait été transcendé il avait été transporté au dessus de tous les cieux imaginatifs et avait la puissance d'un ange gardien pour guider tous ceux qu'il avait quitté, tous ceux qu'il aimait profondément. Elle n'avait jamais pu l'expliquer, le simple fait de revoir son mari l'avait transformée, quelque chose en elle avait complètement disparu, comme si le traumatisme qui la suivait depuis le départ de ses deux amours s'était volatilisé. Les apparitions, même succinctes, de Jonathan embellissaient la vie morose de Martha et l'aidait à garder l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait être complètement heureuse, seule, ici à Smallville.__  
__Allongée dans son lit, recouverte d'un simple drap en soie bleue, Martha dormait paisiblement grâce notamment au filet venteux défilant à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre laissée entre ouverte. L'odeur des champs était fortement agréable, elle enivrait la pièce d'un calme unique, auquel s'entremêlaient les chants parfois désordonnés d'un petit nombre d'oisillons perchés sur des branches d'arbres. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Martha, son rêve semblait exquis, elle n'en demeurait que plus merveilleuse. Au rez-de-chaussée, un vase éclata par terre, un choc qui résonna dans l'enceinte de la ferme. Le sommeil léger, Martha ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Quelqu'un était rentré par effraction, des bruits autres que celui du vase le confirmaient. Même effrayée, Martha poussa le drap vers l'extrémité du lit, déposa ses pieds à terre et se dirigea vers le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Les quelques planches de parquet déposées au sol grincèrent mais n'incitèrent pas la fermière à continuer son chemin. Elle était maintenant rendue tout en haut de l'escalier, celui-ci donnait directement sur la cuisine et le salon. Un vase était éparpillé par terre et une étrange lumière éclairait les deux pièces. Les phares d'une voiture, pensait-elle judicieusement mais elle se contredit immédiatement en affirmant qu'elle aurait entendu la voiture, les gravillons constituant le chemin auraient marqué les pneus. Son cœur ne cessa de battre encore plus vite, elle descendit petit à petit les marches pour enfin s'arrêter devant le canapé délimitant le salon et le petit couloir. Son regard ne put que se concentrer sur la vive lumière qui jaillissait de la cheminée, un regard qui laissa place à un visage décontenancé et à des paroles grinçantes_.

Martha (_Écarquillant ses yeux, fixant la vive lumière_) : Oh mon Dieu…

**Washington, la Maison Blanche. 2h05**.

_Plusieurs écrans nous faisaient face. Un homme, casquette posée sur ses cheveux en pics, scrutait les moindres mouvements de ceux ou celles qui passaient la porte de la Maison Blanche. Un autre agent de sécurité établissait un listing de noms et se concentrait sur les cartes d'accès ainsi que sur les codes tapotés par les membres de l'équipe. Véritablement concentrés sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, les deux professionnels travaillaient remarquablement depuis quelques heures. Celui qui fixait les écrans déposa sa main droite sur une petite boule rouge pour établir un zoom sur la télévision n°3, celle située tout en haut à gauche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'étonnement et prendre un talkie-walkie placé entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons_.

L'agent (_Fixant intensément l'écran appuyant de nouveau sur la boule rouge, fixant un garde_) : Logan, dirige toi vers la chambre présidentielle, il y a un intrus dans la bibliothèque.

Le gardien (_Aperçu sur l'écran, répondant à l'agent de sécurité_) : Pas de problème Wallace, j'm'y mets tout de suite.

_Alors que la gardien se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, le second agent de sécurité tapota sur l'épaule de son ami, trop attentif à ce qui allait se passer_.

Le second agent (_Fixant le gardien qui s'avançait vers la suite présidentielle, grimaçant_) : Wal', tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait appeler le président avant tout ? (_Pointant du doigt un écriteau collé sur le mur, souriant_) Les ordres sont les ordres.

Wallace (_Fixant l'écriteau, souriant à la remarque de son ami, reprenant son talkie-walkie_) : Logan…Logan tu m'entends? (_Remarquant le signe de la tête proposé par le gardien_) Ecoutes, ne fais plus rien jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, il faut que j'appelle le président. Attends quelques minutes.

_Le jeune agent déposa le talkie-walkie sur le tableau de bord puis décrocha le combiné du téléphone situé sur le rebord de la table. Il composa rapidement un numéro et s'installa dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il patienta_.

Wallace (_Quelqu'un ayant décroché, se raclant un petit peu la gorge_) : Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me passer le Président Luthor ? […] Il s'agit du niveau 3 […] Je vous remercie (_Plaçant sa main sur la partie inférieure du combiné, à l'attention de son ami, le sourire aux lèvres_) Hey Duncan, tu penses qu'on aura une promotion pour ce qu'on a fait ?

Duncan (_Toujours entrain de faire les listings, ne se retournant même pas, souriant à son tour_) : D'abord parles avec le Président et après on avisera.

_Surpris par la voix de Lex Luthor à l'autre bout du combiné, Wallace se repositionna sur son siège et se mua en agent extrêmement sérieux_.

Wallace (_Intimidé par cette prestance présidentielle, fixant les écrans_) : Oui, Monsieur le Président ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure ci mais le Niveau 3 vient d'être activé…

Lex Luthor : Etes vous vraiment sur Monsieur Fennel qu'il s'agit de la même femme ?

Wallace (_Appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton rouge, zoomant sur la bibliothèque_) : Certain, monsieur le Président, il s'agit bien de Lois Lane. Que dois-je faire ? Je l'arrête ou nous vous attendons ?

Lex Luthor (_Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire_) : Rien de tout ça, ne surtout pas l'arrêter, se serait trop facile, elle ne mérite pas ce genre d'évènements, elle est bien trop maligne et sure d'elle.

Wallace (_Fronçant les sourcils, toujours en fixant les écrans, puis regardant son ami_) : Je ne comprends pas, vous voulez qu'on la laisse filer, alors qu'elle est entrée par effraction dans la Maison Blanche et qu'elle est entrain de parler avec Lana Lang ?

Lex Luthor : Écoutez-moi Monsieur Fennel, si vous désirez être Président à ma place, je vous en prie remplacez-moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, respectez mes ordres à la lettre sans vous posez de questions. Est-ce clair ?

Wallace (_Ravalant durement sa salive, rougissant_) : Parfaitement monsieur le Président, veuillez m'excuser.

Lex Luthor (_Respirant machinalement, toussotant_) : Mais vous n'en avez pas fini avec elles, je veux que vous mettiez en place la protection 8, dès maintenant. Informez Monsieur Lamb de sa nouvelle mission, je veux qu'il ne commette aucune erreur, qu'il prépare ses meilleurs tireurs. Je souhaite également que l'erreur Lana Lang soit gommée, je veux que vous établissiez mon premier protocole et je ne désire recevoir de votre part aucune suggestion. Lana Lang m'appartient, monsieur Fennel, si je veux l'anéantir je l'anéantirai.

Wallace (_Décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, perturbé, cherchant du regard un soutien_) : Très bien, monsieur le Président je vais établir votre protocole tout de suite. Les problèmes seront résolus dans le quart d'heure qui suit. Au revoir Monsieur le Président (_Raccrochant le combiné, soufflant désespérément, fixant son ami_) J'le comprends pas, il veut que je mette en place la protection 8 pour Lois Lane et son premier protocole pour Lana Lang. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Duncan (_Réellement surpris par les indications données par le président, s'appuyant sur son si_ège) : T'es vraiment sur qu'il t'a dit d'appliquer toutes ces mesures ? On parle quand même d'agissements qui n'ont lieu qu'en temps de guerre, n'est ce pas ? (_Reprenant ses esprits, tout de même inquiet_) A vrai dire, nous remettons en cause les actes du Président des États-Unis, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, même si je trouve ça un peu extrême.(_Se résignant, fixant son ami_) On va devoir les appliquer à la lettre, Wall'.

Wallace (_Baissant la tête, passant les mains dans ses cheveux, attrapant le talkie-walkie d'une main et le combiné de l'autre main_) : Logan, tu peux retourner à ton travail, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, surtout ne fais rien si jamais tu vois Lois Lane, une jolie brunette en uniforme, ok ? (_Remarquant le hochement de tête_) Il va falloir que tu préviennes tout le monde et surtout Keith et Dick de la laisser partir, sans rien lui demander. J'aurai bien voulu le faire mais je dois absolument informer Don, sur ordres du Président, d'une mission vraiment importante. J'te remercie Logan, je te revaudrai ça. (_Déposant le talkie-walkie, tapotant un numéro sur le téléphone fixe, reniflant_) Allô Don, c'est Wallace de la Sécurité. Le Président m'a donné l'ordre de t'informer qu'il faut que tu mettes en place la Protection 8 et que tu regroupes tes meilleurs tireurs. (_Lisant l'écriteau concernant Lois_) La cible est une certaine Lois Lane, journaliste au Daily Planet, elle est arrivée à la Maison Blanche en uniforme de traiteur, elle a du le voler. Elle va sûrement repartir avec la camionnette, il faut donc que vous soyez prêts à l'intercepter et à faire ce qu'il faut. […] Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu recevras une lettre du Président, il s'agit seulement d'une mesure exceptionnelle, il n'avait donc pas le temps de te le dire de vive voix. […] En passant, une nouvelle fois, sur ordres du Président, demande à l'un de tes hommes d'appliquer le 1er protocole sur Lana Lang […] Ne me le demande, moi-même je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il faisait ça, je crois qu'il n'a pas peur d'avoir des morts sous la conscience. Je ne peux donc pas t'expliquer pourquoi il m'a demandé de le faire mais fais-le le plus rapidement possible s'il te plait. (_Raccrochant instantanément, se retournant vers Duncan, d'un air dépité_) Franchement tout ça ne me plait pas du tout, je sens que notre Bonne Action ne sera pour aujourd'hui.

_La caméra se rapprocha de l'un des écrans de surveillance pour admirer la qualité si majestueuse de Lois Lane pour se faufiler dans les couloirs sans émettre le moindre bruit. Cette dernière entama une marche vers la sortie de la Maison Blanche, entra dans la camionnette et démarra en trombe, passant juste devant un homme en uniforme bleu. La caméra se concentra et réussit à se fondre dans l'un des écrans pour atterrir directement dans l'immense jardin de la résidence exécutive du président. Alors qu'elle désira accompagner Lois dans sa folle aventure, la caméra se décala vers la gauche et anticipa le départ énergique d'une magnifique voiture noire, vitres tintées et dont la vitesse pouvait en faire pâlir plus d'un. Accélérant dangereusement sur les graviers, la voiture quitta l'enceinte du jardin, en prenant au passage deux hommes armés qui attendaient juste devant les grilles.__  
__Attendant que quelques kilomètres les séparent, la caméra s'éleva tout en se retournant complètement. Elle s'avança de plus en plus vite vers la Maison Blanche pour la distancer et continuer sa route aérienne à une vitesse dépassant celle de la lumière. Le paysage, ou ce qui ressemblait à un paysage, défilait atrocement vite des deux côtés de l'objectif comme si la caméra n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre, comme si ce qu'elle devait nous montrer allait changer la face du monde. Soudain, la vitesse diminua pour ne laisser à la caméra que le temps de peaufiner sa visibilité et son cadrage. Nous poursuivions une longue limousine noire, laquelle roulait tranquillement entre immenses colonnes de falaises. La Maison Blanche venait de laisser place au désert. Située juste devant une vitre, la caméra ne pu s'empêcher de rentrer à l'intérieur de la voiture et de se positionner devant le célèbre passager qui n'était autre que le Président Luthor. Le regard perdu mais enjoué fixant les sièges qui lui faisaient face, Lex semblait serein quant à la situation qui se déroulait actuellement. Serrant sa mâchoire, il posa son regard sur ce qu'il tenait à la main. Une sorte de dispositif ultrasophistiqué, un cube sur lequel étaient disposées quelques touches, de différentes couleurs, sommeillait dans le creux de la main gauche du Luthor, laquelle était ornée d'une bague verte. Après quelques toussotements, Lex bascula son bras gauche vers un téléphone pour le disposer sur la banquette arrière. Il décrocha le combina et composa son numéro_

Lex (_Le combiné déposé sur son oreille gauche, patientant, entendant une douce voix à l'autre bout_) : Pouvez-vous me passer Madame Mars […] Bien sur (_Croisant ses jambes, se servant un verre d'alcool, toussotant_) Véronica, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? […] Tant mieux. Je vous appelle aussi tardivement car j'ai bien reçu votre message. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes si inquiète ?

Veronica (_Souriant nerveusement, respirant calmement_) : Vous savez Monsieur Président, en tant que Ministre je suis préoccupée par tout ce qui touche à notre pays, il ne faut pas vous alarmez pour mon message, je voulais juste remettre les choses au clair car dans mon esprit on va dire que c'est assez flou.

Lex (_Touché par les propos de la jeune femme, souriant discrètement_) : Vous me rassurez Veronica, j'avais peur d'avoir commis un grave délit. (_Riant à sa plaisanterie, entraînant la ministre_) Alors, expliquez-moi, qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

Veronica (_Reprenant son sérieux, prenant tout son temps_) : J'ai eu vent de quelques inquiétudes au sein de la Chambre des Représentants mais également au sein du Sénat. Certains pensent que vous êtes trop près du peuple (_Avant même que le Président ne la coupe, souriant_) Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… mais je me suis mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous paraissez trop sentimental lors de vos discours, il me semble qu'il faudrait assurer la confiance des citoyens et contrôler cette terrible panique. Pour le moment, vos discours n'ont été qu'un symbole de déclenchement de frayeurs, sûrement du à la détresse qui se lisait sur votre visage. Je tenais à vous dire sincèrement, avant que vous ne me répondiez, que je suis votre politique, une politique qui assure le bon fonctionnement de la ville et du territoire américain et qui a permis à plusieurs centaines de milliers de personnes de sortir du chômage mais sur ce point là nombreux sont ceux qui se posent des questions. Pourquoi autant d'attachement à être aussi effrayé qu'eux ?

Lex (_Amusé par la tirade de Veronica, toujours serein, assis confortablement sur la banquette arrière_) : Veronica, et même si vous ne suiviez pas ma politique, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? Vous êtes une politicienne vraiment remarquable, vous avez su me bluffer à maintes reprises, je reste sincèrement attentif à vos suggestions, surtout que je me suis posé les mêmes questions. Pourquoi devrais-je être aussi attaché aux malheurs des américains et être si tourmenté par ce qu'il nous arrive ? Pourquoi un président des États-Unis, tel que moi, humain parmi les humains, devrait ressentir de la peur face à ce qui nous arrive ? Tout simplement parce que je suis un être humain Veronica, je n'ai pas envie de mentir à ce peuple qui m'a élu. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, d'être Président et de montrer au monde ce que c'est que d'être un excellent gouvernant, que je ne pouvais pas leur mentir. Je suis de votre avis, je suis peut être trop sentimental mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Mentir à mes propres concitoyens alors qu'ils savent tous, par l'intermédiaire des médias et du bouche-à-oreille, que toutes les armées dont je dispose ont lamentablement échoué contre cette créature démoniaque ? Ils ne m'auraient jamais considéré comme leur Premier Homme mais bien comme un escroc qui joue avec leurs sentiments. J'ai envie qu'ils me voient tel que je suis, ça peut paraître inconcevable dans certains esprits étroits de politiciens mais je fais de cette confiance ma pièce maîtresse, c'est la clef de voûte de ma politique, ni plus ni moins. Avez-vous pensé que si jamais je réussissais à vaincre cette bestiole ils verraient en moi un vrai homme digne de confiance, qui même effrayé, est parvenu à la détruire ? Y avez-vous pensé Veronica ?

Veronica (_Profondément surprise, essayant de comprendre les derniers propos du président_) : Attendez, vous insinuez que vous pouvez vaincre ce monstre ? Mais…comment avez-vous pu alors que toutes les armées du monde n'ont rien pu faire contre ?

Lex (_Fier de ce qu'il était entrain d'accomplir, souriant dangereusement_) : N'essayez pas de m'avoir par les sentiments Veronica, je suis très faible à ce niveau là (_Les deux collaborateurs explosant de rire, Lex reprenant petit à petit son souffle_) Et si je vous disais que pendant mes longs discours sentimentaux, durant lesquels je passais pour un Président trop proche de mes citoyens, des scientifiques ont prouvé leur immense intelligence en exploitant toutes leurs connaissances 7jours sur 7, 24heures sur 24, et en réussissant à concocter un remède contre cette maladie gangrenant notre belle vieille terre, seriez-vous d'accord pour modifier votre jugement quant à mes actions ?

Veronica (_Bouleversée par cette révélation, réalisant la beauté de cette future action_) : C'est formidable, mais comment ont-ils pu mettre au point un remède tellement dévastateur en si peu de temps alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas le monstre ? Et comment allons-nous le détruire ?

Lex (_Toujours aussi sur de lui, sirotant son verre d'alcool_) : Vous savez Veronica, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais expliquer les miracles scientifiques tels que celui là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je détiens en ma possession le boîtier qui me permettra d'anéantir la bête, je veux le faire, je dois montrer à mon peuple que je suis digne de combattre la plus grande menace que nous n'ayons jamais connue.

Veronica (_Se raclant la gorge, respirant puis parlant_) : Je ne comprends pas, vous voulez dire que vous vous en chargez tout seul ? Rassurez-moi Monsieur le Président, des armées vous accompagnent, vous n'allez tout de même vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de paraître si irrespectueuse envers votre personne, Monsieur le Président, mais vous êtes inconscient…

Lex (_Feignant de ne plus rien comprendre, souriant à sa manipulation_) : Que dites-vous Veronica ? Je vous entends vraiment très mal, répétez s'il vous plait. (_Feignant une nouvelle fois, fixant le combiné_) Écoutez, je vais devoir vous laisser, la ligne grésille trop pour que l'on continue notre discussion. J'essaierai de vous contacter le plus rapidement possible. (_Raccrochant puis souriant tout en fixant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, la main protégeant le cube_) Tu es à moi Superman, je suis en route vers ma destinée…et ta défaite.

_Le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, Lex ne faisait que savourer ce délicieux moment de manipulation. Dès son plus jeune âge il avait réussi à piéger tous ses alentours, il savait déjouer les plans de n'importe qui, son phrasé était exceptionnel, l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de Lionel n'était que parfaitement assimilée. La puissance des Luthor avait trouvé son point d'orgue en la personne de Lex, son destin l'avait poussé à suivre une voie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé : Il a établi un pacte avec l'une des plus grandes forces kryptoniennes et le voilà, maintenant, à la tête d'une menace planétaire. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Superman avait bien trouvé son vrai double maléfique_.

**Massachusetts, 2h15**

_Après un nouveau cri de la bête en guise de réponse, Superman s'élança à son tour et à toute vitesse s'approcha de Doomsday pour lui décocher une belle droite. De son côté et en même temps, le démon incarné par la force fit de même. Le choc fut extrême, un nuage de fumée engrangé par la puissance des deux surhumains envahit la principale rue de la ville. Une onde de choc extrêmement violente venait de détruire la plupart des établissements qui commençaient à s'écrouler. Soudain, un cri effroyable retentit à travers le nuage. Sa dissipation fut rapide et permit aux deux forces surhumaines de nous faire face. Le monstre prenait place dans un immense cratère, crée par ce début de combat, il était immobile et ne semblait avoir subi aucune blessure alors que l'homme d'acier était appuyé contre un mur, complètement détruit. Pour la première fois, Clark respirait péniblement, pour la première fois il était mis à terre aussi rapidement, et surtout, pour la première fois il saignait.__  
__Maintenant adossé à l'une des façades d'un magasin principalement détruit, Superman essuya le filet sanguinaire qui coulait le long de ses lèvres pour s'arrêter au creux de son menton. Des gouttes de sang vinrent continuer la descente, celles-ci prirent leur envol pour tomber en chute libre vers le sol, sur lequel elles s'écrasèrent pour former une petite flaque rougeâtre. C'était la première fois que Clark saignait mais ici il ne s'agissait vraiment pas du centre de ses préoccupations, c'était plutôt la quantité indéterminable de son sang coulant de ses lèvres mais aussi de l'un de ses bras qui l'inquiétait gravement. Il commença à imaginer le pire, si tout ceci commençait ainsi, comment le combat allait il finir ? Allait-il mourir aujourd'hui en essayant de combattre ce monstre ? Il pensa à tous ses habitants qui comptaient essentiellement sur lui, il ne cessa de prévoir les catastrophes mondiales si jamais il venait à échouer, plus personne n'aurait ses capacités pour tenter de vaincre cette créature. La ligue des Justiciers était certes très puissante mais avait-elle les atouts nécessaires pour combattre comme Superman ? Il redoubla de forces en prenant appuis sur la paroi et se concentra, il tenta d'esquisser un semblant de stratégie pour essayer de gagner du temps et de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour développer ses capacités au maximum. Pendant que Doomsday se rapprocha de Clark, dans la fumée se dégageant du cratère, ce dernier prit son souffle et s'élança à son tour sans vraiment réfléchir. Hurlant à la mort, le monstre parcourut quelques mètres en courant afin de percuter le super héros en plein vol mais il échoua à quelques millimètres. Superman venait à l'instant d'esquiver le coup de massue abattu par la bête. Désormais derrière le monstre, Clark, dans une rage presque aveugle, arma son poing droit et le dirigea dans l'abdomen pour l'enfoncer et le transpercer. La créature invectiva de douleurs, les crocs dirigés vers le ciel. Le bras entier à l'intérieur du corps de son ennemi, Superman n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne pensait pas que ça avait pu être aussi facile mais ne désarma pas et ne faiblit en aucun cas son intensité ravageuse. Le monstre balbutia en meuglant, il se dégagea difficilement de l'emprise du super héros, il criait tout en vacillant. Il s'écroula au bout de quelques mètres, il ne respirait plus. Ca y était, Superman avait vaincu la menace, certes vraiment facilement mais le résultat était là, il était à terre et ses organes ne répondaient plus.__  
__Fier de son travail, avec tout de même une pointe de scepticisme, le super héros s'avança vers son adversaire pour vérifier son état. Agenouillé devant son visage, il pu constater que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de respiration. Il avait vraiment tué ce qu'il prédisait comme son plus grand opposant._

_  
__Les yeux de nouveau ouverts, Doomsday se releva immédiatement et attrapa Clark au niveau de la gorge. Il l'empoignait de plus en plus fort, avec tellement d'ardeur, que son cou commençait à craquer. Superman essayait de se débattre mais le monstre l'en empêchait, il tenta de lui affliger un autre coup dans l'abdomen mais il était bien trop loin et trop faible, il se concentrait pour pouvoir respirer mais l'étreinte était bien trop puissante. Il ressentait ce qu'il avait déjà éprouvé lorsque Zar-El le tenait en joug lors de son précédent combat titanesque mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, son adversaire était bien trop imposant, bien trop superpuissant, ce n'était pas la même force que le kryptonien, c'était quelque chose de bien plus élevé. Soudain, le monstre propulsa l'homme d'acier à travers les vitrines d'une grande chaîne de restaurants avant même d'établir un saut gigantesque pour atterrir juste au dessus de lui. Il le saisit par le costume et l'assena de violents coups de poing, certains de ses pics de glace transpercèrent violemment le corps du jeune kryptonien, lequel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imiter le cri douloureux expié par Doomsday quelques secondes auparavant. Le sang jaillissait de toutes parts, ses lèvres étaient complètement craquelées, il n'avait plus cette force pour réagir ou pour contrer la haine dévastatrice de son rival. Lasse de cette monotonie, la bête relâcha le corps presque sans vie de Clark et se recula dans la rue principale, il hurla viscéralement et se positionna au centre. Il patientait.__  
__Baigné dans son sang, Superman lutta pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience et fixa la créature engendrée par l'esprit tordu de Lex. Cette dernière était assise au beau milieu de la petite ville, les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait. Les membres broyés, raclant sa gorge et avalant des bouffées de sang, le super héros rampa vers le comptoir, s'accouda et se releva péniblement. Il se dévisagea dans une glace, son visage était abominablement amoché, son pouvoir de guérison ne faisait pas immédiatement effet, il savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours de repos pour être ce qu'il était, avant même de commencer le combat. Il expira, puis inspira, un enchaînement de respiration qu'il répéta pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Doomsday n'était pas décidé à l'attaquer, il en profita donc pour se reposer et reprendre le plus de force possible, son potentiel combatif s'exprimait de nouveau, ses différents membres, bien qu'immaculés de sang, fonctionnaient passablement. Il était de nouveau apte à combattre, son scepticisme n'était pas au plus bas, loin de là. S'il avait eu le choix, il se serait retiré du combat bien avant cette re-concentration pour établir un plan d'attaque organisé et raisonnable. Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il tirait à l'aveuglette, il était bien trop épuisé pour penser à une quelconque technique, il devait prévenir la Ligue voire seulement Batman mais il ne pouvait pas, son moyen de communication venait d'être détruit. Il était seul et à moins d'un miracle il était voué à mourir, ici, dans cette petite ville déserte, dévastée par un monstre qui n'était ni à son premier carnage ni à son dernier. Soufflant de nouveau, il s'avança vers la rue principale, glissant presque sur les bouts de verre éparpillés dans tout le restaurant. S'appuyant à un poteau électrique, il s'approcha de la bête sans que celle-ci ne bouge un de ses membres. Loin d'être rassuré, le super héros anticipa le piège qui se tramait à l'horizon et recula en survolant les gravas. La créature, énervée et dépitée, rouvrit ses yeux et se releva presque immédiatement, malgré sa corpulence musculaire impressionnante. Déterminé à en finir, Superman, la rage au ventre, fixa intensément son adversaire. Ses pupilles, habituellement bleues, virèrent au rouge saillant. Deux rayons ardents furent expulsés par la seule force de sa pensée dans les immondes mirettes du monstre, qui complètement surpris hurla de nouveau, ses yeux étant effroyablement mutilés. Il en profita donc pour l'aborder mesquinement et rendu au niveau de son imposant abdomen, il réitéra son coup de poing, qui avait fait tellement de dégâts la dernière fois, mais cette fois ci il fut bloquer par un véritable bloc de pierre tellement dur qu'il se craqua la totalité de ses doigts. Vociférant intérieurement, le super héros releva les yeux pour n'apercevoir que ceux de son rival, totalement démesurés et rouges. Il déglutina rapidement avant qu'il ne soit expulsé le long du bitume constituant l'avenue. Doomsday avait retrouvé l'usage de sa vue et ça, Clark ne l'avait pas prévu. Comment se fait-il que cette créature réussisse à survivre à tout ce que pouvait tenter le petit ami de Lois ? De nouveau stable sur ses deux jambes, faiblissant pourtant de minute en minute, l'homme d'acier contemplait la course effrénée initiée par cet extrême danger ambulent. Au lieu de survoler la rue, au lieu de se diriger vers son adversaire, les poings en avant et la raison mise de côté, Clark s'appuya sur sa jambe droite et expira grossièrement pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes puis immobilisa l'affreux géant en le glaçant sur place.__  
__Cette action lui ayant demandé énormément d'efforts, le jeune Kent déposa les mains sur ses genoux et respira profondément, tout en fixant l'autre combattant. Son pouvoir avait réussi à le stopper, il espérait définitivement que son futur coup détruirait ce bloc de pics. Soufflant répétitivement et rapidement, il se pressa et se positionna juste devant la statue de glace. Projetant son bras droit en arrière, il l'élança sur le corps glacé mais ce dernier le contra violemment. Détruisant sa prison de glace, le monstre entama un contre historique puisqu'il fit voler l'ange gardien planétaire à l'intérieur d'une station d'essence. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, le jeune héros ne fit que des allers retours entre les grands pôles de la ville pendant quelques minutes. Le temps de la plaisanterie étant achevé, Doomsday plaqua Clark au sol et planta la majeure partie de ses pics dans le creux de ses reins, ce dernier brailla tellement fort que différents échos vocaux pouvaient être interceptés à des kilomètres. Ses cris laissèrent place à des pleurs, si froids et distants de la personnalité du jeune héros qu'ils se mariaient radieusement avec la barbarie imposée par cette abomination de la nature. Son cœur ralentissait, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, la douleur diminuait paisiblement et il avait étonnamment moins froid. Sa vie traversa son esprit : La rencontre avec ses parents dans le champs, la naissance de ses premiers pouvoirs, l'amitié liée avec Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross et Lex Luthor, ses premiers adversaires et victoires, sa destinée mise en place par ses parents biologiques, son amour pour Lana, la mort de son père, Lex devenant Zar-El, la forteresse de solitude, sa rencontre au Daily Planet avec Perry White, Jimmy Olsen et Lois Lane, sa relation avec cette dernière, son épopée Superman, le visage de Lex en tant que président, Doomsday et toutes les personnes qu'il avait sauvées. Alors que la douleur s'estompa, un phénomène à la fois impressionnant et effroyable se produisit : Le corps des deux ennemis furent projetés de chaque côté de la rue, dans une lueur verte vive. Superman, maintenant, assis et adossé dans l'enchevêtrement de deux murs, fronçant douloureusement ses sourcils, fixa l'atroce mutilation que subissait la bête. Cette dernière convulsait sur la colline, des milliers de petites couches fines verdâtres traversaient son corps meurtri, elle n'avait jamais autant hurlé et ce qui était encore plus curieux c'était que Clark connaissait et ressentait cette douleur, elle l'avait, à maintes reprises, transformé en cobaye de cette souffrance. Cette couleur verte ne s'assimilait qu'à cette roche qui avait parcouru des milliards de kilomètres accompagnant le vaisseau kryptonien de Kal-El : La Kryptonite faisait partie intégrante du métabolisme de Doomsday.__  
__En haut de la colline, une silhouette se distinguait grâce à l'illumination parvenue de l'incroyable Lune. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un homme qui détenait une sorte de boîtier dans sa main gauche. S'esclaffant, il incita le monstre, alors bizarrement calme, à le rejoindre et à le suivre. Superman croyait halluciner, le monstre qu'il avait essayé, en vain, de vaincre venait à l'instant de suivre un simple homme ? S'agissait-il de Lex Luthor ?_

La silhouette (_ En haut de la colline, aux côtés du monstre, hurlant_) : Alors Superman, quel effet ça fait d'être cet ange déchu que tout le monde huera dans les prochaines heures ?


	10. Chapter 10 Two Worlds, One Heroe

**Partie 10**

_« Superman » avait été le dernier mot prononcé par Lois Lane avant même que sa voiture n'aille s'écraser au sol. Elle avait risqué sa vie en rejoignant Lana dans la maison blanche, elle n'aurait jamais du écouter son prétendu courage, s'assimilant davantage à de l'inconscience, qui l'avait poussé à suivre la limousine de Lex, elle n'aurait jamais du jouer avec le danger car elle en avait payé le prix fort. La camionnette était couchée et affreusement amochée dans le fossé, certes l'herbe qui recouvrait un partiel de la route nationale avait amorti le choc mais il semblait que tout ceci n'avait pas suffi pour aider Lois à s'échapper à temps. Des éclats de verre recouvraient le sol bitumé et froid, les portes complètement défoncées par le choc s'appuyaient difficilement sur les rebords du camion et les roues tournoyaient dans le vide. L'épais silence qui rongeait cette partie de Washington renforçait une situation de malaise, parachevée par un accident qui surviendrait sûrement comme un banal manque de sommeil ou comme un excès de vitesse d'une personne qui n'avait sans doute pas eu la notion du danger. Lex était un manipulateur né, son éducation l'avait élevé au rang de monstre de la trahison et du mensonge, il ne pourrait donc pas s'empêcher de conduire ce malheureux accident de voiture vers une politique de prévention routière afin de sensibiliser les plus jeunes des dangers liés à l'alcool ou au manque de vigilance, il pourrait ainsi se laver de toute responsabilité dans cette abominable action et continuer son chemin présidentiel comme si de rien n'était. Il l'aurait pu mais malheureusement pour lui, et même si ses agents ont été formés pour agir en professionnels et dans la discrétion la plus parfaite qu'il soit, Lois n'était pas morte. __  
__La caméra approchant le siège du conducteur analysa les moindres recoins pour voir si elle n'oubliait rien, pour voir si son sentiment de soulagement profond ne se transformerait pas en une inquiétude si inacceptable qu'elle préférait tourner le dos au drame mais elle était maintenant sure que personne n'avait péri dans cette course poursuite. Aucune goutte de sang ne vint ombrer la situation, la ceinture avait été détachée, tout était calme, peut être trop calme. Si Lois n'était plus dans la voiture, où était-elle ? La caméra s'élança dans une course folle aux alentours pour essayer d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que la chevelure scintillante de Lois mais exceptés les cris trop aigus et poussés d'une chouette relativement malade rien ne semblait anormal. Comment Lois qui venait de survivre à cette collision pouvait-elle parcourir autant de kilomètres en si peu de temps ? Comment a-t-elle pu sortir indemne alors que le choc a détruit toute la partie avant de la camionnette du traiteur ? _

… : Heureusement que j'étais dans le coin lorsque vous avez décidé de jouer à l'apprenti cascadeur avec vos amis militaires.

_Lois ouvrit délicatement les yeux, sa vision était troublée par la vive lumière qui se dégageait de la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Forçant ses pupilles à s'écarquiller et après s'être levée en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, la jeune et belle reporter fit face à un homme costumé, lequel moulait parfaitement son corps musclé. D'un rouge éclatant, l'intégralité du costume pointait un éclair jaune situé dans un cercle gris. Lois recula de quelques pas, s'adossa à l'un des murs et contempla le risible accoutrement de son hôte_.

Lois (_Minimisant son inquiétude par un large sourire, fixant l'individu_) : Rassurez-moi, je suis toujours dans le camion et mon subconscient me joue des tours ? Dites-moi s'il vous plait que je divague…

Le super héros (_Souriant calmement, quelque peu vexé_) : Ah parce que pour vous, porter un slip rouge par-dessus des collants bleus c'est forcément plus adapté que mon costume ? (_Remarquant l'intérêt soudain de Lois, accentuant son sourire_) Dites plutôt que vous préférez votre petit ami, je serai nettement moins vexé croyez-moi.

Lois (_Fronçant les sourcils, à la fois inquiète et soulagée_) : Dois-je attendre tranquillement ici en m'asseyant sur votre doux lit pour que vous m'expliquiez qui vous êtes et pourquoi je suis là ou dois-je déguerpir le plus rapidement possible avant que vous ne me torturiez ou me tuiez pour le compte de Lex Luthor ? ( _Fixant sa montre cassée, fixant le super héros_) Vous avez une minute.

Le super héros (_Surpris par l'attitude de son invitée, rentrant dans son jeu_) : D'une, ce n'est pas mon lit mais celui de John, de deux ça m'étonnerait fort que vous puissiez déguerpir en sachant que nous sommes sur la Lune (_Stoppant pour esquisser un nouveau sourire en voyant le visage décontenancé de Lois_) et de trois si Lex connaissait la véritable identité de Superman nous aurions de quoi nous inquiéter. Lois, je m'appelle Barry Allen et je suis un ami de Clark. Vous vouliez que Superman vous sauve ? Vous voilà avec Flash Gordon. (_Remarquant le visage moqueur de Lois, devenant sérieux_) Et pourtant je l'avais longuement préparé, Clark m'avait pourtant précisé que vous adoriez l'humour.

Lois (_Serrant sa mâchoire, fixant Barry_) : J'ai l'impression que notre ami commun vous dit plus de choses à vous qu'à moi, étrange. Je veux bien croire que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là.

Barry (_S'approchant de Lois, lui faisant signe de l'accompagner_) : Je ne pouvais pas vous ramener chez vous, ils doivent déjà être entrain de saccager votre appartement à la recherche de documents que vous auriez pu rassembler au sujet du Président. Clark savait qu'un jour ou l'autre vous découvririez notre repère, il ne savait pas comment, ni quand mais il devait se préparer à cette éventualité, il devait se préparer à tout vous révéler, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de vous inviter dans notre humble demeure (_Arrivant devant une immense porte blindée, tapotant sur un clavier et convia Lois à passer devant lui. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle_) Voici donc le repère de la Ligue des Justiciers d'Amérique.

Lois (_Cachant son enthousiasme et son ébahissement face à cette gigantesque forteresse, souriant_) : Vous auriez du me prévenir, je vous aurai invités avec Clark à un barbecue de super héros, Clark aurait été si heureux. (_Chuchotant à l'oreille de Barry_) Par contre lorsqu'on est poli, enfin chez nous les « normaux », on fait les présentations.

Barry (_S'esclaffant, attirant l'attention de ces compagnons, criant_) : Mes amis j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Lois Lane, la petite amie de Clark, que nous connaissons déjà tous. Elle vient d'échapper à une mort certaine grâce à moi, j'ai donc décidé de lui offrir la joie de connaître les amis super héros de Superman, j'espère que ça ne vous pose aucun problème ? (_Remarquant l'acquiescement de ses deux partenaires. Pointant avec son doigt un homme vêtu d'un costume verdoyant et d'un masque lui recouvrant une partie du visage_) Voici Kyle Rayner, connu sous le nom de Green Lantern (_Marmonnant à Lois_) C'est un dessinateur de Comics pas très doué…

Kyle Rayner (_Tout en visionnant des séquences vidéo sur un écran digital, ne détournant pas son regard_) : Je t'ai entendu Barry, sois plus discret la prochaine fois.

Barry (_Pouffant de rire intérieurement, fixant Lois_) : En plus il est même pas drôle. (_Fixant un alien verdâtre sur lequel reposait une immense et sublime cape violette_) Je te présente John Jones, l'homme sans qui rien ne peut se passer au sein de la Ligue, il est souvent l'initiateur d'un grand nombre d'opérations et, le plus important c'est qu'il réussit à lire dans les pensées. (_Faisant face à Lois, se mordillant les lèvres_) Malheureusement ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Oliver, Diana, Veronica, Arthur, Bruce et Clark sont en missions donc ils ne pourront pas nous accompagner aujourd'hui. (_Fixant intensément Lois_) Je comprends ce que vous devez endurer en ce moment, je sais ce que c'est lorsque quelqu'un te ment depuis des années mais croyez-moi Lois, Clark n'a jamais voulu vous blesser.

Lois (_Encore déçue par le comportement de Clark, dégageant son regard de celui de Barry_) : Je veux bien comprendre qu'il ne m'ait rien dit sur cette ligue de super héros mais pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps pour me révéler sa véritable identité ? Il croyait peut être que j'allais être dégoûtée par son comportement, que je l'aurai quitté pour ça ? Quel genre de personne aurait agi de cette manière là? Ce qui me fait le plus de mal ce n'est pas qu'il soit un super héros et un journaliste mais bien le fait qu'il m'ait menti pendant toutes ces années alors que j'étais la personne sur qu'il pouvait le plus compter.

_Alors que Barry s'apprêtait à lui répondre, John lui coupa la parole calmement mais sèchement._

John (_Debout, au centre d'une grande plate forme, au beau milieu de modules informatiques_) : Mademoiselle Lane, je pourrai compatir à votre rancœur qui balaye tous les autres sentiments ancrés au fond de vous mais je ne peux pas. Clark Kent est l'homme le plus admirable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans cette vie, certes il a de nombreux défauts mais s'il vous plait ne lui rejeter pas cette faute, loin de lui était l'idée de vous blesser à ce point là. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était vous protéger du mal grandissant. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de l'évolution sentimentale au sein de votre couple, je le ressentais au plus profond de son âme, il se faisait du mal pour ne rien vous révéler. Votre rôle surprenant dans la destinée de Clark a bouleversé les choses, vous êtes entrée sur le devant de la scène, vous vous êtes interposée sans le vouloir dans le combat qui l'opposait à Lex et ça, Clark n'aurait jamais pu s'en douter. Maintenant c'est encore pire, vous êtes devenue un obstacle pour Lex si on constate les moyens qu'il a mis place pour vous mettre hors-jeu. Le plus important aujourd'hui n'est pas de savoir si Clark doit recueillir votre pardon puisque nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne mérite pas autant de mépris de votre part mais connaître la raison qui a poussé le président à vous attaquer.

Lois (_Impressionnée par l'époustouflant charisme du super héros, lui faisant face_) : Depuis le début je savais que Lex n'était pas honnête avec nous et lui-même, j'ai donc fait des recherches et je me suis heurtée à sa puissance. J'ai collaboré avec un certain Virgil Swann, que vous devez connaître je suppose, qui m'a donné les moyens pour stopper le carnage provoqué par Lex. Depuis sa résurrection et depuis que je connais l'identité de Superman, j'ai tout fait pour rester à l'écart mais mon instinct journalistique a repris le dessus me poussant à le suivre après l'un de ses faux discours. Je l'ai donc suivi jusqu'à la Maison Blanche pour m'apercevoir qu'il était en compagnie d'une très charmante jeune femme qui n'était autre que Lana Lang. J'ai réussi à l'approcher en me faisant inviter dans la Maison Blanche et j'ai eu vent d'un grand nombre de révélations. Lex l'a détient prisonnière, il ne la laissera pas s'échapper, elle est vraiment en danger. Il est bien plus puissant qu'on ne l'imagine, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour attirer Lana dans ses filets mais je reste persuadée que la Nature n'a rien avoir là dedans.

Kyle (_Retourné depuis quelques minutes et écoutant le récit de Lois, renchérissant_) : Surtout que Lana était la petite amie de Clark lorsqu'ils étaient à Smallville et qu'elle connaît l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Lex Luthor n'est au courant de rien mais j'ai peur qu'avec le temps il établisse un lien entre Superman et Clark, et ce à cause de Lana.

Lois (_Faisant partie intégrante du groupe, en totale confiance, divinement sérieuse_) : Lana ne lui sert strictement à rien, il s'agit juste d'un fantasme d'ado qui ressurgit, elle est pour le moins parfaite, ce mec est tout simplement un taré dont le penchant pervers l'enlaidit encore plus. S'il n'en a plus besoin, si ce passe temps érotique et dépravé devient superflu à cause de ce qui se prépare en ce moment alors il n'hésitera pas à s'en débarrasser. Il faut agir vite, il faut la sauver, il faut la sortir de ces griffes ne serait-ce que pour elle mais aussi pour tous ses plus proches amis dont Clark.

Barry (_Posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Lois, la rassurant_) : Ce qu'on va faire, c'est que nous allons prévenir Clark, depuis le temps qu'il la cherchait, cette nouvelle risque de le ravir. Nous allons mettre en place un plan pour la sauver car il m'étonnerait fort que Lex nous facilite la tâche, il a du prévoir des dispositifs pour nous empêcher de la retrouver ou pour nous empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. (_Interpellant John, serein_) John, peux-tu nous mettre en communication avec Clark pour qu'on le mette au courant de la situation ?

_John acquiesça et trifouilla dans toutes les touches qui s'accumulaient sur son tableau de bord. Il fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer qu'ils allaient bientôt être en communication. Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Il réessaya en vain, la communication ne parvenait jamais à être établie. John confirma l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de ses compagnons et de la nouvelle venue, tout quatre se fixèrent et attendirent anxieusement une réponse, mais rien. Superman était maintenant seul, personne n'arrivait à le joindre. Lois, les mains posées sur la rétine de ses cheveux et serrant sa mâchoire, s'installa sur un siège, puis parcourut des yeux la totalité de la pièce afin de se changer les idées. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait que Clark ne donne aucune nouvelle, elle savait pertinemment que ce manque de communication présageait le pire mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce problème, devait-elle prendre les devants en proposant des solutions aux super héros, ou devait-elle simplement attendre les directives qui lui seraient fournies ? Son impatience légendaire la dissuada de suivre cette seconde option et l'incita à se relever et à prendre à partie John et ses amis qui essayaient toujours de communiquer avec leur ami_.

Lois (_Attirant l'attention des super héros, posant ses mains sur les hanches, paniquée_) : Je ne suis pas la seule à mon avis, mais je reste persuadé que tout ceci est mauvais signe. Comment ça se fait que Clark ne réponde pas ? (_Mâchant quelque peu ses mots, son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus rapidement_) Dites-moi quelle était sa mission au juste ?

Barry (_Baissant la tête, un sentiment de culpabilité le rongeant, d'une voix mesurée_) : Je ne pense pas que vous allez apprécier…

Lois (_Haussant la voix, s'emportant, un sentiment d'amour et de peur s'entremêlant_) : Quelle était sa mission au juste ?

Barry (_Faisant face à Lois, se mordillant les lèvres_) : Clark a suivi les traces du projet de Lex Luthor, grâce à Batman et…tout ça l'a amené à combattre… le monstre.

_Barry ne pu finir sa phrase sur le même ton, sa voix fut enserrée dans une peine qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'extérioriser. Cette voix étouffée ricocha sur Lois qui ne voulait pas laisser passer ça, elle ne désirait pas que la discussion s'achève sur ces paroles, elle voulait en savoir plus, sur ce qu'il l'attendait vraiment_.

Lois (_S'approchant de Barry qui s'était retourné vers l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le cratère de la Lune, le poussant à lui faire face, d'une voix enrouée par la profonde appréhension_) : Tu veux dire que Clark, votre ami…mon petit ami, est entrain de combattre cette monstrueuse calamité qui a fait de la Terre son petit déj' ? (_Lâchant Barry et fixant John_) Et là, vous me dites que vous n'arrivez pas à le joindre ? Et là, vous me regardez comme si j'étais une hystérique de première alors que je fais tout pour le sauver ? N'avez-vous pas pensé, dans votre cerveau ultra développé, que Clark pouvait courir un grave danger au moment même où j'essaie de vous ramener à la raison ? (_Se forçant pour ne pas verser des larmes, les lèvres tremblotantes_) Réagissez un peu, vous avez sûrement d'autres systèmes pour savoir au moins où il est, vous qui fabriquez des stations spatiales dans la Lune ?

John (_D'un air profondément désolé, fixant Barry puis Lois)_ : Mademoiselle Lane, il faut comprendre que ce système de communication est le seul que nous disposons actuellement, il n'est pas censé être défectueux de la sorte, il a du subir une effroyable force pour ne plus fonctionner, je suis désolé.

_Une satisfaction certaine embellit néanmoins le visage de l'alien, il se réjouit à l'avance, il semblait avoir trouvé un moyen pour rentrer en communication avec Superman. Il se tu et préféra une nouvelle fois tapoter sur un enchaînement de touches. Cette action permit à un écran efficacement plat de se métamorphoser sous les yeux remplis d'espoir de Lois_.

John (_Terriblement concentré, faisant face à l'écran, tapotant sur un clavier, fier_) : En réalité mademoiselle Lane, je vous prie de m'excuser, il existe bien un moyen pour retrouver les traces de Clark. Au tout début de notre collaboration, votre petit ami et moi-même avons confectionné une sorte de puce électronique permettant à un satellite, que nous avons également mis en place, de déterminer l'emplacement de chaque super héros. Ces puces électroniques sont situées dans chaque costume que nous portons et elles sont indestructibles, tellement elles paraissent minuscules. (_Pointant du doigt des zones rouges encerclées sur l'écran plat_) Vous voyez, les trois emplacements rouges symbolisent notre présence sur la Lune, maintenant il me suffit de diriger le satellite vers le code numérique correspondant à Clark. (_Appuyant sur de nouvelles touches, des zooms s'effectuant sur la carte représentée sur l'écran, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage_) Mademoiselle Lane, votre petit ami, notre ami, est bel et bien en vie, et d'après le chemin qu'il emprunte, il se dirige tout droit vers Smallville (_Une inquiétude néanmoins vint obscurcir son sourire, fixant l'écran puis Lois_) Mais la vitesse avec laquelle il vole me fait prendre conscience qu'il est peut être très mal en point.

Lois (_A la fois soulagée et angoissée, encerclant ses mains sur sa nuque_) : D'où la nécessité d'aller l'aider, ou tout du moins l'accompagner. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de lui parler, il faut que je le voie immédiatement.

Barry (_Décidé à l'aider, faisant un signe de la tête, souriant_) : Je vous emmènerai là-bas, vous irez un peu plus vite avec moi.

Lois (_Acceptant sa proposition, souriant à son tour_) : Par contre Barry, apprends dès maintenant à me tutoyer, nous sommes dans le même bateau dès à présent.

**Smallville, Kansas. 2h20**

Martha (_Écarquillant ses yeux, fixant la vive lumière_) : Oh mon Dieu…

_La mère adoptive de Clark aurait-elle pu imaginer, avant de se coucher, qu'elle aurait une nouvelle fois rencontré l'esprit et la forme angéliques de son défunt mari ? Descendue au beau milieu de la nuit après avoir entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'estomaqua lorsqu'elle aperçut Jonathan s'appuyant difficilement sur la table de la cuisine. Contrairement à ses précédentes et dernières apparitions, l'ex-mari de Martha titubait et essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de ses narines. Le visage temporairement souriant, Jonathan fixa amoureusement sa femme et lui fit un signe. Même si on pouvait apprécier un semblant de sérénité dans la lueur de ses yeux, l'attitude du fermier contrastait amèrement avec l'inquiétude grandissante de sa femme. Cette dernière, paniquée au vu de l'état de son ange, s'approcha de lui mais stoppa son secours lorsqu'il l'incita à ne pas l'approcher_.

Jonathan (_Debout après avoir pris appuis sur la table, esquissant un petit sourire, toussotant_) : Tu ne peux pas chérie, nous ne devons jamais rentrer en contact …physique avec les humains (_Baissant la tête, plaisantant_). Et moi qui détestais les règles !

Martha (_Toujours inquiète, heureuse d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son mari, s'approchant tout de même_) : Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais embrassé Clark, lorsque tu lui es apparu pour les premières fois ?

Jonathan (_Se posant sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la cuisine, relevant les yeux pour fixer Martha_) : Je te l'accorde, mais juste lorsqu'il était revenu de sa Forteresse de Solitude et qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Smallville et la ferme, de peur de te blesser. (_Essuyant encore le sang qui coulait, fixant l'une de ses mains ensanglantées_) Étrange comme le sort aime s'acharner sur des personnes telles que moi qui ont toujours cherché le bonheur dans les choses les plus simples de la vie. Aujourd'hui, je regarde cette main et tout ce que ça me rappelle, c'est ce coup de poignard que j'ai reçu des mains de Lex, ici, sur cette même chaise. Tel père, tel fils !

Martha (_S'impatientant, commençant à s'énerver face à la passivité de son mari_) : Jonathan, tu es maintenant un esprit et tu es en sang, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour raviver de tels mauvais souvenirs ? Pourquoi tu es là, qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

Jonathan (_Désolé, comprenant la douleur qui détruit petit à petit sa femme_) : Je comprends que me voir en esprit te demande beaucoup de courage et de compréhension, mais ce que je vais te dire risque de te peser encore plus (_Constatant le visage fatigué et triste de Martha, serrant sa mâchoire_) Je suppose que la menace qui sévit sur la Terre ne t'est pas indifférente ? Ce monstre qui accumule les carnages humains est en réalité une force démoniaque, créée par votre actuel Président des États-Unis, dont le poison n'envenime pas que les racines de la Terre. Martha, il s'agit ici d'un combat qui est alimenté par nos forces angéliques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou pas. _(Invitant sa femme à s'asseoir, souriant_) Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, chérie il va donc falloir que tu m'écoutes le plus efficacement possible. Je peux compter sur toi ? (_Répondant à son acquiescement, continuant son récit, sérieux_) Lionel Luthor, cet homme qui osait avoir des sentiments pour toi, cet homme qui a parcouru le monde entier à la recherche de nouveaux tests à infliger à son fils, cet homme qui a détruit notre famille est encore plus puissant dans l'au-delà. En réalité, il n'y a ni de paradis, ni d'enfer, tous les morts sont regroupés dans le même univers, qu'ils aient commis des atrocités ou qu'ils aient mis à profit leur intelligence et leur bonté pour le bien de l'humanité. La justice n'existe pas, ni dans votre monde, ni dans le nôtre. Toute la manipulation qu'entretenait dangereusement Lionel depuis sa mort vient à nouveau de détruire le peu d'altruisme qui existait chez certaines personnes, il monte une véritable armée Martha, et il parait invincible.

Martha (_Ne comprenant rien, essayant d'expliquer les agissements de son mari mais trop de questions empiètent son esprit_) : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir, qu'est ce que je pourrai faire alors que nos deux mondes ne coexistent même pas ?

Jonathan (_Essayant de répondre à ses questions le plus rapidement possible_) : C'est là où tu te trompes Martha, nos deux univers sont étroitement liés. La seule source qui procure autant de pouvoirs à Lionel reste son fils. Son image est ancrée dans son esprit de jeune président plus soucieux de sa quête du pouvoir que le bien de l'humanité : Plus il accumule des forces et plus son père les absorbe. Voici le lien qui nous unis, les humains sont notre force et nous sommes votre propre force. (_Baissant une nouvelle fois la tête, attristé_) Drôle de façon de te dire que Clark est en danger, n'est ce pas ? (_Avant même que sa femme ne lui coupe la parole, d'un air décidé_) Tu dois sauver notre fils le plus vite possible, tu dois lui dire que le seul moyen pour nous d'être sauvés est de détruire Lex…il ne faut surtout pas qu'il le tue, il doit seulement lui enlever tous ses pouvoirs monstrueux.

Martha (_Réticente, fronçant les sourcils_) : Je veux bien accepter cette mission que tu m'offres mais comment veux-tu que je le fasse, n'oublie pas que ton fils est devenu l'un des plus grands super héros de notre ère. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve en ce moment !

Jonathan (_La rassurant, se levant de la chaise, lui souriant_) : Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je ressens sa présence tout près de là, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement faible. Il faut que tu nous aides, il faut que tu lui racontes tout ce que je t'ai dit et qu'il comprenne que nos vies comme les vôtres sont en jeu. J'ai confiance en vous deux, je vous aime si fort mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai également un combat à mener à bien (_S'approchant de Martha, feignant de lui caresser la joue, amoureusement_) Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

_L'unique attention de la caresser incita les yeux de Martha à se fermer délicieusement, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cet amour. La forme angélique se dissipa petit à petit pour ne former qu'une vive et chaleureuse lumière, traversant la fenêtre pour disparaître derrière une couche de ciel étoilé. Martha rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire qui disparut derrière une énorme frustration, elle aurait tellement aimé que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle puisse se réveiller aux côtés du beau et charismatique Jonathan_.

**Demeure de Bruce Wayne. 2h30**

Alfred : Oh mon Dieu…

_Chloe, après la discussion avec Alfred et l'irruption d'un inconnu chez les Wayne, était toujours derrière la double porte boisée et pouvait apercevoir furtivement le majordome, l'arme d'autodéfense dans les mains, regroupées derrière son dos, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Complètement apeurée, et dans un instant de courage se référant plus à de l'inconscience, la jeune blonde bondit derrière lui, et pour le protéger, elle le poussa de quelque pas_.

Chloe (_Sans fixer la tierce personne, décidée mais énervée, hurlant_) : Ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez, alors laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le en dehors de tout ça.

_Alors qu'elle allait se laisser happer par l'étranger, elle s'encouragea pour faire face à ce qu'elle croyait être son ennemi, désirant, plus que tout, sa mort. Sa peur se transforma en soulagement profond puisque sa hantise de voir devant elle le Joker, prêt à tout pour la mener vers la voie de la douce et lente Faucheuse, s'était volatilisée pour laisser place à une pure sensation d'amour. Batman venait à l'instant de rentrer dans sa demeure et portait deux hommes, un sur chacune de ses épaules. Le regard fatigué et déçu, il fixa sa petite amie et son majordome avec un léger sourire, digne de la plus grande sobriété des Wayne. Il se décida à relâcher les deux personnes qui vinrent s'étaler comme de vulgaires chiffons dans le couloir froid et dur. Une mare de sang séché arpentant leur visage et leur blouse défigurait ces pauvres hommes. Le super héros s'étira professionnellement pendant quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Chloe. Cette dernière, à en juger son visage, semblait à la fois perdue, au vu des corps qui jaillissaient par terre, et extrêmement ravie_.

Bruce (_S'approchant de Chloe, lui caressant fragilement le visage, d'un sourire nuancé_) : Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « _Ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez _» ?

_Avant même que Chloe ne réponde, après un furtif coup d'œil vers Alfred, ce dernier lui coupa la parole. Il introduisit son arme dans l'une de ses poches et se dirigea vers le couple_.

Alfred (Inventant_ à l'improviste un mensonge, esquissant un sourire forcé_) : C'est-à-dire que mademoiselle Sullivan fait des cauchemars depuis quelques jours, depuis que le monstre sème la terreur, Maître Wayne. Etant donné que vous jouez un rôle dans cette histoire, elle a peur pour vous mais également pour elle. Ces cauchemars persistants la mettent en danger perpétuellement, elle croit que le monstre vient la chercher, il faut croire que cela la touche profondément (_Percevant une nuance de doute chez son Maître, plaisantant_) Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Maître Wayne, je ne pourrai pas expliquer ce phénomène, de meilleurs spécialistes pourront vous aiguiller sur la question, croyez-moi.

Batman (_Fixant son ami, jetant un regard passionné vers Chloe, souriant timidement_) : Tu sais Chloe, il ne faut pas que tu affrontes ton Mal en criant et en te livrant comme tu l'as fait, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est…m'appeler (_Son sourire s'élargit, donnant confiance à sa petite amie, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant également sur le front, fixant de nouveau Alfred_) Ne vous inquiétez pas Alfred, tout est sous contrôle.

Alfred (_Manquant de s'étouffer, fixant Bruce_) : Sous contrôle ? Vous vous moquez de moi, Maître Wayne. Vos parents vous ont appris à briller en société, ils vous ont offert une éducation exemplaire mais j'ai l'impression que votre définition de « _Sous contrôle_ » diffère totalement de la nôtre. Vous seriez revenu en chantonnant, votre costume trois pièce concordant parfaitement avec un bouquet de fleurs acheté pour Mademoiselle Sullivan , vous nous auriez invité au restaurant pour fêter votre anniversaire, vous auriez été heureux, là je me serai abstenu de faire ce genre de réflexions mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, dans votre costume de justicier de la nuit, jetant deux malheureux hommes morts à nos pieds, alors que vous avez à votre disposition la Batcave ?

Batman (_Relâchant la tendre emprise qu'il avait sur Chloe, se rapprochant d'Alfred, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, Alfred. Votre ami d'enfance qui vous a révélé le refuge du laboratoire secret de Lex Luthor m'a mené tout droit vers une tuerie. Ce laboratoire existait bien mais l'expérience, le projet qu'ils préparaient depuis des années a préféré continuer sa vie, seul. Le monstre qui ravage, pour le moment, le territoire américain est leur création, il s'agit de l'œuvre du Président des États-Unis (_Remarquant l'effroi qui se lisait sur le visage d'Alfred, compatissant, montrant du regard les deux hommes morts_) Ces deux hommes sont deux de vos anciens amis, vous reconnaissez cette montre ? (_Pointant le poignet gauche d'un des hommes_) J'ai besoin de vous pour que vous les rameniez chez eux, j'aimerai qu'ils reposent en paix et que leur âme ne soit pas souillée par le travail qu'ils ont fait pour Lex. Dans quelques heures, ces rapaces de journalistes vont découvrir par je ne sais quels moyens la trace de cette expérience, ils vont tout balancer aux médias qui se feront une joie de détruire la vie de ces hommes mais également celle de leur famille.

Chloe (_Intervenant dans la conversation, étonnée_) : Tu ne crois pas plutôt que Lex a déjà envoyé ses larbins pour effacer toute empreinte susceptible de lui faire toucher le fond et de le rendre coupable pour toutes les atrocités qui se déroulent sous nos yeux ?

Batman (_Laissant échapper un léger soufflement, souriant faussement_) : Lex est bien trop intelligent pour ça, Clark n'a cessé de me le répéter et je suis bien obligé de l'accepter. Lex détruira tous les indices qui peuvent le mener jusqu'à lui mais laissera comme tel son laboratoire, avec les corps qui se superposent. Quel meilleur moyen pour lui d'être lavé de tous soupçons ? Il rejette la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre, et en espèce il s'agit de ces pauvres hommes. La presse va prendre un malin plaisir à tout extrapoler et tout le peuple américain aura son regard fixé sur ces bourreaux imaginaires.

Alfred (_Fixant les deux hommes, nostalgique mais effrayé_) : Vous avez pris le soin de les ramener jusqu'ici mais que va-t-il advenir des autres scientifiques ? Avez-vous réussi à les faire sortir de cet enfer ?

Batman (_Désolé, une culpabilité le rongeant_) : Alfred, le temps est actuellement mon ennemi. Je ne peux pas tous les sauver. Imaginez qu'il me reste encore plus de 300 personnes à sauver si jamais je me décide à repartir jusqu'à là-bas. Je serai à mi-chemin de ma destination que déjà les journalistes empièteront sur mon travail, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Alfred (_Baissant la tête, en pleine réflexion_) : Vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre mais pensez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, à ma situation ? Regardez leur état, ils sont en pleine décomposition, leur corps est complètement déchiqueté et vous me demandez de les amener chez eux ? J'en serai incapable et là c'est moi qui ne pourrai pas me le permettre.

Batman (_S'approchant de son majordome, posant une main sur son épaule, fixant intensément_) : Alfred, je vous connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir que vous ne laisserez pas ces hommes dans un état aussi pitoyable que celui là, que vous ne laisserez pas Lex Luthor détruire encore plus leur vie qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Vous m'élevez depuis la mort de mes parents et je suis en mesure de lister vos valeurs, vos défauts et vos qualités, c'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai jamais être le dépositaire d'une telle tâche. (_Se retournant vers les corps, se penchant, les soulevant pour les déposer sur ses épaules, fixant Alfred_) Je les dépose dans votre voiture, vous n'aurez qu'à les déposer chez eux. Merci Alfred (_Terminant sa phrase par un léger sourire, fixant Chloe_) Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps (_Penche sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, éloignant le plus possible les corps_) Fais une nouvelle fois attention, reste dans la maison quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu me comprends Chloe ? (_Jouant le sourire de sa journaliste préférée, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée_) Croyez-moi, Lex Luthor paiera pour toute la barbarie qu'il a semée.

_Bruce claqua la porte après avoir fait signe de la tête à ses deux amis. Ces derniers cloués sur place n'initièrent aucune discussion. Alfred rompit le silence en saisissant l'une de ses vestes accrochée à un porte manteau et en s'arrêtant devant Chloe. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches, en sortit le revolver et le tendit à la jeune femme_.

Chloe (_Pris de recul, questionna du regard le majordome, d'un léger sourire_) : Qu'est ce que vous faites Alfred ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'en aurai besoin ?

Alfred (_Forçant Chloe à l'accepter, d'un sourire crispé_) : Vous êtes tous pareils, toujours à vouloir faire tout, tout seul. Il va bien falloir que vous acceptiez mon aide, Mademoiselle Sullivan. (_D'un regard paternel, inquiet_) Vous allez être toute seule, ni Bruce ni moi ne sera là s'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tant désiré à ce que Bruce ne soit pas au courant de la lettre, il va être hors de lui si jamais il l'apprend par lui-même.

Chloe (_Se forçant à sourire, le rassurant_) : Tout va très bien se passer Alfred. N'ayez crainte, je suis une grande fille maintenant. (_Lui offrant un baiser sur la joue, souriant de plus belle_) Je crois que quelqu'un vous attend, dépêchez-vous il risque d'être hors de lui.

_La sérénité et le sourire radieux de la ravissante Chloe incitèrent Alfred à rejoindre le super héros. Ne faiblissant pas, la jeune femme accompagna du regard la sortie de son ami. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le sourire laissa place à une profonde et grande inquiétude. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, son regard commença à se concentrer sur l'arme qu'elle détenait dans ses mains. Elle parcourut le long couloir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, ses pas étaient lourds, des gouttes de sueurs circulaient sur son visage angélique. Elle s'arrêta devant la double porte boisée, elle fixa la porte d'entrée, s'intéressa de plus près à l'arme, se concentra une nouvelle fois sur la porte d'entrée. Une fine couche de larmes traversa ses lèvres pour s'arrêter au creux de son menton, elle picotait sa peau mais Chloe resta fixer l'entrée. Après le départ des voitures de ses deux amis et d'un air déterminé, elle serra l'arme dans sa main droite, la fixa une dernière fois, franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque puis referma la porte.__  
__La caméra était coincée, elle ne pouvait plus avancer, la porte lui bloquait le passage, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre. Chloe semblait s'asseoir, Chloe semblait sangloter et un « Je suis désolée » sembla être prononcé. Un coup de feu retentit_.

**Washington. 2h30**

… : Je le sais très bien qu'il est tard et que je n'aurai pas du vous réunir à cette heure mais ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il survient une incohérence complète dans les actes du président.

_Une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une simple tailleur marron cachant une chemise blanche, les mains déposées sur un bureau, faisait face à une dizaine d'hommes et femmes, tous assis devant des pupitres. Ces derniers, les traits tirés et le regard fatigué, essayaient de comprendre le raisonnement de la jeune femme, certains se moquaient ouvertement de son argumentation, d'autres restaient contentieusement attentifs à ses propos. Un homme, les cheveux grisonnants, s'attarda sur l'un des points évoqués._

L'homme (_Fixant ses amis, faisant face à la jeune femme_) : Veronica, vous évoquez une totale incohérence dans les actes et les propos du Président, mais n'a-t-il pas été prouvé que sa politique a permis au peuple américain d'être plus en sécurité que durant les dix dernières années ?

Veronica (_Relevant les mains du bureau, croisant ses bras, fixant l'intéressé_) : Bill, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que le Président reste trop sentimental lors de ses interventions, nous ne savons pas sur quel pied danser. Je veux bien croire qu'être Président nécessite d'être proche du peuple mais comment voulez avancer si le peuple américain est encore plus effrayé et paniqué à la sortie de ses discours ? Lex Luthor ne réfléchit plus, il semble dépassé par les évènements, la preuve en est avec la discussion téléphonique que j'ai eu avec lui, il y a de ça quelques minutes. Il a décidé seul de combattre le monstre, il aurait apparemment trouvé un moyen de le détruire. Ne devrions-nous pas trouver une autre solution pour anéantir cette menace, au lieu de laisser le Président s'étaler, avec tout le respect que je lui dois, comme un héros qu'il ne pourra jamais être ? (_S'attachant aux réactions de tous les autres ministres, calmant leur ardeur_) Le président ne va reculer devant rien pour prouver aux américains qu'il est leur premier homme et là, il avance tout droit vers sa mort. Je crois, mes amis, que le Président perd la tête, il ne sait vraiment plus ce qu'il fait. Depuis une décennie, des hommes et des femmes aux pouvoirs surhumains nous aident à terrasser le mal qui frappe notre planète, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de réunir un groupe de super héros pour sauver le Président et pour faire disparaître ce monstre ?

Bill (_Pouffant de rire, complètement dépassé par la situation_) : Mais vous vous croyez en plein conte de fées, ma pauvre Véronica. Pour vous, il suffirait de claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître vos amis extraterrestres ? S'ils désiraient nous aider depuis le début, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils auraient essayé de le combattre bien avant aujourd'hui ? Le Président sait ce qu'il fait depuis le début, s'il affirme qu'il a trouvé un système efficace pour nous sauver alors je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Un autre homme (_Désespéré par son argumentation, le fixant avec une certaine pitié_) : Hey Buchanan, lâche-lui un peu la grappe. Tu essaies tant bien que mal de comparer le Président, un seul homme détenant des pouvoirs purement politiques, à un groupe de super héros alors que l'on sait d'avance que ton argumentation est faussée. Nous les avons vu à l'œuvre, ils sont heureusement bien plus compétents que notre président pour réussir à exterminer ce fléau donc rassis-toi et calme-toi.

Veronica (_Ravie de voir que certains la soutiennent, le remerciant, souriant_) : Jack et Bill, je vous remercie pour votre intervention, je vais seulement devoir vous laisser débattre pendant quelques minutes, j'ai un appel important à passer. Veuillez m'excuser.

_La jeune femme desserra les mains de son dos, s'excusa auprès des autres ministres, arpenta les quelques marches qui lui faisaient face puis sortit de la pièce, pendant que le débat s'alimentait. Le regard perdu, elle passa devant des hommes armés, contourna une table afin de se diriger calmement vers une autre salle. A l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte et sortit de sa poche une technologie dernier cri qu'elle déposa dans son oreille. Elle tapota dessus deux fois, patienta quelques secondes et commença à parler_.

Veronica (_Étouffant sa voix, quelque peu inquiète_) : Oui John, j'te tiens au courant de la situation. Je viens à l'instant de sortir d'une réunion avec plusieurs ministres […] Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais pouvoir les réunir tous, certains ont besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil que la normale. Enfin bon, là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai appris il y a une quinzaine de minutes que Lex est parti, tout seul, s'opposer au monstre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais il perd complètement la boule […] Oui, je sais, j'aurai du vous prévenir bien avant mais je devais d'abord connaître le ressenti des autres ministres. […] Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai émis la proposition de vous réunir mais certains restent complètement fermés, ils sont à la bonne de Lex, ils n'arrivent pas à remarquer que leur cher Président va les mener tout droit vers un esclavagisme contemporain. […] Mais bien sur John, tu me prends pour qui ? J'allais tout de même pas crier, tu sais ce que ça aurait donné […] C'était une blague John, une simple blague. […] Tu veux dire que Lana, l'ex-petite amie du grand Kent, est emprisonnée à la Maison Blanche ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait là ? […] C'est un détraqué ce mec, ni plus ni moins. Lana est juste un passe temps pour lui, juste des pulsions sexuelles qui remontent à la surface […] Lois Lane ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi elle est à la base ? […] Je veux bien vous aider sur ce coup là, j'aurai quelques facilités pour rentrer à la Maison Blanche, mais je ne pourrai pas faire ça tout seul. Barry peut m'être d'un grand…[…] Ok, tu penses que Kyle, s'il est là, pourrait te remplacer si jamais j'ai besoin de toi ? […] On trouvera bien quelque chose mais je pense que j'aurai besoin de tes pouvoirs. Je vais devoir vous laisser, ma pause syndicale est largement dépassée. Recontacte-moi.

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, elle entendit les deux gardes s'approcher dangereusement de cette deuxième salle. Sereinement, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en alluma une et sortit discrètement de la salle. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les gardes_.

Veronica (_Feignant d'être complètement confuse, gênée, fixant les deux gardes_) : Oui je sais, je ne devrai pas fumer mais s'il vous plait ne le dîtes pas, c'est juste une mauvaise manie que j'ai. Je vous promets que la prochaine fois, je mangerai quelques chewing-gum au lieu de m'en allumer une (_Éteignant sa cigarette, la jetant dans une poubelle, souriant_) Vous voyez, je connais déjà les ficelles !

_Elle débuta une marche dans le couloir, après être passée entre les deux gardes. Fière de sa prestation, elle s'esclaffa intérieurement et repartit en direction de l'autre salle. Cette jeune femme n'était donc pas une simple ministre, travaillant au sein du gouvernement, elle était en lien direct avec la Ligue des Justiciers. Qui était-elle vraiment ?_

**Smallville. Kansas. 2h35**

_Étrangement, le froid venait de se lever sur la douce et belle campagne de la petite ville de Smallville. A cette heure tardive, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres, gardait un œil sur les habitants qui expiraient et inspiraient profondément sous leurs moelleux et apaisants draps. La caméra survola ce petit village pour parcourir quelques kilomètres de bois et de marais avant de finir sa course non loin de la ferme des Kent.__  
__Elle s'arrêta pour admirer la simplicité et la grandeur de ce domaine familial, excentrée par rapport aux autres habitations cette ferme se voyait jouir d'un calme divin, contrastant avec les évènements qui avaient éparpillé et déstabilisé la famille. Martha ne le répèterait jamais assez, ces années, durant lesquelles elle avait passé des merveilleux moments en compagnie de Jonathan et de Clark, resteraient les plus belles, les plus intenses et les plus sincères qu'elle n'aurait jamais vécu. Le destin avait voulu mettre sur leur route un vaisseau spatial dans lequel un enfant avait été abandonné. Une vingtaine d'années plus tard, ce jeune chérubin qui avait bénéficié d'un amour et d'une éducation exemplaires était devenu l'un des plus grands Super héros que la Terre n'avait jamais connu. Mais cette ascension n'avait pas suffi pour laisser sa famille et la planète intactes car avec lui, c'était le Mal qui avait progressé. L'équilibre des forces induisait un équilibre des pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire que lorsque le Bien progressait, le Mal en faisait autant, afin qu'il existe toujours un conflit. Ainsi lorsque le Bien détruisait le Mal, ce dernier arrivait à anéantir certaines forces bienveillantes.__  
__Une ombre dépassa le cadran de la caméra. Cette dernière, surprise et tétanisée, ne pu que fixer la silhouette qui venait à l'instant de cacher la ferme. Une cape rouge glissant au gré du vent, une démarche oscillante et un toussotement effroyable, le jeune Clark Kent essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre sa famille. Des blessures qui commençaient à cicatriser, du sang dégoulinant de ses narines et de ses lèvres, un regard froid et distant, des forces qui diminuaient progressivement, le seul visage de Superman symbolisait la souffrance et la terreur. Le jeune homme n'avait plus les capacités pour voler, il était obligé de marcher pour rejoindre le ponton boisé qui représentait tant pour lui. Le combat contre Doomsday était achevé depuis de nombreuses minutes mais ses membres et son esprit ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'y repenser, ce combat l'avait traumatisé, c'était la première fois qu'il craignait autant pour sa vie mais également pour celle des habitants de la Terre. Lex Luthor avait réussi à le vaincre, ce fourbe n'avait même pas posé une seule main sur lui, il avait seulement envoyé son animal de compagnie pour faire le travail, il avait réussi à l'anéantir à sa façon.__  
__Il emprunta les trois marches et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Martha l'attendait juste derrière, le regard effrayé et décontenancé. Clark s'arrêta quelques secondes, fixa sa mère puis retrouva le sourire. Toujours en fixant amoureusement, il commença à tourner la poignée mais n'eut pas assez de force pour continuer. Sa mère anticipant le malaise ouvrit la porte et récupéra son super héros dans les bras. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage défiguré, Lex avait gagné sa bataille._

**Van Wert, Ohio. Etats- Unis. 2h 40.**

_Deux silhouettes, l'une fine et longue, l'autre gigantesque et menaçante, marchaient côte à côte le long d'une route nationale, transperçant un sombre désert. L'ombre qui semblait se concentrer sur ces deux personnes était perforée par de fines lamelles vertes jaillissant du corps de l'immense bête. Cette dernière invectivait de douleur, elle se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, tout prêt d'un homme dont la simple et pure passivité était effrayante. Cette personne au crâne rasé, détenait un boîtier dans l'une de ses mains, qu'il actionnait grâce à un minuscule bouton rouge. Un cadran orné d'une flèche blanche nous indiquait l'intensité avec laquelle il réveillait la kryptonite sommeillant dans le corps de Doomsday. Ivre de pouvoir, ivre de supériorité, il ornait également une magnifique bague verte, à son index droit, s'illuminant intensément à l'approche du monstre. Lex avait réussi à contrôler la menace, il l'avait réussi depuis le début, bien avant sa libération, mais le fait qu'il mette fin au combat, sans même voir son plus vieil ennemi mourir sous ses yeux, rendait sa quête principale encore plus floue. Il stoppa sa marche, et pria son animal d'en faire autant_.

Lex (_Patientant, attendant que la bête fasse ce qu'il a demandé, abaissant l'intensité, d'un ton paternel_) : Pour la suite des évènements, il va falloir que tu sois fort Doomsday. Je vais devoir te garder sous mon contrôle jusqu'à la fin, il faut que le monde entier croie que j'ai trouvé le moyen ultime pour t'anéantir. Sauf que tu me seras d'une aide capitale, tu ne deviendras plus l'ennemi numéro un, tu deviendras le gardien de la paix numéro un. (_Reculant après le rugissement bestial de l'animal, augmentant l'intensité, s'énervant_) Si tu es sage, je n'aurai plus à le faire donc tu te calmes toute de suite. Tu as déjà tué des milliers de personnes, tu vas devoir maintenant t'acquitter de tous ces massacres et pour cela, tu vas devenir le plus grand exterminateur de menace. Tu vas faire passer Superman et ses compagnons pour des guignols, et c'est tout ce que je te demande…

_Lex, résolument prêt à tout pour détruire la popularité de Superman et de ses amis, explosa de rire et continua sa marche aux côtés d'un Doomsday beaucoup plus calme et docile qu'un enfant devant son père. Ces deux compères vagabondaient tranquillement et dangereusement, leur plan était maintenant bien entamé, la puissance dévastatrice ne semblait pouvoir ne plus être arrêtée. ___

_La lune était triste se soir, les étoiles venaient d'être cachées par un étrange nuage sombre, un intense vent frais venait de soulever un amas de poussières et, Lex et Doomsday se dirigeaient vers Washington_.


	11. Saved by Love, or Killed for Love!

**Partie 11 : Saved by Love, or Killed for Love !**

… : J'ai échoué Maman, je n'y arriverai pas.

_Clark, allongé sur le divan du salon et empruntant le costume déchiré et ensanglanté de Superman, venait à l'instant de reprendre ses esprits. Le combat qui avait monopolisé toutes ses forces l'avait anéanti, un anéantissement qui l'avait poussé à tomber dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Le super héros n'avait réussi à trouver du réconfort que dans cet havre de paix, celui dans lequel il avait vécu une majeure partie de sa vie et dans lequel tout l'amour et la bienveillance parentale lui avait été confiée. Le chemin parcouru entre le lieu de l'affrontement destructeur et la ferme des Kent avait permis à Clark de se remettre en questions, de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et à ce qui l'attendrait dans le futur. " Subis les conséquences de tes choix mon fils " était la phrase que ne cessait de répéter Jonathan lorsque le jeune homme venait le voir afin d'être réconforté et afin d'avoir des réponses quant aux doutes qui le rongeaient éperdument. Aujourd'hui, Clark avait fait un choix, celui de déguerpir le plus vite possible pour essayer de sauver sa peau mais également celle du monde entier. Quelle aurait été la finalité du combat si jamais Lex Luthor n'avait pas brandi son boîtier en arpentant fièrement et prétentieusement la colline avant même que Doomsday ne se soit résolu à tuer Superman ? Dans la vie, tout était question de choix et Clark en avait fait les frais, non pas depuis quelques jours mais bien depuis sa mise au monde. Qu'il en était le dépositaire ou non, sa vie tournait autour des décisions que les maîtres de sa destinée avaient prises, ainsi Jor-El et Lara-El eurent opté pour la Terre comme planète d'accueil au dernier survivant de Krypton. Dès lors, il n'avait plus qu'à déterminer un seul grand choix : Être le sauveur de la planète combattant l'injustice et l'immoral, être l'unique homme capable de se muer en tyran planétaire ou être un jeune homme niant l'intégralité de son histoire et de ses capacités extraterrestres pour devenir un simple terrien ? Tout ce qu'il avait entrepris l'avait mené à ce combat titanesque, ce choix de devenir un super héros dont les responsabilités grandissantes entachaient sa vie privée ne lui avait ouvert les portes que d'un enfer effroyablement vaste et peuplé des plus grandes vermines de ce monde. Ce super héros que tout le monde adulait n'était en réalité qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, un jeune garçon dont les craintes et les doutes ne firent qu'empirer, une personne qui espérait pouvoir changer le monde, un individu qui vagabondait entre ses amours éphémères et sa vie professionnelle pour le moins convenue, un super héros qui devait se fondre dans la peau d'un journaliste au Daily Planet afin de ne pas mettre en danger sa vie et celle de ses proches. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se forger une personnalité au sein d'une société beaucoup trop conformiste, il tentait de conserver une vie normale mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, il savait que ce désir profond ne pouvait jamais se réaliser puisqu'il était Superman, le super héros que tout le monde adulait._

_Une serviette retranchée derrière sa tête et posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé moelleux, Clark peinait à ouvrir les yeux et à respirer. Des toux intempestives venaient refroidir gravement le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage condamné de Martha. Cette dernière, assise aux côtés de son fils et retranchant ses jambes sur le devant de la housse, déposait depuis quelques minutes sa main frileuse sur le haut de son crâne et embrassait amoureusement son front. Ses yeux trahissaient ses gestes, elle paniquait à la vue de ce drame, elle n'avait jamais vu Clark dans un état pareil, c'était un évènement auquel elle n'avait jamais assisté… enfin jamais de cette ampleur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle connaissait son fils pour savoir qu'il reprendrait ses forces et qu'il redeviendrait le super héro d'antan mais le fait de le voir là, en si piteux état, ne la rassurait point. Comment l'aider alors qu'aucune science terrienne ne lui était d'aucun secours ? Devait-elle attendre bien sagement et espérer le voir debout assez rapidement, devait-elle entamer la conversation au sujet de l'influence de Lex sur leur monde mais également sur celui de Jonathan ou devait-elle répertorier tous les remèdes médicinaux qu'elle avait en sa possession ? Une faible lueur jaillit alors de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, une de celles qui nous poussaient à suivre notre première intuition. Martha savait quelle décision prendre, même si son fils venait de subir la plus inhumaine des punitions, elle devait parler de Jonathan et de tout ce qu'il endurait en ce moment même. Elle devait le faire car cette occasion ne se présenterait plus, pour la simple et bonne raison que son fils remis sur pieds n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à rejoindre sa forteresse de Solitude afin de consolider ses acquis et amplifier tous ses pouvoirs.__  
__Fixant son fils, après avoir détourné son regard vers la fenêtre entre ouverte sur un ciel menaçant, Martha s'assura d'entamer la fameuse discussion sans perturber le moral de Clark, déjà bien ébranlé par les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à suivre le chemin de la ferme. Ce dernier, toujours allongé sur le divan, commençait à boire les paroles prononcées par sa mère adoptive, son regard qui oscillait de temps en temps s'efforçait de ne pas succomber aux délices de Morphée. Son attention était maintenant démesurée, son état s'était amélioré mais il était bien trop exténué pour penser à autre chose. Il devait écouter sa mère, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il savait que son avenir allait se jouer maintenant_.

Martha (_Le ton grave, toujours assise sur le divan, posant ses mains sur celles de Clark_) : Écoute Clark, je sais que tu n'as pas la force d'entendre tout ce que je vais te dire mais je suis contrainte de le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes le jouet d'un démon venu de l'enfer mais ce que tu vas entendre va t'obliger à suivre ton instinct de super héros et ça, je ne vais jamais me le pardonner.

Clark (_Relevant quelque peu sa tête, ayant la force de comprendre sa mère, le regard dur et paniqué, sa bouche s'entre ouvrant difficilement_) : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas maman ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse tant ?

Martha (_Baissant la tête, un visage désolé prenant place_) : Ton état me hante, le sort du monde me tracasse, la sérénité de Lex Luthor me révulse et mes espoirs s'affaiblissent de jour en jour. (_Perçant le regard de Clark, avalant sa salive_) J'ai peur Clark, j'ai peur que ce que je vais te dire te pousse à accomplir des actes qui te mèneront tout droit vers ce monstre.

Clark (_Un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage cicatrisant, serrant amoureusement la main de Martha, luttant quelque peu contre la douleur_) : Quoi que je fasse, je vais devoir le combattre à nouveau. Je suis obligé d'y faire face, il suffit juste que je sois plus fort et plus intelligent que je n'ai pu l'être. Vu mon état, je n'ai pas envie d'accumuler les mêmes erreurs.

_Martha su qu'il fallait changer de sujet, seulement pour quelques minutes afin de gagner du temps et de le laisser se reposer. Elle ne savait pas s'il était prêt à entendre autant de nouvelles informations. Quand elle le regardait, elle ne cessait de s'étonner de sa maturité. Tout était là pour confirmer d'une grande bonté et d'un grand sang froid, deux énormes qualités qui parcouraient les veines du super héro depuis très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière, son rôle de mère avait porté ses fruits et le jeune Kent l'en avait toujours remerciée. Seulement voilà, la famille de Superman s'était vue poignardée de tous les côtés et comprit qu'il fallait, quand il s'agissait d'une nécessité, se confronter à des situations émotionnellement odieuses pour survivre. Martha désirait tant bien que mal de retarder le flot de révélations mais Clark venait à l'instant et indirectement d'esquiver le sujet auquel sa mère voulait faire allusion_.

Martha (_Sincère, tentant de mettre de côté le sujet concernant Jonathan, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Mais que s'est-il réellement passé là bas ? Qu'est ce qui a fait que le monstre ait pris le dessus sur toi ?

Clark (_Regrettant de devoir se souvenir, ressentant les plaies dues aux pics de Doomsday, reprenant tout de même ses forces_) : Il a pris le dessus sur moi mais il a aussi failli me tuer. Je pourrai remercier Lex de m'avoir sauvé mais je sais très bien que ce qui m'attend va être encore pire, il prévoit quelque chose d'une envergure que je n'ose même pas imaginer tellement son esprit est incalculable et vicieux. Ce monstre en est la preuve (_Toussotant_ _gravement, raclant sa gorge et reprenant difficilement son récit_) Il l'a crée pour me tuer et pour assouvir ses désirs macabres de domination mondiale, il l'a crée en pensant à moi, en pensant à toutes mes forces et mes faiblesses.

Martha (_Coupant son fils, hésitant sur un mot_) : Comment ça tes faiblesses ? Dans mes souvenirs, je n'en connais que deux : La kryptonite et la magie.

Clark (_Souriant nerveusement, toussotant intérieurement, respirant fort_) : Les médias aiment émietter les moindres détails croustillants mais ce qu'ils ont omis de révéler, c'est que Doomsday, d'après ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, est fait avec de la kryptonite. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en procurer, ou même pour en intégrer dans le métabolisme de la bête, mais je reste persuadé que ce projet a été concrétisé grâce aux apports intellectuels de Zar-El. Il lui a montré la procédure à suivre, Lex a seulement continué son travail et va devenir le seul maître de cette bombe à retardement.

Martha (_Terrorisée par la nouvelle, serrant encore plus fort les mains de Clark_) : Tu n'as pas réussi à le vaincre car la kryptonite t'en empêchait, ça explique pourquoi Lex semblait si serein et pourquoi…

Clark (_Coupant sa mère, soupirant_) : J'aurai bien aimé que ça soit le cas mais ça n'a pas été aussi facile, maman. La kryptonite est le moyen qu'a trouvé Lex pour gagner le respect de son animal, c'est son moyen de domination si tu préfères. Il s'en sert comme une arme, non pas contre moi, mais contre elle. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé, mais cette structure en kryptonite est loin de me rassurer, elle a beau être inactive pendant le combat, elle peut se réveiller à tout moment et alors là, je pourrai dire adieu à ma belle retraite de super héros dans le Sud de la France. (_Rassurant sa mère, lui faisant plisser les yeux grâce au sourire qui se formait sur son visage_) En fait ce n'est pas tellement la kryptonite en elle-même qui me terrorise mais plutôt l'étrange invincibilité de Doomsday. Je l'ai tué plusieurs fois et il a toujours réussi à ressusciter, le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'en essayant d'imiter le coup qui avait réussi à l'achever, j'ai toujours échoué comme s'il s'était immunisé contre cette mort. (_Observant le regard affligé de sa mère, respirant profondément_) C'est difficile à croire mais je reste persuadé que plus on le tuera et plus il sera puissant, plus on essaiera de le combattre et plus nous ferons face à notre propre mort.

Martha (_Laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains, soufflant longuement, fixant à nouveau son fils_) : Si ça ne sert à rien de le combattre, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu connais un moyen de l'exterminer sans pour autant qu'il ressuscite et devienne de plus en plus fort ?

Clark (_Se relevant péniblement, en position assise, serrant sa mère contre lui, posant la tête de Martha sur son torse, toussotant calmement, d'un ton moqueur mais chaleureux_) : Je pense que si j'avais trouvé le moyen de l'anéantir, je ne serai pas là à cracher du sang par le nez ou à essayer de cicatriser tous les coups qu'il m'a porté. (_D'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, débitant lentement ses phrases_) Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais crois-moi qu'ils vont payer pour toute la barbarie qu'ils symbolisent et tu peux être sure que ce monstre comptabilise au moins une faiblesse… Tout le monde en a une et ce principe n'a aucune exception. (_Détournant le sujet, s'intéressant de plus près à ce que Martha désirait révéler_) J'ai pris un malin plaisir à te raconter tout ce que je sais de lui, tu es enfin prêt à me dire ce que tu essaies de me cacher depuis tout à l'heure ?

Martha (_Se retirant de l'étreinte, fixant Clark pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Le regard brillant et le visage serré, murmurant_) : Tu penses vraiment pouvoir supporter de nouvelles révélations ?

Clark (_Imitant le baiser sur le front, la rassurant et lui faisant un signe de la tête_) : J'ai réussi à supporter presque 200 kilos de pics et de crocs, je pense pouvoir écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

Martha (_Esquissant un léger sourire face à la réaction de son fils, rapprochant son visage du sein_) : Cela concerne ton père, Clark. Tu sais comme moi qu'il peut entrer en contact avec nous, qu'il réussit, par on ne sait quels moyens, à revenir sur Terre alors qu'il n'est plus de ce monde…

Clark (_S'impatientant, poussant sa mère à continuer_) : Oui, et ?

Martha (_L'air grave, se levant et faisant les cent pas dans le salon_) : Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il est reparti juste avant que tu n'arrives. Il est venu m'annoncer que même dans son monde, les agissements de Lex se font ressentir. Pour lui, le monde dans lequel nous vivons et celui dans lequel tous les morts nous surveillent sont liés par une sorte de psychisme intense. (_Remarquant le regard inquiet de son fils, se calmant_) Chéri, je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai eu moi-même du mal à l'accepter mais il faut se faire une raison, nous courrons un grave danger.

Clark (_Comprenant l'anxiété grandissante de sa mère, toujours assis et luttant contre la douleur_) : Mais il ne t'a raconté que ça ? En quoi cela me concerne ? Si c'est à propos de Lex et Doomsday, je sais ce qui m'attend et je sais que je vais devoir les affronter, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre…

Martha (_Se rapprochant du fauteuil, se rasseyant et posant une main sur les cuisses de Clark_) : Ton rôle là dedans est beaucoup plus important que tu ne peux le croire, tu vas devoir prendre conscience qu'il n'y a pas que ce monde en danger, tu vas devoir être également le sauveur du monde de ton père. Il m'a expliqué qu'étant donné notre lien direct avec eux, les pouvoirs de Lex sur ce monde influençaient sur la puissance de Lionel Luthor dans l'autre monde et vice versa. Plus Lex a de pouvoirs et plus son père est puissant, plus Lionel est puissant et plus Lex détient d'incroyables pouvoirs. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'aimant, il absorbe les pouvoirs de son fils, et c'est la même chose pour toi.

Clark (_Fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre_) : Plus on acquiert de pouvoirs et plus notre père est puissant, c'est bien ça ? Ce que tu es entrain de me dire, c'est que Papa ne reçoit plus rien vu mon état ?

Martha (_Mordillant ses lèvres, sincèrement désolée_) : Exactement Clark, et c'est pour ça qu'il demande ton aide. Lionel forme actuellement une véritable armée, et si Lex continue à développer autant de puissance tu peux être sur que le monde des anges va sombrer dans le chaos, un peu à l'image de ce que nous vivons actuellement. Jonathan ne te demande qu'une seule chose, tu dois détruire Lex.

Clark (_Interprétant de mauvaise manière la requête de ses parents, choqué_) : Papa veut que je tue impunément Lex ? Je vous suis pour affirmer que Lex est l'un des homme les plus dangereux que la terre ait jamais connu mais tu sais très bien que je ne m'abaisserai jamais à une telle barbarie humaine, je…

Martha (_Souriant longuement, serrant de toutes ses forces le poignet droit du héros, l'incitant à la fixer_) : Si tu m'avais laissé finir, j'aurai pu nuancer mes propos. Jonathan ne t'a jamais demandé de tuer Lex, il ne va tout de même pas renier presque 18 ans d'éducation. Il veut que tu détruises ses pouvoirs et non l'homme qu'est Lex. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il insinuait par là mais te connaissant je suis sur que tu sais ce qu'il y a faire.

Clark (_Acquiesçant calmement, un regard rempli de compréhension_) : Il me demande seulement d'anéantir Doomsday, c'est la seule source de pouvoirs que détient Lex. (_Son visage inspirait un certain doute, baissant quelque peu la tête_) Par contre, ce que j'ai du mal à saisir c'est que papa évoque les pouvoirs en parlant de Lex. Il sait depuis longtemps que je dois tuer la bête pour qu'on vive enfin en paix, c'est ce mot pouvoirs qui m'intrigue. Tu es vraiment sure qu'il ne t'a rien dit d'autres ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose en rapport avec Lex et non avec la créature ?

Martha (_Réfléchissant rapidement mais efficacement, fixant Clark_) : Il est parti très vite mais le peu de chose qu'il m'a révélé était simplement en rapport avec le lien qui nous unissait et les pouvoirs immenses que possédaient les Luthor. Tu penses réellement que Lex détient des capacités ? Si c'est le cas, tu penses qu'elles sont au même niveau que les tiennes ?

Clark (_Secouant doucement la tête, quelque peu perdu, se massant le bas du dos_) : Je n'en ai aucune idée mais le fait qu'il ait été possédé par Zar-El peut avoir un lien avec ce qu'a dit papa. Peut être que le frère de Jor-El n'a pas complètement disparu du corps de Lex, peut être que des pouvoirs sommeillent encore en lui, et ces pouvoirs font sûrement partie de la grande menace. La question, maintenant, est de savoir quels sont ses pouvoirs et comment peut-on faire pour les arrêter. (_Prenant conscience du peu de temps qui lui restait_) Il faut donc que j'agisse vite, il va falloir que je reprenne le plus vite possible mes forces et que je m'améliore encore plus pour espérer être victorieux du monstre.

Martha (_Se levant, faisant face à Clark, d'un air triste_) : J'aurai du m'en douter, tu es le portrait craché de ton père. Je n'aurai jamais du t'en parler, j'aurai du attendre quelques heures pour que tu te reposes. Surtout que là tu n'as pas la force de te lever et… (_Voyant son fils se lever, lui faisant maintenant face, lui souriant nerveusement_) As-tu fini de me contredire ?

Clark (_Attirant sa mère vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras et la cajolant délicieusement, lui chuchotant à l'oreille_) : Maman, tu es celle à qui je tiens le plus et tu restes ma première source d'espoirs. Tout ce que tu m'as dit ne me sera que d'une grande aide, sans toi je n'aurai jamais été ce Super héros que tout le monde admire... mais que personne ne connaît. Tu as opté pour le meilleur choix, il fallait m'en parler parce que maintenant j'ai en moi ta force et celle de papa, je vais pouvoir transcender toutes mes capacités et devenir encore plus puissant que je ne l'ai été. (_La serrant encore plus fort, inhalant son parfum fruité si enivrant_) Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime maman…

Martha (_Caressant le dos puis les cheveux de son fils, levant la pointe de ses pieds pour venir l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, se blottissant contre lui_) : Je t'aime Clark, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé…

_Ce moment de tendresse familiale fut décousu par trois coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Martha et Clark se distancèrent quelque peu afin de contourner le canapé et de rejoindre la cuisine. Superman préféra rester à l'écart, quelle réaction aurait un voisin si jamais il voyait le super héros vêtu de bleu, jaune et rouge dans la demeure de Martha Kent ? Les interrogations fuseraient et Martha ne serait plus jamais tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.__  
__Cette dernière, après avoir longuement regardé son fils, avança sa main vers la poignée et la tourna complètement pour ouvrir la porte. Au vu du visage décontenancé de Martha, la surprise était de taille. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et commença à questionner l'individu_.

Martha (_Tenant la porte de sa main droite, d'un regard troublé_) : Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir ici, à cette heure ci tardive, Lois ?

_Lois, aux côtés d'un Barry Allen admirant les moindres parcelles de la maison d'enfance de Superman, salua de la tête sa belle mère avant de rire face à la remarque de Martha. Cette dernière, heureuse de la revoir, la pria de rentrer et fit connaissance avec Barry. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Clark ne pu s'empêcher de fixer les courbes parfaites ainsi que l'aura si apaisante et sensuelle qui se dégageait de sa partenaire. Tous ces maux avaient momentanément disparu, une impression de déjà vu parcourait son esprit, comme s'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il était retombé amoureux. Hypnotisé par une telle fraîcheur et une telle beauté, Clark ne prononça qu'un seul mot, pourtant si fort et empreint d'un nombre incalculable de souvenirs_.

Clark (_Exténué, souriant légèrement, d'un regard intimidé_) : Lois…

**Asile d'Arkham. Un mois auparavant**.

_Construit sur les collines de Gotham City, l'Asile d'Arkham accueillait tous les plus grands fous dont la plupart avait affronté le justicier de la nuit. Qu'elle soit grotesque ou inquiétante, la principale caractéristique de ce lieu d'enfermement était qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un des patients ne s'évade, incitant Batman à rester vigilant et à les attraper avant qu'ils ne refassent réellement surface ou ne recommencent leurs obsessions. Suffisamment ancien pour figurer dans les monuments historiques de la ville, cet asile s'était néanmoins procuré l'un des meilleurs systèmes de surveillance dans lequel se dissimulaient les nombreuses caméras, les agents de contrôles et quelques pièces entièrement dédiées à ce filtrage. Pourtant Batman n'avait jamais eu une totale confiance en ce système étant donné que certains de ses plus grands ennemis avaient réussi à s'échapper, aussi facilement que dans une école primaire. Comment pouvait-il se dévouer corps et âme aux évolutions technologiques coupables de tels manquements ? Cet endroit n'était plus une nécessité pour Bruce, il ne pouvait agir autrement puisque cet asile était le seul bâtiment capable de contenir autant de détraqués.__  
__Un imposant couloir, d'une longueur approchant les 100 mètres et d'une largeur équivalente à trois gardes du corps piqués à la testostérone, s'étendait du poste de garde à une grande porte blindée, seul moyen d'accès à l'une des nombreuses salles de tortures psychologiques proposées aux agents compétents. Différenciées par de simples chiffres ornant leur écriteau grisé, les chambres d'emprisonnement transposaient l'intimité de leur occupant par une simple et petite vitre située à mi hauteur. Les visiteurs pouvaient ainsi faire face à l'aliéné mais également entamer une discussion par le biais d'un rassemblement de cavités organisées en cercle et disposées en deçà de la vitre. Activant sa carte dans le boîtier, l'un des gardes, accompagné d'une jeune et jolie femme partiellement cachée par son uniforme, déclencha l'ouverture de la grille pour rejoindre le couloir. Leurs pas résonnèrent et poussèrent les résidants à se plaquer instinctivement contre leur carreau vitré afin de saluer la nouvelle arrivante et leur autorité répressive, symbolisée par le majestueux Franklin, sous officier de surveillance. Souffrant d'un rictus nerveux, le jeune officier dévisagea chaque déglingué, expression qui faisait le tour de chaque garde, et les provoqua par un unique hochement de tête. Il fallut très peu de temps pour que l'énervement général se fasse entendre et pour que certains rétorquent. L'un d'eux, étrangement vêtu d'une combinaison moulante et quelque peu inconfortable, s'approcha et s'écria_.

L'un des résidants (_D'un sourire large, écarquillant les yeux, formant de la buée sur la vitre_) : Hey Franklin, il serait intéressant que tu demandes à ta nouvelle compagne si elle veut que je la réchauffe…

Franklin (_Se retournant vers la jeune femme pour la rassurer d'un regard, désolé par le comportement de cet homme, lui faisant face_) : Fries, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas directement ? Tu manques de sang froid ?

Un autre détenu (_Hilare, éclatant de rire face à la remarque du garde, tapant contre sa porte_) : Oh putain boss, comment c'est trop bien balancé… (_A lui-même mais assez fort pour que certains l'entendent_) Tu manques de sang froid, fallait y penser !

Fries (_Le fixant intensément, une haine parcourant ses pupilles, serrant sa mâchoire_) : Victor, la prochaine fois qu'on va en salle de détente tu peux être sur que tu auras le droit à une autre entaille sur ton corps… sauf que cette fois si, tu n'auras pas la joie de te la faire.

Franklin (_Discutant avec la jeune blonde, expliquant le fonctionnement de l'asile, d'une voix aisément originale_) : Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez, ils sont toujours comme ça lorsqu'il y a un visiteur, c'est le seul contact avec l'extérieur qu'ils peuvent avoir… ils en profitent donc pour s'assurer qu'on ne les oublie pas. (_Poussant d'un signe de la main la jeune femme à continuer sa marche vers l'une des extrémités du couloir_) C'est au fond du couloir, elle a voulu s'isoler le plus possible. Je m'étonne encore de la voir dans un établissement pareil, elle n'est pas comme tous ces malades, elle, elle a au moins une âme.

La jeune femme (_Fixant la grande porte blindée qui lui faisait face, perdue dans ses pensées_) : Elle est là peut être parce que personne ne l'a jamais crue, elle était toute seule contre tous et elle a fini par être considérée comme folle, finissant sa vie avec ce genre de personnes…

Un détenu (_L'interrompant vivement, d'un visage effrayant, lentement_) : Mais nous aussi, personne ne nous a jamais crus. C'est la peur des autres qui nous a menés jusqu'à ici, cette phobie inhérente déséquilibre la patience psychologique de chaque être, nous sommes tous le fruit d'une incompréhension maladive. Votre mère fait partie de ces incompris et vous êtes la cause de sa future déchéance.

Franklin (_Ironique, se rapprochant de la cellule, fixant le détenu_) : Jonathan Crane ou le psychanalyste désenchanteur et désenchanté. Tu me feras penser à payer la consultation, j'ai peur d'oublier avec toute cette agitation qui règne dans ce couloir.

Crane (_Se forçant à sourire, applaudissant gentiment la remarque du garde_) : Mais bien entendu Monsieur Greeves, n'oubliez pas de revenir me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer votre plus grande peur.

Franklin (_Se retournant et se rapprochant de son accompagnatrice, marchant à ses côtés vers les dernières cellules_) : Jonathan Crane aussi surnommé…

La jeune femme (_Le coupant, déglutinant calmement, le fixant_) : L'épouvantail. (_Remarquant l'étonnement du garde, offrant une explication sommaire_) Un ami m'en a longuement parlé, il a fait sa connaissance il y a quelques temps.

Franklin (_S'arrêtant face à la dernière cellule, incitant la jeune femme à regarder par la vitre_) : C'est ici, je vais rester avec vous quelques minutes pour m'assurer que tous les dangers sont hors de portée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va être ravie de vous voir, depuis le temps qu'elle vous attend. (_Fixant par-dessus son épaule, hurlant_) Ouverture Cellule 108.

_L'aimant qui sécurisait l'entrée de la cellule fut temporairement inactif, laissant le soin au garde d'ouvrir la porte. A l'intérieur, les murs capitonnés étaient partiellement recouverts de coupures de journaux mettant en scène l'incroyable et sombre Batman, le braquage d'une banque qui avait mal tourné, la disparition de plusieurs jeunes filles au sein de facultés américaines et une enquête de police avortée pour faute de preuves. Au centre, une femme dont l'âge pouvait parcourir la quarantaine était agenouillée et baragouinait des phrases dénuées de sens. Les cernes, enlaidissant son visage pourtant chaleureux et suivant des courbes pour le moins radieuses, se mariaient sombrement avec ses cheveux décolorés et frisés dans tous les sens. Cette blancheur qui s'immortalisait par cette camisole qui l'enserrait affreusement inquiétait l'arrivante. Cette dernière, peinée de voir l'état psychologique et physique de l'occupant, détourna quelques secondes son regard vers l'officier afin qu'il fasse quelque chose… elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Le gardien semblait comprendre les doutes et les craintes de la jeune femme et pour essayer de les atténuer, il s'avança vers la résidante et la détacha de sa camisole. De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, celle qui était jusqu'alors agenouillée, releva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire triste pour terminer avec un hochement de tête, remerciant Franklin. Ce dernier, constatant les larmes aux yeux qui s'accumulaient chez les deux femmes et remarquant les échanges de regards si purs et émotionnellement indescriptibles qui s'y dégageaient, s'empressa de quitter la pièce et rejoignit le couloir avant de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Il patientait. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par Crane, attentif aux moindres faiblesses qui résidaient en chacun de nous._

Crane (_Titillant l'officier, d'un sourire large_) : Vous, vous êtes amoureux. N'est ce pas, Monsieur Greeves ? Ne me dites pas non, vous la laissez toute seule avec sa fille et je suis certain que vous lui avez enlevé sa camisole. C'est la seule qui détient le droit à cet ensemble de faveurs, je parierai tout ce que j'ai pour assurer que vous avez un faible pour elle. (_Remarquant le regard troublé et surpris, souriant de plus belles_) Roh mais non, je ne vous traite pas de pédophile, il y en a assez dans les autres couloirs, j'évoque seulement votre penchant pour Béatrice… sa fille n'a rien à voir là dedans, même si elle dégage un charme dévastateur.

Franklin (_Jouant son jeu, acquiescant à tous ses propos, lui rétorquant sagement et d'une voix calme_) : Crane, rassure-moi, tu étais bien professeur en psychologie option peurs et phobies ? Non parce que j'ai eu peur pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir un homme désespéré adepte des horoscopes les plus niaiseux trouvés dans les catalogues féminins.

_Le sourire narquois qui acheva la remarque de Franklin déstabilisa l'épouvantail qui brailla toute la rancœur qu'il rassemblait en lui depuis quelques minutes. Navré par autant de mal être, le gardien préféra se retirer du champ de vision de Crane, invectivant encore et encore, pour rejoindre la grille qu'il avait ouvert avant de laisser entrer Chloe Sullivan dans le couloir.__  
__Cette dernière était debout, au centre de cette pièce capitonnée, et faisait face à celle qui représentait le centre de ses principaux souvenirs. Comment pouvait-on oublier sa mère, cette magnifique femme qui peinait à nous mettre au monde ? Comment pouvait-on renier une personne aussi formidable ayant la capacité presque divine de nous donner la vie ? Chloe ne s'était jamais posée ce genre de questions, sa mère avait toujours été là, au fond de son cœur bien qu'elle n'ait vraiment jamais eu l'occasion de la connaître. Gabe Sullivan lui avait cachée le mystère qui entourait la disparition, ou la prétendue mort, de sa femme, sûrement pour protéger la naïveté naissante de Chloe. Son instinct naturel qui poussait sa curiosité au sommet des défauts l'avait menée à débuter une enquête afin de retrouver les traces de Béatrice, enquête qui au début ne représentait qu'un flux de déceptions et d'espoirs truqués jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur un article analysant les travaux que produisaient les résidants de l'asile d'Arkham. Cette photo n'aurait jamais du être visionnée, seulement le bureau de Gabe n'était pas assez sécurisé pour une fille aussi déterminée et rusée que pouvait l'être sa fille. Dès lors, elle lui rendit visite officieusement mais, au vu de son état qui empirait et des engagements de Chloe envers son avenir scolaire et professionnels, elle réduisit le nombre de ses entrevues, sans pour le moins l'abandonner. Béatrice avait foi en sa fille et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la croire. Elle avait espéré pouvoir résoudre cette affaire concernant le meurtre du président des Etats-Unis en demandant de l'aide à Chloe mais ce désir profond se transforma en une crainte d'éloigner encore plus sa fille et de ne pas pouvoir partager les seuls moments qu'elles pouvaient entretenir.__  
__Aujourd'hui était un autre jour, Béatrice avait pu le prédire. Le Joker était maintenant lié à sa fille et elle se devait de lui dire la vérité, elle devait lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Mais comment annoncer à sa propre fille que vous êtiez à l'origine de sa future mort ? Elle lui avait donné la vie mais elle était devenue sans le vouloir la Faucheuse d'âmes qui viendrait récupérer celle de sa fille, morte des mains du Joker. Pouvait-on changer l'avenir ou tout du moins essayer ? Béatrice semblait comprendre qu'il était impossible de façonner son existence, que nous suivions une voie bien déterminée, dictée par des choix interférant dans ceux de nos proches. Sa fille devait mourir et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle devait rencontrer le Joker à l'asile, elle devait rentrer en contact physique avec lui et il devait lire le futur. Tout était écrit, tout avait mené Béatrice à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.__  
__Désormais face à sa fille et tenant en équilibre sur des deux jambes engourdies par la position agenouillée qu'elle avait tenu depuis des heures, Béatrice prit le visage de Chloe entre ses mains et sourit à la vue de sa perfection_.

Béatrice (_Positionnant quelques mèches de cheveux de Chloe derrière ses oreilles, l'embrassant sur le front_) : Ca faisait tellement longtemps Chloe, mais tu es toujours de plus en plus belle à ce que je vois. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder et que tu pars bientôt à Paris, j'espère tout de même que tu vas m'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

Chloe (_Toujours impressionnée par l'efficacité du don de sa mère, humidifiant ses lèvres, souriant_) : Tu dois le savoir, non ? Ce don que tu possèdes me bouleverse à chaque fois que tu l'utilises et je le répète assez pour que tu en sois consciente. Tu sais très bien que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, je vais essayer de régler l'affaire qui t'a poussée dans ce trou je veux juste que tu saches que…

Béatrice (_Lui coupant la parole, triste de devoir en parler, se retournant et fixant les articles punaisés sur le mur_) : Ne tourne pas autour du pot Chloe, je sais que tu as de gros ennuis. Le Joker est à tes trousses et tu ne peux rien faire sans avoir cette peur de mourir qui te ronge les os. (_Fixant de nouveau sa fille, l'air sérieux_) Je me demande pourquoi tu es venue, il va savoir que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris. Tu voulais sûrement rendre visite à ta très chère mère, tu penses que je ne suis pas assez heureuse avec les nombreuses lettres que tu m'envoies mais ici, il s'agit d'une véritable passoire. Tout le monde se connaît, le Joker a bien plus d'amis dans cet asile qu'à l'extérieur, tu es dans une mauvaise posture pour demander à Dieu de t'aider, tu es en enfer ici ma chérie.

Chloe (_Posant les mains sur ses hanches, se mordillant les lèvres_) : Je le sais maman mais si je suis venue c'est bien parce que ça sera la dernière fois. J'ai pris ce risque car je sais que dans une heure je serai à l'aéroport pour partir deux semaines en France. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de venir te voir, Bruce ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir et j'aurai fait la même chose si jamais j'avais été dans sa position. Le Joker veut se venger de Batman mais il veut également ma peau, je suis dans sa ligne de mire depuis bien trop longtemps pour espérer avoir un sursis supplémentaire. Je profite seulement du peu de temps qu'il me reste pour rendre visite à celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

Béatrice (_Fermant ses yeux un court instant, prenant sa fille dans bras, la serrant fortement_) : Je ne te refuserai rien, surtout pas la vérité. Ce risque que tu as pris en vaut vraiment la peine car ce que je vais te dire va changer la vision que tu as de ton futur.

Chloe (_Fronçant les sourcils, se retirant quelque peu de sa mère, gardant toujours la main serrée dans celle de Béatrice_) : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle au moins (_Remarquant le visage baissé de sa mère, une boule lui parcourant le bas du ventre_) Oh, je vois…

Béatrice (_Prenant la deuxième main de Chloe, la serrant encore plus fort et le plus tendrement possible, se maîtrisant pour ne pas tomber en larmes_) : J'ai essayé de tout changer crois-moi. Tout est de ma faute, et c'est ça depuis que tu es née. J'ai détruit notre famille pour avoir essayé de sauver le Président, mais je n'ai pas fait que détruire ce que ton père et moi avions entrepris, je t'ai menée directement à ta mort.

Chloe (_Se reculant de quelques pas, cette boule au ventre s'intensifiant, déboussolée_) : Ne dis pas ça maman, tu ne m'as menée à rien du tout, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ce qui m'arrive. Je t'interdis de te sentir responsable de ça, alors tu vas…

Béatrice (_Se rapprochant de sa fille, passant les mains dans ses cheveux grisonnant_) : Tu ne comprends pas parce que tout ça t'échappe mais je suis celle qui va te pousser à la mort, tu t'en rendras compte très vite. J'ai rencontré le Joker il y a Sept ans et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand il m'a touchée il a pu voir ce que je prédisais. Et ce que j'ai prédit ce jour là te concernait, il a tout vu !

Chloe (_Se ressaisissant, prenant un peu plus confiance, se souvenant_) : C'est pour ça qu'il m'a parlé de toi lorsqu'il était à la Banque Sculler. Je comprends maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il te connaissait. Il a su qui j'étais grâce aux visions qu'il avait eues de toi.

Béatrice (_Heureuse de voir que Chloe à compris, mais complètement peinée par les révélations qu'elle va devoir faire_) : Oui mais malheureusement il n'y a pas que ça, sinon ça serait beaucoup trop simple. Le Joker a bien vu qu'il allait te rencontrer à cette banque mais ce qu'il a compris ensuite c'est qu'il fallait se laisser faire pour ensuite se venger et devenir encore plus fort. A cause de moi, il a pu entrevoir le jour durant lequel il allait te tuer de ses propres mains. A cause de moi, tu vas mourir de mon propre don, de mes propres mains. J'ai déjà essayé de tout chambouler pour t'éviter de suivre ce destin qui t'est imposé mais j'arrive toujours au même constat : On ne peut rien faire contre cette force et je suis obligée de te laisser mourir.

« _C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère. Ses yeux étaient morts depuis bien trop longtemps pour espérer la conforter. Elle avait terriblement peur pour moi, je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait mais ses prédictions n'ont fait que préciser mes craintes. J'ai su alors quel serait le jour de ma mort et la manière dont je quitterai ce monde. Les mains du Joker vont réellement me tuer, il tira une simple balle dans ma tête, je m'effondrerai sur le sol devant Bruce et je n'aurai plus qu'à attendre les anges qui me transporteront dans ces cieux si apaisants. Le récit de ma mère me tétanisa jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne la France. Ce pays m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a aidé à réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. J'ai su que je pouvais me confronter au destin, j'ai su que je pourrai être d'une lâcheté à en ternir les espérances si profondes de ma mère. La seule solution qui s'offrait à moi pour éviter cette mort si froide qui m'attendait avec l'ennemi de Bruce était la plus raisonnable de toutes : Je devais mettre un terme à ma vie sans que les poignards du Mal ne me guident.__  
__Ce jour est le dernier que je vivrai sur cette Terre, je laisse derrière moi des souvenirs impérissables et je sais que c'est le meilleur choix qui s'offre à moi. N'étant pas très douée pour les adieux, je souhaiterai seulement que ceux et celles auxquels j'ai donné toute ma vie restent les mêmes et vivent le plus heureux possible. Je ne suis pas morte, je serai encore dans leur cœur et c'est ce sentiment d'amour éternel qui me donne cette force pour ce que je vais entreprendre aujourd'hui. Qu'ils ne souffrent pas est ma seule exigence, j'espère qu'elle sera respectée.___

_A vous mes amis, adieu.__  
__Chloe Sullivan._ »

**Station de la JLA, sur la Lune.**

_Technologiquement incomparable, cette avancée technique était sans aucun doute la plus belle des découvertes historiques pour un être vivant. Les super héros qui y nichaient avaient cette chance de pouvoir évoluer dans un renfort intellectuel indéterminé, ils s'aventuraient dans chaque pièce de la base en éprouvant profondément une certaine fierté quant à l'édifice qu'ils avaient tous mis en place. Aidés de tous ses amis, John Jones avait mis à profit son intelligence hors norme pour établir leur tour de garde sur le sol lunaire. Depuis quelques années, ils avaient réussi à perturber les plans de domination ou de destruction entrepris par certains hommes au cœur bien lâche et avides des plus grands pêchés parsemés sur la Terre dès lors qu'elle fut créée. Cet affrontement contre le Mal transforma cette alliance en une véritable famille, une famille dans laquelle chacun y donnait de sa personne pour influer sur leurs relations et pour être dans le meilleur état d'esprit possible. Comme dans tout regroupement familial, ces amis n'échappaient pas aux doutes de certains et aux sautes d'humeurs des autres mais c'était ça qui faisait leur force puisqu'à chaque altercation, violente ou non, ils en ressortaient encore plus soudés. __  
__Batman avait rejoint le groupe par l'intermédiaire de Clark, ils en avaient longuement débattu puisque le chevalier noir ne désirait pas adjoindre ses compétences à celles d'autres super héros, pour lui il ne devait et il ne pouvait que s'attarder sur un seul objectif, celui de sauver Gotham City croulant sous l'emprise de la pègre et de la corruption. Même si l'héritier Wayne imposait une façade émotionnelle à tous ses interlocuteurs, Clark eut le temps pour le comprendre et devenir son ami, il eut le temps pour le convaincre et pour l'intégrer au sein de la Ligue. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Bruce s'aventura à cœur ouvert dans ce projet d'alliance, il demeurait toujours distant et préférait suivre les indications de ses compagnons plutôt que d'ordonner une quelconque initiative, son passé le rattrapait à chaque fois, son attachement sentimental se restreignait à ses plus fidèles proches, il ne voulait plus subir les mêmes drames vécus lors de son enfance_.

_Dans son enfance, Bruce trébucha et chuta dans un puits du domaine familial pour venir s'écraser à l'entrée d'une grotte sur laquelle le manoir ancestral avait été bâti cent cinquante ans plus tôt. Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le jeune garçon fut traumatisé par l'envol d'un essaim de chauves-souris affolées. Cette expérience le troubla profondément, mais ce n'était rien face au drame qui allait bouleverser sa vie quelques temps après. Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cinéma dans le quartier de Park Row, actuellement surnommé Crime Alley, le Dr Thomas Wayne et son épouse, Martha Wayne, sont abattus devant leur petit garçon. Ce dernier, confié au soin du majordome de la famille, Alfred Pennyworth, jura alors de venger la mort de ses parents. Après un tour du monde lors de son adolescence pour ses études et après avoir été recruté par Henri Ducard qui lui enseigna une quantité impressionnante d'arts martiaux dont le judo, l'aïkido et les techniques obscures du Ninjitsu, il peaufina ses connaissances générales et ses capacités d'autodéfense en Himalaya et en Afrique avant de revenir à Gotham City avec cette détermination à accomplir sa promesse faite une quinzaine d'années auparavant : Venger Thomas et Martha Wayne. Revenu de son périple, le jeune Wayne découvrit une métropole en ruine et l'entreprise que ses parents lui avaient léguée échappait également de plus en plus à son contrôle. Une simple cagoule, une fausse cicatrice, et un veston pour partir en mission de reconnaissance, cet aparté ne devait qu'être l'occasion d'observer la dynamique opérant alors dans les bas font de la cité mais il dut prendre la fuite pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre après s'être défendu contre une bande d'assaillants. Alors qu'il pansait ses plaies et réfléchissait à cette pénible scène nocturne sur laquelle il venait de faire irruption, une chauve souris vint exploser une fenêtre du manoir surplombant de ses ailes noires menaçantes la pièce et grava dans l'esprit de Bruce une image qu'il véhicula dans les années qui avaient suivi, celle d'un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre, agressif qui infligera la peur aux criminels de la ville. Dès lors, il s'attela à l'élaboration d'une apparence extérieure pour cacher son identité, il subtilisa quelques instruments, prototypes paramilitaires que Wayne Corp. venait de développer, en inventa d'autres et la légende de Batman prit forme en peu de temps. Cependant Bruce ne semblait exister qu'à travers son alter ego, Batman. Sa réputation de milliardaire oisif lui servait de trompe-l'œil afin de sauvegarder ses activités héroïques une fois la nuit arrivée. Cette croisade personnelle contre le crime avait fait obstruction à toute vie normale pour le super héros, et l'attachement qu'il conservait pour cette vengeance l'amputa émotionnellement bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Sa solitude volontaire l'avait poussé à ne côtoyer qu'un noyau d'individus lui forgeant un caractère très froid et austère malgré son charisme indéniable. L'entrée de Chloe Sullivan dans sa vie l'avait littéralement métamorphosé, ce n'était réellement plus le même homme, son approche de la vie avait subi un virage de plus de cent quatre vingt degrés. Il transposait toutes les qualités de ses défunts parents dans le corps si pur et parfait de la jeune reporter, il n'éprouvait plus aucune sensation de vengeance, aucun désir de revenir en arrière pour détruire la vie du salaud qui les avait tués, il était tout simplement, pour l'une des rares fois au cours de sa vie, heureux. Chloe lui avait redonné goût à la vie et lui avait permis d'équilibrer son existence en s'offrant l'opportunité de lier une amitié. Mais chasser le naturel, il revenait toujours au galop. Le danger, symbolisé par le Joker, qui planait sur Chloe et le sort réservé à la Terre par la créature créée des propres mains de Lex remettaient Batman sur les bons vieux bancs du passé, celui qu'il avait partiellement délaissé lorsqu'il était aux côtés de sa protégée. Son esprit lui jouait des tours depuis quelques temps, il était envahi par des pensées négatives liées à son plus vieil ennemi, il n'arrivait plus à concilier sa vie sentimentale avec sa vie de justicier… pourtant il devait les confondre, il s'agissait de la femme de sa vie. Lex venait de prendre le pas sur le Joker, Bruce savait qu'il devait s'en occuper le plus rapidement possible afin de se consacrer plus sérieusement au combat qu'il tentait de gagner contre ce déglingué multicolore. Il n'agissait que dans la précipitation, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par la vengeance qui planait sur Chloe que sur la menace envahissant petit à petit tout le globe, cet égoïsme qui s'était enterré au fond de son âme venait de réapparaître brusquement et dans une ampleur encore plus déconcertante. Il ne pouvait nier l'importance fondamentale de cette ligue, il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté tous les bons moments qu'il avait vécu en leur compagnie, il devait admettre que sans elle il n'aurait pas réussi à mettre derrière les barreaux un grand nombre de ses plus vieux ennemis mais depuis peu il s'avouait que tout ceci n'était qu'une perte de temps. Clark était devenu un véritable ami, il faisait tout ça pour lui mais plus vite cette histoire de démons à deux têtes serait résolue et plus vite il pourrait s'attacher à son destin, et celui de sa petite amie. En réalité, il ne cherchait pas à détruire Lex pour sauver le monde entier, il cherchait seulement à le détruire pour que cette obscurité s'évanouisse dans ce tableau planétaire ensoleillé et pour être finalement débarrassé de ce fardeau. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Chloe. Son cœur noircissait progressivement mais cette mutation n'était le fruit que d'un amour profond pour un seul être, un amour qu'il délaissa pendant une bonne partie de sa vie après qu'il eut été dépossédé de son âme à la mort de ses parents. Son âme de jeune garçon éperdument heureux ressuscita lorsque l'amour parcourut tous les membres d'une jeune et ravissante journaliste, laquelle percuta sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire_.

_Arborant son costume moulant ainsi que sa cape qui flottait délicieusement grâce à un unique courant d'air, Batman parcourait l'un des couloirs de la base. Les portes qui lui faisaient face se relevaient automatiquement pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il les avait dépassées. Au centre de la pièce principale, Bruce vagabonda entre les différents modules de contrôle afin de s'entretenir avec l'un de ses amis mais tout le monde avait disparu. Il avait toujours haï ces moments, ceux dans lesquels tout espoir de normalité tombait à néant et au bout desquels une mauvaise nouvelle venait amorcer une nouvelle menace. Normalement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un aux commandes, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer et il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes surtout depuis la destruction de leur ancien satellite orbital les obligeant à s'exiler sur la Lune. Son esprit était bien trop troublé pour rester stoïque, il entreprit donc une marche qu'il recommença une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il s'arrêta lorsque John Jones et Kyle Rayner apparurent, une pile de dossiers dans chaque avant bras. Les deux amis les déposèrent sur l'une des tables en glace qui formait l'un des coins de la salle et s'approchèrent sereinement de Bruce avec un léger sourire qui fendait une partie de leurs fossettes_.

Batman (_Serrant la main de ses amis, sérieux_) : Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? (_Remarquant l'interrogation qui imprégnait les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, enchaînant_) Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne dans la salle, n'est ce pas toi John qui ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne faut jamais laisser cette salle sans surveillance ?

John (_Respirant lentement, relâchant la main de Bruce, poursuivant sa marche_) : Bonjour à toi aussi, Bruce. Tu as raison, je ne cesse de le répéter mais j'ai préféré demander de l'aide à Kyle pour apporter tous ces dossiers dans la salle.

Batman (_Surpris par la réponse basique de John, se retournant vers lui_) : Et tu ne pouvais pas faire deux allers-retours ? Vu la quantité de dossiers, je pense que tu avais les capacités physiques pour les porter à toi tout seul, non ?

John (_Fixant son ami, après quelques secondes de réflexion_) : Je te comprends Bruce, il est juste important que tu saches…

Kyle (_Le coupant assez sèchement, feuilletant quelques dossiers_) : Si tu veux tout savoir, le temps presse. John a juste pensé qu'il gagnerait du temps avec des bras supplémentaires, ni plus ni moins.

John (_Continuant le récit proposé par Kyle, souriant à Bruce_) : Ces dossiers ne sont pas répertoriés dans le système informatique, il s'agit d'une assurance si tu préfères. Ce sont des archives concernant tous les super héros que nous avons pu côtoyer et toutes les personnes que nous avons pu combattre. Nous établissons un profil, nous faisons des recherches depuis quelques minutes et comme l'a dit Kyle : Le temps presse.

Batman (_S'approchant de Kyle, feuilletant également quelques dossiers, se retournant vers John_) : Désolé John mais je n'ai pas ce don pour lire dans vos pensées, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ce que vous chercher ? Ce profil, ça a un rapport avec Lex ?

Kyle (_Classant les différents dossiers, ne regardant même pas Bruce_) : Nous essayons de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce monstre, il échappe à toutes nos connaissances et on ne sait pas comment l'arrêter.

Batman (_Fixant Kyle puis John, venant à l'instant de comprendre_) : Clark n'a pas réussi à le tuer, c'est bien ça ? Lex s'est bien foutu de lui, depuis le début ?

John (_Percevant une once de colère dans la voix de Bruce, essayant de le calmer mais appuyant ses dires_) : Clark a essayé mais il ne savait pas du tout contre qui il combattait (_Voyant Bruce faire les cents pas à côté de Kyle, continuant tout de même_) Il est maintenant très mal au point, Barry a accompagné Lois Lane jusqu'à Smallville. Il a besoin de nous, nous faisons tout notre possible pour en découvrir un peu plus sur cette calamité.

Batman (_Le regard fuyant et dur, serrant maladivement sa mâchoire, contenant très peu sa colère_) : Lois Lane est parmi nous ? Notre ligue deviendrait-elle le séjour préféré de nos compagnes ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'aller l'affronter ? Je lui avais pourtant prévenu mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je sais que je suis égoïste John mais ne lui offrons pas la chance de s'en sortir comme ça. Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme face à ce qu'il a entrepris…seul ? Il nous aurait demandé de l'aide, nous serions intervenus et nous l'aurions sûrement sorti du pétrin, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé plus tôt ? Le système que nous avons mis en place est passé aux oubliettes pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

John (_Se levant de son siège, arpentant l'escalier translucide_) : Je te prierai de te calmer Bruce. Je sais que tu as peur pour ton ami mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hausser la voix comme tu le fais. Nous faisons face à un phénomène qui nous dépasse, il est normal que nos sentiments nous jouent des tours mais je ne conçois pas l'idée que tu en veuilles à Clark pour ce qu'il a fait. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il a été piégé par Lex, il savait à quoi il s'attendait mais il ne savait pas qui il allait affronter. Ce monstre a détruit tout notre système de liaison empêchant notre ami de nous tenir au courant. Ne le blâme pas pour des actes que tu as toi-même commis des années auparavant, il a voulu le bien de tous.

Batman (_A quelques centimètres de John, le fixant sévèrement_) : Je dois être sûrement dans une mauvaise passe car je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses agissements, qu'il ait été piégé ou non, il aurait du assurer ses arrières, il aurait du y aller avec quelqu'un. Je ne prétends pas que j'étais le plus apte à l'accompagner mais l'un d'entre nous devait être son allié dans ce combat, au moins pour prévenir les autres. Tu veux connaître le bilan de la situation ? Alors que nous étions si prêts du but, le monstre est une nouvelle fois en liberté et Lex s'apprête à finaliser son plan. (_Reculant de quelques pas, fixant John puis Kyle, les bras tendus le long de son corps_) Si nous voulons le contrer efficacement, nous allons devoir attendre le rétablissement total de Clark et pendant ce temps là notre ennemi commun aura tout son temps pour dominer sa planète. (_Se retournant vers la porte pour s'approcher d'elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie_) Je vais tenter de protéger Chloe, mais quand Clark aura fini de se la jouer solitaire j'espère que vous me mettrez au parfum ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que la créature dévore tous nos espoirs.

John (_Fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer, perdu dans ses pensées_) : Kyle, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Bruce m'inquiète et cette part d'ombre qu'il tentait de cacher à tout le monde depuis des années vient de réapparaître.

Kyle (_Prenant la tête entre ses deux mains, parcourant quelques mètres, grimaçant_) : Tu n'es pas le seul, je n'ai jamais vu Bruce dans un état pareil. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu des frissons. Si ça continue comme ça et si on ne fait rien, les relations vont s'envenimer et je parle même pas de la Ligue en générale, à cause de ça elle va peut être s'éclater.

John (_Fixant Kyle, d'un air circonscrit_) : C'est encore plus grave que tu ne peux le penser, si la colère ne s'évapore pas Bruce pourrait regretter amèrement certains de ses actes. Je n'ai jamais lu autant de rancœur et autant de mépris dans de simples yeux. Kyle, il va falloir que Clark soit au courant le plus vite possible, il faut que ça revienne à la normale sinon je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Kyle (_Se grattant la nuque, fronçant les sourcils_) : Là, tu me fais vraiment peur John… surtout lorsque tu me fixes comme tu le fais maintenant.

John (_Ne faiblissant pas, joignant ses mains derrière son dos_) : Pour ma part, c'est Bruce qui m'effraie vraiment.

**Ferme des Kents. Smallville.**

_Clark s'était remis sur pieds assez rapidement, la discussion qu'il avait finalisée avec sa mère lui ouvrit les yeux et l'incita à affronter ses douleurs pour rejoindre au plus vite sa forteresse de solitude, seule infrastructure lui permettant de développer ses capacités. L'arrivée de Lois, accompagnée de Barry, au centre de la pièce changea la donne, il devait faire face à ses responsabilités sentimentales et même si le sort de la planète était entre ses mains et celles de ses coéquipiers au sein de la ligue il ne pouvait plus faire diversion, il était contraint d'évoquer le sujet. Bien qu'estomaqué par la beauté divine de sa partenaire, le super héros avait gelé cette boule au ventre qui le rongeait depuis de nombreuses minutes et affronta la dure réalité pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Le regard débordant d'amour et de peine, cette dernière esquiva le sourire gêné de Barry pour s'entretenir visuellement avec Martha. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que la fermière hocha la tête, poussant les jeunes amoureux à s'entretenir en dehors des enceintes de la maison. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était le bonheur de son fils et elle ne pouvait l'entrevoir que dans une relation amoureuse stable, elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leurs propos. Le mieux pour eux était de rester seuls, un face à face qui leur permettrait de ne pas jouer avec leurs sentiments et d'improviser, seule façon d'apprécier pleinement l'amour qui les unissait malgré leurs différends si pesants.__  
__Lois et Clark empruntèrent le ponton boisé pour rejoindre les quelques marches qui menèrent tout droit vers la grange. Une gêne occasionnelle troublait leurs regards si purs, leur marche s'harmonisait au fil des pas comme si le maillon qui manquait depuis quelques mois venait de refaire surface. Leur histoire passée semblait disparaître petit à petit laissant l'opportunité aux explications et à une nouvelle entrevue sentimentale de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Lois, le visage feutré et le regard posé sur le sol poussiéreux, se décala vers la gauche pour se rapprocher de Clark, souffrant quelque peu de ses blessures qui n'arrivaient pas à cicatriser._

Clark (_Remarquant le rapprochement de Lois, esquissant un sourire complice, fixant la grange_) : Alors Lois, est-ce que tout ça signifie que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Lois (_Tapant un gros caillou de son pied droit, les mains confortablement cachées dans ses poches, soupirant ironiquement à la remarque de son compagnon_) : Tu crois quoi Clark ? Que je vais tout oublier en un seul claquement de doigts ?

Clark (_Comprenant sa réaction, hochant répétitivement et doucement sa tête_) : Oh je vois…

Lois (_Satisfaite de son jeu, heureuse de revoir la naïveté de son petit ami, se rapprochant de lui, lui donnant un malicieux coup d'épaule tout en frôlant brièvement sa main musclée_) : Sauf que maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit. (_Transperçant l'âme de son partenaire, d'un regard amusé_) Je sais qu'il m'en a fallu du temps mais tu aurais du te mettre à ma place, ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour moi.

Clark (_Rougissant à sa remarque, acquiesçant sereinement, fixant Lois_) : J'aurai du écouter ma mère, elle m'avait pourtant dit de tout révéler à celle que j'aimais. Dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que c'était toi mais j'avais peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

Lois (_Stoppant sa marche au centre de la grange, n'osant pas fixer Clark dans les yeux_) : A vrai dire, tu n'avais pas tort. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi Barry m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la ferme ? (_Evitant d'être coupée par Clark, enchaînant sans peiner dans sa respiration_) J'ai voulu enquêter sur Lex et tu me connais j'ai pas pu résister, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la Maison Blanche. Là-bas, j'ai découvert quelque chose de vraiment surprenant, quelque chose qui m'a valu d'être poursuivie par les bulldogs de ton plus vieil ami. Ils ne se sont pas posés de questions, ils ont liquidé tous leurs chargeurs sur mon pauvre camion… heureusement que Barry était dans le coin sinon j'aurai fait fureur dans la rubrique nécrologique du Daily.

Clark (_Reconnaissant la curiosité maladive de Lois, peinant à comprendre sa réaction, se rapprochant de la jeune femme_) : Et qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à le suivre ? Tu sais maintenant qui il est, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à en savoir plus.

Lois (_Déposant ses mains sur celles de Clark, peinée par les blessures qui parcouraient tout son corps, d'une voix douce_) : Ce gars me fout la chaire de poule, je voulais avoir le cœur net, je voulais savoir ce qu'il mijotait et ce que j'ai découvert est encore plus pervers que je pouvais l'imaginer. Ca va sûrement te faire un choc mais saches à l'avance que tous tes amis super héros qui vivent au Club Med lunaire sont sur le coup, ils veulent juste que tu ne te préoccupes pas pour ça, ok ? (_Continuant après le regard de Clark, avalant sa salive_) Lana est tenue prisonnière, Lex s'en sert comme un jouet et…

Clark (_Relâchant les mains de Lois, la fixant gravement, serrant amèrement sa mâchoire, d'un calme effrayant_) : Je vais le tuer cette enflure. Qu'il touche, ne serait-ce qu'à l'un de ses cheveux, et il pourra dire adieu à sa belle vie de milliardaire. (_Se calmant, passant les mains dans ses cheveux_) Est-ce qu'elle va bien au moins ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Lois (_Obligeant Clark à la fixer, lui tenant une nouvelle fois les mains, les yeux dans les yeux, lui chuchotant_) : Elle va très bien, Clark. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, elle était effrayée ce qui est normal et elle m'a prévenue du danger que représentait Lex. J'ai cru comprendre que certains de tes amis étaient bien placés au sein du gouvernement pour la sauver, ils m'ont fait la promesse de la récupérer avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. (_Posant ses mains sur les tempes de Clark, terriblement sincère_) Je suis certaine que lorsqu'ils font une promesse, ils la respectent alors ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui c'est que tu sois juste là… avec moi.

Clark (_Inspirant longuement et doucement, admirant le visage si parfait de Lois, à voix basse_) : C'est juste que je n'en reviens pas, c'est à toi maintenant de me comprendre. Je la croyais morte depuis bien longtemps, savoir qu'elle est vivante me transpose dans le passé, c'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. (_Terminant sa phrase par un léger sourire, déposant ses mains meurtries sur le visage de Lois, retranchant quelques uns de ses cheveux derrière ses fines oreilles_) S'ils t'ont fait cette promesse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être là avec toi.

Lois (_Rapprochant son front de celui de Clark pour le toucher, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ses pupilles faiblissaient, sa voix devenant de plus en plus suave_) : Et si je t'avouais que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis notre pseudo rupture, tu penses que ça t'aiderait à te rapprocher encore plus de moi ?

Clark (_Savourant ce précieux moment, déglutinant silencieusement, inhalant le parfum si sensuel qui parcourait la peau si soignée de la jeune Lane_) : A me rapprocher de toi comme ça ? (_Achevant sa phrase en prenant Lois par la taille, ses mains viriles massaient les formes si généreuses de sa partenaire, fermant temporairement les yeux_) Tu m'as cruellement manqué Lois, j'ai toujours su que tu étais celle que j'attendais.

Lois (_Appréciant les massages de son petit ami, appuyant ses mains sur la nuque de Clark, le désir papillonnant sur ses lèvres, se laissant emporter par cette sensualité qui se dégageait de leur corps, marmonnant_) : Je te l'ai toujours dit, la patience est une vraie vertu surtout dans ces moments là (_S'appuyant sur ses pieds et venant embrasser délicieusement le super héros, déposant ses lèvres doucement pour faire durer le plaisir, relâchant calmement son emprise tout en gardant son visage à proximité de celui de Clark_) Je t'ai pardonné, c'est à ton tour.

_Cette bulle de désir invisible qui entamait une harmonisation de leur corps détenait une sorte de champ protecteur contre toute onde négative, une sorte d'autre monde dans lequel leur amour et leur sensualité érotique étaient les maîtres mots de leur histoire. S'embrassant langoureusement, les deux amoureux parcouraient une route qui se destinait à rejoindre le canapé sommeillant sur le bois craquelé de la vieille forteresse de solitude. Comme si ses pouvoirs venaient à l'instant de décupler, le super héros, subtilisant les moindres baisers provocateurs de Lois, survolait les marches qui menaient au séjour, sur lequel s'était déposé un seul filigrane poussiéreux. Finalement allongés l'un sur l'autre sur la fine couverture recouvrant les quelques blessures temporelles accablant le pauvre canapé, le jeune couple intensifia ses rapports et certaines expirations, suivies d'un souffle torride, comblaient le peu de silence entre chaque voluptueux baiser. La reporter finalisa les préliminaires échafaudés depuis son entrée dans la ferme et entreprit de dévêtir son petit ami tout en lui caressant le torse, tiraillé néanmoins par quelques blessures fraîchement cicatrisées. Emprisonné dans deux sublimes jambes féminines qui entouraient sa taille et dont la peau ruisselait de sueur, Clark humait cette onde luxurieuse qui se dégageait de Lois tout en dévorant son corps presque nu. Il parcourait de ses lèvres le haut de ses épaules, il alimentait le désir charnel qui s'intensifiait depuis bien trop longtemps en embrassant le creux formé entre les seins de sa partenaire et l'excitation qui avait déjà atteint des sommets intenses s'approchait de son paroxysme lorsque le jeune fermier bascula Lois en arrière afin de déchirer sauvagement son petit boxer noir. Sa petite amie quitta des yeux le plafond de la grange pour venir déposer son regard sur la carrure si imposante et athlétique de Superman, elle parcourut lentement d'une main, gentiment griffeuse, l'intégralité de son corps et acheva ce jeu physique en le forçant à l'embrasser indolemment. Ainsi, elle le projeta en arrière et se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard si bleuté et rempli d'amour de Clark, lequel caressa les cheveux de sa partenaire avant de lui mordiller les oreilles. __  
__Cet érotisme qui s'accumulait dans toute la pièce ne commençait juste, la nuit allait être courte pour le plus beau duo du Daily Planet. Les expirations haletantes qui s'accommodaient précisément avec les ébats amoureux, proliférant à côté du vieux télescope, se tuèrent pour laisser place à de légers petits cris exaltés par la resplendissante Lois. La tête penchée en arrière, elle s'appuyait de ses mains sur le buste vigoureux d'un Clark à l'apogée de ses performances sexuelles. Ce n'était que le début et déjà leurs corps s'entrelaçaient dans un concentré d'hédonisme et de respect sentimental parfait. Ce dévouement sexuel mettait un terme à toutes les blessures émotionnelles qui avaient pu briser leur vie, rien ne pouvait détruire cette symphonie corporelle, tout leur échappait dès lors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce moment d'extase orgasmique creusait chacune de leurs pensées depuis leur dispute fomentée chez l'aînée des Lane, quelques heures après le combat qui avait opposé Clark et Zar-El. Intérieurement, à chacune de leurs entrevues, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de considérer leur réconciliation, ils espéraient passionnément chacun de leur côté que l'autre ferait le premier pas, qu'il inviterait sa moitié à passer à autre chose et à envisager une nouvelle option quant à leur avenir romanesque mais personne n'osait agir en conséquences. Chacun avait peur de l'autre. Leur timidité enrageante et leur orgueil si peu dissimulé ne les aidaient pas à reconquérir le cœur de l'autre, ils restaient cloués au sol, une enclume affective figeait leurs pauvres membres. Ils regardaient désespérément l'autre s'éloigner, leur âme qui succombait à la solitude hurlait toute sa peine mais les mots ne suivaient pas. Le rêve qui s'adonnait à leurs joies passéistes se muait en véritable cauchemar quotidien.__  
__Aujourd'hui, le rêve pouvait sortir de son long sommeil, il était maintenant libre de transformer ces deux belles personnes qui faisaient l'amour depuis de nombreuses minutes en un couple soudé et prêt à tout pour garder leur flamme passionnelle allumée. Lois venait à l'instant de métamorphoser le Super héros auquel d'innombrables responsabilités lui étaient confiées. Elle venait à l'instant de sauver le monde entier._

**Ferme des Kent. Tard dans la nuit. **

_Assise aux côtés de Barry, Martha dégustait un excellent café qui reposait dans une tasse en verre. Son regard immodérément sérieux troublait la générosité du jeune super héros. Ce dernier qui tenait également une tasse dans ses mains acheva la discussion qu'il avait entamée quelques minutes auparavant avec la mère de Clark. Il tentait de la convaincre mais la jeune retraitée ne démordait pas, elle voulait rester sur sa position, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis_.

Martha (_Déposant sa tasse sur la petite table en bois, affirmative, d'une voix calme_) : J'ai besoin de lui parler, et d'après l'étendu de vos pouvoirs, je pense que vous êtes le plus apte à m'accompagner dans cette aventure. Clark ne doit rien savoir car étant le portrait caché de Jonathan il m'interdirait de le rencontrer. Ce que je vous demande c'est d'être prêt quand j'aurai besoin de vous. Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre aide ?


	12. Everything Goes Perfectly

**Partie 12: Everything Goes Perfectly**

_Aux grands maux les grands moyens, disait-on !_

_L'inacceptable vérité qui avait rongé l'adolescence décousue et perdue de Clark, qui le détournait vers une destinée sombre, belliqueuse et ravagée par un flux d'émotions contradictoires, une vérité qui surtout l'avait détruit et fait reconsidérer la notion même d'amitié, s'enracinait dans un évènement sans précédent qui sans nul doute avait ravagé l'existence du monde entier._

**20 ans auparavant. Smallville.**

_La vie et surtout le destin ne tenaient qu'à peu de choses. L'avantage de n'en pas connaître la portée était celui de ne pas se sentir coupable pour une action passéiste qu'on refuserait aujourd'hui d'admettre, ou celui de passer ses jours sur la Terre sans véritablement se poser de questions quant aux multiples voies qui auraient pu s'ouvrir si jamais nous avions décidé d'agir différemment. Il arrivait cependant que des êtres soient liés entre eux sans le vouloir, que leur propre destinée s'entremêle pour influencer sur le déroulement d'une autre vie : Dans ces moments là, toutes nos actions, qu'elles soient pures ou indigestes, détenaient une force considérable face à notre culpabilité, elles jouaient sur notre esprit, sur notre développement psychologique qui pouvait, dans des sens totalement opposés, nous conduire à être ce héros que tout le monde adulerait et respecterait ou cet homme corrompu, caricature réelle de tous les vices, prêt à tout pour s'accaparer le monopole du pouvoir. L'origine du Mal et du Bien s'alimentait alors de tous ces actes, toutes ces erreurs qui, analysés indépendamment, n'avaient pas réellement de portée significative mais dès lors qu'elles étaient conjuguées entre elles, pouvaient aisément laisser deviner la puissance émanant de la personne._

_Smallville était apparue comme le berceau de phénomènes inexpliqués, étranges et parfois sanglants depuis la pluie de météorites qui avait ravagé une grande partie de la petite bourgade du Kansas. Alors que les habitants de cette charmante agglomération vivaient à pleines dents et sans se soucier aucunement de leur proche futur, cet évènement vint bouleverser le joli tableau qu'ils essayaient alors de peindre collectivement. Cette pluie dévastatrice, sortie tout droit de l'immensité universelle, perturba leur identité propre et profonde, ces météorites influencèrent grandement sur leur destinée, cette pluie pointa de son index mortel une dizaine d'habitants de la capitale du maïs, les roches kryptoniennes offrirent à un charmant couple paysan un renouveau dans leurs perspectives familiales en la personne d'un jeune extraterrestre, portant de ses propres mains un camion rouillé par l'ancienneté couché dans un fossé. Cette catastrophe qui avait mené Superman sur terre n'était pas seulement le fruit de la naissance d'un Super héros à la pureté extraordinaire, elle était également la cause de l'existence d'un poison rongeant aujourd'hui le monde entier, gangrenant les espoirs naïfs mais tellement délicieux d'un grand nombre de terriens._

_Le regard frappé par une détermination sans faille, ses longs cheveux bouclés retranchés timidement derrière des oreilles parfaitement arrondies et ridées, le sévère président de la LuthorCorp était installé à l'arrière de son hélicoptère personnel, attaché rigoureusement par une ceinture appuyant puissamment sur son torse. Ses mains musclées et tremblantes trahissaient sa grande sérénité légendaire, il essayait tant bien que mal d'exorciser sa phobie de l'altitude, une phobie qu'il traînait avec lui depuis sa tendre enfance. Tout en s'assurant du bon déroulement de la manœuvre en tapotant sur l'épaule de Buddy Hills, le pilote, et en discutant sommairement avec lui, Lionel dévisagea le pauvre Lex obligé de l'accompagner dans ses transactions financières plus que douteuses. Repoussant sa chevelure rousse abondante en arrière d'un vif geste de la main, l'héritier des Luthors admirait le paysage de part la vitre arrière tout en esquissant un léger sourire au vu de l'inquiétude de son père quant aux talents de Buddy. Pourquoi devait-il suivre ses traces alors qu'il aurait pu rester tranquillement dans leur demeure familiale ? Quelles étaient les réelles intentions de son père vis-à-vis de son futur ? Lex n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'obstination de Lionel, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette fixation qu'il avait pour cette minuscule ville à l'intérêt purement limité et qui ne se résumait qu'à une production de maïs surévaluée. Peut être n'avait-il pas les capacités ni même la maturité nécessaires pour évaluer les bénéfices que pouvait apporter cette campagne à leur patrimoine mais il pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi impatient à l'idée de conclure un contrat avec un paysan et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi proche de lui._

_Les hélices ralentissant progressivement pour enfin stopper leur roulement répétitif et assourdissant, la famille réduite des Luthors s'empressa d'enfourcher la terre ferme, de refermer les portières, tout en faisant signe au pilote, et de rejoindre leurs amis d'un jour. Le regard perdu et distrait par l'étendue de maïs qui l'entourait, le jeune Lex suivait les pas de son père tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Peut être n'avait-il jamais eu une bonne image de la campagne, peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait que contempler ce qui se substituait aux immenses rangées de bétons omniprésentes à Métropolis. Alors que son père impressionnait ses interlocuteurs par une dialectique mensongère envoûtante, et même si le paysage actuel n'était pas le plus excitant des territoires, le seul héritier des Luthors s'enivrait des parfums édulcorés s'échappant des fins épis de blés qui l'entouraient. Cette étendue agricole extravagante et relativement remarquable ne cessait de fasciner le jeune Lex qui dans un élan d'incompréhension personnelle s'aventura éperdument dans cette forêt de Maïs. La corruption de son père était maintenant loin derrière lui, il n'échangeait que de douces paroles insonores et intérieures avec certains oiseaux, pendus à certaines branches d'arbres situés non loin et guidant Lex par leur chant majestueux. Non loin d'intégrer la sérénité et la tranquillité les plus absolues, l'enfant s'étonna d'être en osmose complète avec l'environnement ambiant, si bien qu'il ne comprit que tardivement, déboussolé par les hurlements massifs des paysans, la menace qui planait sur lui et sur toute la petite bourgade de Smallville._

_La chute de météorites, d'une efficacité diabolique, fit sursauter le pauvre Lex qui totalement désorienté paniqua à la vue de cette catastrophe. Une partie des champs était déjà complètement dévastée, de nombreux bâtiments se retrouvaient ravagés par la puissance dévastatrice des météorites et Lex était seul, au beau milieu de nulle part. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver la voix si familière de Lionel mais tout le vacarme embryonnaire l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur aucun soutien familial, il était complètement perdu. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper, alors qu'il s'essayait à réfléchir à une possibilité de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible son père, l'onde de choc d'un météore s'écrasant tout près du garçon l'emporta et le propulsa à travers le champs de blé, également ravagé par le cratère récemment formé._

_Lionel, agenouillé derrière son hélicoptère et tétanisé par le ravage soudain, scrutait l'horizon afin de distinguer une jeune frimousse rouquine des nombreux cratères enflammés décimant la majorité des terres paysannes. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques minutes, le champ de maïs était entièrement ravagé, les habitants se relevaient fastidieusement et constataient amèrement les dégâts causés par cet incroyable phénomène mais se réjouissaient d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir serrer leurs proches. Seul Lionel, et quelques autres infortunés, restait dans l'expectative. Son fils n'était toujours pas revenu, et il ne savait même pas où il pouvait être. Il était tellement obnubilé par ses contrats et les bénéfices qu'il pouvait entreprendre avec cet achat qu'il abandonna temporairement son unique fils. Il ne savait pas si cet abandon pouvait lui être fatal mais il espérait encore. S'appuyant difficilement sur le flan de l'hélicoptère, il se releva pour contourner l'engin et rejoindre le parterre de maïs. Il ne cessait de brailler le nom de son fils, il parcourait chaque partiel de terre à sa recherche, il relevait chaque tige de maïs mais aucun signe de Lex. Alors que le Président de la Luthor Corp commença à perdre tout espoir et fit jaillir toute sa rage en s'acharnant sur le sol craquelé et brûlant, un toussotement délicat et enfantin réveilla une joie qui venait à l'instant de s'estomper au plus profond de Lionel. Ce dernier, étonnamment surpris, se retourna rapidement, s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur l'incident auditif et parcourut une vingtaine de mètres. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, posa indélicatement ses genoux à côté d'un corps frissonnant et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le visage accablé par une certaine tristesse, Lionel dégagea les nombreux épis de maïs qui s'étaient accumulés sur son fils et le souleva paternellement, non sans une pointe d'étonnement, pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Une poignée de cheveux roux était tombée sur l'une de ses épaules, il s'agissait des seuls cheveux de son fils : Lex était devenu chauve._

**De nombreuses années plus tard, Métropolis**_._

_Lex avait bien grandi depuis l'accident, et même s'il demeurait traumatisé par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ce jour là, tout avait fini par trouver une raison d'être, son handicap l'ayant poussé à se retrancher derrière une personnalité forte et fière héritière d'une nouvelle génération de Luthor. Chauve depuis 12 ans, le nouveau Président d'une des filières de la LuthorCorp a su en tirer profit pour devenir l'un des milliardaires les plus honorables, officiellement, et des plus vicieux et immoral, officieusement. Lionel l'avait entraîné, à défaut de l'éduquer. Un entraînement qui visait à le hisser au plus haut rang de la hiérarchie professionnelle, et, dans un élan d'espoir presque trop surréaliste, au plus haut rang de la hiérarchie politique. Il l'avait tellement bien mis à l'épreuve que le jeune Luthor, maintenant devenu un bel homme, enchaînait les contrats financiers, économiques et médiatiques tel un sportif de haut niveau balayant sur son passage tous ses concurrents pour brandir tous les trophées. En fin de compte, Lex détrônait petit à petit le magnat de la finance et de la corruption qu'était son père. Nul ne pouvait l'écarter du chemin de la victoire, tôt ou tard, son rêve de gamin allait devenir réalité, les pleins pouvoirs lui seraient un jour apportés sur un magnifique plateau d'argent : Lex Luthor devenait au fur et à mesure le Président des États-Unis._

_Le visage chaleureux dévoilant un léger sourire à la fois radieux et hypocrite et des mains s'emboîtant parfaitement au dessus d'un dossier vert, Lex était prêt pour ouvrir les négociations avec ses nouveaux collaborateurs. Âgé d'au moins la vingtaine, le jeune homme faisait face à trois bureaucrates qui, sans l'exprimer ouvertement, étaient pour le moins crispés, attendant désespérément que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole, et se décide à influencer le sort de la réunion. Nul doute que l'aura intensément malhonnête du jeune chauve poussait ses trois interlocuteurs à se fondre dans un mutisme proche du ridicule : Trois séniors, tous arborant une coupe de cheveux grisonnante les trahissant au moindre coup d'œil, souffrant d'une timidité excessive, voire d'une peur terrifiante, face à un jeune homme, c'était du jamais vu dans l'histoire des négociations. Lex, par sa seule présence, par son seul charisme, réussissait à faire fondre les plus impitoyables des bureaucrates et des commerciaux._

_Dans un élan de courage presque impensable, et sublimé par une assurance poussive, l'un des trois hommes d'affaires, celui au goût vestimentaire démodé et inapproprié, releva la tête et fit face à Lex. Ce dernier qui espérait avoir le contrôle tout au long du processus de négociation et l'achever dans un record qui aurait fait rougir de rage Lionel fut à la fois étonné et impressionné par la réaction et les futurs propos de son « partenaire »._

Le bureaucrate_ (D'une sobriété naturelle, calme et serein) : _Monsieur Luthor, je veux bien croire que vos intentions sont louables, que votre désir de rachat de l'entrepriseMockingbirds'inscrit dans une politique économique et financière en adéquation avec notre volonté corporative, mais je doute que vous soyez à même de reprendre les choses en mains et d'amener notre établissement vers son « âge d'or » que vous nous promettez !

Lex (_Un léger sourire en coin, s'asseyant et plongeant ses yeux dans le dossier vert_) : Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait réglé les différents problèmes qui s'étaient posés jusqu'alors, et que cette entrevue n'était seulement qu'une formalité. (_Relevant ses yeux pour fixer successivement les trois hommes, d'un ton se voulant plus autoritaire_) Et expliquez-moi en quoi je ne serais pas l'homme de la situation ? L'assurance dans vos propos me gène quelque peu, et j'ai peur que la suite de cette conversation se fasse plus houleuse… Donc éclairez ma lanterne, et ne tournez pas autour du pot !

_Alors que les deux autres bureaucrates, toujours enclins à participer aux débats par un mimétisme effroyable de simplicité, restaient pendus aux lèvres du troisième, ce dernier resta insensible aux propos tenus par le futur président des États-Unis et n'hésita pas à poursuivre son argumentation, quitte à chiffonner l'orgueil un peu trop démesuré de Lex. _

Le bureaucrate (_Après un léger regard vers ses amis, d'un ton assuré et provocateur_) : Je ne m'essaie à aucune tentative pour brider l'étendue de vos pouvoirs, Monsieur Luthor. Croyez-moi ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention ! Le fait est que votre jeune âge, et votre lien de parenté avec Lionel Luthor, nous incitent… et là je parle au nom de la société… nous incitent à déprécier vos compétences, et à passer d'autres contrats avec des personnes qui ont nettement plus d'expérience (_Gagnant l'appui de ses amis et sa confiance grandissant_) Notre peur de vous voir gâcher le potentiel de notre industrie nous a amenés à revoir notre position, et à préférer quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé !

Lex (_Feignant d'avoir compris, refermant lentement le dossier, se laissant tomber sur le dos de son siège, les mains recroquevillées derrière son crâne_) : Je vois, je vois… Et je suppose que vos amis (_fixant grossièrement les deux autres bureaucrates_) n'ont rien à rajouter, et sont ravis de voir que vous êtes dans la même optique professionnelle qu'eux ? Et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien osé dire, et qu'ils ont réactualisé le Mime Marceau pour mes beaux yeux, et pour ce contrat? Vous voyez Monsieur Enseinger, quand je disais que cette conversation allait se faire plus houleuse, je n'avais pas forcément tort, tout du moins à partir de maintenant…

_A ces mots, alors que les trois commerciaux envoyaient et réceptionnaient entre eux des marques d'étonnement justifiées et synchronisées, Lex Luthor prit appui sur la longue table qui légitimait d'être submergée par un nombre pharamineux de documents - ou plutôt de paperasses – divers et variés, recula le siège d'un discret coup de pied et s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Les mains croisées, une posture droite et un regard froid, il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui allait se passer : La fin de l'entrevue ne faisait aucun doute, il allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens, son ascension vers le pouvoir, son ascension vers la sphère présidentielle en dépendait. Il avait pleinement conscience que cette entrevue, cette affaire, ce contrat « __Mockingbird » était le tremplin vers tout ce qu'il aspirait. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens disait-on !_

_Après avoir envisagé les différents scénarios, il respira profondément et s'appuya une nouvelle fois, de ses deux mains, sur la table en verre. Les trois hommes commençaient à s'inquiéter, et ne comprenaient pas les agissements de Lex. Rester muet pendant quelques secondes est une chose, mais le faire pendant de nombreuses longues minutes en est une autre. Certes, deux d'entre eux en avaient été les spécialistes durant la conversation qui acheva les négociations, mais la réputation de Lex n'avait jamais mis en lumière ce trait de caractère, au contraire il était souvent caricaturé comme l'homme à la dialectique infinie et parfaite. Ils n'aimaient vraiment pas ce silence, et pour mettre fin à cette angoisse et ce cauchemar contractuel, les trois hommes s'empressèrent de quitter la table mais quelque chose les en empêcha. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, et leurs mains qui étaient posées depuis le début de l'affaire sur leur dossier respectif semblaient clouées, paralysées. Leur cauchemar contractuel ne faisait vraiment que commencer !_

_Lex, les yeux fermés et dans une crise de douleur légère mais remarquable, tremblait de toutes parts, et s'informait, lorsqu'il ouvrait rapidement ses yeux alors devenus verdâtres, que sa cible était atteinte. De ses mains, fermement positionnées sur la table, s'alignaient de fines couches vertes qui s'aventuraient entre les multiples dossiers éparpillés sur le meuble pour rejoindre les membres des autres négociateurs. Leur corps était en effet parcouru de fines lignes verdâtres s'infiltrant sous leur peau et se dirigeant toutes vers le cerveau. Les trois hommes, dont les yeux, qu'il s'agisse de la pupille ou de l'iris, étaient entièrement verts, étaient devenus les pantins d'un pouvoir généré par le seul héritier Luthor. Leur peur avait donc une raison d'être ! D'un geste vif, Lex releva simultanément ses deux mains de la table, réduisant à néant les effets de ce pouvoir hors du commun. Il reprit sa place sur son siège, et exténué il entama une nouvelle discussion comme si de rien n'était. _

Lex (_Faussement amical, fixant ses « amis » bureaucrates_) : Alors, vous voulez que je vous invite au restaurant ou vous préférez diner chacun chez vous, sans l'un des plus grands cuisiniers du monde entier ? Mes amis, plus vite on conclura ce contrat, et plus vite vous serez rassasiés par ces délicieux petits pains au pesto… Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le bureaucrate (_souriant à la remarque de Lex, partageant son opinion_) : Je pense… et là je parle au nom de ma société, et de mes amis présents… je pense qu'on peut le conclure dès à présent. Rien ne sert de tergiverser encore plus longtemps, il est temps que « Mockingbird » ait un nouveau directeur (_Prenant un crayon, et esquissant sa plus belle signature sur le document_). Bienvenue à vous Monsieur Luthor !

_Après que les prétendus amis d'un jour aient tous signé les formulaires contractuels et se soient félicités, avec une poignée de mains virile et des compliments mensongers sur leur tenue vestimentaire, ils s'empressèrent de quitter la salle principale afin d'être accueillis dans le restaurant promis. Lex, resté un peu en retrait, ralentit sa marche et commença à crisper son visage de douleur. Il amena sa main droite sur le côté gauche de son torse, et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il se retourna, accéléra ses pas afin de récupérer, dans l'une des poches de son manteau pendant non loin des portes principales, deux petits flacons. Tout en s'avançant vers la table, il enleva les bouchons, s'attarda à avaler lentement quelques pilules bicolores puis les referma. Il inspira difficilement, se calma rapidement et reposa les deux flacons sur la table. Il s'agissait d'amiodarone et de cardioquine, deux substances médicamenteuses traitant les troubles graves du rythme cardiaque._

**Aujourd'hui, Maison Blanche. 10h37**

_Le bureau ovale en avait accueilli des Présidents, aux histoires singulières, aux destinées souvent chevaleresques et aux épopées médiatiques relativement surfaites. Mais Lex Luthor était bien loin de la conventionnelle existence menée tambours battants par les différents gouvernants, il n'avait rien en commun avec l'humanité, même minime, qui se dégageait de ses prédécesseurs. Cette singularité le poussait à se surpasser encore et encore pour prouver au monde – en l'occurrence, pour se prouver à lui-même – qu'un homme aux fonctions immensément importantes, qui lui ont été données grâce à la Démocratie moderne, pouvait mener un double jeu démoniaque menant peu à peu la Terre à sa perte, ou tout du moins pouvait assouvir sa vengeance contre l'homme d'acier en dominant le monde dans son entièreté. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de l'objectif premier du nouveau président des États-Unis : Las d'avoir acquis la plus haut fonction, accompagnée des plus grands pouvoirs, las d'avoir gravi toutes les marches de toutes les échelles professionnelles et las d'avoir eu tout ce qu'il désirait, Lex s'inventa un nouvel objectif, et pour que son égo et son orgueil alors déjà surdimensionnés atteignent leur paroxysme il s'attaqua à Superman._

_Le fait que Clark Kent, alias Superman, devienne progressivement le symbole d'un monde en changements, le symbole d'une évolution universelle vers la paix et surtout le symbole d'une lutte du Bien contre le Mal, eut le tort de faire de l'ombre à tout ce qu'avait pu prévoir Lex. Et c'était justement à ce moment précis qu'il voua une haine viscérale au super-héros, un ressenti profond amenant ce Némésis à devenir l'hôte idéal pour Zar-El, le frère diabolique de Jor-El, et à créer le monstre Doomsday. Lex savait manigancer, et sa caractéristique d'homme à la dialectique infinie et parfaite qui lui avait été aiguisée tout au long de sa vie était loin d'être fortuite. Ainsi, à défaut de pouvoir anéantir son ennemi « prétentieux et avide de la moindre récompense » sur le plan physique dans un combat au corps-à-corps, Lex avait longuement affuté son plan B jouant sur ses propres qualités et les défauts de Superman : La dialectique d'un côté, et les sentiments humains de l'autre. _

_Dominer les humains et les retourner contre Superman était donc son ultime objectif, un objectif loin d'être inaccessible au vu de sa mission présidentielle. S'adresser au peuple américain, ainsi qu'à toute la planète, afin d'annoncer la tentative de meurtre de Superman sur sa propre personne pour quelque jours plus tard se contredire en demandant de l'aide à ce même Superman dans le combat contre le Monstre était résolument placé dans une stratégie de conquête de la population, et d'anéantissement de Superman. Cela répondait bien évidemment à deux buts : Dévoiler au monde que Lex est bien humain, et qu'un Président peut commettre des erreurs même en ce qui concerne Superman, et mettre en lumière l'inefficacité ahurissante et exceptionnelle de l'homme d'acier face à la bête._

_Assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et ses coudes s'appuyant sur la surface boisée du meuble, il faisait maintenant face à une caméra et à de nombreux techniciens, et autres agents de liaison et membres gouvernementaux. Une nouvelle fois, il s'apprêtait à convoquer le peuple devant leur télévision pour mettre en œuvre la dernière phase de son plan, fomenté il y a quelques années. Le temps du combat allait finalement s'achever sur ce futur discours, il voulait tout simplement atteindre ce qu'il n'avait jamais obtenu : La victoire !_

_La caméra, reliée par une longueur importante de câbles à une pièce voisine dans laquelle se trouvaient des journalistes et de nouveaux techniciens transmettant au monde entier la vidéo du discours, réglait son objectif en établissant un zoom sur le visage du Président, le reste de son corps étant hors champ. Un léger brouhaha, dû à l'impatience journalistique collective, commença à résonner au sein de la pièce et à faire réagir le Président. Il était temps pour lui de commencer, il était temps pour lui d'utiliser une dernière fois son pouvoir._

Lex Luthor (_A l'attention de tous, d'un ton compatissant_) : Mes chers amis, il est temps. On peut commencer ! (_Attendant le décompte, se raclant gentiment la gorge, sérieux_) Peuple américain, mes chers compatriotes, bonsoir. La menace qui planait sur nos épaules s'est faite de plus en plus grande ces derniers jours. Elle a atteint un tel degré d'atrocités que même les mots, les adjectifs les plus pertinents ne peuvent décrire l'abomination qui nous fait face. Elle a atteint un tel degré de puissance que même les plus grands de ce monde ne peuvent l'anéantir. (_D'un sérieux olympien, fixant intensément la caméra_) Cette menace est tout ce qu'on pouvait redouter, cette menace est la somme de toutes nos frayeurs, de tous nos cauchemars, de toutes nos hantises. Elle est de ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en ce bas monde, et l'être humain ne peut que rester spectateur d'un tel théâtre effroyable, béotien. C'est pourquoi mes chers compatriotes, ais-je demandé à Superman de réunir toutes ses forces, toute sa puissance surhumaine pour être notre sauveur éternel, notre ange gardien prêt à tout pour nous éviter une continuité dans le carnage et pour vaincre cette calamité extraterrestre (_Feignant l'émotion, baissant les yeux pour les relever quelques secondes plus tard_) Mon plus grand désir, et donc votre profonde volonté, n'a malheureusement pas été réalisé : Même Superman peut être vaincu ! J'imagine qu'actuellement vous devez donc craindre le pire, et vous devez à cet instant vous convaincre que le carnage est bien réel et qu'il ne connaît aucune frontière, aucun obstacle mais je veux, et je peux être l'oiseau de bonne augure, d'excellente augure même. (_Reprenant confiance, ce même léger sourire en coin profondément malsain et faux_) Sachez que la menace n'est plus, et que ces mois de terreurs et de terrorisme interne vont pouvoir être remplacés par des années de paix et de justice. (_Se penchant vers la gauche, récupérant un petit boitier et le montrant à la caméra_) Ce simple boitier contient tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre la Bête, il contient tout ce qu'il faut pour non pas l'anéantir mais la faire travailler pour nous. Oui mes chers compatriotes, nous allons faire payer cette menace en la dominant, en la domestiquant et en la faisant lutter contre l'injustice et la criminalité. Ce boitier conçu par les meilleurs scientifiques au monde est la garantie, au jour d'aujourd'hui, d'un monde baignant dans la sécurité et la paix, d'un monde qui ne craindra plus et qui pourra vivre en totale harmonie. Cette Menace, nous allons la métamorphoser en Ange Gardien, notre Ange Gardien. Ce boitier est donc notre seule chance de maintenir la Chose dans la sphère de nos valeurs les plus ancestrales, et je ne peux donc pas m'octroyer seul le pouvoir de décider, le pouvoir de mettre en place cette mesure. C'est pourquoi à titre exceptionnel, et ce pour le temps de crise que nous connaissons actuellement, je vais mettre en place un référendum à majorité simple afin de connaître votre opinion, et il sera constitué d'une seule question : Voulez-vous tuer la bête ? Si la majorité s'oriente vers le « oui » alors la bête sera tuée et on espérera que nous ne ferons pas face à une autre menace de la même ampleur, mais par contre si la majorité s'oriente vers le « non » la Chose ne sera pas exterminée et sera métamorphosée pour devenir notre Sauveur. (_Posant ses mains sur le bureau, fixant étrangement la caméra_) La question est donc : Me faites-vous confiance ?

_Les mains, une nouvelle fois liées entre elles, se posèrent délicatement sur le bureau. Le président lança un vif sourire aux personnes présentes dans la salle avant de fermer ses yeux. Dans une transe presque indescriptible, les membres de son corps frissonnant de manière excessive et désynchronisée, il fronça les sourcils et invectiva de douleur devant le regard incrédule de l'ensemble de l'assistance. De ses mains, une traînée verdâtre en sortit et s'achemina dans toute la pièce pour accaparer les membres des résidents ainsi que les câbles rattachant la caméra aux modules de réception, d'enregistrement et de diffusion situés dans la pièce qui juxtaposait celle du Bureau Ovale. Rien n'était laissé de côté et ça, le Président le savait pertinemment. La dernière phase de son plan était en pleine efficience, et l'utilisation de son pouvoir, aussi dévastateur qu'il soit, prouvait une chose : Il a tellement perfectionné cette aptitude démoniaque qu'il arrive désormais à faire fléchir la moindre conscience, la moindre volonté ou pensée de n'importe qui et ce, dans une dimension presque infinie. Alors que durant sa jeunesse et son évolution au sein de la LexCorp, il manipulait ce « don » sur ses proches, ou tout du moins une communauté de personnes nettement plus restreinte, il pouvait actuellement voir plus loin, et s'attaquer à l'ensemble du territoire américain, voire mondial, par le biais de ce qui le glorifiait, de ce qui lui assurait un éternel succès : Les médias ! Il n'avait plus besoin que ses cibles soient proches de lui, il avait juste besoin d'un moyen de communication liant les américains entre eux, des interactions universelles, influençables et immatérielles. Prévoir un discours, en sachant d'avance qu'une majorité de la population le visionnerait, était ce qu'il y avait de plus aisé dans la démarche stratégique. Dominer la pensée de tous l'était moins, nettement moins !_

_Lex continua sa démonstration qu'il désirait sûrement glorifiée mais qui s'avérait en pratique épouvantable. Faisant preuve d'énormément de concentration, certaines de ses veines faciales gonflaient à vue d'œil et n'étaient pas loin d'éclater. Son corps en était recouvert de toute part, et la douleur qui l'avait désarçonné dès le début n'avait fait que progresser et le menait tout droit vers une mort certaine. Son visage, terriblement marqué, n'était que l'image d'un homme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires mais à l'organisme ordinaire. Ce dernier ne pouvait en supporter plus ! Le Président s'arrêta donc net, avant de s'effondrer sur son bureau. Le souffle court, il haleta pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de relever sa tête vers ses pantins qui, aveugles pendant la transe de Lex, ne comprirent pas les évènements présents .Ils n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : Voter NON !_

_Un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres, Lex s'apprêta à terminer son discours mais une violente douleur, d'une intensité inégalée jusqu'alors, s'invita dans le creux de sa poitrine. Effroyablement surpris, il n'avait pu l'anticiper et commença à toussoter pour n'avoir pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, ses alentours commençaient à devenir flous, les voix se faisaient lourdes et confuses, il perdait peu à peu conscience. Son cœur lâchait prise tellement vite qu'il n'avait pu indiquer à ses gardes du corps l'endroit où se trouvaient ses médicaments. Son plan avait méticuleusement bien marché, mais à quel prix? Le plafond qu'il fixait depuis ce qu'il ressentait comme une éternité se colorisa d'une blancheur exquise mais meurtrière. Le Président des États-Unis venait à l'instant de tomber violemment à terre, avec à ses côtés des agents qui s'essayaient à tour de rôle aux massages cardiaques !_

_Aux grands maux les grands moyens, disait-on!_

**Ferme des Kents.11h01**

_Des cernes berçant ses doux yeux bleus, Barry reposait sa tête sur l'une de ses mains s'appuyant sur la table à manger de la famille des Kent grâce à son coude, faiblissant de second en seconde. En face de lui, Martha le dévisageait dans une bonté d'âme qui à elle seule était le concentré de tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour son fils. Le jeune super-héros que l'on surnommait plus communément Flash Gordon, et bien que sa corpulence musculeuse était nettement inférieure, dégageait une aura bienveillante et presque enfantine qui s'accordait parfaitement avec celle de Clark. Martha voyait en lui toutes les forces et faiblesses qui avaient pu accompagner la destinée de son fils, et souriait à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer les forces surhumaines qui aidaient Superman dans sa lutte contre le Mal. Son fils était pour elle une perle de bravoure, de générosité, de morale et de force mais elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à ceux et celles qui l'entouraient, qui le protégeaient et qui formaient à ses côtés le seul obstacle à la progression du Mal._

_Pour autant, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le considérer comme un ami et à lui demander sa précieuse aide pour peut être changer le cours de l'histoire. Car dans une optique d'être pleinement actrice de ce qui allait se dérouler dans les prochains jours, elle prit à partie l'homme le plus rapide du monde afin d'user de ses pouvoirs et afin de contourner brillamment la règle numéro une du Code des super-Héros_ : « **Une mère ne doit jamais interagir avec nos activités. L'une de nos mères ne doit jamais se retrouver mêlée à un combat qui ne concerne que notre Ligue. Une mère doit être dans un périmètre de sécurité maximum tout au long du combat** ». _Ce fantasme règlementaire imaginé par la mère de Clark ne faisait que référence à la trop grande attention portée par son fils à son égard. Non pas qu'elle ne respectait pas le choix de Superman de mettre tout en œuvre pour protéger la seule famille qui lui restait, mais il arrivait un moment où si les moyens lui étaient donnés elle n'hésiterait pas à passer à l'action et à sortir de l'ombre, trop protectrice, de son fils. Et ce moment était venu !_

_Fixant la cafetière entièrement vide, Martha se leva en direction de l'évier pour en préparer d'autre. Ce mouvement rapide réveilla Barry, tristement endormi depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et l'incita à reprendre conscience progressivement. Se retournant doucement vers Martha, il fit un léger hochement de la tête tout en souriant, en signe de salutation matinale. Se sentant quelque peu coupable de s'être endormi bêtement devant la mère de son ami, et après que celle-ci lui ait présenté un verre de lait, il patienta sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rassit en face de lui_. _Anticipant les futurs propos de Martha, il sourît à l'idée de devoir réécouter exactement les mêmes propos, le même discours qui lui avaient été prononcés tout au long de la nuit par Martha. Cela devait être parfait, il ne devait y avoir aucune fuite, aucun incident qui ne viennent troubler l'alliance embryonnaire._ Il n'hésita donc pas à lui redemander pour la énième fois :

Barry (_Avalant une gorgée laitière, insistant sur chaque mot_) : Vous êtes vraiment sure de vouloir le faire Martha ?

Martha (_fixant les quelques gouttes caféinées tombant dans la cafetière, perdue dans ses pensées_) : Oui, j'en suis sure. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je risque de le regretter toute ma vie. Je veux qu'il agisse de son propre gré, je ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé de rendre des comptes à quelqu'un tout le temps.

Barry (_D'un ton compréhensif, reprenant certains mots)_ : Rendre des comptes… C'est pas forcément le cas. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre de leur relation, il se débrouille tout à fait très bien tout seul. Il ne lui a pas souvent rendu visite, à ce que je sache ? (_Fixant Martha, l'obligeant à rompre sa fixation sur la cafetière_) Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez tant le rencontrer, il n'a strictement rien fait de mal et a laissé Clark agir comme il le voulait… tout du moins jusqu'à présent !

Martha (Avec une pointe de gène, et d'incompréhension) : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fait rien en ce moment, ce n'est pas parce qu'il économise les contacts avec lui, c'est juste que son autorité et son pouvoir planeront toujours sur les épaules de mon fils (_Regardant la porte d'entrée, imaginant Clark débout dans la grange_) Dès lors qu'il lui fera comprendre qu'il est présent pour lui lorsqu'il commet un erreur ou que sa vie est en danger, Clark n'aura pas pleinement conscience de la véritable portée de ses actes (_Un léger sourire maternel vient détendre l'atmosphère_) Mon fils est un grand garçon, et tout ce qu'il a enduré depuis sa naissance, tous les évènements tragiques auxquels il a assisté l'ont fait rapidement et terriblement murir, à tel point qu'il prend les mesures de ses actes (_Redevenant sérieuse, posant ses mains à plat sur la table_) Il faut néanmoins qu'il se défasse de cette autorité qui lui assure une remise en cause presque nulle… Il doit agir de son propre chef, et doit assumer pleinement les erreurs qu'il commettra.

Barry (_faisant la moue, pas forcément très convaincu_) : Martha, Clark est arrivé à un stade de sa vie où il a franchi ce cap depuis bien longtemps. C'est l'homme le plus consciencieux que j'ai pu voir, il ne fait pas de choix à la va-vite, et c'est ce qui assure la longévité de notre Ligue. Sans Clark, on serait sûrement perdus

Martha (_D'un sérieux exceptionnel, dévisageant Barry_) : Et en tant qu'homme consciencieux par excellence, c'est pour ça qu'il est allé combattre la Bestiole sans renfort et juste après que Lex, son pire ennemi, lui ait demandé de le faire ? C'est pour ça que j'ai retrouvé mon fils, le seul être cher sur Terre qui me reste, est rentré à la maison totalement méconnaissable et proche de l'article de la mort ? (_La voix chevrotante, se forçant à ne pas laisser couler quelques larmes_) Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça, je ne veux pus avoir cette impression de perdre l'unique fils que j'ai. Ce que je veux est très simple : Je veux que Clark réfléchisse à ce qu'il fait, qu'il n'aille pas dans la gueule du loup dès lors qu'on le lui propose, je veux qu'il soit enfin maitre de sa destinée.

Barry (Se résignant à poursuivre la discussion, ne contestant aucun argument de Martha) : Il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous. Je lui en toucherai deux mots, quand on sera là haut… sur la Lune (_souriant tout en regardant l'heure_) Par contre, si vous désirez tant que Clark ne soit pas l'un des privilégiés à connaître notre petit secret, il vaudrait partir maintenant. N'oubliez pas que la route risque d'être longue, même pour moi !

_Martha zieuta rapidement l'heure qui était affichée sur l'horloge, et acquiesça à la proposition qui lui avait été offerte. Flash se rapprocha donc de la fermière, l'entoura amicalement de ses bras et après un signe de la tête, il lui glissa calmement « __**Vous êtes prête ?**__ ». Le cœur de Martha battait à vive allure, elle ne savait pas si son plan allait fonctionner, elle n'avait pas envisagé les répercussions que cela aurait sur ses relations avec son propre fils, mais elle se persuadait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Répondant par l'affirmatif à la question posée par le super-héros, et tout en prononçant intérieurement un « __**Je t'aime Clark**__ », la mère de l'homme d'acier partait vers l'inconnu. A une vitesse extrêmement rapide, une trainée rouge et jaune parcourut l'ensemble de la demeure agricole pour dévaler en moins d'une seconde l'ensemble des terres et disparaître à l'horizon_.

_A ce même moment, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître les deux amoureux. La nuit fut courte mais délicieuse pour le couple de reporters, et l'extase qui se dégageait de leur sourire ne faisait que symboliser une passion encore plus grande et profonde. Leur dispute qui avait fait rage à la suite de la découverte de la double identité de Clark n'avait fait que fragiliser l'ébauche relationnelle naissant entre eux. Durant la nuit, cette dispute était bien loin et ne faisait dès lors que croupir, à justes raisons, dans leurs plus mauvais souvenirs accumulés depuis leur arrivée à Métropolis. Clark, seulement vêtu d'un boxer vert moulant son fessier incroyablement musclé et dévoilant la perfection corporelle qui l'habitait dans les moindres recoins, enlaça sa fiancée au niveau de sa taille svelte et féminine. La jeune Lane, subissant la plus douce et câline des tortures en se faisant embrasser tendrement dans le cou, poussait de calmes gémissements de plaisir qui faisaient sourire le jeune homme. Ce dernier, après un baiser plus long et appuyé sur les lèvres de Lois, esquiva une rapide main aux fesses qui aurait pu être brillamment orchestrée par sa compagne, malheureusement trop lente. Finalement libérée de l'emprise lascive et abominablement irrésistible de Clark, Lois abaissa vigoureusement la grande chemise de Clark qui lui servait d'ensemble vestimentaire afin d'éviter les regards un peu trop indiscrets et mal placés de ceux ou celles qui n'avaient pas partagé son intimité. La ferme ayant la fâcheuse habitude d'être historiquement l'endroit où se retrouvent, se croisent toutes les personnes qui connaissent de près ou de loin la famille Kent, Lois préféra prévenir que guérir… un possible évanouissement dû à une trop forte émotion. Le fait que la ferme soit justement calme et vide intrigua la jeune reporter qui n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer._

Lois (Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, jouant avec ses lèvres, regardant à gauche et à droite) : Clark, t'as pas l'impression que la ferme est un peu trop calme? Je ne veux pas m'auto-complimenter mais le fait qu'il n'y ait personne ce matin, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi?

Clark (Peinant à comprendre le raisonnement de Lois, incitant à une explication rationnelle) : C'est-à-dire ? Soit il est trop tôt pour que je comprenne, soit tu es une nouvelle fois entrain de t'auto-complimenter mais pour quelque chose qui m'échappe. En gros, faut que tu m'expliques !

Lois (Chuchotant, bloquant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour que personne n'entende) : Ca n'a rien à voir avec mes performances vocales de la nuit au moins ?

Clark (explosant calmement de rire, attrapant tendrement la main de Lois) : Lois, d'une, pas la peine de chuchoter, à mon avis il n'y a personne. Et de deux, tu t'auto-complimentes vraiment pour rien !

_Dans un jeu de séduction, Lois balança une serviette de table dans le visage de Clark. Quelque peu déçue par le fait que son petit ami ne jouait pas le jeu, elle enchaina un grand nombre de moues succinctes avant de sourire à sa remarque. Lois avait certes un potentiel vocal plus élevé que la moyenne, il n'en demeurait pas moins que l'entendre de la ferme, alors fermée entièrement, relevait du miracle. Cette idée lui traversant l'esprit et voyant les tasses encore chaudes ainsi que la cafetière à moitié vide, elle reprit son sérieux_.

Lois (_Prenant une des tasses, et la faisant glisser à Clark_) : J'suis peut être pas une experte, mais tu trouves vraiment pas bizarre, et là j'suis sérieuse, que personne ne soit là alors que les tasses sont encore chaudes, et que la cafetière est en plein « Vous inquiétez pas, j'fais du café » ?

Clark (_Prenant la tasse, la plaçant dans l'évier, et fixant Lois_) : Ce que j'crois, c'est que tu t'imagines énormément de choses ces temps-ci. Fais attention, à voir les malheurs partout, tu risques de perdre la tête. Crois-en mon expérience ! (_Récupérant l'autre tasse, et la mettant à côté de la première_) Et puis on parle quand même de ma mère et de Barry…

Lois (_Le coupant gentiment, d'un sourire espiègle_) : Justement, on parle bien de ta mère et de Barry. Ils ne sont pas juste allés chercher du pain, c'est pas quelque chose qui demande à être à deux… enfin, d'après mon expérience !

Clark (_haussant les sourcils, d'un rire moqueur_) : Tu ne serais pas entrain de parler d'eux pour éviter une autre discussion ? (_Serrant la mâchoire, plus sérieux_) Lois, que la ferme soit vide ou pleine, j'vais devoir y aller aussi (_Anticipant la réaction de Lois, la calmant en prenant ses mains_) On en a déjà suffisamment parlé durant la nuit pour qu'on évite les « au revoir » déchirants. Tu sais très bien que j'dois rejoindre la Forteresse, et tu sais très bien que si je te vois pleurer, ne serait-ce que pendant un mini-millième de seconde, je ne pourrais jamais me focaliser pleinement sur ma guérison et mon nouvel entraînement !

Lois (_Tremblotant quelque peu, se mordillant les lèvres, soufflant désespérément_) : Ca je le sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois le faire maintenant ! Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, et je sais que je te ferai pas changer d'avis, mais promets moi juste une chose Clark : Ton exil, fais-le pour le monde entier et non pas pour toi. Pense avant tout à l'ensemble des humains qui comptent sur toi, et là tu pourras être, effectivement, pleinement concentré (_Caressant les bras de son ami, le fixant intensément, un rictus charmeur et dévastateur en coin_) Mais pense quand même à moi, ta Lois qui t'aimera jusqu'à la mort.

_Clark, s'appropriant les moindres mots de sa moitié, contourna la table, releva Lois en la prenant par les bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Un de ces baisers dont vous rêvez qu'il dure une éternité : Les lèvres se frôlaient à peine, mais l'excitation et le désir étaient à leur paroxysme. Clark devait faire de cet instant un moment qui resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Lois, tout du moins pendant la période de son exil. Il devait le faire car son absence était d'une durée indéterminée, et plus longtemps il était éloigné de Lois et plus il regretterait de l'avoir abandonnée. Ce dernier baiser était donc pour lui l'ultime preuve d'amour, et l'ultime message d'excuse !_

_Leurs visages progressivement s'éloignaient, et Clark en profita pour troquer rapidement son unique boxer pour revêtir le costume qui faisait de lui le Super-Héros par excellence. Un léger sourire en guise d'au revoir, Clark s'éclipsa et suivit les traces qui avaient été laissées quelques minutes plus tôt par Barry et Martha. Lois, quant à elle, était maintenant seule. Elle se tourna vers la table, elle poussa l'une des chaises pour l'emboiter parfaitement sous le meuble, et s'effondra littéralement dans une explosion de pleurs et de chagrins. Les bras posés sur le haut de la chaise, le dos vouté et la tête repliée vers sa poitrine_, _elle respectait scrupuleusement les désirs de Clark : Il ne l'aura jamais vue pleurer !_

**Forteresse de Solitude. Dans la journée**

_Disposée en plein désert glacial, et insoupçonnée de tous, cette Forteresse de Solitude était l'emblème de la technologie kryptonienne. Un faisceau de gigantesques cristaux, en verre glacé, forcément indestructible, avait complètement décontenancé la pauvre Martha, lorsque celle-ci déposa les pieds au sol à quelques kilomètres de l'entrée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et même si son esprit cartésien avait été totalement dépouillé et réduit à l'état de néant, notamment avec l'arrivée sur Terre d'un super-héros nommé plus tard Superman, elle n'en demeurait pas moins subjuguée par une telle prouesse architecturale, une telle dynamique artificielle. Martha n'en croyait pas de ses yeux, et son étonnement compréhensible était renforcé par celui de l'homme qui, pourtant, courait plus vite que n'importe qui et travaillait dans une Station Spatiale basée sur la Lune. La Forteresse de Solitude regorgeait d'ingéniosité, et même si Flash était habitué aux complexes pharamineux et uniques, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était tout simplement superbe, divinement incomparable. Cette pléiade d'émotions éprouvées par les deux aventuriers avait été vécue, il y avait une quinzaine de minutes. Là où s'étaient arrêtés Barry et Martha pour explorer du regard les alentours, et surtout pour admirer la magnificence artistique qui s'étalait devant eux, se trouvait maintenant Superman. Tout en ne pensant qu'à Lois, il contemplait les vestiges de son peuple, l'unique archive physique qui lui restait de sa planète natale. Et même s'il l'avait vue et revue, il était toujours autant ébahi devant un tel chef d'œuvre._

_A l'intérieur, Barry contemplait le faisceau lumineux qui entourait la mère de Clark et qui se profilait jusqu'aux cristaux noirs formant le plafond de la forteresse. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il savait qu'elle discutait de son fils avec Jor-El_.

Martha (_Fixant l'hologramme de Jor-El, déterminée_) : Vous me promettez donc que tout ça sera fait? Ceci est bien un pacte de confiance : Je fais ce qu'on me demande, et vous faites ce que je vous ai demandé… Et ce, pour le bien de Clark, de Kal-El ?!

Jor-El (_Résigné, acceptant les propositions de Martha_) : Kal-El a amplement mérité l'amour et le soutien de votre famille, Martha. La fierté que j'éprouve à l'idée de laisser Kal-El entre vos mains est plus grande que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je respecterai donc notre contrat, et veillerai à ce que tout soit en ordre pour le bien de notre fils (_Interceptant le signal de son fils, précipitant la fin de la discussion_) Kal-El est en chemin pour la Forteresse, et sera bientôt dans l'enceinte kryptonienne. Je me permets donc de vous inciter à partir au plus vite. Au revoir Martha !

_Dans un tonnerre de lumière et de bruits assourdissants, Jor-El exprima sa volonté de voir Martha et Barry hors de la Forteresse avant même que Clark n'entre en les téléportant brusquement à quelques kilomètres de l'énorme bâtisse. Se fracassant violemment sur le sol neigeux qui entourait la Forteresse, les deux amis se relevèrent aussi tôt en s'appuyant difficilement sur leurs jambes engourdis par le voyage. Pour Martha, il s'agissait d'un réel soulagement, son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Certes à quelques secondes près, elle se retrouvait face à face avec son fils et aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer la situation mais d'un autre côté le dialogue avec le père génétique de Clark avait été nettement moins rude que prévu._

_Pour Barry, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Ce n'était pas du soulagement, mais de l'étonnement enfantin, des questions qui ne trouveraient sûrement aucune réponse. Certes il était heureux d'avoir aidé la mère d'un ami et d'avoir découvert l'énormité de la Forteresse de Solitude, mais une question le tracassait : __**Comment ce gars a-t-il fait ? Comment il a réussi à nous téléporter, seulement en claquant des « doigts » ?**_

**3 mois plus tard - Métropolis**

: […] Voulez-vous tuer la bête ? Si la majorité s'oriente vers le « oui » alors la bête sera tuée et on espérera que nous ne ferons pas face à une autre menace de la même ampleur, mais par contre si la majorité s'oriente vers le « non » la Chose ne sera pas exterminée et sera métamorphosée pour devenir notre Sauveur. La question est donc : Me faites-vous confiance ?

_Voilà ce qui tournait en boucle sur l'écran, parsemé de tâches rouges et partiellement détruit, d'une télévision qui jonchait sur le sol poussiéreux et humide d'une pièce sombre et puante. Lex Luthor répétait encore et encore ce qu'il avait annoncé au peuple américain trois mois auparavant. L'enregistreur, qu'il s'agissait d'un mécanisme à cassette ou à dvd, situé dans une petite ouverture d'un meuble où était initialement posée la télévision, dysfonctionnait de manière énervante et, à l'image de l'état actuel du poste, disposé à la verticale sur le sol, était également à moitié détraqué._

_L'écran désormais rougeâtre n'éclairait que très peu l'ensemble de la pièce et ne laissait guère l'opportunité d'apprécier les circonstances d'un tel désordre et d'un tel vacarme olfactif. Néanmoins, une petite lampe, renversée sur une table basse, allongeait sa faible intensité lumineuse sur une moquette bleue vénitienne s'orientant, au fur et à mesure qu'on guettait les alentours, vers un rouge sang._

_D'énormes flaques sanguinaires se répandaient affreusement dans les moindres stries de la moquette, et commençaient à envenimer la qualité des fauteuils en cuir, et des chaises en bois. Une jeune femme blonde, complètement défigurée par ce qui ressemblait à d'énormes et profondes griffures, et amputée d'au moins deux membres, était avachie contre l'un des fauteuils, son visage sans vie se reposant sur l'accoudoir. La bouche ouverte, et ses yeux ruisselants de sang, elle était tellement amochée, tellement enlaidie qu'il était très difficile de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Le fait était qu'heureusement il y avait un cadre photo, dont la façade en verre était explosée, qui représentait une magnifique jeune femme blonde, au visage fin et somptueux, située au centre de deux hommes : L'un, de la même tranche d'âge, se voyait pousser quelques cheveux gris dans une envolée capillaire brune assez originale et laissait disparaître son visage carré derrière une barbe ravissante de trois jours. Ses yeux éperdument bleus se mariaient parfaitement avec ceux de l'autre homme. Ce dernier était en fait un jeune garçon, âgé d'au moins dix ans, qui arborait un physique d'athlète et une joie de vivre époustouflante qui se résumait dans un éclat de rire, maintenant éternel, généreux et d'une sincérité déconcertante. Il s'agissait là d'une photo d'une famille heureuse !_

_Alors que la défunte était immobilisée à l'avant du fauteuil, le corps du jeune garçon était disposé assis, et adossé à l'arrière. Une partie de son visage avait été épargné, et laissait entrevoir toute la beauté du gamin, toute la naïveté qu'il avait eu tant de mal à garder au cours de sa vie et surtout toute l'humanité de cet amas de chair et d'os qu'on avait posé là, comme un vulgaire ramassis d'ordure. Le corps totalement déformé, la tête comme défoncée par un marteau de deux mètres d'envergure, le jeune homme ne pouvait que ressembler à un as d'ordure, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il représentait, ou devait représenter pour celui ou celle qui avait osé produire un tel carnage !_

_Une succession de bouteilles d'alcool, aussi diverses que variées, s'accumulaient et formaient presque une ligne commençant des pieds du jeune mort et se terminant à ceux d'une tierce personne. Au centre de la pièce totalement ravagée, dans laquelle gisaient deux corps et où le chaos était qualifiable d'innommable, un homme, aux yeux bleus magnifiques et à la barbe affreusement importante, s'était laissé tombé dans un canapé moelleux, et une bouteille à la main, il fixait approximativement le téléviseur. Les vapeurs d'alcool lui montaient à la tête, et dès lors qu'il tentait de se mettre assis, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, ou de gauche à droite, sans avoir de notion d'équilibre. Complètement ivre, il s'offrait un monologue à propos de sa vie ou, dès qu'il jetait un regard furtif vers sa femme ou son fils, sur ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir avec les deux amours de sa vie._

_Le message de Lex tournait toujours en boucle, et cela commençait à perturber le père. Fulminant et braillant toutes les injures qu'il pouvait connaître, il s'allongea bruyamment sur le côté droit du canapé pour récupérer un objet, difficilement accessible au vu du temps qu'il mettait pour l'attraper. De nouveau assis face à ce qu'il restait de la télévision, il pointa une arme vers sa tempe et avec laquelle il se gratta nerveusement le haut du front. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, et toujours l'arme pointée sur sa tête, il s'énerva de plus belle et invectiva toute l'immense douleur qu'il avait accumulée depuis la mort de sa femme et de son fils_.

L'homme (_pointant l'arme sur Lex, dans une colère gargantuesque, toujours en se balançant_) : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'te hais, espèce d'enflure de politicien à la con. Tu n'es qu'une putain de raclure, un connard qui, pour avoir menti, a tué tout ce que j'avais de plus cher (_Augmentant son délire, se tapotant le front avec la paume de sa main libre, bougeant nerveusement ses jambes_) Oui, toi… oui… oh, oui, tu nous as tous condamnés. Ma femme et mon fils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans (_criant de tous ses forces sur le téléviseur, postillonnant sur l'écran_) Ma femme et mon fils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans !!! (_Rabaissant son visage aux genoux, commençant à pleurer, se calmant, d'une voix plus calme et douce_) Putain, ils avaient rien à voir là dedans… nan, rien à voir ! (_Fixant son fils_) Papa va aller mieux, Papa est là… (_Prenant une bouteille, la projetant sur l'écran, d'un ton extrêmement agressif_) Papa est là !

_Le téléviseur explosa, face à la violence du lancer, dans un tonnerre de crépitements aveuglants et dangereux. L'alcoolique, amplement satisfait de son geste, se laissa tomber en arrière et profita du moelleux de son canapé. C'était peut être ce qui lui restait de mieux dans sa vie : Le moelleux de son canapé ! Attrapant une autre bouteille d'alcool, il en avala cinq gorgées, reposa le contenant sur l'accoudoir, juste à côté d'une photo de vacances en famille qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et d'embrasser timidement. _

_Après un regard amoureux vers sa femme et son fils, il posa l'arrière de son crâne sur le haut du canapé, déglutina tout en regardant le plafond, rapprocha le pistolet de son cou et sans une once d'hésitation, ou même de regret, il appuya sur la détente. Une seule balle suffit à l'achever ! Une chose était au moins sure : Papa allait beaucoup mieux, Papa était là avec sa femme et son fils, il était quelque part où Lex n'était pas. Ca ne pouvait qu'être un monde merveilleux !_

A suivre : Clark va à la FDS, et rencontre presque sa mère (qui termine le pacte avec Jor-el)

Montrer Chloé (commencer par une pensée à la première personne) vivante. Mais le Joker veille, et l'espionne (lien avec le futur partiel) (prochain partiel finalement !)

Terminer le partiel par un trois mois plus tard : Le discours de Lex tournant en boucle sur un écran de télé, fracassé par terre. Pièce totalement ravagée, deux corps gisent : ceux d'une femme et de son enfant ! Une troisième personne est dans la salle : Un homme est entrain de boire, et vocifère des insultes, mais incompréhensibles du à l'alcool. Il s'arrête un instant, et ses insultes deviennent plus audibles. Insultes sur le Président, et concernant la bête. Il balance la bouteille sur l'écran ! Dernières insultes avant qu'un coup de feu retentisse ! (monde dans le chaos !)


	13. Chapter 13 Three Months

**Partie 13 – Three Months**

« _Il arriva que lorsque les humains se furent multipliés, il leur naquit des filles fraîches et jolies. Les anges, fils du ciel, les regardèrent et les désirèrent. Ils se dirent l'un à l'autre : Allons nous choisir des femmes parmi les humains et engendrons-nous des enfants. Shemêhaza, qui était leur chef, leur dit : je crains que vous ne renonciez et je serai tout seul coupable d'un grand péché. Tous lui répondirent : Jurons tous en nous vouant mutuellement à l'anathème de ne pas renoncer à ce dessein que nous ne l'ayons accompli et que nous n'ayons fait la chose._ »

_Un Séraphin. Un ange à quatre visages. Celui d'un homme, d'un lion, d'un aigle et d'un taureau. L'ange est descendu du ciel et a fait trois enfants à une mortelle. Leurs enfants sont les Néphilins : Les Anges déchus ! Ils ont des âmes d'ange, mais n'auraient jamais du exister. Ils sont difformes, tourmentés. _

_Dieu envoya le Séraphin sur Terre pour rapporter les âmes des Néphilins afin que le Diable ne les réclame pas. Ils ont alors été frappés par la lumière de son visage car lorsqu'on regarde la splendeur du Séraphin, votre âme va droit au paradis. Les Néphilins n'existent pas, le texte dans lequel ils apparaissent n'a jamais été reconnu par la Bible._

… _: _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'te hais, espèce d'enflure de politicien à la con. Tu n'es qu'une putain de raclure, un connard qui, pour avoir menti, a tué tout ce que j'avais de plus cher

_L'ange déchu est un ange banni ou exilé du Paradis. Et la plupart du temps, ce bannissement n'est que le fruit d'une punition pour désobéissance ou rébellion contre Dieu. Le plus connu des anges déchus est Lucifer, et son nom est fréquemment donné à Satan._

… _:_ Kal-El, mon fils, ton entraînement touche à sa fin. L'apprentissage qui t'habite désormais ne fait qu'animer une lueur d'espoir intensément bénéfique (_Se taisant quelques secondes, sur le même ton paternel et rassurant_) Kal-El, l'avenir de la planète Terre est entre de tes mains… Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même l'ampleur de la tâche qui t'incombe dorénavant !

Radiohead – Videotape

_Jor-El, dans un phrasé toujours aussi sobre mais convaincant, n'était que le symbole des changements qui s'étaient progressivement dessinés durant les trois mois qui avaient accompagné Superman dans son nouvel entrainement et l'approfondissement de son apprentissage. Trois mois, dans une vie humaine la plus normale possible, n'était qu'un laps de temps relativement court, emprunt d'un potentiel nostalgique quelque peu désuet. Généralement, le terme même de « trois mois » n'était pas le reflet d'une excentricité d'évènements, ce n'était pas la pierre angulaire d'un aboutissement physique ou psychique de soi même, car pour cela il fallait raisonner sur la base d'une notion temporelle nettement plus étendue. Là encore, la normalité n'était qu'une notion tout bonnement relative._

_A Métropolis, ou plus largement dans la vie de Superman, trois mois suffisaient amplement pour bouleverser le cours des choses, c'était largement suffisant pour voir le monde entier se transformer en véritable chaos. Trois mois paraissaient une éternité pour le Super-héros ! Le monde entier le voyait comme un être aux capacités surhumaines extraordinaires, il voyait en lui un miracle, ce miracle qui vous forçait à croire à l'impossible, et à voir en ce personnage, débutant en tant que véritable légende pour arriver au rang de demi Dieu, le signe même d'une Terre saine et dépourvue de la moindre atrocité. Clark Kent était bien plus que ça, bien plus qu'un homme luttant contre le Mal, afin de donner à la planète un semblant de paix, il restait un homme confronté à des angoisses, des inquiétudes et à la fatalité qui venait petit à petit dévorer l'âme de ses proches : Ils mourraient à petits feux. Qu'il s'agissait de ses plus proches connaissances, au sein même du cercle familial ou amical, ou de ses collègues super-héros, il faisait face à quelque chose qui le dépassait : Il pouvait courir plus vite que n'importe quelle balle provenant d'une arme quelconque, il avait la puissance de plusieurs centaines d'hommes et était pratiquement indestructible mais avait-il les pouvoirs nécessaires pour lutter contre la mort ? Véritable spectateur, comme l'était chacun d'entre nous, de cette épidémie la plus désastreuse que le monde pouvait connaître, Superman restait impuissant face à l'efficacité de la Faucheuse. Pour un extraterrestre, il était bien plus humain que n'importe qui !_

_La destinée qui lui avait été imposé, dès lors que son vaisseau avait été propulsé de Krypton, n'avait fait que construire petit à petit la solitude vers laquelle il évoluait douloureusement. Le fait de devenir un super-héros ne lui avait pas été présenté sur un magnifique plateau d'argent, sur lequel reposaient de délicieux avantages et une longévité parsemée de moments de bonheur plus exquis les uns que les autres. Il avait du se confronter à des choix que nul autre n'aurait aimé prendre. Être maitre de son destin, voilà ce qu'il désirait vraiment, encore fallait-il qu'il ait eu conscience de ce qui l'attendait par la suite. _

_La mort de Jonathan avait poussé son fils, alors complètement indécis face à l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et leurs conséquences, à quitter son cocon familial, à déguerpir, sans regard vers le passé, de la petite ville qu'était Smallville. Évitant de tomber dans une dépression dévastatrice, ou une ardente mélancolie, qui aurait avorté, sans nul doute, un possible avenir avec Superman, Clark développa et renforça ses aptitudes pour garantir une notion philosophique ayant traversé les siècles et plus communément dénommée le Bien. Voilà pour quoi il avait déployé tant d'efforts, voilà pour quoi il se destinait et pour quoi il voulait faire honneur à son père. Mais en désirant faire triompher à tout prix le Bien, il négligea terriblement sa vie personnelle, qu'elle soit sentimentale ou amicale. Être seul était pour lui l'unique moyen d'éviter les malheurs, le seul moyen de se rendre volontairement amnésique afin de ne penser qu'à lui-même, et ses objectifs premiers. Comment pouvait-il être entièrement dévoué à une cause, comment pouvait-il s'accorder à corps et âme pour une cause qui était difficilement conciliable avec la consistance philosophique et politique de notre société, s'il devait, en plus d'être Superman, prendre constamment soin et faire attention quotidiennement à quelqu'un dont il serait éperdument amoureux ?_

_L'appartement de Métropolis dans lequel il résidait n'était pas bien grand, mais il l'était bien assez pour contenir ses états d'âme et ses réflexions nocturnes qui le tourmentaient nuit après nuit. Il avait ce genre de pensées qu'il valait mieux bloquer au sein de l'inconscient, ce genre de pensées dont on n'était jamais fier, ce genre de pensées qui vous provoquaient un mal inimaginable et vous dégoutaient jusqu'à la moindre petite partie de votre âme. Martha, sa propre mère, restant seule dans la ferme à Smallville, Pete ayant finalement réussi sa carrière juridique pour atteindre la Maison Blanche, Chloé et Lana ayant disparu sans laisser de traces, le soulageaient sans demi-mesure. Être définitivement seul, sans que personne ne vienne affecter sur ses jugements, et ses propres responsabilités réussissait à le contenir dans un semblant de bonheur. Chaque nuit, il essayait de réfuter ses propres cas de conscience, ses propres constats, il tentait, toujours en vain, d'imaginer le contraire et de s'approprier une autre vie, avec ses amis et sa famille aux alentours, mais il achevait cette rétrospective sur le même goût amer d'évidence : Sa vie était bien meilleure sans avoir à se préoccuper de personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde._

_Qu'il soit seul ou non, Clark devait se courber face à une règle qui dépassait toutes les autres, il devait devenir impuissant face à sa destinée : Sa solitude l'avait poussé à ne rien entreprendre pour faciliter les recherches concernant les disparitions de Chloé et Lana, à laisser vagabonder Pete dans les méandres de la sphère juridique et à surtout abandonner, pour son bien, sa propre mère. Mais quoiqu'il avait pu faire, tout avait un lien avec lui, et sa destinée avait placé les pions de telle manière que ses proches, quoiqu'ils avaient pu faire eux aussi, avaient un impact sur l'Homme d'Acier. Si Clark avait été un tant soit peu indulgent avec lui-même, et s'il avait pris la peine de continuer sa vie de super-héros en ayant un œil bienveillant sur tous ceux qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, Pete n'aurait pas rejoint l'administration de Lex Luthor, Lana Lang n'aurait pas été la proie d'un rapt, commandité par le même Lex Luthor, Chloé n'aurait pas eu besoin de l'aide de Batman pour survivre ou même besoin de falsifier sa propre mort et de mentir durant toutes ses années, et surtout, Martha, n'aurait pas eu l'idée de faire un pacte avec Jor-El. _

_Néanmoins, les temps avaient changé, et Clark avait remis en question cet acharnement, presque incompréhensible, de vouloir, plus que tout, vivre seul. La fondation de la JLA et surtout la rencontre de Lois Lane en étaient les deux facteurs. Dès lors, il avait eu cette étrange sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose, d'être passé à côté de quelque chose qui lui avait malheureusement échappé et qui lui échapperait pour toujours, il avait alors cette nette impression qu'il avait trompé le vrai Clark. Vivre au sein d'un conglomérat émotionnel, affectif durant la période « Smallville » l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises, et s'assimilait plus à une force qu'à une faiblesse. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était Clark._

_Mais cette rédemption, envers lui-même, n'était-elle pas tardive ? Et si en réalité, ce changement de conscience n'avait absolument rien modifié, et pire avait aggravé la propre solitude de Clark Kent, alias Superman ? Oui, car Clark sera, dans très peu de temps, tout seul et comprendra qu'il a commis une énorme erreur : Ils seront tous morts par sa faute. _

_Les derniers mots de Jor-El résonnaient au sein de la Forteresse de Solitude comme une véritable sentence. La lumière aveuglante qui encerclait Clark, ainsi que l'imposant mur construit de symboles kryptoniens qui lui faisait face, furent ainsi réduits à néant, et permirent au super-héros de reprendre conscience et de constater qu'en trois mois rien n'avait changé, ni même la position dans laquelle il avait entamé son entrainement_. _Déstabilisé par l'arrêt soudain de sa formation, Clark détourna ses yeux quelques secondes face à l'intensité lumineuse qui se dégageait des cristaux constituant l'enceinte de la construction. Sa cape rouge flottant généreusement derrière lui, Superman ne put s'empêcher de remercier, d'un simple signe de la tête, accompagné d'un furtif sourire, son père biologique qui avait péri lors de la destruction de sa planète natale mais qui avait réussi à imprégner cet endroit de son âme et de son amour pour son unique fils. Deux secondes plus tard, la Forteresse était vide et immortalisa une nouvelle fois sa beauté légendaire en diminuant progressivement l'éclat de ses roches extraterrestres, en attendant le retour de son protégé._

**Demeure des Wayne. 22h52**

_Dans le hall d'entrée, Bruce Wayne, empruntant le costume noir moulant de son alter-égo, patientait, les bras croisés, devant une table ronde, vernie d'une sublime couleur. Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et expirant fortement, l'orphelin tapotait rapidement son pied droit sur le sol froid. Alors que l'une des portes, donnant sur l'une des nombreuses pièces de la résidence, s'entre-ouvrit, Bruce stoppa immédiatement son énervement gestuel, et s'immobilisa, le regard perdu, tel un enfant tombant pour la première fois amoureux, face à la beauté qui venait de faire son entrée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle percée émotionnelle, qu'il n'avait pas joué avec autant de sentiments : le désir, la tendresse, le respect et l'amour._

_Les cheveux blonds mi-longs, bouclés en fin de mèches et merveilleusement bien soignés, des yeux bleus emprunts d'une douceur pure et ravageante, et un ensemble vestimentaire alliant la simplicité et l'efficacité, avec un jean bleu et un corset blanc, aux antipodes du vulgaire, Chloe Sullivan s'avança vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et déposa sur ses lèvres masculines un tendre baiser. Les yeux momentanément fermés, et reculant de quelques centimètres, elle sourit, signe d'une satisfaction et d'un bonheur amplement assumés, et partagés avec son petit ami. Ce dernier, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, dévisagea la sublime femme qu'il avait sauvée et dont il était tombé amoureux_.

Bruce (_Regardant Chloe de haut en bas, fixant ses pieds_) : Chloe, j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer au petit ami qui s'énerve rapidement alors que tu m'as embrassé, comme tu le fais tout le temps… c'est-à-dire, divinement ! Mais là, je pense que tu me pousses à le faire (_Un léger sourire en coin, en maintenant néanmoins son sérieux_) : Ma puce, quand tu sors, il est préférable que tu mettes des chaussures. Peut importe ce que c'est, peu importe la marque, mets au moins quelque chose !

Chloe (_Se rapprochant de Bruce, déposant ses mains sur le visage carré de son petit ami, et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois_) : Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu t'énerves sans vraiment t'énerver (_Faisant tourner la tête de Bruce vers la droite_) Si je n'ai pas de chaussures, c'est tout simplement parce que je venais les chercher, ici (_Relâchant sa douce emprise, s'orientant vers la gauche pour récupérer les chaussures, et tout en les mettant_) Et puis, si tu te poses des questions à propos de mes valises, elles sont déjà prêtes à l'emploi dans ta voiture. Je savais que t'étais pressé, j'ai donc agi en conséquence (_Se retournant vers son homme, le fixant_) Alors, c'est qui la meilleure ?

Bruce (_Serrant la mâchoire, perdant progressivement le sourire_) : J'ai vraiment pas l'impression que tu aies conscience de la situation Chloe. On est dans une période sombre de l'histoire de l'humanité, et là, tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est te protéger. Ni plus ni moins ! Et toi, j'ai l'impression que tu prends ça à la rigolade. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as occulté ta tentative de suicide, le Joker qui veut ta peau et le monde qui est à feux et à sang !

Chloe (_Zippant difficilement la deuxième bottine, se relevant rapidement et faisant face au mur quelques secondes avant de se confronter à Bruce, le visage d'une dureté inhabituelle_) : Tu me connais aussi mal que ça, Bruce ? (_Se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer, le regard embué, s'avançant lentement_) Comment oses-tu m'infliger ça ? Bien sur que non j'ai rien oublié, et tu dois être le premier à le savoir. Peux-tu me dire combien de nuits calmes, sereines, sans un petit cauchemar j'ai pu avoir en trois mois ? Aucune Bruce, aucune. (_Posant ses mains sur la table, détournant le regard de Batman, d'une voix de plus en plus chevrotante_) Le fait de t'avoir tout raconté à propos du Joker, le fait que tu m'aies entièrement soutenue après ma tentative de suicide, et que tu aies compris pourquoi j'ai été aussi désespérée, ça m'a soulagé d'un poids, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Et depuis ce jour là, j'ai arrêté de voir tout en noir, et j'ai préféré me déconnecter totalement de cette histoire, ne serait-ce que pour vivre un petit peu. (_Se retirant de la table, et forçant Bruce à la regarder_) C'est tellement abominable ce qui se passe en ce moment que je le combats à ma façon, c'est-à-dire en ne pensant qu'à toi, à nous. Donc oui, je prends à ça la rigolade, j'en suis bien obligée !

Bruce (_Extrêmement mal à l'aise, s'efforçant de lutter contre cette honte le submergeant, entourant Chloé de ses bras musclés, murmurant au creux de son oreille_) : Je suis désolé ma puce, c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais te dire (_reculant son visage pour apprécier la beauté de Chloé, la fixant intensément_), je ne voulais pas te blesser aussi cruellement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger et devoir t'emmener là-bas alors que je ne pourrai pas veiller sur toi 24 heures sur 24, ça me met hors de moi, et ça m'inquiète terriblement. (_Descendant les mains sur les hanches fines de Chloé, et l'embrassant vigoureusement à trois reprises_) Je t'aime Chloe, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et ça, je veux pas que tu l'oublies !

Chloé (_Gênée, baissant timidement les yeux, les lèvres encore imprégnées de la sensualité de son petit ami, le visage souriant_) : Je t'aime aussi mon Bruce, et encore plus quand tu enfiles ce costume moulant (_D'un sérieux modéré, caressant le visage du super-héros avec sa main droite_) Maintenant, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je pense qu'une équipe de super-héros, ayant leur base d'opérations sur la Lune, est un gage de sécurité amplement suffisant. Et puis niveau sociabilité, heureusement qu'il y aura les filles. Ta Chloé sera entre de très bonnes mains, donc stoppe tout de suite ton attitude de super-héros petit ami surprotecteur ! Ok ?

_Appuyant sa tête sur le torse de Batman, et l'entourant de ses bras autour de la taille, Chloe savait qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus heureux de ce bas monde. Certes, son destin était intimement entremêlé avec celui du Joker, mais sa patience adolescente, face aux multiples échecs sentimentaux qu'elle avait subit, avait été récompensée, et ce, de belle manière. Bruce Wayne invita sa petite amie à entamer une marche vers la Batcave et dans une harmonie divine, ils s'approchèrent de la bibliothèque afin d'incliner, d'une manière totalement routinière, « Les Fleurs du mal » et d'attendre que le passage secret ne s'ouvre. Alors que Chloe empressa son pas, Bruce s'arrêta et parcourut tout son costume par tâtonnements successifs. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et fronça les sourcils._

_Bruce (Appelant Chloé, tout en entamant une nouvelle marche) _: Ma chérie, continue sans moi, j'ai oublié mon « bipper » dans le hall… tu sais, pendant que je t'ai attendue environ une demie heure. Je te rejoins, attends moi devant la voiture _(En hurlant, à la portée de son « bipper », avec un large sourire) Et ne touche pas aux Batarangs s'il te plait !_

_Empoignant rapidement le « bipper », Batman prit appui sur sa jambe droite et repartit en direction de Chloe. Il ne put faire que cinq pas tout au plus, des coups ayant été frappés à la porte d'entrée. Après un rapide coup d'œil, vers la bibliothèque, et une expiration d'exaspération, Bruce se dirigea vers la porte pour abaisser la poignée et l'ouvrir. Sans même une nuance de questionnement, sans même une once de paranoïa qui était pourtant habituelle chez Batman en cette période de chaos, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à connaître l'identité de l'invité. S'il avait eu le temps de penser à regarder à travers le judas, il aurait été certainement moins surpris._

_Bruce (Tenant encore la porte, ouvertement surpris) : Clark ?_

_Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Superman salua son collègue en l'invitant à serrer sa main. Et sans se faire prier, il accompagna Bruce au sein du hall, tout en posant, virilement, une main sur son épaule, une marque d'affection mesurée entre deux amis de longue date. Dire que Batman ne lui avait pas manqué serait mentir car même si l'entraînement au sein de la Forteresse l'avait amené à éviter tout surplus émotionnel, tout encombrement affectif qui aurait, d'après les propos mêmes de Jor-El, perturbé le bon fonctionnement de son apprentissage, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à ses amis, sa famille et à Lois. Batman avait toujours été là pour lui, et le combat contre le Mal ne serait rien, serait vide de sens sans son aide précieuse, et son dévouement sans faille. Batman avait réellement forgé le caractère de Clark à Métropolis, et faire table rase de leur amitié n'était pas la priorité du super-héros. Ils n'avaient jamais montré leur amitié, en tant que telle, en tant que liens sacrés qui les obligeaient à être là pour l'autre, à l'écouter, à compatir et à le conseiller, sûrement à cause d'une pudeur inversement proportionnelle à leurs capacités surhumaines. Cette légère honte de s'afficher en véritables amis, qui s'apparentaient plus à une relation fraternelle, incluait une prise de distance l'un envers l'autre, et une carence dans les étreintes physiques. Intérieurement, ils connaissaient l'étendue de leur estime et leur prétendue apathie n'en demeurait que plus touchante, et forgeait la base de leur accointance. _

_La porte finalement refermée, Batman se rapprocha de son ami de façon saccadée, la surprise l'amenant à ménager ses pas._

Bruce _(En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Clark, puis le fixant) _: Trois mois d'absence et tu frappes à ma porte? C'est donc comme ça que les habitudes évoluent chez les kryptoniens (_imitant le léger sourire de son ami, et venant lui serrer longuement la main_) Bon retour parmi nous Clark, je suis bien heureux de te revoir…surtout en ce moment !

Clark (_Venant apposer sa main gauche sur celle de droite, puis retirant naturellement et progressivement cette dernière de l'emprise amicale, l'air dubitatif_) : Le peu de temps de vol que j'ai fait m'a démoralisé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on soit arrivé à un tel carnage ? Ne me dis surtout pas qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de Doomsday ?! (_Avant que Bruce ne réponde, d'un ton plus mesuré, plus enfantin_) Et rassure-moi, ma mère va bien ? Car j'suis passé à la ferme avant de venir te voir, il n'y avait personne et donc…

Bruce (Rassurant, le coupant rapidement) : Elle va bien. Dès que Doomsday est devenu incontrôlable, on a tout de suite pensé à toi et à ce que tu aurais fait à notre place. On l'a donc téléportée à la base. Elle ne peut pas être plus en sécurité (_Invitant Clark à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et joignant ses mains pour tout lui expliquer_) Tu l'as deviné, t'es vraiment parti au mauvais moment. Le mal qu'avait pu te faire la Bête n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on a enduré ces deux derniers mois. On n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, plus personne ne peut l'arrêter ! Je sais ce que tu vas me demander : Et Lex dans tout ça ?!

Clark (attentif aux moindres mots de Bruce, acquiesçant légèrement) : Tu me connais bien ! Il était pourtant parti pour abattre ses dernières cartes : Il contrôlait le monstre, j'étais hors jeu et il réussissait à retourner le monde entier contre moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a loupé ? C'est pas du genre de Lex d'être un perdant…

Bruce (_arborant une moue explicite, continuant son récit_) : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Lex avait tout pour finaliser son plan, et réussir tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Juste au moment où t'es parti, et que tu as commencé ton entrainement, Lex a fait un discours concernant Doomsday et a proposé au peuple américain un référendum pour savoir s'il fallait la tuer ou la garder en vie, en tant que nouveau rempart contre le mal… en tant que nouveau « toi », si tu préfères !

Clark (_Un peu perdu, fronçant nerveusement les sourcils_) : Et ? T'es tout de même pas entrain de me dire que les américains ont osé la garder en vie ? Pas après, ce qu'elle a pu faire, pas après les atrocités qu'elle a pu commettre…

Bruce (_Appuyant timidement les propos de Clark, désolé_) : Malheureusement, si ! Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on a été aussi surpris, et dégouté que toi. Ce jour là, on était dans la Station, et quand on a vu, le lendemain, toutes ces familles se ruer vers les bureaux de vote, on est resté sans voix. On n'a rien compris ! Lex a fait un travail remarquable, et je crois que c'est ça qui nous a paralysés. On n'imaginait pas, une seule seconde, qu'il aurait réussi son coup…

Clark (_Se relevant d'un coup, pestant contre ceux et celles qu'il sauvait tous les jours, faisant les cent pas sur la largeur de la pièce_) : Non, mais tu te fous de moi ?! J'avais l'espoir que mes craintes ne se réalisent pas, mais là tu me sidères ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit là à en parler, c'est d'une aberration sans nom (_Reprenant difficilement son calme, s'arrêtant dos à Batman_) Mais s'ils ont accepté de la garder en vie, comment ça se fait que le monde soit aussi chaotique ?

Bruce (_Levant les yeux au ciel, expirant lourdement_) : Le plus étonnant dans l'histoire, c'est que les américains ne se rappellent pas avoir voté, ils ne se rappellent même pas d'être allés aux urnes. Le fait est qu'ils étaient tellement heureux de voir que la proposition du Président était une vraie réussite qu'ils ne se sont même pas posés de questions, ni même remis en cause le résultat du référendum. Tout s'est déroulé à merveilles pendant un mois, tout ce qu'il avait promis s'est réalisé. Doomsday, quoiqu'on en dise, a été un allié précieux de l'armée américaine afin de lutter contre les vermines qu'on avait du mal à boucler ! Lex la contrôlait, comme il l'a toujours fait. Le problème, c'est que le monstre a réussi à se retourner contre son maître, et à se délier de ses chaines. Dès lors, tout ce qu'avait pu entreprendre Lex pour maintenir la Bête dans le droit chemin ne servait strictement plus à rien ! Depuis le 20 Novembre dernier, on n'a plus une seule goutte d'espoir. Doomsday est son propre chef maintenant !

Clark (_N'en revenant toujours pas, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux_) : Il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il semble peut être indestructible, mais il a forcément une faiblesse. Tu te rappelles de mon combat contre lui ?! Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas forcément qu'un échec… J'ai compris qu'il était constitué de Kryptonite et que c'était grâce à ça que Lex le contrôlait. Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse, je suis sur que ça peut se jouer à ce niveau là !

Bruce (_Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Clark, secouant légèrement la tête_) : Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais on l'a combattue à plusieurs reprises durant ces deux mois, et quoiqu'on fasse elle a toujours survécu. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais elle ressuscitait à chaque fois… On l'a assenée de nos meilleurs coups, et même une bestiole de son espèce ne pouvait y survivre, et pourtant !

Clark (_Remarquant que Bruce fuyait son regard_) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'attends quelqu'un ? (_Repassant rapidement au sujet principal_) Je l'ai tuée deux fois pendant mon combat, enfin c'est que je pensais. Et tu vois, j'ai eu beau renouveler les mêmes coups mortels, exactement les mêmes, il n'a pas bronché d'un seul millimètre. Comme s'il en était immunisé, comme s'il était devenu, vraiment, indestructible, invincible ! Donc il faut qu'on mette les choses au cla…

… : Chéri, si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je touche à tes chauve-souris métallique, faudrait peut être que tu penses à… Clark ?!

_Comment réagir face à l'arrivée d'une personne que l'on croyait morte ? Clark n'avait pas vu Chloé depuis trois ans, et même si son détachement émotionnel l'avait conduit à éviter tout contact, il savait que le parcours universitaire de son amie ne subissait aucun ralentissement, qu'elle restait fidèle à elle-même, c'est-à-dire une jeune femme brillante, naturelle et combative devant laquelle s'ouvrait un avenir sans ombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de la circulation ! Clark avait tout fait pour la retrouver, mais plus il s'acharnait à trouver un quelconque indice, plus il vagabondait de désillusion en désillusion. L'amertume qui le tambourinait avait eu raison de lui, et après de nombreux mois d'acharnement, il abandonna, tout simplement. Faisant preuves de réserves, qualifiées de « légendaires » par Lois, il faisait timidement le deuil de son amie, malgré l'espoir de la revoir un jour, déambulant, comme au lycée, dans les rues de Métropolis à la recherche de sa cousine, voire à la recherche de Clark Kent, son meilleur ami et son amoureux secret. Cet espoir qui s'amenuisait chaque jour jusqu'à une peau de chagrin le frappa violemment lorsque la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Bruce fut coupée, et qu'il se retourna pour voir à qui il avait honneur. Violemment, comme si l'espoir, personnifié, rejetait la faute sur Clark de n'y avoir pas cru jusqu'au bout, d'avoir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, laissé tomber et penser Chloé, en amie défunte. Le choc fut violent, et Clark en était encore déboussolé. _

_La mine hagarde, Clark était devenu blanc, presque instantanément. La dévisageant de manière obsessionnelle, il immobilisa son regard sur le visage si fragile, mais tellement réel, de la jeune blonde. Tous les souvenirs qui la concernaient et qui avaient temporairement disparu, après la période de deuil, refirent surface et lui déclenchèrent un sourire nerveux. Elle était vivante, et elle était là, devant lui, à moins de trois mètres. L'imbroglio sentimental qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était tellement impressionnant et puissant qu'il mit environ une minute à ressentir la présence de Chloé autour de lui. Cette dernière, la joie conjuguée à la surprise, avait en effet parcouru la distance qui les séparait en courant afin de se blottir amoureusement dans les bras de Clark. Même si elle avait passé les deux dernières années, exclusivement aux côtés de Bruce et d'Alfred, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle aimait toujours son plus vieil ami. Rien ne pouvait changer ça, même sa future mort prédite par Béatrice. Refermant tendrement ses bras sur Chloé, et remerciant silencieusement le ciel d'avoir ressuscité cette amitié, Clark huma la douceur parfumée qui imprégnait la peau, et les cheveux de la jeune femme pour revivre tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer ces trois dernières années. Il voulait retrouver les joies de son adolescence, et apprécier de nouveau les bienfaits d'un tel rapprochement._

Clark (_Déposant sa tête sur le haut dru crâne de Chloé, arborant un sourire divin_) : Qu'est ce que tu m'avais manqué ma petite Chloé ! Trois ans, trois ans que je ne t'avais pas revue. Trois ans ma Chloé, tu te rends compte ?!

Chloé (_Se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de son amie, tout en gardant une attache manuelle_) : Tu m'as aussi énormément manquée Clark, et ce costume te va à ravir tu sais (_sourire espiègle en coin, la tête quelque peu penchée_) Je l'avais vu dans les journaux, mais quand on le voit en vrai, c'est encore plus « classy » ! Mon meilleur ami est devenu une star planétaire, j'en ai de la chance, non ?

Clark (_Quelque peu gêné, retournant le compliment_) : T'es pas mal non plus, tu sais ! (_Laissant tomber le sourire pour devenir un peu plus sérieux_) Chloé, ça fait trois ans… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé pour qu'on n'ait plus aucune nouvelle de toi ? Et quand je te dis aucune, je suis encore bien loin de la réalité. J'étais persuadé de t'avoir perdue…

_Chloé s'apprêtait à lui répondre, à lui révéler l'entière vérité mais le comportement gestuel de Bruce l'en dissuada. Ce dernier, en retrait depuis quelques minutes, estima qu'il était de son devoir de confronter Clark à la réalité des faits, et d'un signe de la tête, tout en baissant ses yeux, il fit comprendre à Chloé que ça ne servait à rien d'entamer cette discussion. Ce n'était pas à elle de justifier les propres agissements de Batman, il avait des responsabilités et il devait les assumer. Il n'en avait pas le choix : Il avait réussi à cacher Chloé du reste du monde, mais il savait pertinemment que cela aurait une limite, le poussant à mettre fin à son double jeu. Cette limite, c'était aujourd'hui !_

Bruce (_S'invitant dans la conversation, se rapprochant des deux amis_) : Normal que tu n'aies eu que des cul-de-sac Clark, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne la trouve (_Constatant l'étonnement de Clark, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser_) Chloé vit chez moi depuis plus de deux ans, et ce, à cause du Joker. J'ai décidé de la protéger contre lui, depuis qu'il l'a attaquée dans la banque Sculler, quelques jours avant sa prétendue disparition. Comprends-moi, j'étais obligé de le faire, il avait juré de prendre sa revanche, et de la tuer coûte que coûte !

Chloé (_Ajoutant quelques précisions voyant la tête de Clark_) : Oui enfin, tu ne lui as rien dit sur la vision de ma mère, concernant ma mort par le Joker !

Radiohead – Last Flowers To The Hospital

Bruce (_Insidieusement se rapprochant encore plus de Chloé, et lui effleurant la main pour finalement la prendre_) : Oui, mais ça, je ne l'ai su qu'il y a très peu de temps ! (_se retournant vers Clark_) Enfin bref, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette ordure lui faire du mal, d'autant plus que… (_Hésitant quelques secondes, croisant le regard de Chloé_) euh… on s'est rapproché, et on a fini par être ensemble. Ca va faire maintenant deux ans !

Clark (_reculant de quelques pas, d'un sérieux olympien_) : Toutes mes félicitations Bruce. Toutes mes félicitations pour le couple que tu formes avec ma meilleure amie que je croyais morte, et surtout toutes mes félicitations pour ton égoïsme démesuré et choquant _(L'énervement remplaçant le sérieux, évitant de les regarder, se grattant les cheveux_) Tu n'as vraiment pensé qu'à ta petite personne, t'as occulté tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir un intérêt dans la prétendue disparition de Chloé. (_Tapotant de sa main la tempe droite pour appuyer ses propos_) Tu imagines un peu dans quel état on était ? Je ne parle pas forcément de moi hein, mais je pense surtout à Gabe, son père, à Béatrice, sa mère, et plus que tout à Lois qui a ruiné une partie de sa vie pour rechercher une vérité qui était falsifiée du début à la fin.

Bruce (_Essayant de tempérer la situation_) : Calme-toi Clark, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver…

Clark (_Hurlant, en gardant de la distance avec ses deux amis_) : Que je me calme ? Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que j'ai en face de moi un ami qui m'a trahi pendant plus de deux ans ? Je la croyais morte Bruce, morte ! Deux ans de mensonges durant lesquels je t'ai révélé tout ce que je pouvais avoir d'enfoui en moi. Et comment tu me rends la pareille ? En me cachant l'existence de l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus chère et qui a construit petit à petit le super-héros que je suis devenu. T'as pas pensé une seule seconde que t'étais peut être pas la seule personne à pouvoir la protéger ? Tu protèges ma propre mère en l'envoyant sur la Lune, mais tu préfères garder ta petite amie chez toi, comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête Bruce ? Putain mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ?!

Bruce (_Relâchant la main de Chloé, le visage carré et fermé, répondant à la colère de Clark, sur le même ton_) : A ce moment là, j'étais bien trop seul Clark. Je pouvais encore rien te demander, tu étais beaucoup trop prétentieux, et un rien faisait grossir ton piédestal narcissique. Tu étais bien trop occupé par ton nouveau statut de demi-dieu et par la création de la JLA que je ne pouvais même pas t'approcher. Alors comment oses-tu me dicter ce que j'aurais du faire ? J'étais le seul à pouvoir la protéger : Je ne faisais confiance ni en toi, ni en la JLA à l'époque ! Donc, tes serments tu peux les mettre où je pense !

Clark (_Envahi par de la déception et de la colère_) : Non mais c'est juste que tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante, et que tu n'arriveras jamais à accepter tes erreurs !

Bruce (_Serrant la mâchoire, d'un air désolé vers Chloé, s'avançant vers Clark_) : Mauvaise foi, égoïsme, c'est pourtant ce qui te caractérise le plus, mon cher Superman. T'as remarqué la situation dans laquelle on baigne aujourd'hui. Tu ne penses pas que tu y es pour quelque chose ? Si tu avais réellement tué Lex, tu sais avant que tu n'aies ce pressentiment qu'il ressusciterait. Si tu m'avais un tant soit peu écouté, et que tu n'avais pas suivi la demande de Lex d'aller combattre le monstre et donc de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et si tu n'étais pas parti te ressourcer dans ta Forteresse, tu ne penses pas que la situation serait légèrement différente ? Tu ne penses pas que sans ton égoïsme et ta mauvaise foi, Doomsday aurait pu ne pas voir le jour ?

Chloé (_Plaçant sa main sur l'avant bras de Bruce, peinée mais d'une voix douce_) : Bruce, t'y vas un peu fort là !

Clark (_Anticipant la réponse de l'homme chauve-souris, étrangement plus calme, ne fixant que Chloé_) : Ne t'en fais pas Chloé, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, et ses derniers propos résument globalement ce qu'il pense de moi. Ca ne sert donc à rien de continuer et vaut mieux laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Je suis désolé Chloé !

_Sa cape rouge flottant brièvement au dessus du carrelage, et le suivant fidèlement, Clark initia une lente avancée en direction de la fille de Béatrice. Sans un regard vers l'homme qui partageait le quotidien de son amie, il répondit, avec quelques minutes de retard, à l'étreinte si passionnée, et dévorante d'amitié, que lui avait offert Chloé. Tout d'abord prise au dépourvue, elle se laissa ensuite bercer par la générosité câline, et affective qui lui manquait tant depuis trois ans. Elle en savoura les moindres secondes, et cette douceur ultime, accordée au corps si musclé, si robuste de Clark, l'invita à se refermer dans une bulle, à l'abri de toutes les nouvelles peurs et angoisses qu'elle avait générées depuis sa rencontre avec le Joker. Batman était l'unique personne, avec Clark, à pouvoir transformer, sublimer la jeune étudiante et lui faire oublier tous les malheurs qui se porteraient un jour sur ses épaules. Ces deux hommes étaient ce pourquoi elle était restée en vie, c'était pour eux qu'elle n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette, ou tout du moins qu'elle n'avait pas pu appuyer sur la gâchette. « Lâche » avait été le premier mot qu'elle prononça juste après sa tentative de suicide, non pas pour avoir raté l'opportunité de faire face au destin, et de le bouleverser mais bien parce qu'elle réalisa que cet ultime recours ne lui servirait strictement à rien, à part donner au Joker la satisfaction d'avoir réussi, sans même avoir joué. Ne pas mourir avait redéfini ses priorités, et avait totalement bousculé la vision de son environnement, de ses alentours qu'elle avait jusqu'alors. Elle devait vivre ce qu'elle avait à vivre, jouir de tous plaisirs de la vie et profiter de chaque petit moment de bonheur jusqu'à la dernière seconde, avant même que le Némésis de Batman ne vienne lui donner le coup de grâce !_

_Les voir se déchirer mutuellement, alors que l'absence de Clark aurait du au contraire renforcer leurs liens, lui en était insupportable. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait ajustaient de bien mauvaise manière leur collaboration à cause d'elle : Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle définissait un « petit moment de bonheur ». Sa douleur fut-elle accablante, elle se résigna, là encore peut être d'une façon égoïste, ou lâche, à relancer le débat et à tenter le tout pour le tout afin de revoir leur amitié se ressouder. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir pleinement apprécier ce plaisir de la vie, être dans les bras de son meilleur ami et le retrouver après une période d'absence trop importante, qu'elle se contenta de l'embrasser, fièrement, sur le front. Son sourire, mettant en valeur de sublimes fossettes, adoucit l'humeur du super-héros qui, à cet instant, aperçut Chloé sous son plus beau jour. Une femme resplendissante, épanouie à en perdre la tête et aux bras d'un homme qui, malgré son caractère, était le mieux placé pour la rendre parfaite._

_L'imposante main droite de Clark vint embrasser la silhouette faciale de Chloé pour terminer son rapide parcours sous son délicieux menton. Après un tour sur lui-même, Clark rejoignit la porte d'entrée et quitta la demeure des Wayne, accompagné, de dos à ses amis, d'un furtif signe de la main, par-dessus son épaule gauche. Pendant que la porte se refermait lentement, l'embrasure, de plus en plus réduite, laissait entrevoir le couple, main dans la main, admirant l'envol du solitaire Clark Kent._

**Station "Justice League Of America". 23h31 **

_Satellite naturel de la Terre, la Lune était devenue, dans l'entrée du 21ème siècle, l'essor des prouesses technologiques humaines. Elle accueillait la finalité de plusieurs années d'études scientifiques afin d'entamer un long processus d'analyse et d'anticipations face aux possibles démarches qui pourraient être faites dans le futur, notamment à propos d'essais spatiaux. Les humains avaient cette faculté de ne pouvoir réitérer ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec un succès amplement mérité : Les premiers pas sur la Lune dataient du 21 Juillet 1969, et pourtant, depuis ce « grand pas pour l'humanité », aucune autre réalisation, du même type, n'avait été réalisée. Les humains avaient beau être plus avancés, technologiquement parlant, ils demeuraient incapables de renouveler leurs exploits. L'ironie dans l'histoire ? C'était que même s'ils avaient de meilleurs moyens, qu'ils soient financiers, matériels ou humains, ils restaient ancrés sur la terre ferme de notre planète, tout simplement parce que de nouvelles limites leur étaient imposées. Heureusement, l'évolution humaine, et technologique, ne s'appliquait pas à Superman qui réussissait à allier la performance des meilleures unités spatiales à l'inexistence de défauts physiques humains !_

_Pendant son escapade, jusque dans l'espace, Clark avait eu le temps de réfléchir à l'affrontement qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et il n'avait cessé de pester contre lui-même. D'un côté Batman n'avait pas forcément tort, et de l'autre il avait totalement ruiné la beauté qu'aurait du être la rencontre avec Chloé. Les agissements de Batman lui avaient fait tellement de mal qu'il en avait oublié Chloé. Il avait préféré mettre sur le devant de la scène une dispute qui aurait bien pu être résolue un tout autre jour alors que son amie avait besoin de son réconfort, de son appui, de son enthousiasme, si propres au super-héros. Sans faire preuve d'un égocentrisme outrancier, Clark remit en cause le moindre de ses agissements passéistes lorsqu'il fit face, avec l'aide inattendue de Batman, à une évidence qui accompagnait, en filigrane, l'épopée de Superman : Ses propres choix avaient bouleversé à jamais l'existence de son entourage. Être le Super-Héros du monde entier était, à lui seul, gage de responsabilités, proportionnées à la grandeur de ses pouvoirs, et amenait Superman à changer la face du monde en combattant, comme il le pouvait, ceux et celles qui négligeaient volontairement le bien fondé de la paix. Son influence se résumait seulement à cela, et il n'en demandait pas plus : Que la vie de chaque citoyen terrien soit meilleure par ses choix, c'est ce qui fondait la nature même de son action. Mais que ses choix, purement personnels, qu'ils soient guidés par la vengeance, la haine ou même la compassion, viennent amorcer des changements néfastes dans la vie de ses amis, c'était bien contre quoi il désirait lutter, depuis toujours._

_Batman avait touché un point sensible, et Clark, bien trop fier de lui pour se sentir un instant responsable de tout ce chaos, venait de tourner le dos à l'un de ses amis pour se trouver, une nouvelle fois, face à une impasse. Alors qu'il déposait progressivement ses deux pieds sur le sol lunaire, une seule question lui traversa l'esprit : Pouvait-il, dès aujourd'hui, améliorer le sort des personnes touchées indirectement par sa propre perception du monde ?_

_L'incroyable porte d'entrée blindée de la Station s'entre-ouvrit silencieusement, en se glissant vers la droite, avant de s'encastrer dans le mur, afin de permettre à Clark de progresser au sein du premier couloir. La première remarque ne mit guère longtemps à être intériorisée par le jeune homme : Il y régnait un calme olympien, assez remarquable pour être naturel. _

_Clark continua son avancée, avec une légère inquiétude qui sommeillait depuis son entrée dans l'enceinte, et après de longues minutes passées à zigzaguer dans le creux d'un dédale d'allées unicolores, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'impressionnant dispositif informatique, pullulant dans la pièce maitresse de la base secrète. Surplombant l'ensemble de l'espace, J'onn, dans son habit traditionnel, aiguillait les missions de ses collègues par le biais d'un ordinateur ultra-perfectionné qui avait, depuis sa création, laissé perplexe l'ensemble des super-héros quant à son utilisation. Son visage, anormalement vert, restait concentré sur l'écran tactile de la machine sur lequel une multitude de marqueurs rouges s'éparpillait sur ce qui ressemblait à une carte mondiale. Et là encore, une remarque vint frapper l'esprit de Clark, capable également de visualiser la carte : A son départ pour la Forteresse, il n'y avait pas autant de Super-héros qui figuraient sur cette fameuse mappemonde. Il fallait, au moins, diviser le nombre par deux ! En trois mois, le monde avait changé bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer._

J'onn (_Toujours concentré, sans même se retourner_) : Oui Clark, le monde a évolué et s'est métamorphosé en ton absence. Mais sache que la joie m'envahit en te revoyant (_Faisant désormais face à Clark, le saluant_) Bonsoir Clark !

Clark (_Gravissant une par une les marches menant à J'onn, lui serrant fortement la main_) : Sache que c'est réciproque J'onn ! (Fixant la carte, avant de visualiser l'ensemble de la pièce) Et dis moi tout le monde est vraiment sur le terrain ? T'es tout seul à t'occuper de la Base ?

J'onn (_Enlevant son oreillette, la déposant dans un boitier, refermant à moitié sa cape à hauteur de son torse_) : N'as-tu point aperçu Black Canary, Flash ou même Zatanna pendant ta venue ? (_Comprenant rien qu'en voyant le visage de Clark, d'un air désolé_) Pourtant, ils m'ont accompagné dans mes recherches, tout au long de la journée. Pour répondre à ta question Clark : Non je ne suis pas seul, et je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi de t'asseoir avant que je ne communique ton arrivée à l'ensemble des personnes qui sont présentes dans la Station (_S'excusant dans un élégant mutisme, apposant ses mains sur le tableau de bord informatique_) Il parait que c'est l'expression humaine que l'on articule lorsque le sujet va être soumis à un choc émotionnel important. Ais-je raison, Clark ?!

Clark (_Surpris par la question et les propos de J'onn, déboussolé_) : C'est-à-dire que… euh…je ne comprends pas pourquoi je… Enfin, oui, surement !

_Empoignant le micro qui était à sa droite, J'onn, un sourire inhabituel en coin, le posa fortement devant lui, et s'en rapprocha après avoir appuyé sur le bouton translucide situé sur le réceptacle_.

J'onn (_Courbé devant le micro, fixant le paysage rocheux_) : Mes chers amis, l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en le revoyant fut sans doute d'une médiocre profondeur par rapport à celle que vous éprouverez. Je vous prie donc de me le confirmer en m'honorant de votre présence dans la salle 108. Clark Kent et moi-même vous attendons !

_L'annonce de l'alien résonnait encore, et l'écho qui se plafonnait dans l'ensemble des pièces se répercutait dans la principale, motivant, à plusieurs reprises, Clark à emprunter difficilement les quelques marches qui, désormais, le distançaient de J'onn et à rejoindre le centre même de la salle. Il était parfaitement à équidistance des différentes portes qui encerclaient les machines et qui permettaient l'accès à toutes les parcelles du complexe_.

_Son esprit surchauffant par la télépathie, J'onn guidait généreusement, par le biais d'indices visuels, Clark afin qu'il puisse anticiper l'ouverture des monstres de métal et d'acier, et qu'il réussisse à gérer le concert émotionnel auquel, d'après son ami, il devra assister malgré lui._

_Dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite, les trois portes s'ouvrirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle, désarçonnant le super-héros qui multiplia en très peu de temps les surprises et les questionnements_.

_Bien qu'il les ait côtoyés pendant de nombreuses années, Superman fut étonné de voir l'extrême maturité prise par Bart, Veronica et Zee. En trois mois, les traits de leur visage avaient gagné en sérieux, en expérience mais également en noirceur. Rien que ce changement facial, qui n'était pas anodin puisqu'il touchait trois de ses amis, répondait à une grande partie de ses questions : D'effroyables choses s'étaient passées durant son absence, et ses amis avaient du vivre avec !_

_Malgré une profonde douleur qui se lisait dans leurs yeux, ils s'accordèrent tous un moment pour célébrer succinctement le retour de l'un des fondateurs de la Ligue, pour apprécier pleinement l'arrivée de celui qu'on avait dénommé, à juste titre, « L'Ange Gardien de la Terre », et surtout pour jouir de la présence de leur ami._

_L'émotion fut néanmoins plus vive lorsqu'il porta son attention sur la personne qui venait de franchir la seconde porte. La voir comblait son cœur comme il l'espérait, et la crainte de ne plus pouvoir la toucher venait heureusement de disparaître. C'était l'une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, et le fait qu'elle ait été téléportée jusqu'ici montrait à quel point ses collègues avaient conscience de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Les mains portées devant sa bouche, après une explosion de joie, Martha Kent s'élança, sans perdre une seconde, dans les bras de son fils unique. Appréciant la beauté de Clark en le dévisageant obsessionnellement, elle tourna la tête, avec un sourire l'embellissant encore plus, vers deux superbes filles brunes, se tenant debout l'une à côté de l'autre._

_L'apothéose émotionnelle s'abattît sur les épaules du super-héros lorsqu'il suivit le regard attendrissant de sa mère : Les deux femmes qu'il avait aimées se trouvaient là, juste en face de lui, et seulement une dizaine de mètres les séparaient. Aussi resplendissante l'une que l'autre, elle formait le duo féminin dont rêvait secrètement Clark. Voir les deux amours de sa vie lui semblait impossible depuis le temps, Lana et Lois étant totalement différentes et très loin d'être amenées à se rencontrer, voire à former une paire d'amies inséparables. Lana, le jean troué au niveau des genoux, et portant une chemise blanche, peu originale mais qui lui allait divinement bien, invita Lois qui, les cheveux mouillés et la peau humidifiée par une lotion de beauté, n'était simplement vêtue que d'un peignoir bleu, arrondissant la moindre de ses formes et laissant Clark, comme à l'accoutumée, pantois. Sans occulter la joie indéniable de revoir son ex-petite amie, disparue très peu de temps avant Chloé, il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le corps si parfait de sa compagne actuelle, celle qui partagerait, à coups sûrs, le restant de sa vie. Nier lui en était douloureux mais il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lois la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée au sein du Daily Planet. L'assurance qu'elle dégageait, accompagnée d'une espièglerie tout à fait ahurissante, et qui semblait aux antipodes de sa corpulences physique le fit chavirer en moins de deux secondes. C'était elle !_

Clark (_Tenant toujours Martha dans ses bras, fixant Lana et Lois et se tournant vers J'onn_) : Oui J'onn, c'est bien l'expression qu'il fallait choisir. Et j'aurais du t'écouter, j'aurais du m'asseoir (_Relâchant l'emprise portée sur sa mère, se rapprochant tout d'abord de Lana_) Je vais de surprise en surprise, après Chl…

_L'égarement intellectuel de Clark se termina sur la première syllabe, il n'alla pas plus loin. Révéler la vérité sur l'existence de Chloé aurait été une erreur qu'il aurait regrettée toute sa vie. Étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait été lorsque Bruce lui présenta les faits, il ne pouvait imaginer les répercussions psychologiques d'une telle annonce sur Lois, et même sur les personnes qui avaient partagé un moment de leur vie avec l'étudiante. Il s'arrêta donc net, et réfléchit rapidement quant à la suite de ses propos._

Clark (_D'une efficacité intellectuelle remarquable, se rattrapant parfaitement, sur le même ton_) : … après le chaos qui règne sur la Terre, je me retrouve devant quelque chose de positif (_L'embrassant sur la joue, et la serrant chaleureusement_) Et quelle nouvelle Lana, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis surpris de te voir parmi nous (La relâchant et interrogeant du regard tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce) Vous avez quelque chose à avoir là dedans ?

Lana (_Dérobant rapidement la main gauche de Clark, l'amenant à la fixer, un sourire radieux au coin des lèvres_) : Oh oui, ils ont quelque chose à avoir là dedans, ils m'ont sauvée ! Et je crois que tu peux remercier en premier, ta superbe petite amie, Lois (_Décalant son regard vers la gauche, et la remerciant sincèrement par un jeu de regard et de mouvements de tête_) Apparemment, c'est elle qui a tout organisé pour ma libération, et d'après certains dires, elle adore être la leader.

_Un silencieux petit rire, faisant le charme démoniaque de Lana, qui était, malgré son rapprochement avec Lex, d'une beauté ravageuse, succéda à ses propres mots et poussa Clark à remercier Lois comme il le devait. Esseulée pendant quelques secondes, Lana admirait la scène avec une légère pointe de jalousie : Non pas, l'une de celles qui vous poussait au crime mais bien celle qui vous faisait sourire, et qui vous faisait murir en passant à autre chose. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Clark mais elle avait pleinement conscience que son avenir n'était pas lié au sien, sur le plan sentimental, et qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir heureuse en le voyant entre de si bonnes mains !_

_Les mains de Clark, s'assemblant parfaitement avec le doux visage angélique de Lois, cette dernière se laissait embrasser respectueusement et se laissait guider par les fines lèvres et les langoureux baisers de son petit ami. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?! Presque gênés d'afficher leur passion en public, ils relâchèrent la tension sexuelle qui s'accumulait petit à petit et se retournèrent pour faire face aux autres._

Clark (_Gardant Lois à ses côtés avec son bras droit, interpelant Lana_) : Lois m'avait fait un petit topo avant que je ne parte. Pourquoi t'étais avec lui ? Comment a-t-il fait pour t'avoir entre ses mains ?

Lana (_S'appuyant sur une rambarde proche d'un ensemble d'ordinateurs_) : Pour tout te dire, tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'il était venu dans mon École et qu'après cinq minutes de discussion, c'était le trou noir. Je me réveillais dans une salle, et rebelote, c'était une nouvelle fois le trou noir total juste cinq minutes après avoir parlé avec lui. Et ça a duré jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent me sauver ! Lex devenait de plus en plus violent, et tu peux me croire j'ai tout tenté pour lui échapper mais il m'a toujours rattrapée

Lois (Resserrant son étreinte avec Clark, fixant les super-héros) : Heureusement que vous étiez là ! (Parlant à Clark) On a profité de leurs pouvoirs, et surtout du rôle de Veronica dans l'Administration Luthor, pour convenir d'un plan. J'avoue, j'ai pas pu résisté et j'ai un peu dicté ce qu'il fallait faire (_S'autorisant une moue alliant l'excuse et le remerciement en direction de J'onn et ses amis_) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

Black Canary (La rassurant d'un geste de l'avant bras) : Lana a été sauvée, comment on peut t'en vouloir Lois ? Tu peux être sacrément fier de ta copine Superman, elle a été meilleure que nous tous réunis ! (Remarquant le regard accusateur de Barry, se confessant) Bon d'accord, j'ai pas vraiment été très emballée à l'idée de la voir s'occuper d'affaires qui nous concernaient, et j'ai eu quelques altercations avec certains… Et à mon avis, J'onn et Barry s'en souviennent sûrement ! J'en suis désolée les amis !

Flash (_Haussant les sourcils et s'alliant à J'onn pour saluer la sincérité de Veronica_) : Ma p'tite V., ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de te voir prononcer ces quelques mots. Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux ! Maintenant qu'on s'est expliqué, la prochaine fois évite d'hurler pendant les débats, on arriverait ainsi à moins de dégâts matériels ! (_Redevenant sérieux, se tournant vers Clark_) M'enfin bref, ceci dit, quand on a sauvé Lana, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lex devienne…comment dire ?!... plus fou qu'il ne l'était !

Lana (_L'interrompant, d'un ton encore très doux_) : Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il le serait devenu, même si j'avais été à ses côtés ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien fait de mal !

Flash : Le fait est, Lana, que ça a été une sorte de déclencheur, qu'on le veuille ou non ! On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi mais Lex a perdu totalement la raison, surement un trop-plein de pouvoirs qui lui est monté un peu trop vite à la tête ! En tout cas Clark, après avoir perdu Lana, notre cher Président a également perdu le contrôlé qu'il avait sur Doomsday… Car oui, on ne t'a pas dit mais…

Clark (_S'ajustant sur l'interruption de Lana, coupant Flash_) : Je sais, j'ai vu Batman avant de venir ici. Il m'a tout dit sur le Référendum qu'a mis en place Lex. Et je sais aussi que depuis Novembre, on ne peut même plus compter sur Lex pour le calmer.

J'onn (_S'interrogeant sur la réaction de Clark, se rapprochant des marches_) : Clark, tu sembles soucieux. La discussion que tu as pu avoir avec Batman s'est-elle mal déroulée ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

Clark (_Un peu troublé mais gardant la tête froide, d'un ton se voulant rassurant_) : Non non, tout va pour le mieux. Juste quelques désaccords, mais rien de bien grave. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter J'onn ! (_Embrassant Lois, et se distançant d'elle_) Par contre, on doit s'inquiéter du sort réservé à la Terre si on ne fait rien pour combattre Doomsday ! (_Avant qu'on ne vienne le couper, allant droit au but_) Je sais, vous avez déjà essayé de le tuer mais en vain. Et je sais que vous êtes effrayés à l'idée de lui faire face, croyez-moi je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez ! Mais on ne peut pas la laisser se déplacer à sa guise, on ne peut pas la laisser détruire la beauté de notre Planète, on ne peut pas se le permettre (_Dirigeant son doigt vers J'onn, et l'ensemble informatique qu'il cachait_) Il y a trois mois, il n'y avait pas autant de super-héros qu'aujourd'hui, et nos chances de victoire n'en étaient forcément que plus réduites. Aujourd'hui on a la chance d'avoir une véritable armée, et si on conjugue toutes nos forces, tous nos pouvoirs, je suis sûr et certain que l'on peut la vaincre. Il faut juste que tous les points rouges qui sont sur cette carte soient avec nous, et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous !

Sufjan Stevens - Concerning the UFO Sighting Near Highland, IL

**Demeure des Wayne. 8 minutes plus tard**

_Batman, deux doigts appuyés sur son oreille droite, faisait dos à une Chloé qui ne semblait pas connaître l'identité de celui, ou de celle, qui l'avait contacté, à une heure si tardive, par le biais de son oreillette de transmission. Après seulement deux minutes de discussion, Bruce enleva le dispositif de son oreillette pour le placer dans l'un de ses poches et se retourna, le visage silencieux et troublé, vers Chloé_.

Bruce (_Désolé, la tête baissée_) : On va devoir repousser notre départ à demain Chloé, je suis désolé. La JLA vient de m'appeler, et apparemment, ils ont besoin de moi, ce serait urgent !

Chloé (_Lui faisant relever la tête, d'une générosité dans son sourire_) : Hé, fais ton boulot mon chéri, t'occupe pas de moi. T'en as déjà bien trop fait depuis des semaines, tu peux me laisser quelques heures toute seule, je crois que je ne vais pas en mourir (_Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, voyant la tête de Bruce_) Enfin, façon de parler ! Et puis normalement, Alfred arrive dans pas très longtemps donc une partie d'échecs avec lui ne me semble pas trop dangereux ! (_L'embrassant ardemment, posant son front sur le sien_) Et la Lune peut bien m'attendre encore un jour de plus, ça me permettra de préparer ma rencontre avec les filles ! Allez, va-t-en avant que je ne change d'avis !

_Déposant ses lèvres sur son front, puis en descendant ses baisers jusqu'à la bouche de Chloé, Bruce lui présenta un « Je t'aime » mémorable, emprunt d'une sincérité déroutante, qui raviva encore plus la passion dévorante contenue par Chloé à l'encontre de son amant. Il la quitta, et la laissa en réelle déesse triomphante de l'amour. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait photographiée du regard juste avant de refermer la bibliothèque sur le couloir sur secret._

_Chloé n'avait jamais été seule depuis sa confrontation avec le Joker, elle avait toujours pu reposer ses doutes et ses angoisses sur les épaules de Bruce, d'Alfred, de Béatrice ou sur celles d'inconnus. Jamais elle n'avait été seule comme aujourd'hui, jamais ! Au centre d'un salon d'une envergure hallucinante, elle resta figée, les bras le long du corps. Elle était tout simplement pétrifiée ! Une immense baie vitrée surplombait l'ensemble de la pièce et constituait une grande partie du plafond : Une silhouette, quelque peu difforme, était allongée sur le verre et fixait de façon perverse la jeune blonde. Dans l'obscurité, un large sourire verdâtre se forma et dessina progressivement les traits du visage blafard et monstrueux du Joker. Les vêtements en haillons, et le regard avide d'abominations criminelles, il développa son rictus et se redressa lentement afin d'éviter de fissurer la baie_.

Le Joker (_Éclatant de rire tout en toquant sur le verre_) : Le moment est venu ma très chère Chloé Sullivan…


End file.
